¿Quien eres?
by Solwen
Summary: ¿Te puedes enamorar de alguien a quien dices conocer? ... Faberry
1. Chapter 1

20 Septiembre 2018

"_Amor…_

_He llegado a casa desecha, afortunadamente nadie estaba y lo agradezco, ya que mi estado deplorable es digno de una película de horror. Ayer cuando hablamos dije muchas cosas que no sentía y realmente no sé cómo conociéndome tanto me las creíste… yo supongo que lo que paso los últimos días y mi actitud te hicieron creer mi más grande actuación._

_Sabes, no quiero alargarme mucho escribiendo pero ya que probablemente nunca te lo diga es mejor que lo plasme ¡si fui al aeropuerto¡ ¿te lo puedes creer? Estuve a punto de mandar a la mierda todas esas contradicciones en mi cabeza y detenerte. Es mas ya tenía todo ideado; llegar cuando tú estuvieras a punto de abordar y pedirte que no te fueras, gritarte que te amaba como nadie más lo iba hacer y besarte aunque la vida se me fuera en eso, sé que es un típico cliché pero en mi cabeza te lo juro que fue hermoso._

_Entonces si ya tenía todo preparado a lo mejor te preguntaras porque no lo hice, pues para serte sincera simplemente no lo sé, yo solo me quede paralizada observando cómo te despedías de tus amigos, mientras que miraba como tus ojos me buscaban y no lograban encontrarme, y claro que no lo harían amor, porque si lo hubieran hecho, si esos hermosos ojos hubieran conectado con los míos probablemente no te hubiera dejado ir._

_Sé que ahora mismo posiblemente me estas odiando y no te culpo por ello, pero creo firmemente que algún día me entenderás y comprenderás que dejarte ir es el acto de amor más puro que he hecho, y que si no pelee por ti no es porque me hayan faltado ganas, si no es porque ya te hice el suficiente daño como para seguirte reteniendo conmigo, con una chica que ni siquiera es una pieza completa en la cual te puedas apoyar y armar todos esos pedazos que también te quitaron a ti._

_No puedo ser eso para ti, y menos aun cuando me has demostrado de muchas formas que mereces mucho más de lo que ahora mismo yo te puedo ofrecer, por eso te pido una disculpa y con un nudo en mi garganta te digo un asta pronto, porque el decirte adiós sería prácticamente imposible._

_Creo que al final de cuentas si me he alargado un poco escribiendo, aunque para serte sincera nunca sería lo suficiente si te quisiera explicar el cómo me estoy sintiendo, así que creo es mejor dejar las cosas como están al menos por un tiempo, por lo menos hasta que pueda pararme frente de ti siendo esa pieza completa que tanto te ama…_

_Por ultimo solo quiero recordarte que TE AMO y decirte que a pesar de todo, sé que las cosas ocurrieron así por alguna razón, por lo tanto no perderé nunca la esperanza de encontrarme contigo nuevamente …._

_Te amo_

_Siempre tuya_

_Tu amor_

* * *

**Hola mis queridas lectoras he vuelto con esta historia que me ha estado rondando, por supuesto la historia ya está completa en mi cabeza así que solo la estoy plasmando.**

**Pido que sean pacientes pues al principio podrán tener muchas dudas, pero prometo que se irán resolviendo. **

**Habrá algo de drama pero no de ese típico que existe, así que solo les pido traten de disfrutar como yo lo hago escribiendo.**

**Sin más les agradezco me digan lo que les va pareciendo, así sabré si vale la pena continuar o no.**

**Un saludo y nos estamos leyendo ñ.ñ**


	2. Pesadillas

_11 de junio del 2018_

**-Nooo¡**.- grito fuertemente mientras unas lágrimas lograban escapársele, otra vez esa maldita pesadilla que la venia persiguiendo desde ya hace un tiempo, se froto sus ojos y los abrió lentamente mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración y observar un punto fijo de su habitación.

No entendía porque seguía soñando con eso, su psicóloga le había dicho que era cuestión de tiempo, pero ella no estaba segura de que el tiempo fuera a curar absolutamente nada. Miro detenidamente el reloj colgado enfrente de ella, para su fortuna ya eran las 6:30 am por lo cual no se tendría que obligar a dormir nuevamente.

Se levantó limpiando los restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas y tras una fuerte exhalación comenzó a caminar hacia el baño, se despojó del diminuto short que le cubría su cuerpo y de la playera holgada que siempre utilizaba como piyama. Ingreso a la ducha y dejo que el agua fresca comenzara a recorrer todo su cuerpo, definitivamente amaba la sensación que lo provocaba un baño, la hacía sentirse fresca y revitalizada, pero sobre todo la hacía sentirse viva.

Después de terminar su ducha se cambió y camino hacia la pequeña pero acogedora cocina que tenía en su hogar, siempre le había gustado cocinar, pero al hacerlo para ella sola no le veía mucho el sentido por lo que un café y fruta picada serían más que suficiente.

Estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, comiendo lentamente lo que quedaba en su plato hasta que su celular sonando la obligo a moverse hasta la sala para contestar

**-¿Qué tal guapísima como amaneciste?-** escuchaba una voz sonriente que inmediatamente la contagiaba

**-Hola Marley**.- contestaba sin mucho ánimo sentándose en uno de los sillones.- **Estoy ya sabes "bien" ¿Y tú?**

**-Venga Rachel Berry te conozco ¿Otra vez has pasado mala noche?**

**-Si bueno he tenido una pesadilla**.- respondía con una sonrisa triste

**-¿La misma de siempre?**

**-Por desgracia si…**

**-Tranquila cariño si quieres ahorita mismo voy para allá, dame veinte minutos y…**

**-Hey Marley.- **la cortaba.-** estoy bien no es necesario que vengas, aparte ya casi me tengo que ir, esos niños necesitan de su entrenadora para ser increíbles jugadores de futbol ¿Cierto?**

**-Claro que si modesta, solo por eso no insistiré**.- respondía sonriente.- **¿Entonces te veo en la noche? **

**-Por supuesto**

**-Hasta la noche guapa**

**-Hasta pronto.-** se despedía y colgaba, mientras se recostaba sobre el sofá.

Honestamente no le apetecía hacer nada ese día y no es que fuera una melancólica o deprimida, es solo que había días en que los recuerdos parecían pesarle mucho más y con ello su ánimo para hacer las cosas simplemente parecía esfumarse.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso viendo hacia la nada, debatiéndose internamente el que estaba haciendo con su vida, el cómo las cosas que había vivido la habían marcado para siempre. Estaba tan distraída que su corazón dio un brinco enorme cuando escucho tres fuertes golpes en la puerta de su apartamento.

**-Morena abre la puerta**.- escucho una voz masculina que la hizo sonreír enormemente

**-¿Pero qué haces aquí?-** pregunto mientras se levantaba y abría la puerta

**-Bueno iba pasando por estos rumbos y me dije a mi mismo "Mi mismo es un buen momento para visitar a la morena sexy"**.- exclamo sonriente

**-Noa Puckerman eres un malísimo mentiroso**.- contesto sonriente mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina para servirle una taza de café a su amigo.- **Te ha mandado Marley ¿Cierto?**\- pregunto sonriente mientras le entregaba la taza

**-Claro que no**.- contesto apenado evadiendo su mirada.- **De acuerdo si, mi mujer puede ser muy demandante cuando quiere**

**-Le he dicho que estoy bien**.- contesto mientras se sentaba la pequeña isleta

**-Si claro por eso todavía no te has preparado para ir a dar tus clases**.- exclamo mientras la miraba con una ceja levantada

**-Estaba a punto de irme…**

**-Mentirosa**

**-Es verdad.- **contestaba sonrojada

**-Doblemente mentirosa**.- se burlaba el chico

**-De acuerdo no iba a ir, pero nada tiene que ver con lo que tú piensas, es solo que estoy cansada y no he dormido bien**

**-O vamos**.- exclamaba el chico.-**Rachel Berry nunca se cansa, así que déjate de pretextos ya que tienes solo 10 minutos para que estés lista, pues le he prometido a mi chica llevarte al campo y no pienso defraudarla**

**-Eres un mandón y una man…**

**-Hey cuidado con lo que dices, solo soy un chico enamorado que obedece a su chica, así que no me juzgues**.- respondía tomando asiento en el sillón y mirándola con esa sonrisa genuina que siempre lograba tranquilizarla

**-De acuerdo vuelvo en menos de 10 minutos**

**-Te espero**

**Gracias… mandilón¡.- **gritaba la morena ya dentro de su habitación, y el chico solo soltaba una carcajada por la veracidad en las palabras de su amiga

Llego a dar el entrenamiento a sus "pequeños niños" como ella los llamaba, ninguno rebasaba los diez años de edad y eran por su puesto su orgullo. Todavía recordaba cuando le ofrecieron el trabajo, se puso verdaderamente feliz ya que amaba hacer deporte y poder trabajar en ello era verdaderamente increíble.

Eran alrededor de las 2 de la tarde cuando termino con sus labores, se despidió de los pequeños y se fue satisfecha a su hogar. Llego y como siempre acostumbraba hacerlo encendió la música, nada como algo de ruido para alejar los malos pensamientos. Se deshizo de su ropa deportiva y volvió a meterse a bañar ya que trabajar en un bar con sudor en el cuerpo no sería lo más agradable y correcto del mundo.

Termino de arreglarse y se dirigió a su destino. Le gustaba trabajar en el bar, probablemente este no era el lugar más grande de Nueva York, pero sin duda alguna estaba muy bien ambientado y eso provocaba que casi todas las noches hubiera cupo lleno, por supuesto como buena jefa acostumbraba llegar temprano, para así fijarse que todo estuviera en orden y listo para cuando los jóvenes alocados hicieran su aparición.

**-Morena de mi corazón**.- exclamaba Marley al ingresar al pequeño despacho en el que se encontraba la morena.- **no te he visto llegar**

**-Bueno yo tampoco sabía que ya estabas aquí**.- respondía Rachel sonriente mientras se paraba y dejaba un corto abrazo en su amiga.- **¿Puck ha venido contigo?- **preguntaba mientras volvía a su pequeño escritorio para acomodar algunos papeles

**-En realidad no, me pidió que te dijera que iba a llegar un poco tarde**.- exclamaba con la mirada sonriente.- **Ya sabes se entretuvo con…**

**-Ya se con quién, de hecho yo misma llegaría tarde con tan enorme razón.- **respondía sonriente.- **¿Ha llegado Kitty ya?**

**-Pff no lo sé.- **respondía seria

**-Por tu expresión intuyo que sigue sin agradarte ¿Cierto?**

**-No es eso, es solo que me molesta como trata de llamar tu atención**

**-¿Estas celosa Marley Rose?.- **se burlaba la morena dejando a un lado los papeles para prestarle mayor atención a la chica.- **Puck no estará muy contento con esto.**\- espetaba riendo

**-No seas tonta**.- contestaba riendo también.-**Es solo que hay algo que no me termina de agradar en ella, mira te pide trabajo y es evidente que no le hace falta el dinero**

**-No tendría caso que me haya pedido trabajo si no le hiciera falta el dinero **

**-Eres tan ingenua Rachel, la chica te ha pedido trabajo para coquetear más de cerca contigo**.- exclamaba como si fuera lo más evidente

**-Claro que no, estás loca.-** respondía riéndose por las ocurrencias de su amiga

**-Pues dirás lo que quieras, pero te aseguro que mueve en exageración el trasero cuando sabe que la observas**

**-Yo creo que debes de dejar de ver tantas películas porque…**

**-Rach..- **irrumpía una rubia entrando en la pequeña oficina

**-Kitty pasa**.- sonreía la morena mientras Marley solo giraba los ojos

**-No es necesario**.- contestaba la rubia.- **solo quería avisarte que los clientes han empezado a llegar**

**-Ha claro gracias**.- respondía mientras se paraba de su asiento y Marley la imitaba

**-Bueno me voy adelantando**.- decía Kitty sonriente y las dos chicas a su espalda veían con asombro como la rubia parecía moverse como si quisiera que sus caderas se dislocaran

**-Te lo dije**.- susurraba Marley triunfante.- **Movimiento de trasero**.-agregaba la castaña mientras la morena solo negaba con su cabeza

Realmente era increíble lo rápido que se pasaba el tiempo en aquel bar. Eran ya pasadas de las 2 de la madrugada y el cuerpo de Rachel comenzaba a cobrarle factura por no haber dormido y descansado bien

**-Morena**.- exclamaba Puck desde atrás de la barra.- **Creo que ya es hora de que te marches, ya no hay tanta gente y yo me puedo apañar muy bien con las chicas**

**-No yo todavía puedo aguantar un poco más**.- respondía intentando ocultar su cansancio mientras comenzaba a juntar algunas botellas vacías

**-¿Quieres que le hable a mama Marley para que te mande a casa?-** comentaba bromeando

**-¿Sabes que te matara cuando escuche que le dices así?**\- espetaba riendo

**-No se lo dirás… ¿cierto?-** preguntaba con cara de preocupación

**-O Puck eres tan miedoso**.- se burlaba.- **y no claro que no le diré nada, es más te hare caso y ya me iré, creo que esta noche si dormiré**

**\- Eso espero**.- susurraba el chico tiernamente mientras le daba un apretón en el hombro

**-¿Les puedes avisar a las chicas?**\- preguntaba mientras tomaba su chaqueta y se la ponía

**-No te preocupes yo les digo, y ya sabes ten cuidado es peligroso ir caminando por las calles a estas horas**

**-O vamos papa Puck no empieces**.- exclamaba sonriente mientras le dejaba un beso en la mejilla y salía del bar

Y es que una de las cosas que más amaba hacer la morena era regresar caminando a su hogar, no le importaba la hora que fuera, ni lo peligroso que todos le decían que era, ella solo se dedicaba a disfrutar del ruido de la ciudad y la sensación de bienestar que esta producía en su menudo cuerpo.

Llevaba apenas dos cuadras recorridas cuando al dar la vuelta hacia un callejón vio a lo lejos algo que la dejo paralizada. Un hombre al cual no alcanzaba a distinguir bien, se bajaba de un auto y abría la puerta del copiloto sacando bruscamente a una chica que solo caía al suelo como una muñeca de trapo

**-Hey¡.-** exclamo enojada por la acción que acababa de presenciar.**-Maldito loco…. Déjala¡**.- grito desesperada cuando vio como el sujeto comenzaba a dar patadas en el cuerpo de aquella mujer. Ni siquiera lo dudo un segundo comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas para defender a la pobre chica que parecía ya no moverse para nada.- **-Hijo de puta¡-** gritaba la morena completamente fuera de sí mientras veía como aquel cobarde huía en su auto. Se trató de tranquilizar y se dejó caer a lado del cuerpo de aquella chica.- **Hey tranquila de acuerdo, todo… todo va estar bien.**\- exclamaba nerviosa mientras le quitaba algunos mechones rubios de su rostro.- **todo va a estar bien**.- repetía constantemente mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y trataba de cubrir a la rubia.- **Puck necesito que traigas el coche inmediatamente**.- hablaba la morena con el teléfono en mano**.- Si a dos cuadras del bar, ya sabes por cual callejón….si…. Apúrate por favor**.- alcanzaba a susurrar al momento que sentía como un enorme nudo se formaba en su garganta.

* * *

**Hola nuevamente este capítulo lo he decidido subir tan pronto porque el prólogo es verdaderamente corto, así que espero lo disfruten. Chequen las fechas de la historia para que no se confundan ;)**

**CharlieMichele**** cuando este más avanzada la historia tendré que preguntarle algo así que solo recuérdamelo ;) y gracias por ser el primer review **

**Sin más me despido y agradezco sus comentarios ñ.ñ**


	3. Plan

_**2 de abril del 2018**_

Se encontraba parada mirando hacia la gran ventana de su lujosa oficina, nunca pensó que a sus 23 años tendría que hacerse cargo de una empresa, pero la muerte de su padre hace poco más de un año la obligo a dejar Londres y mudarse a Nueva York para tomar el cargo, aunque si tuviera que ser honesta esa no era la única razón de su traslado a dichoso país.

**-Señorita Fabray**.- interrumpía su secretaria por el intercomunicador sacándola de sus pensamientos.- **Esta aquí el señor Mike Chang**

**-Hágalo pasar inmediatamente**.- contesto mientras tomaba asiento detrás de su escritorio y acomodaba su falda

**-Señorita Fabray buenas tardes**.- decía un chico asiático vestido elegantemente, al momento que ingresaba a la oficina con una carpeta en la mano

**-Señor Chang un gusto verlo, espero que por fin me traiga lo que tanto he estado esperando.**\- expreso mientras con un gesto le indicaba que tomara asiento

**-Por supuesto que si**.- exclamo algo nervioso mientras tendía la carpeta hacia la rubia

**-Espero que la información sea eficiente, no he esperado casi un año para que me salga con tonterías**.- espeto al momento de abrirla y perderse en los documentos

_**Nombre**__: Rachel Barbra Berry_

_**Edad:**__ 21 años_

_**Tipo de Sangre**__: O positivo _

_**Estado civil**__: Soltera_

_**Trabajos:**__ Dueña de un bar nocturno al parecer heredado de su padre, da clases de futbol por las mañanas _

_**Vida privada:**__ No se sabe nada al respecto_

_**Preferencia sexual:**__ Desconocida, aunque indicios muestran preferencias por las chicas._

_**Amigos cercanos**__: Noah Puckerman, Melissa Blake (trabajan con ella en el bar)_

_**Padres:**__ Hiram Berry, actualmente retirado del trabajo, vive a fueras de la ciudad con su esposa Shelby Corcoran la cual se dedica a dar clases de historia en una escuela pública _

_**Finanzas:**__ Media_

_**Actos delictivos:**__ Desde hace 1 año de su liberación nada sospechoso_

Quinn se quedó observando los documentos en silencio y tratando de parecer lo más tranquila que pudo los fue rompiendo poco a poco

**-¿Es todo lo que me trae después de 1 año?-** pregunto con la mandíbula bastante tensa

**-Sé que no hay mucha información pero…**

**-Pero ¿Qué? Que pasa señor Chang yo le he pedido detalles, toda esta porquería que me está mostrando yo ya me la se**.- hablo mirándolo intimidatoriamente

**-Sé que me pidió detalles**.- expreso rascándose la nuca nerviosamente.- **Pero la Señorita Berry es muy difícil de rastrear, es demasiado discreta y nos es fácil seguirle el paso**

**-Sabe que creo Señor Chang**.- exclamo poniéndose de pie.- ¡**Que usted es un incompetente!…. Lo único que le he pedido son cosas sencillas, no es de gran ciencia averiguar cuáles son sus puntos débiles, sus aficiones, su rutina, sus miedos, sus gustos…**

**-Lo siento señorita Fabray pero dada la situación en la que estaba la señorita Berry, no hay muchas personas a las cuales pueda sobornar y sacar información, a las pocas personas que he podido preguntar se expresan de ella como alguien confiable**

**-¿Confiable?**\- se burló.- **¿Usted cree de verdad, que alguien como ella es confiable?**

**-Bueno yo…**\- exclamo nervioso

**-Escúchame bien Mike**.- espeto mientras regresaba tranquilamente a su asiento.- **Cuando alguien ha estado en la cárcel y más por las razones que usted y yo conocemos, evidentemente deja de ser confiable**

**-Lo sé, pero en todo este tiempo que la he seguido no parece haber algo raro**

**-No parece, pero estoy segura que lo hay ¿y sabe qué? yo misma me voy a encargar de encontrarlo, y de paso voy averiguar esa verdad que todo el mundo se empeña en ocultarme.**\- expreso seriamente mientras se perdía un momento en sus pensamientos.- **Creo que su trabajo aquí ha terminado, pase con Alicia y ella pagara sus honorarios**.- hablo indiferente mientras se perdía en unos documentos de su escritorio

**-Gracias Señorita Fabray**.- respondía el chico bastante serio, mientras salía apresuradamente de aquella oficina dejando a una rubia completamente frustrada.

_Dos meses después_

_11 de junio del 2018_

Dicen que el odio y el amor son los sentimientos más parecidos que pueden existir, que si llegas a cruzar la fina línea que los divide, es probable que te encuentres en el más hermoso de los paraísos o en el más oscuro de los pantanos.

Quinn Fabray no lo sabía pero esa noche iba cruzar la línea, una línea que la llevaría a vivir los mejores momentos y por desgracia también los peores de su vida.

**-¿Segura que pasara por aquí?**\- preguntaba un hombre de ojos azules que impacientemente volteaba hacia el retrovisor de su coche con un gran signo de nerviosismo

**-Claro que si Brody, el nuevo investigador me ha dicho que casi todos los días en la madrugada toma esta misma ruta**.- exclamo la rubia mientras que el callejón oscuro donde se encontraban estacionados los inundaba de una calma realmente apabullante

**-Quinn**.- susurro el chico.- **sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, pero creo que realmente esto que vas hacer es la mayor idiotez del mundo**

**\- Ya lo habíamos hablado**.- respondió con un tono de molestia en su voz.- **Si no me querías ayudar podría habérselo pedido a otra persona**

**-No es eso y lo sabes, yo solo creo que realmente debes dejar ir las cosas…**

**-No empieces de nuevo**.- exclamo con la mirada pérdida por la ventana.- **Es mi decisión y ya está tomada, necesito saber la verdad y esta es la única forma que encontré para lograrlo, así que tu solo encárgate de cuidar la empresa mientras yo regreso ¿De acuerdo?**

**-De acuerdo….**\- exhalo el chico dándose por vencido.- **Creo, creo que haya viene.**\- señalo Brody con enorme nerviosismo

**-Si yo también la veo**.-susurro mientras veía como una pequeña morena con sus manos abrazándose a sí misma caminaba hacia ellos- **Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer…**.- señalo la rubia mientras llenaba de aire sus pulmones

**-Te quiero**.-espeto Brody viéndola a los ojos y sin más que agregar salió disparado del coche para dirigirse hacia el lado del copiloto, abrió la puerta y con una media sonrisa de parte de Fabray supo que había llegado el momento.

Sin detenerse a pensar, tomo violentamente a Quinn por los hombros y la jaloneo a fuera del auto aventándola bruscamente contra el suelo

**-Hey¡.-** escuchó un fuerte grito a lo lejos mientras que de reojo veía como una pequeña morena corría como un torbellino hacia él

**-Lo lamento rubia**.- susurro el chico con algunas lágrimas en los ojos mientras comenzaba a soltar fuertes patadas en el cuerpo de la joven

**-Maldito loco…. Déjala¡**.- gritaba la morena desesperada mientras se iba acercando cada vez mas

**-Gracias….-** susurro Quinn desde el suelo, mientras sentía como una enorme oscuridad la iba absorbiendo poco a poco

**-Te veo pronto chica.**\- exclamo Brody mientras ingresaba rápidamente a su coche y aceleraba a toda velocidad

**-¡Hijo de puta!-** escucho la rubia que decían, mientras entre tinieblas veía como un rostro la miraba preocupada y trataba de cubrirla del frio, después de esto todo se desvaneció y se dejó perder en la oscuridad…

* * *

**Hola nuevamente aquí les dejo otro capítulo, sé que habrá muchas dudas pero se irán resolviendo lo prometo.**

**En la historia habrá drama pero nada de infidelidades ya que no me gustan. **

**CharlieMichele no te desesperes tratare de recordar cuando preguntarte XD**

**Sin más, muchas gracias por leer y espero me hagan saber con sus comentarios lo que piensan ñ.ñ**


	4. Falerte

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para que Puck llegara en el coche y la encontrara en aquel oscuro callejón arrodillada con una chica rubia entre sus brazos

**-¿Qué ha pasado?-** pregunto el chico completamente preocupado arrodillándose junto a la morena**.- ¿Qué hiciste?**

**-Yo… yo no he hecho nada**.- dijo visiblemente nerviosa.- **Venia caminando como siempre y vi como un imbécil la ha arrojado de un auto y la a molido a golpes antes de fugarse**

**-Tenemos que llamar a la policía**.- expreso el chico sacando su celular

**-No Puck espera**.-rogo la morena.- **No podemos llamar a la policía**

**-Pero que dices Rach ¿Por qué no?**

**-Mírala**.- señalo a la rubia inconsciente.- **esta lastimada y no tiene ningún tipo de credencial con cual identificarse **

**-¿La has revisado?-** cuestiono asombrado

**-Bueno no es que quisiera hacerlo pero no me ha quedado de otra.**\- exclamo la morena disculpándose

**-Rach escúchame, nosotros no podemos ayudarla tenemos que llevarla al hospital para que dé ahí le avisen a la policía**

**-Pero qué tal si la chica está en problemas y nosotros le ocasionamos más al llevarla**.- lo miro suplicante.- **Por favor Puck tenemos que llevarla a mi apartamento para así cuando ella despierte nos indique que hacer**

**-Estás loca, no puedes meterla a tu departamento que tal que esta grave o peor aún si es una psicópata**

**-No esta grave**.- exclamo la morena y el muchacho solo la miro confundido nuevamente.- **Bueno también he checado ya su respiración y su pulso y solo esta desmayada, aparte solo mírala no parece una psicópata **

**-De acuerdo**.- susurro vencido sabiendo que su amiga no cambiaría de idea.- **Solamente espero no equivocarme**.- exclamo mientras cuidadosamente tomaba a la rubia entre sus brazos y le hacía señas a la morena para que le abriera la puerta trasera del coche.

Puck inmediatamente se subió para ser el quien manejara, mientras que la morena se fue en la parte trasera para ir cuidando en todo momento a la rubia. Llegaron al departamento en menos de 20 minutos, afortunadamente ese día el elevador si funcionaba por lo que les permitió llegar al piso 3 sin dificultades, claro exceptuando a uno que otro vecino que los veía de forma extraña.

Pasaron al departamento y el chico se introdujo dejando recostada a la rubia en uno de los sillones

**-¿Y ahora que vamos hacer?**

**-Tú te vas a regresar al bar porque ya has dejado mucho tiempo solas a las chicas**.- expreso la morena segura.- **Yo mientras la cuidare hasta que despierte y ya mañana veré lo que hago**

**-Veremos Rachel, ya no es solo tu asunto ahora también es el mío**

**-No Puck no quiero que si esta chica está involucrada en algo turbulento vayas a salir perjudicado**

**-En primera ya estoy involucrado, y en segunda ¿Siempre juntos no?**\- sonrió el chico débilmente.- **Así que no me digas nada, iré a cerrar el bar, dejare a Marley en casa y vuelvo**

**-Puck por favor no tiene caso que regreses, si quieres mejor vienes mañana temprano ya que hayas descansado un poco**

**-Pero…**

**-Pero nada**.- lo corto.- **Así que vete ya **

**-De acuerdo pero te llamo al rato para saber cómo van las cosas ¿Si?**

**-Claro que si.**\- lo miro la chica transmitiéndole confianza.- **Ve con cuidado**

**-Tú también cuidado morena**.- expreso el chico mientras le dejaba un beso en la mejilla y salía del departamento

Ya estando sola la morena fue al baño a traer un botiquín de primeros auxilios, claro que no sabía mucho de aquello, pero el alcohol siempre servía para despertar a alguien.

**-Que…..no por favor.**\- comenzó a susurrar la rubia aun con los ojos cerrados cuando la morena arrodillada a un lado de ella le pasó el alcohol por la nariz

**-Tranquila por favor, yo solo quiero ayudarte**.- hablo delicadamente como si no quisiera molestarla.- **Te prometo que aquí vas a estar bien**.- susurro despacio y no necesito decir nada más, y bueno tampoco es que pudiera ya que en ese momento la rubia abrió sus ojos lentamente conectándolos por primera vez con los de Rachel.- **Tus… tus ojos**.- exclamo nerviosa.- **Son los más hermosos que he visto**.- susurro totalmente embobada mientras que la rubia parecía no enterarse de nada y se dejaba caer nuevamente en un profundo sueño

No hubo más palabras después de esto, Rachel decidió que era mejor dejarla que despertara hasta que estuviera lista. Por supuesto no dejo de velarla en ningún momento, de hecho se aseguró de ponerla lo mas cómoda posible, quitándole los zapatos y tapándola con una manta por si tuviera frio.

Durante lo que resto de la madrugada opto por poner una silla enfrente de la rubia para así no quitarle vista de encima, y no es porque desconfiara o algo por el estilo, si no es porque simplemente no podía hacerlo, la chica sin duda alguna y a pesar de algunos moretones en su rostro era hermosa, si le preguntaran a Rachel posiblemente y sin pensarlo dos veces les diría que era la chica más hermosa que pudiera existir, aunque esto no era lo único que la mantenía embobada, pues al observarla muchas preguntas comenzaban a surgir en su cabeza ¿Qué hacia esa chica con un tipo como ese? ¿A qué se dedicaba para que alguien la golpeara de ese modo? ¿Había hecho bien en llevarla a su casa? Sin duda alguna eran preguntas que necesitaban respuestas, pero probablemente estas no llegarían en ese momento. Estaba sumamente concentrada en sus pensamientos, que no supo en que momento sus parpados comenzaron a hacerse pesados y la hicieron caer dormida.

Paso alrededor de una hora desde que se durmió en esa incómoda posición, por lo cual no fue consciente cuando una rubia comenzó a despertarse. Así es, Quinn abría sus ojos completamente confundida, sintiendo dolor en partes que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, miro al techo y recordó todo en cuestión de segundos y supo que el plan había dado resultados. Sin hacer mucho esfuerzo se giró un poco hacia la derecha y finalmente la vio, era Rachel Berry en persona, había imaginado tanto ese momento que parecía todo sumamente irreal. ¿Que se supone que debería sentir? ¿Desprecio, enojo, desagrado? Pues ella no lo sabía, lo que si supo es que sin duda alguna la morena le transmitió una inmensa ternura la cual por supuesto no estaba contemplada dentro de sus planes.

La observo detenidamente, estaba con su larga melena negra completamente desalineada, su boca hacia una graciosa curva y un chistoso sonido, traía un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa blanca que hacia resaltar su piel morena, su pequeño cuerpo estaba acomodado en una curiosa posición en la silla que la hacía verse más pequeña de lo que era, sin duda alguna esa chica no era alguien común y por lo tanto eso le resulto increíblemente atractivo, aunque por supuesto si en ese momento le hayan preguntado ella no lo hubiera reconocido.

Se pasó algunos minutos observándola detenidamente hasta que un teléfono sonando la obligo a cerrar los ojos nuevamente

**-Auch¡.**\- exclamo la morena después de caerse de la silla pues el ruido del teléfono la había asustado.- **Diga**.- contestaba mientras la rubia escuchaba atenta la conversación.- **Si Puck no te preocupes**.- contestaba mientras la rubia entreabría sus ojos y observaba como la morena caminaba hacia una pequeña isleta y se sentaba en uno de los bancos dándole la espalda.- **Mantenme informada de cómo sigue.**\- espetaba mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello.- **No, aún no ha despertado**.- murmuro y la rubia sabía que se refería a ella.- **Tranquilo cualquier cosa te llamo** **y si de acuerdo, cuídate nos vemos**.- concluyo mientras colgaba la llamada provocando que la rubia volviera a cerrar completamente sus ojos.

Espero algunos segundos pensando en que Rachel la trataría de despertar pero eso simplemente no paso y en cambio sintió como una suave caricia sobre su mejilla la hacía estremecer.- **¿Qué voy hacer contigo rubia hermosa?-** susurro y Quinn tuvo disimular el escalofrió que en ese momento le recorrió todo el cuerpo, sin duda alguna meterse en casa de Rachel Berry y averiguar la verdad no iba ser nada fácil.

Afortunadamente para ella la morena decidió darse una ducha y esto lo comprobó cuando escucho como Rachel se alejaba de ella y una regadera de fondo se escuchaba.

Fue entonces cuando se decidió a estirar su cuerpo o lo que al menos podía mover de este, se sentó cuidadosamente en el sillón agarrándose el abdomen en el cual seguramente tendría algunas marcas y se puso a observar aquel pequeño pero acogedor lugar, tenía algunos muebles de madera y una televisión enfrente del sillón en donde se encontraba, girando su cabeza hacia la derecha había un pequeño comedor y una isleta que es la que había ocupado la morena antes, no era nada lujoso como ella estaba acostumbrada pero sin duda alguna se notaba que el departamento contaba con lo indispensable.

**-Despertaste**.- escucho una voz de tras de ella y sintió como su corazón comenzaba latir apresuradamente**.-Estaba preocupada por ti**.- exclamaba la morena mientras caminaba y se sentaba a lado de la rubia como si la conocieran de toda la vida

**-Yo…-** tartamudeo la rubia pues parecía que las palabras simplemente no le fluían y cómo iban hacerlo si la actitud de la morena era bastante desconcertante

**-Disculpa soy una torpe, mi nombre es Rachel Berry y no soy una secuestradora**.- exclamo rápidamente al ver la mirada indescifrable de la rubia.- **Yo ayer vi lo que te paso y decidí traerte a mi departamento, me disculpo si tome ese atrevimiento pero no encontré otra opción posible**

**-Pues gracias.-** susurro la rubia y se maldijo así misma por estar actuando tan torpemente, si había ensayado lo que iba a decirle a la morena ahora no entendía porque todo estaba resultando tan complicado

**-Bueno yo la verdad es que muero de hambre ¿Qué te apetece de comer?.-** pregunto Rachel regalándole una hermosa sonrisa que dejo consternada a Quinn

**-¿Es enserio?.-** pregunto la rubia confundida.- **¿No me quieres preguntar nada de lo de ayer? ¿Ni siquiera quién soy? **

**-De querer claro que quiero**.- respondió la morena con una media sonrisa.- **Pero mi cerebro trabaja mejor con comida, y supongo que por la hora que es el tuyo también lo hará mejor**

**-Eres tan rara**.- susurro Quinn pensando que la morena no la había escuchado

**-Bueno pues gracias es un bonito cumplido**.- contesto sonriente.- **Ahora si me disculpas esta "rara" preparara un suculento desayuno.**\- exclamo sonriente mientras abandonaba su asiento y dejaba a una rubia completamente confundida

Había pasado ya alrededor de veinte minutos cuando Rachel le indico que el desayuno ya estaba preparado y servido. La rubia no le quedó otra que sentarse a la mesa sintiéndose completamente fuera de lugar

**-¿Y entonces?-** pregunto la morena mientras seguía devorando su fruta y uno que otro panecillo.- **¿Cómo te sientes?**

**-Bastante adolorida**.- hablo con franqueza

**-Es normal, ese bastardo sí que te dio con ganas.-** espeto la morena mientras tensaba su mandíbula.- **Yo sé que no te conozco pero tengo que decirte que no creo que deberías dejar que nadie te trate así y menos un imbécil como ese..**

**-Él no es un imbécil**.- respondió por inercia y al instante se arrepintió, pues había olvidado que para la morena Brody era el malo

**-He conocido a chicas como tu Quinn**.- hablo la morena pues ya había sacado sus propias conclusiones.- **Los novios golpeadores se hacen pasar por buenas personas y terminan destruyendo a chicas como tu**

**-Espera un momento**.- interrumpió la rubia.- **¿Porque piensas que él es mi novio?**

**-Bueno yo**.- exclamo mirándola fijamente.- **Ayer que te trajimos a casa te estuve observando y sacando teorías de como una chica como tú termino en aquel callejón**

**-¿Y cuáles fueron tus teorías?.-**susurro nerviosa

**-Bueno las dos opciones posibles eran; o eras una criminal, cosa que ya descarte pues tu forma de vestir, expresarte y actuar me indican que no perteneces a la clase de personas que deben delinquir para sobrevivir, aparte al ver tus hermosos ojos me lo acabaron de confirmar**.- expreso y la rubia sintió como se sonrojaba por aquel comentario que la morena parecía decir con profunda naturalidad.- **la segunda teoría y creo que es la acertada, era que habías tenido un problema de pareja que se salió de control, así que dime entonces ¿Me equivoque?**

**-Pues.-** carraspeo sintiéndose una completa basura por mentir pero en esos momentos no le quedaba otra opción y si quería averiguar todo lo que había pasado ya no podía dar marcha atrás, y menos ahora cuando la morena se lo estaba poniendo todo tan fácil.- **Tienes razón ese chico es mi novio.-** susurro mientras agachaba la vista hacia su plato que aún no había tocado

**-No te debes avergonzar.**\- espeto la morena buscándole la mirada.- **Cuando nos enamoramos realizamos y permitimos muchas estupideces, lo importante aquí es que ya no dejes que te lastime…**

**-Claro**.- susurro incomoda ya no sabiendo cómo seguir con la historia, afortunadamente Rachel era una experta en hablar

**-Lo que no entiendo es porque el maldito te dejo en ese lugar tirada, ni siquiera fue capaz de dejarte algo con que identificarte, que tal que pierdes la memoria y después tu familia te busca y no te encuentra hubiera sido una completa tragedia**

**-Yo no tengo familia**.- murmuro la rubia un tanto incomoda

**-Lo lamento**.- susurro la morena apenada.- **A veces hablo de mas**

**-Descuida no me conoces, no sabes lo que es correcto decir o lo que no**

**-En eso tienes razón.-** respondio Rachel.- **Y entonces ¿tienes a dónde ir? **

**-Yo…. No.**-espeto desviando nuevamente su mirada como si con esto Rachel no fuera a descubrir cómo le estaba mintiendo descaradamente.- **mi departamento lo compartía con él y ahora mismo no creo que sea buena idea regresar**

**-Entonces no se diga mas**.- contesto sonriente.- **Te puedes quedar el tiempo que necesites**

**-¿Por qué me estas ayudando?.-** cuestiono la rubia confundida pues nunca antes había conocido a alguien tan confiada como la morena

**-Porque todos alguna vez en nuestra vida ocupamos de alguien que nos eché la mano.-** respondió seria como si por un momento se haya perdido en sus pensamientos.- **Y si yo puedo ayudarte sería una forma de contribuir a las personas que han hecho lo mismo por mi**

**-Eres diferente a lo que pensaba**.- exclamo en un susurro y nuevamente se arrepintió de lo dicho pues Rachel la miraba con el ceño fruncido.-**Yo este... Me refiero**.- tartamudeo.- **A que me había creado una mala impresión de ti ya que haberme traído así a tu casa no es muy normal que digamos**

**-Bueno ya dijiste tu que soy "rara".**\- espeto sonriendo y la rubia suspiro aliviada de que le haya creído su pequeña excusa.- **Ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir a arreglar ya que trabajo en un bar y tengo que ir a organizar todo lo que deje pendiente ayer**

**-¿Trabajas en un bar?.-** cuestiono la rubia como si no supiera ya la respuesta a ello

**-Asi es, y bueno también doy clases de futbol por las mañanas, pero este día mis niños han sido cambiados por una rubia**

**-Yo lamento quitarte tu tiempo.**\- comento siendo honesta al menos en eso

**-Descuida, ya se los repondré**.- comento dándole un guiño de ojo.- **He bueno me voy a arreglar, te he dejado algo de ropa en mi cuarto creo que te quedara bien, también algunas aspirinas por si tienes dolor y bueno por ultimo solo decirte que estás en tu casa y todo lo que ocupes no dudes en tomarlo**

**-Gracias**.- comento mirándola a los ojos y notando por primera vez lo hermosos y profundos que estos eran

**-Es un placer**.- respondió la morena mientras se levantaba de su asiento y rejuntaba su plato.- **deberías comer**.- le indico haciéndole una seña con la cabeza.- **He una cosa más**.- indico la morena antes de perderse en su cuarto.- **¿Me puedes decir cómo te llamas? Es que aunque decirte rubia es tentador creo que no es lo más correcto**

**-Claro yo me llamo Quinn Fa.- **dudo y corrigió inmediatamente**.-Falerte**

**-Pues mucho gusto Quinn Farlete**.- Respondió la morena sonriente mientras se introducía en su cuarto dejando a una Quinn completamente consternada por el problema tan grande en el que se había metido.

* * *

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero y lo disfruten. **

**La paciencia es una virtud ****CharlieMichele16**** o algo así dicen XD**

**F.B. gracias por volver**

**Y sin más gracias por sus reviews motivan a continuar la historia ñ.ñ**


	5. Confiar

La tarde había pasado sin ningún tipo de contratiempo, Rachel tal como le había dicho se preparaba para irse a su trabajo, entrando y saliendo de su habitación.

La rubia por su parte solo se removía incomoda en aquel sillón no sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer o como tenía que actuar.

**-Pues me voy**.- exclamaba la morena sonriente mientras se plantaba en frente de la rubia**.-¿Estas bien?.-** preguntaba preocupada pues la chica se encontraba absorta mirándola

**-Yo… sí claro**.- respondía tratando sonar tranquila ¿pero cómo podría hacerlo? Si la morena llevaba puesta una chaqueta de piel y unos vaqueros totalmente ajustados que le daban un toque de estrella de rock difícil de ignorar

**-Bueno yo hubiera querido invitarte al bar a que lo conocieras pero creo que será mejor que descanses y recuperes fuerzas**

**-Sí creo que es lo mejor.-** respondía la rubia mientras trataba de centrar su mirada en otra cosa que no fuera la morena

**-Entonces si ocupas cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme**.- le decía mientras estiraba un papel hacia ella donde venía anotado el número del bar y de su celular.- **Pues me voy**, **ya sabes estás en tu casa puedes utilizar todo lo que ocupes.- **exclamaba sonriente mientras comenzabaa avanzar hacia la puerta de salida

**-Rachel.**\- exclamaba la rubia saliéndose de su ensimismamiento

**-¿Si?-** preguntaba mientras detenía sus pasos y la observaba

**-¿Confías mucho en las personas?**

**-Trato de hacerlo.-** respondía mirándola fijamente

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Porque si no confiara en las personas que esperanzas tendríamos para la humanidad…- **contesto con media sonrisa, y la rubia sintió como una cachetada con guante blanco era directamente incrustada en su rostro.- **Cuídate Quinn.- **agrego mientras salía del departamento regalándole un guiño

**-Nos vemos Rachel.- **susurro pérdida en sus pensamientos, creyendo que verdaderamente se iba a volver loca pues honestamente no terminaba de comprender la actitud de aquella chica.

Fue por eso que se la pasó la mayor parte de la tarde echando un vistazo a su alrededor tratando de indagar más, cosa que no resulto muy bien pues solo comprobó que la morena parecía ser alguien muy bien organizada ya que todas las cosas en aquel lugar parecían estar en su lugar. Vencida por su falta de resultados decidió darse una ducha para así matar un poco más el tiempo

Se acomodó una piyama de ositos bastante rara que la morena le había dejado en su habitación y no puedo evitar sonreír al imaginar que si Brody la viera con aquello puesto seguro se burlaría de ella toda su vida, para su suerte él no estaba y dudaba que algún día llegara a conocer aquel hogar.

Ya al entrar la noche se preparó algo ligero para cenar pues sus dotes de cocinera no le daban muchas opciones abiertas. Después de tan suculento manjar decidió regresar a sentarse en aquel sillón que comenzaba a hacerse tan familiar, su intención era esperar a la morena despierta, pero al parecer su cuerpo tenía otros planes ya que ni siquiera fue consciente de cuando se quedó completamente dormida.

* * *

Era casi las dos de la madrugada en el bar y todo parecía bastante tranquilo por lo que la morena se encontraba sentada en uno de los bancos de la barra.

Estaba repasando en su cabeza todo lo que había acontecido en las últimas 24 horas y aun a pesar de que la mayoría de personas consideraran que meter a una completa desconocida a su hogar era un completo error, ella no se arrepentía en absoluto.

Tal vez eran sus ojos verdes o ese enorme misticismo que mostraba lo que la hizo querer conocerla más y por lo tanto ofrecerle su hogar como si de una vieja conocida se tratara. No lo sabía pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía cómoda en saber que la rubia estaría en su casa y que ahí mismo nadie la dañaría.

**-A ver déjame ver si te entiendo**.- hablaba Marley posicionándose a un lado de ella.- **¿Has llevado a tu casa una chica que ayer fue golpeada por un hombre que al parecer es su novio, y ahora esta chica está metida en tu departamento porque no tiene a dónde ir?**

**-Así es.**\- respondía la morena tranquilamente

**-Tú eres imbécil Rachel o solo te gusta jugar a serlo**.- comentaba totalmente seria

**-Ya Marley basta, no entiendo cuál es el problema**

**-¿Qué no entiendes cuál es el problema?**.- preguntaba la chica exasperada.- **¡Has metido a una desconocida a tu hogar ¡**

**-No es ninguna desconocida se llama Quinn Falerte**

**-A pues mira haberlo dicho antes, con ese dato tan importante me quedo más tranquila**.- ironizaba.- **Entiéndelo Rach, no puedes dar tanta confianza a la gente, no todos son como tu**

-**Yo sé que no todos son como yo**.- respondía seria mirando hacia la nada

**-No me refiero a eso y lo sabes.-** exclamaba la castaña intentando tranquilizarse mientras tomaba asiento a su lado

**-Mira Marley**.- hablo mientras la miraba a los ojos**.- La chica necesita ayuda y si yo me la encontrado en mi camino seguro es por algo, así que no pienso dejarla a su suerte.**\- respondía segura

**-Ese enorme corazón tuyo te mete en muchos problemas**.- le susurro la chica mientras le tocaba cariñosamente el hombro.- **Espero que en esta ocasión no sea el caso y en verdad no estés cometiendo un gran error**

**-No lo será.-** exclamaba con media sonrisa**.- Es más, con suerte y tenemos una nueva amiga o algo así… **

**-Bueno si eso ya lo veremos.-** respondía más relajada mientras se paraba para atender a unos jóvenes que llegaban

Rachel por su parte solo se le quedo observando a su amiga, quería demasiado a Marley y eso no era un secreto para nadie. La quería como esa hermana que sus padres no le pudieron dar, pero que la vida se encargó de presentársela como su mejor amiga, le encantaba la forma en que siempre la había cuidado ya fuera de las burlas del instituto o de cosas más graves. Sin duda alguna si tuviera que confiarle su vida a alguien seguramente esa persona seria la castaña y eso era algo que no estaba a discusión.

**-Morena**.- espeto Puck mientras dejaba unas botellas en la barra.- **¿Ya ha sido regañada por mama Marley?**

**-Idiota.-** susurraba la morena divertida mientras veía como la castaña llegaba por detrás del chico y lo miraba frunciendo el ceño

**-¿Ha vas a decirme que no te regaño? Si es toda una enojona cuando se trata de romper las reglas, es más cuando le conté lo que hicimos casi se manda a dormir al sillón pero ya sabes no se puede resistir a Puckzilla.**\- alardeaba mientras la morena solo trataba de aguantar la risa

**-¿Así que soy una enojona que no se puede resistir a Puckzilla?-** exclamaba Marley y Puck solo abría los ojos como platos

**-Cariño yo… solo estaba jugando**.- decía nervioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza

**-Mira que juguetón andas hoy Puckerman**.- exclamaba Marley mientras se acercaba a él y le dejaba un casto beso en los labios.- **Y como yo también quiero ser igual de divertida y juguetona que tú, hoy tú duermes en el sofá y yo en el cuarto**

**-Pero ese juego no me gusta**.- refunfuñaba el chico y Rachel solo los miraba divertida por la situación

**-Una lástima cariño, pero juegos son juegos**.- respondía Marley alejándose de ellos mientras ingresaba al almacén por mas botanas

**-O Puck cuando aprenderás**.- espetaba la morena riéndose

**-Eres la peor amiga del mundo, porque no me avisaste que estaba atrás de mi.-** gruñía el chico como niño pequeño

**-Y perderme de todo esto….no lo creo**.- contestaba sonriente mientras se dirigía a ayudarle a Kitty con algunos clientes, mientras tanto el chico solo se quedaba confundido rascándose la cabeza y preguntándose si su mujer hablaba enserio con respecto al dichoso juego.

Afortunadamente para todos la noche ya no se alargó mucho más, y después de sacar cuentas y asegurarse de que todo quedara en orden Rachel se dirigió a su departamento. Camino por el pasillo que conducía a su piso tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible pues según su lógica la rubia debería ir aproximadamente en su décimo sueño.

Entro sigilosamente y encendido una pequeña lámpara que se encontraba en la entrada. Cuando volteo hacia uno de los sillones su sonrisa no pudo ser más grande ya que ver a Quinn completamente dormida abrazada a una almohada era lo más adorable que había visto en mucho tiempo. Al parecer la rubia había aceptado la ropa que había dejado en su habitación ya que vestía una curiosa pijama de ositos que hacían ver la escena más épica de lo que ya era.

Por un momento pensó en acercársele para ofrecerle su cama que era más cómoda, pero desecho la idea al pensar que tal vez podría asustarla o sacarla de algún increíble sueño que estuviera teniendo, por lo cual decidió que mañana le ofrecería su cuarto y que la rubia tendría que aceptarlo quisiera o no. Se mantuvo un momento más observándola hasta que se dio cuenta que realmente parecía una acosadora por lo que decidió mejor ya retirarse a descansar.

**-Noooo¡.-** grito fuertemente mientras se removía entre las sabanas de su cama.- **No por favor.**\- exclamaba entre pesadillas mientras las lágrimas vagaban por su rostro

**-Rachel**.- susurraba una rubia preocupada que inmediatamente al escuchar gritos no dudaba en acceder a la habitación de la morena.- **Rachel despierta**.- la zarandeaba

**-Quinn**.- susurraba al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con los de la rubia

**-Ha sido una pesadilla**.- trataba de tranquilizarla mientras se sentaba a su lado y le acomodaba algunos mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja

**-Siempre es lo mismo Quinn**.- exclamaba llorando y sin previo aviso se lanzó a los brazos de la rubia que atónita se quedaba un momento sin saber qué hacer, hasta que se decidió y escuchando a su parte humana abrazo a la morena sosteniéndola fuertemente

**-Todo esta bien**.- susurraba tiernamente queriéndole transmitir confianza y seguridad

**-Lo….lo siento**.- exclamaba la morena tratando de tranquilizarse.- **Lamento haberte despertado**

**-No importa esta es tu casa ¿recuerdas?-** trataba de bromear la rubia pues por alguna extraña razón no le había gustado verla en aquel estado y que mejor que hacerla sonreír para pasar el mal rato

**-Gracias**.- susurraba Rachel separándose lentamente de ella

**-¿Quieres hablar de lo que paso?-** preguntaba Quinn interesada

**-Yo.-** respondía moviéndose incomoda.- **Quisiera hacerlo pero de verdad no puedo**

**-No te preocupes algún día sucederá.**\- contestaba mirándola directamente a los ojos.- **Creo que es mejor que regrese a dormir ya que no quiero volver a robar a su entrenadora a esos chicos**

**-Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí.-** Exclamaba la morena y la rubia solo la miraba confundida.- **No, no me refiero a dormir las dos aquí**.- le aclaraba.- **Tu puedes dormir aquí y yo me voy para el sillón**

**-Claro que no, es tu casa aquí la que está invadiendo tu espacio soy yo, no puedo también robarte tu habitación **

**-Quinn si yo te invite a quedarte ya no eres una invasora**.- susurraba la morena con media sonrisa

**-De igual forma no pienso quitarte tu cama.-** contestaba segura

**-Pues es mejor que lo hagas porque si no me tumbare a dormir en el suelo y tu serás la culpable de mi dolor de espalda**

**-No serias capaz**.- exclamaba la rubia con una ceja levantada

**-Quinn**.- espetaba tratando de parecer seria.- **he traído a una desconocida a mi casa, he dejado que me vea en un momento de crisis, por favor no me digas de lo que sería capaz**

**-Viendo las cosas desde tu perspectiva**.- exclamaba la rubia con cierta diversión.- **Espero que el sillón sea cómodo**

**-Te aseguro que lo es.-** contesto la morena sonriente y como si fuera un acto natural le dejo un beso en la mejilla como muestra de agradecimiento y se marchó de la habitación.

Quinn solo se quedó viendo hacia la puerta, inconscientemente se tocó la mejilla donde la morena había dejado aquel beso, sonrió tontamente y como si se tratara de una descarga eléctrica reacciono agitando su cabeza. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? ella no estaba en aquel lugar para hacerse amiga de la morena, ella tenía que cumplir con su propósito, debía que enfocarse y no perder el rumbo de su objetivo.

Se reprochó mentalmente su actitud de hace algunos minutos, no debía crear una relación estrecha con la morena, digo al final de cuentas Rachel era el ser que de alguna manera había destruido su familia.

Se recostó en aquella cama y paso bruscamente la mano por su cabello como si este le fuera a dar la claridad que necesitaba, desgraciadamente la claridad no le llego, afortunadamente el sueño sí.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a los que se toman la molestia de dejar un review, siempre es bueno saber lo que piensan.**

**CharlieMichele16****, ****SoDamnBeautiful1**** muchísimas gracias… **

**Pao Vargas gracias por hacerme saber lo que piensas.**

**F.B. Espero que este mejor ñ.ñ**

**Y sin más nos seguimos leyendo. **


	6. Sus amigos

La mañana de aquel sábado había llegado sin ningún tipo de sobresalto para aquellas dos chicas, la morena como siempre lo hacía se levantaba temprano. Era realmente sorprendente y a la vez aterrador como su diminuto cuerpo podía aguantar tantas horas al día despierto sin que el sueño se interpusiera en su camino.

Ese día precisamente y como cada mes desde hace ya un año le tocaba cita con su psicóloga, por lo que como si de un gato se tratara entro a su habitación para agarrar algo de ropa e irse a su cita programada. No pudo evitar mirar hacia su cama donde una rubia con el cabello completamente revuelto dormía plácidamente en una postura a su parecer bastante original, sonrió tontamente y como no hacerlo si aquella chica parecía verdaderamente un ángel.

Después de veinte minutos y una simple nota sobre la mesa de la cocina con un recado conciso "Tuve algo que hacer vuelvo pronto" salió de su departamento dispuesta a seguirse enfrentando a sus demonios.

* * *

**-¿Entonces como estas Rachel?**.- preguntaba una señora de aproximadamente 40 años de edad, cabello corto, piel clara, complexión delgada, ojos grisáceos y aspecto realmente imponente

**-Siempre me haces la misma pregunta Amanda**.- contestaba la morena tranquilamente recostada en un diván.- **Y siempre tengo la misma respuesta… no lo se**

**-¿Han seguido las pesadillas?**

**-Para mí desgracias si, esta semana han sido dos**

**-¿Y es la misma de siempre?**

**-Nunca cambia Amanda, es como si mi cabeza se esforzara en recordarme siempre ese maldito día**.- respondía con la vista perdida en el techo

**-Rachel**.- hablaba pausadamente.- **¿Te has perdonado verdaderamente por lo que paso?**

**-Yo…-** carraspeaba incomoda.- **No sé, a veces lo hago y después vuelven las pesadillas y sigo sintiéndome como un completo monstruo.-** contestaba tratando de reprimir la angustia que ese tema le causaba

**\- Rachel tu sabes que todo fue un accidente, ya es tiempo de que comiences a dejar ir las cosas**

**-¿Y cómo lo hago?-** preguntaba con los ojos llorosos.- **¡Como me puedo perdonar cuando sé que mi vida estará marcada por este suceso¡ cuando sé que probablemente termine con una familia**

**-Lo se Rachel, pero tienes que entender que para que haya sucedido esto se necesitaron dos partes, y tú no fuiste precisamente la que inicio el conflicto, así que perdónate y comienza a aprender a vivir con ello.-** comentaba mientras hacía unas anotaciones en su libreta.- **Eres una buena chica que desgraciada o afortunadamente según como lo veas, le toco estar en ese lugar y marcar una diferencia**

**-Yo… realmente es difícil**.- susurraba mientras dejaba que las lágrimas vagaran libremente por su rostro

**-Por eso mismo estamos trabajando en ello ¿cierto?-** preguntaba con plena confianza

**-Cierto**.- susurraba más tranquila

**-Entonces ¿algo interesante que haya ocurrido esta semana?-** pregunto y noto como la morena se sentaba rápidamente y la miraba fijamente

**-Si de hecho si hay algo**.- hablaba denotando algo de emoción en su voz.- **He conocido una chica**

**-¿Así que una chica?-** preguntaba con media sonrisa

**-Si pero no es lo que piensas**.- contestaba sonrojándose.- **Su nombre es Quinn y la encontré en un callejón en una situación bastante surrealista, de hecho en estos momentos está quedándose en mi casa **

**-¿Así que has metido a una extraña en tu casa?-** preguntaba con el ceño fruncido

**-Bueno si pero no te pongas a regañarme, ya suficiente tengo con Marley**.- contestaba rodando los ojos provocando una sonrisa en la psicóloga

**-Yo no estoy para regañarte y lo sabes, solo tengo curiosidad de saber porque la has metido en tu casa**

**-Bueno creo que de alguna forma me recordó a mi.**\- comento mientras se recostaba en el diván nuevamente.- **Cuando ingresas a prisión y tienes mi edad no es nada sencillo, las presas te ven como un nuevo postre que todos quieren obtener**.- hablaba mientras jugaba con sus propios dedos nerviosa.- **Pero entonces llega una chica como Mercedes Jones y de alguna forma se apiada de ti y te protege y cuida sin pedirte nada a cambio…**

**-¿Entonces es una forma de contribuir lo que han hecho alguna vez por ti?**

**-Si… yo creo que le debo muchas cosas a la vida y que mejor que ayudar a alguien para contribuírselo **

**-Pues si esto te hace sentir bien creo que tomaste una buena decisión**.- contestaba segura**.-¿Y cómo es ella?.**\- preguntaba y la morena se incorporaba nuevamente

**\- Es… diferente**.- contestaba con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.- **Físicamente es impresionante, pero eso no lo es todo, si te detienes a observarla un poco más te das cuenta que es alguien que trae mucha carga a cuestas, no podré tener mucho tiempo de conocerla pero al parecer la chica también tiene sus secretos y eso tal vez me hace querer conocerla cada vez más.**\- contestaba sonriente

**-Hablas muy emocionada de alguien a quien prácticamente acabas de conocer.-** exclamaba y la morena se sonrojaba

**-Si bueno es solo que ya sabes, hace mucho tiempo que ninguna chica me llamaba la atención como lo está haciendo Quinn y eso es demasiado intrigante**

**-¿Y crees tener oportunidad de conocerla en otro aspecto? Digo tal vez es momento de abrir tu corazón nuevamente, y que mejor que esa chica que te causa tanta intriga.**\- hablaba mirándola a los ojos

**-No con Quinn nunca podría ser**.- contestaba la morena mirando hacia el suelo.- **Primero no podría intentar nada con ella pues no me gustaría que creyese que solo la ayude para seducirla, y en segunda no creo que tenga interés por las chicas pues precisamente el problema que tuvo fue por su novio**

**-Pues yo solo te diré "nunca digas nunca" ya que no sabes lo que la vida te puede presentar en un futuro.**\- expresaba segura

**-Bueno tal vez tengas razón Amanda**.- contestaba con media sonrisa.- **al final de cuentas la vida siempre termina sorprendiéndome, no sería raro que en esta ocasión ocurriera lo mismo…**

Después de hora y media platicando con su psicóloga, la consulta por fin fue finalizada. La morena salía bastante relajada después de cada cita, no le gustaba admitirlo pero hablar de sus problemas e inquietudes le daban un respiro a su alma y le traían una calma que tanto se la pasaba buscando. Le gustaba la forma que Amanda la trataba pues no se sentía señalada o acusada cuando le contaba sus cosas, tal vez podría pensarse que era porque su profesión así se lo dictaminaba, pero la morena realmente la consideraba como una persona grandiosa y transparente.

**-¿Quinn?.-** pregunto mientras ingresaba a su departamento

**-En la cocina.-** gritaba la rubia sin siquiera asomarse

**-¿Qué haces?-** preguntaba extrañada mientras veía como la rubia parecía revolver una mezcla bastante extraña en la estufa

**-Bueno me he levantado y he visto tu nota y pues supuse que por la hora tal vez no habías** **comido.-** exclamaba mientras seguía inmersa revolviendo aquel extraño alimento.- **¿Dime que no has comido?-** preguntaba preocupada de que su esfuerzo fuera en vano

**-Pues no, no he comido.-** exclamaba divertida por la actitud de la rubia.- **¿Y qué haces?**

**-Bueno me he tomado el atrevimiento de tomar algunos ingredientes de tu cocina y preparo un estofado**.- sonreía orgullosa

**-¿Alguna vez has hecho un estofado?**

**-Pues claro que no, pero supongo no debe ser muy difícil**.- contestaba segura.- **Aparte siempre me gustaba ver como mi nana me lo preparaba**

**-¿Tenias nana?.-** pregunto la morena extrañada

**-Si bueno mis papas siempre estaban ocupados, y se necesitaba que alguien se hiciera cargo de su hija.-** respondía sin siquiera preocuparse por si estaba hablando de más, y es que estar con Rachel le hacía sentir como se estuviera con alguien que ya conocía de hace años

**-Pues muy bien**.- contestaba la morena ya no queriendo indagar más, pues no quería que Quinn pensara que la estaba presionando para que le contara su vida**.- ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?**

**-No así estoy bien, es más creo que ya está.-** exclamaba orgullosa mientras le hacía señas a Rachel para que le ayudara a colocar los platos

**-¿Y entonces?.-** preguntaba la rubia expectante sentada en frente de Rachel mientras la veía darle su primer bocado al extraño caldo de olor peculiar

**-Es…..**\- contestaba la morena con un enorme nudo en su garganta

**-¿Se honesta?**

**-¿Muy honesta? U ¿Honesta amable?**

**-Muy honesta**.- respondía la rubia impacientándose

**-Es…asqueroso**.- susurraba la morena apenada

**-O vamos no puede saber tan mal.-** exclamaba incrédula mientras ella misma se atrevía a probar aquello.- **¡O dios¡-** hablaba preocupada mientras se limpiaba la lengua con la servilleta.- **Esto es lo peor que he probado en mi vida, ahora mismo me deberías demandar por haberte hecho comer esto**.- exclamaba dramáticamente mientras se ponía roja por la vergüenza

**-Igual no ha estado tan horrible.- **comentaba apenada por la rubia

**-¿De verdad?**

**-No…. pero es para que no te sientas tan mal.-** contestaba mirándola y de un de repente la rubia se soltaba a reír contagiando enseguida a la morena, la cual solo pensaba que todo aquello era realmente absurdo pero increíble.- **Creo que es mejor pedir algo de comer por teléfono.**\- exclamaba tratando de tranquilizarse

**-No podría estar más de acuerdo**.- contestaba mientras se tocaba la barriga

**-¿Comida japonesa?.-**cuestiono al no saber si le gustaba

**-Me encantaría**

**-Perfecto, he Quinn ¿te gustaría ir en la noche al bar?**\- preguntaba la morena mientras tomada el teléfono para pedir la comida.- **Lo digo para que no te quedes aquí aburrida, sirve que conoces a mis amigos**

**-Me gustaría pero realmente no tengo nada que ponerme**.- respondía honesta

**-Vamos por eso no te preocupes tengo ropa de Marley que te quedara perfectamente**

**-¿Marley? ¿Ella es tu amiga?-** preguntaba queriendo corroborar lo dicho por el investigador

**-Es prácticamente mi hermana**.- sonreía orgullosa.- **Te caerán súper bien ya lo veras.**\- exclamaba mientras se perdía en la llamada y Quinn solo se quedaba pensando en que conocer a las personas que rodean a Rachel haría todo más fácil, ilusa de ella.

* * *

Eran casi las 7 de la noche y las dos ingresaban al bar, afortunadamente a Quinn le quedaron muy bien aquellos pantalones de mezclilla de Marley y la blusa no fue problema pues Rachel le facilito una de las suyas. La rubia se quedó asombrada pues no esperaba que el lugar tuviera tan buen aspecto, era una mezcla de modernidad con toques clásicos, la barra iluminada y el fondo del bar con un pequeño piano y escenario lo hacían ver aún más especial, sin duda alguna era un lugar perfecto para charlar y pasar un momento agradable con buenos amigos.

**-Es increíble**.- susurro

**-Lo se.-** exclamo emocionada**.- Era de mi padre y por alguna extraña razón me lo dejo a cargo, supongo que llega un momento en que quieres ya descansar del trabajo y eso le paso a el **

**-Si supongo que pasa eso**.- exclamo examinando aun todo

**-Morena sexy hasta que llegas**.- hablaba Puck parándose a un lado de las dos.- **Mira nada más hasta que por fin te vuelvo a ver en persona rubia**

**-He hola.-** exclamaba tímida.- **Mi nombre es Quinn Fa..Falerte**

**-Mucho gusto Quinn soy Noa Puckerman el mejor amigo de esta.-** señalaba a Rachel.- **Y esposo de aquella**.- apuntaba a Marley que caminaba hacia ellos con una cara indescifrable

**-Así que eres la famosa Quinn**.- expresaba Marley estirándole la mano educadamente

**-¿Famosa?-** preguntaba confundida

**-Si bueno, digamos que no a diario mi amiga mete a desconocidas a su departamento y más aún estas se quedan como si nada en su hogar**

**-Marley**.- exclamaba Rachel pues no le gustaba la forma en que su amiga había dicho aquello.- **Por favor no empieces**

**-No he dicho nada malo ¿cierto Quinn?**

**\- He… no.- **contestaba la rubia confundida

**-Lo ves Rachel tranquilízate**.- exclamaba la castaña y Puck solo la miraba desaprobatoriamente.- **De acuerdo yo mejor sigo acomodando las mesas**

**-Lo siento no ha tenido un buen día**.- hablaba Puck disculpándose mientras veía como su chica se alejaba.- **Yo también las dejo necesito sacar unas cajas del almacén, cualquier cosa que ocupes rubia solo avísame**.- le decía sonriente y Quinn solo se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza y regresarle una sonrisa

**-Rach lo siento se me ha hecho tarde**.- expresaba una voz detrás de ellas provocando que ambas giraran

**-No te preocupes Kitty llegas a tiempo.-** contestaba la morena sonriente.- **Mira ella es Quinn **

**-Mucho gusto.- **expresaba Fabray cortésmente

**-Ha si hola.-** expresaba Kitty sin mucho entusiasmo ignorándola prácticamente.- **Rach voy para adentro si ocupas algo me dices.- **exclamaba guiñándole un ojo cosa que dejo confundida a las dos, a Rach porque nunca le había hecho aquello y a Quinn por el coqueteo tan descarado de esa rubia con tan malos modales …

Eran casi las diez de la noche y a decir verdad la rubia se encontraba bastante cómoda, le llamaba mucho la atención como la morena se movía en su ambiente laboral con tan desmesurada soltura, los chicos parecían realmente disfrutar su trabajo y esto de denotaba en la cortesía que demostraban con todos los clientes.

**-¿Te quieres ir ya?.-** preguntaba la morena parándose a un lado de donde ella se encontraba sentada.- **Puedo pedirle el auto a Puck y te llevo a casa**

**-No así estoy bien.- **contestaba con media sonrisa.-** ¿De verdad no quieres que les ayude en algo?**

**-No Quinn no te preocupes tu solo relájate y me avisas cuando te quieras ir**

**-No me voy a ir**.- expresaba segura**.- Te espero hasta que salgas**

**-¿De verdad?.- **preguntaba frunciendo el ceño

**-Claro que sí, llegamos juntas nos vamos juntas**

**-De acuerdo.- **susurraba Rachel mientras las dos se miraban sonrientes

**-Rach**.- gritaba Marley que se encontraba detrás de la barra con un teléfono en la mano.- **Tu chica quiere hablar contigo**

**-Voy.- **exclamaba la morena emocionada**.- lo siento ahora vuelvo.- **se disculpaba con la rubia mientras corría por el aparato y se metía al almacén a contestar aquella llamada.

Quinn simplemente se quedó en aquel lugar confundida ¿Cómo que su chica? El investigador le había dicho que Rachel era soltera, tal vez si tenía chica y era ella con la que se había ido casi toda la mañana. Pero aun así las piezas no encajaban ¿Por qué nadie podía hacer su trabajo bien? ¿Por qué los investigadores eran tan mediocres? ¿Por qué Rachel no le hablo de su novia? ¿Por qué su chica le hablaba por teléfono y no iba al bar a verla? ¿Por qué dejaba la novia que una desconocida durmiera en el departamento con ella? Y lo más importante ¿Porque ella se estaba preguntando todo aquello? …

* * *

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias por su reviews verdaderamente es lindo leerlos.**

**PD: A las personas que me leen de Chile espero de corazón que se encuentren bien, ustedes y todos sus familiares.**


	7. Sophie

Fuera de lugar, no había otra forma para describir a Quinn ese domingo por la mañana. Tenía aproximadamente media hora recostada en aquella cama que no era la suya y la falta de sueño la obligaba a quedarse observando el techo y pensar.

Pensar simplemente en todo y en nada, analizar la surreal situación en la que se encontraba por perseguir una supuesta verdad que ni siquiera estaba segura que existía. Su cabeza parecía quererle estallar y la causante de ello tenía nombre y apellido: Rachel Berry.

No entendía cómo podía existir aquella amabilidad desinteresada en la morena, ya que en el mundo que ella había crecido todos siempre esperaban algo a cambio de un favor. Seguramente aquella morena si estaba realmente loca y ella al meterse a su hogar lo estaba aún más.

No lo soporto, si seguía pensando tantas cosas seguramente se volvería loca y eso era lo último que le faltaba, así que decidió ponerse de pie e introducirse en el baño que estaba en aquella habitación, mojo su rostro y se observó en el espejo, era Quinn, pero raramente se sentía como otra persona en ese momento, tal vez las mentiras realmente le empezaban a afectar y más cuando las personas que las recibían no parecían merecerlo.

Salió de la habitación aun con todas esas confusiones en su cabeza, hasta que una imagen la hizo olvidarse por un momento de todo. Rachel se encontraba en la cocina vistiendo una linda y corta pijama azul, que dejaban al descubierto unas piernas evidentemente tonificadas y bronceadas. Como si de por si esta imagen no fuera suficiente, la morena se encontraba sumamente concentrada horneando lo que parecían ser unos panquecillos con figuritas, los cuales la dejaban ver simplemente adorable.

**-Buenos días**.- espeto la rubia saliendo de su transe, mientras sacudía la cabeza como si de esta forma se fueran a marchar sus malos pensamientos

**-Hey Quinn buenos días**.- saludo la morena regalándole una sonrisa

**-¿Tienes mucho despierta?**

**-No bueno, no tanto**.- mintió.- **¿Tienes hambre? Porque he preparado unas ricas tortillas con verduras que te van a encantar**

**-Si la verdad es que si tengo algo de hambre**

**-De acuerdo en un momento te sirvo**

**-No es necesario Rachel yo me puedo servir sola**.- contesto algo fría

**-¿Te sucede algo Quinn?.-** pregunto extrañada al notar cierta irritabilidad en la rubia

**-No lo siento**.- carraspeo.- **es solo que he pasado mala noche**

**-No te preocupes, no hay nada que con un buen desayuno no se arregle**

**-Si tú lo dices**.- murmuro mientras se sentaba detrás de la isleta

**-¿Y qué te pareció el bar?-** preguntaba la morena mientras se disponía a servir dos platos para desayunar

**-Es agradable**.- contestaba sin mucho entusiasmo

**-¿Y mis amigos? Apoco no son encantadores.-** expresaba mientras se sentaba en frente de ella con los platos ya servidos

**-Bueno a decir verdad no los conocí mucho, pero parecen ser buenas personas.- **contestaba seria mientras empezaba a comer lentamente

**-Un chiste.**\- susurraba la morena y la rubia la miraba realmente confundida.- **Te puedo contar un chiste y así por fin tal vez te haga sonreír **

**-Rachel en serio no es…**

**-****¿En qué se parece una cama a un elefante?**

**-¿Es enserio?.-** pregunto incrédula

**-O vamos Quinn inténtalo no es tan difícil**

**-De acuerdo, en que los dos son grandes**

**-¿Qué?.-** exclamo reprimiendo la risa.- **de verdad esa es tu respuesta**

**-No soy buena para esto**.- exclamo molesta por la burla de la morena.- **Mejor ya dime en que se parece**

**\- ****De acuerdo, en que el elefante es un paquidermo, y la cama es paquiduermas, entendiste Quinn "paquiduermas**".- expreso la morena riéndose como si realmente hubiera contado el mejor chiste del mundo, y si, posiblemente era todo lo contrario ya que era el chiste más malo que Quinn jamás haya escuchado, pero por una extraña razón le pareció condenadamente graciosa la forma de contarlo de la morena, así que no pudo evitarlo y termino ella también soltando una carcajada.- **¿Apoco no es el mejor chiste del mundo?.-** pregunto mientras se agarraba la panza por el dolor producido por la risa

**-Es…. Interesante**.-expreso la rubia mientras miraba sonriente a la morena por sus ocurrencias

**-Por fin alguien que aprecia mis chistes, Marley dice que son tontos.-** murmuro tratando de sonar ofendida.- **¿Quieres que te cuente otro?.-** espeto ilusionada

**-No... yo creo que por hoy tuve suficiente chistes**.- contesto rápidamente

**-De acuerdo, pero bueno si ya sabes algún día quieres que te siga deleitando con ellos tu solo pídelo**

**-Pues gracias, lo tendré en cuenta**.- contesto sonriente mientras la miraba a los ojos.- **Realmente lamento lo de hace un momento, suelo estar de mal humor si no duermo bien**

**-Hey no pasa nada, yo también suelo levantarme molesta cuando no duermo bien**

**-Eso no es cierto.**\- contesto la rubia sonriente.- **Seguro solo intentas hacerme sentir mejor**

**-¿Funciono?-** pregunto con media sonrisa

**-Bueno si un poco.-** exclamo mientras las dos se quedaban mirándose sonrientes

**-He Quinn**.- espeto la morena mientras apartaba la vista hacia su plato.- **Te quería avisar que hoy va venir una chica muy importante para mí**

**-He pues si quieres puedo irme para dejarlas solas.-** hablaba la rubia pues con la conversación que había escuchado la noche anterior su deducción era que la morena se iba a ver con su novia

**-No es necesario**.- respondía sonriente.- **De hecho me gustaría que la conozcas, la vas adorar**

**-Rachel no es necesario, seguro querrán tener privacidad**

**-¿Porque querría tener privacidad con ****Sophia****?.-** preguntaba frunciendo el entrecejo

**-Bueno no se**.- se removía incomoda pues no quería que la morena supiera sobre sus deducciones.- **Tal vez tenga mucho de qué hablar**

**-Bueno en realidad ella no habla mucho pero supongo que por su edad es normal**

**-¿Cómo que su edad?.-** preguntaba Quinn confundida

**-Pues si…-** hablaba pero era interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta.- **Mira deben ser ella.**\- expresaba ilusionada mientras corría a abrirla

**-Hola morena**.- expresaba Puck sonriente mientras le dejaba un corto beso en la mejilla.- **Quinn buenos días.**\- saludaba mientras la rubia movía su cabeza en señal de saludo

**-¿Dónde está?-** preguntaba Rachel impaciente

**-No quiedo**.- expresaba una vocecilla molesta y la rubia decidía pararse de su posición para ver directamente hacia la entrada

**-Sophie necesitas comer verduras, la golosinas solo te provocaran caries**.- exclamaba Marley mientras entraba con una pequeña de aproximadamente tres años entre sus brazos

**-Dachel dile a mama que quiedo nieve**.- expresaba una pequeña niña mientras se bajaba de los brazos de Marley y corría hacia la morena

**-Vamos Marley dale a esta princesa lo que te pida**.- comentaba mientras se hincaba para quedar a la altura de la pequeña y darle un gran abrazo

**-No la consientas tanto Rachel**.- hablaba la castaña mientras dejaba una mochila sobre uno de los sillones.- **Hola Quinn**.- saludaba y la rubia decidía acercarse finalmente hacía donde se encontraba los cuatro

**-Mira ella es Sophie la hija de Puck y Marley**.- la presentaba y la rubia por primera se agachaba a la altura de la niña para observarla detenidamente

La miro como si de un pequeño y extraño objeto se tratara, y es que a decir verdad a la rubia los niños no le simpatizaban, pues la mayoría de veces los creía molestos y llorones, pero como venía sucediendo hace varios días, su concepto cambio. La pequeña en si era realmente hermosa, su largo cabello rubio, su piel clara como el marfil y sus hermosos ojos verdes la hicieron sentir algo realmente inexplicable, tal vez eran todos sus desórdenes mentales en ese momento expuestos, pero sin duda alguna esa pequeña denotaba un brillo especial y ella lo había podido captar.

**-Hola Sophie**.- exclamo algo cohibida.- **Mi nombre es Quinn **

**-Hola**.- expresaba la niña sonriente mientras sin previo aviso se lanzaba en los brazos de la rubia removiéndole sentimientos inexplicables

**-Lo lamento Sop es muy amorosa y le encanta abrazar**.-explicaba Puck

-**Está bien**.- exclamaba la rubia fundida aun en aquel abrazo.- **Es hermosa**.- susurraba sonriente mientras veía a los dos padres orgullosos

**-Bueno tiene de donde sacar**.- expresaba el chico sonriente mientras dejaba un corto beso en los labios de su mujer

**-Bueno creo que mejor nos vamos**.- hablaba la castaña recuperándose del sonrojo que le provocaba su adulador chico**.- Rachel si necesitas algo ya sabes no lo dudes, nosotros venimos por ella en la mañana**

**-Ya tranquila hoy tiene dos personas adultas y sensatas que la cuidaran**.- hablaba la morena mientras le hacía caras a la niña

**-Ya claro sensatas sobre todo**.- murmuraba la castaña mientras se acercaba a despedirse de su pequeña.- **Cuida a la tía Rach ya sabes que esta algo loca**

**-Yo la cuido**.- espetaba segura mientras le daba un beso a su madre y otro a su papa

**-Cuídate cariño**.- hablaba Puck mientras le daba una vuelta en el aire

**-Ya Noah bájala la vas a marear**.- lo regañaba su esposa

**-Pero a ella le encanta.-** se defendía el chico

**-Si claro**.-murmuraba.- **Mejor ya vámonos si no te terminare regañando en frente de público y no quieres eso, nos vemos chicas**.- expresaba mientras jalaba al chico hacia la salida

**-Adiós.-** expresaban al unísono y la puerta era cerrada

**-Y por fin se han ido**.- exclamaba la morena viendo a las dos rubias.- **Creo que ya podemos jugar.**\- hablaba emocionada

**-¡S¡.-** gritaba la pequeña sonriente saliendo disparada al cuarto de la morena, mientras Quinn solo se quedaba confundida en su misma posición

**-Lo siento Quinn pero debido a que estas aquí deberás jugar con nosotras**

**-¿Jugar?-** preguntaba preocupada.- **¿A qué?**

**-Ya lo veras**.- susurraba la morena con una sonrisa difícil de descifrar

* * *

Quinn no conocía mucho de juegos para niños, pero si de algo estaba segura es que esto que estaba a punto de hacer Rachel era otro nivel.

Y es que el piso de la sala de la morena ahora estaba cubierta por una enorme lona blanca, la cual tenía varias brochas y botes de pintura encima. Como si esto no fuera suficiente ahora las tres se encontraban vestidas con unos shorts y blusas que hacían más evidente lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

**-Dime que no vamos a hacer lo que creo que vamos a hacer**.- murmuraba la rubia preocupada

**-No, no vamos hacer lo que crees que vamos hacer**.- respondía la morena mientras tomaba una de las brochas

**-¿De verdad?-** espetaba con un halo de ilusión

**-Claro que no, solo te estaba diciendo lo que querías escuchar.**\- exclamaba sonriente.- **Bueno dado a que es la primera vez de Quinn aquí, creo que le debemos dar la bienvenida ¿cierto Sophie?**

**-Si Dachel**.- comentaba la niña mientras tomaba una de las brochas y la llenaba de pintura roja

**-Yo creo que mejor paso de este juego**.- susurraba preocupada

**-No seas miedosa rubia**.- jugueteaba la morena mientras llenaba su brocha de pintura azul.- **Solo vamos a hacer arte **

-**Yo…**\- carraspeaba y cuando menos lo pensó se encontró acorralada entre dos personas que comenzaban a pintarla como si de un lienzo se tratara.

Probablemente si hubieran sido otras personas nunca se hubiera dejado, pero la escena realmente le pareció divertida así que simplemente se dejó hacer.

Pasaron los minutos y decidió ya no ser la única pintada, comenzó a involucrarse en aquel extraño pero divertido juego. Aquello realmente era increíble, quien iba a imaginar que usar tu propio cuerpo con ese fin podría ser tan liberador.

Por un momento se quedó simplemente mirando la escena, Rachel pintaba lo que parecían ser unas flores en los pies de la pequeña, mientras la niña hacia unas graciosas formas en las manos de la rubia.

Quinn sonrió tontamente, y lo hizo porque una paz que hace mucho tiempo no sentía se adueñaba de su cuerpo, tal vez eso era lo que llamaban felicidad pues en ese preciso momento no existían mentiras, ni problemas, solo tres almas buscando divertirse.

La tarde paso muy rápido para el gusto de las chicas. Así que después de dar terminado aquel juego y meterse cada una a bañar decidieron pedir una pizza y ver una película.

**-Esta parte es graciosísima**.- exclamaba la morena perdida en la pantalla

**-Creo que Sophie difiere un poco de tu punto de vista**.- hablaba Quinn mientras veía como la pequeña sentada entre las dos cerraba sus ojos presa del sueño que la acechaba

**-Cariño ¿quieres que te lleve a la cama a dormir?.-** preguntaba la morena dulcemente mientras la niña negaba con la cabeza y se recostaba en las piernas de la rubia

**-Le has caído muy bien**.- comentaba Rachel sonriente mientras tomaba los pies colgantes de la pequeña y los subía a sus propias piernas

**-Es raro**.- susurraba la rubia mientras acariciaba la cabellera de la niña.- **No me suelo llevar bien con los pequeños, y por ende yo no les caigo muy bien**

**-Tal vez es porque no les has dado la oportunidad de conocerte**

**-Supongo**.- comentaba perdida.- **¿sueles cuidarla muy a menudo?**

**-Casi todos los domingos, Marley y Puck necesitan tiempo de pareja y como a mí me encanta tenerla pues me la dejan a cargo**

**-¿Y en la semana por las noches quien la cuida?**

**-Se queda con su abuela, la mama de Marley**.- expresaba con media sonrisa

**-Espera ya es tarde ¿no piensas ir al bar?-** preguntaba la rubia dándose cuenta de la hora

**-No hoy es mi día de descanso.- **exclamaba tranquila y como si supiera leer la mente de la rubia añadía**.- Me suple un chico llamado Jonh y aparte mis amigos después de su "cita" se van para haya **

**-Nunca me imaginé que tuvieran una hija.- **susurraba más como un pensamiento en voz alta

**-¿Y porque habrías de hacerlo?**\- preguntaba la morena extrañada

**-Bueno**.- carraspeaba incomoda.- **Me refiero a que en estos días nadie la había mencionado es como si la quisieran ocultar **

**-No es eso**.- contestaba con media sonrisa.- **Es solo que Sophie es como el tesoro de todos nosotros y por eso tratamos de protegerla**

**-¿Protegerla?.- **cuestionaba extrañada

**-Si bueno, en este mundo la gente ya no es lo que parece y creo que todos queremos evitarle por lo menos un tiempo ese tipo de personas.- **comento Rachel y la rubia sin poderlo evitar se sintió aludida

**-Tú la quieres mucho**.- afirmo mirándola fijamente

**-No te imaginas cuanto, creo que llego en un momento de nuestras vidas que todos necesitábamos algo de esperanza**

**-¿A qué te refieres?-** Pregunto tratando de indagar un poco mas

**-Es largo de contar**.- susurro incomoda

**-Lo lamento estoy preguntando demasiado**

**-Está bien Quinn no me molesta.- **comento con media sonrisa tranquilizándola

**-He….Rachel.**\- susurro mientras se perdía en esos enormes ojos marrones

**-Dime**

**-Gracias.- **exclamo con una sonrisa especial**.- Muchas gracias por este hermoso día**

**-No agradezcas nada Quinn, ha sido todo un placer…**

* * *

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero y les guste. **

**Gracias a los que me dejan un review, les aseguro que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo la historia.**

**Otra cosa debido a que estos días tengo evaluación en la Uni no creo poder actualizar sino hasta la próxima semana, aunque hare lo posible por hacerlo antes.**

**Sin más me despido de ustedes ****deseándoles una hermosa semana ñ.ñ**

**Att: Sole**


	8. Bienvenida

Todos en la vida tenemos a esa persona en la cual podemos confiar y decirle aquellos secretos que realmente nos atormentan. Quinn lo tenía y no era nadie más que Brody Weston.

Se habían conocido en la universidad de Londres, él era el clásico sueño de cualquier joven universitaria; apuesto, inteligente, trabajador, honesto pero sobre todo incondicional.

Tal vez fueron estas características las que inmediatamente llamaron la atención de la rubia, y si no fuera porque ella tenía otro tipo de preferencias sin duda alguna se hubiera enamorado de él.

Es por eso que ahora mismo después de haber visto como Rachel se marchaba a dar sus clases de futbol, lo había llamado para citarlo en un café y así poder platicarle todo lo ocurrido, para que así le diera su punto de vista de lo que estaba pasando.

**-Me alegra verte preciosa.**\- exclamo Brody al llegar a aquel restaurante donde la rubia lo había citado.- **¿Tienes mucho esperando?-** pregunto después de dejarle un beso en la mejilla y sentarse en frente de ella

**-No mucho, apenas unos 10 minutos**.- exclamo con media sonrisa

**-Me tenías preocupado Quinnie ¿Por qué no me habías llamado antes?**

**-Lo lamento es solo que no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo.**\- exclamo mientras removía su café

**-Buenas tardes ¿le ofrezco algo de tomar?.- **preguntaba una camarera que se acercaba a ellos

**-Un capuchino por favor**

**-¿Usted señorita desea alguna otra cosa?-** preguntaba mirando a la rubia

**-Ahora mismo no gracias**

**-De acuerdo en un momento se lo traigo.**\- espetaba mientras se retiraba

**\- Tienes muchas cosas que contarme, así que comienza.-** exclamaba el chico mientras volvía a centrar su mirada en la rubia

**-No sé ni por dónde empezar **

**-Ya sabes por donde ¿Te creyó todo?**

**-Si bueno algo así**

**-¿Cómo que algo así?**

**-Ella piensa que eres mi novio golpeador.-** exclamo mientras el chico fruncía el ceño sin entender nada.- **Si no hubo necesidad de inventarle nada, ella misma saco sus conclusiones cuando me vio tirada en aquel callejón, yo lo único que hice fue decirle que si a todo lo que había imaginado**

**-Vaya ¿así que fue más fácil de lo que pensaste?**

**-No exactamente.**\- susurro la rubia con pesadez mientras eran interrumpidos por la camarera que dejaba lo ordenado por los chicos y se retiraba no queriéndolos molestar

**-A ver Quinn me estas diciendo que te creyó todo no veo cual es el problema.-** exclamo mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida

**-¡Ella es el problema Brody¡.-** sentencio la rubia exasperada mientras sus manos recorrían su cabellera hacia atrás.- **Cuando pensé en este estúpido plan no me imagine que ella fuera así**

**-¿Así cómo? ¿Quiso hacerte daño?-** pregunto el chico preocupado.- **Si fue así Quinn juro que…**

**-Claro que no me hizo daño todo lo contrario, no es ni la mitad de mala persona de lo que yo pensé y eso me está matando**.- espeto con una frustración latente

**-Espera ¿ya has deducido que no es mala persona con tan solo unos días de haberla conocido?**

**-Es que en realidad no necesitas mucho tiempo para conocerla, de alguna forma es demasiado transparente en su personalidad y puedo decirte con seguridad que es amable, tierna, y aunque no te conozca busca hacerte sentir bien, y eso Brody no estaba en mis planes**

**-O ya veo**.- susurro el chico mientras le tomaba la mano a la rubia.- **El problema es que no encontraste al lobo que estabas buscando si no que encontraste a una dulce ovejita ¿cierto?**

**-Si…-** susurro mientras sentía como su vista empezaba a empañarse presa de las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.- **No sé qué hacer.**\- espeto mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por su mejilla**.- Cuando pienso que ella fue la que lo arrebato de nuestras vidas siento muchísimo rencor…**

**-¿Pero?**

**-Pero luego estoy con ella y simplemente no puedo creer que se una mala persona, es tan dulce y amable que hace que todo lo malo que yo creo se desvanezca y simplemente sienta que estoy con alguien que vale mucho la pena**

**-Mira Quinn**.- susurro el chico mientras le limpiaba dulcemente los rastros de lágrimas.- **Te conozco demasiado y sé que si has deducido que esa chica tal vez sea diferente al monstruo que te han pintado todos estos años es probable que sea verdad**

**-Y que me gano con que sea verdad**.- espeto derrotada.- **Eso no cambia nada**

**-Claro que cambia las cosas**.- hablo con fuerza.- **Estos años has vivido llena de rencor por un suceso que no estas siquiera segura de como sucedió, tal vez conocer a esta chica te ayude a entender como realmente paso todo y así por fin puedas dar vuelta a la hoja y seguir con tu vida **

**-¿Entonces que me sugieres que haga?**

**-Que sigas adelante con esto, pero con algunos pequeños cambios**

**-¿A qué te refieres?**

**-Sé que no será fácil lo que te propondré pero creo que es lo más acertado**.- susurro mirándola directamente**.- Trata de olvidar lo que les hizo, quédate en su casa y enfócate en conocerla como persona**

**-No puedo hacer eso**

**-Si puedes Quinn y lo vas a tener que hacer porque si no, no habrá otra manera de que encuentres esa paz que tanto necesitas**

**-Entonces tú pretendes que simplemente me presente con ella y trate de ser su amiga como si no hubiera ocurrido nada**.- espeto irónica

**-Suena loco, pero si es lo que pretendo**.- sonó seguro.- **Y cuando ella por fin confié en ti te contara la verdad**

**-Esto es una completa locura**.- suspiro mientras bebía su café y jugaba con sus manos ansiosas

**-No tienes ya nada más que perder Quinn, en cambio si logras esto tal vez ganes más de lo que te imaginas**

**-Realmente tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar**

**-Es eso, o en realidad temes de lo que te puedes enterar?**

**-No lo sé Brody, lo único que espero es no arrepentirme de esto **

**-Tranquila rubia**.- hablo con ternura.- **Aquí estaré yo para cualquier cosa que pase**

**-Gracias.**\- susurro mientras se levantaba de su asiento para sentarse a un lado del chico y darle un abrazo que tanto estaba necesitando

**-Cuando quieras hermosa**.- espeto mientras le dejaba en beso sobre su cabeza.- **Ahora creo que deberíamos ir a tu casa por ropa **

**-¿Y si se niega a darme alojamiento en su casa?... Digo dejarme dormir unos días es una cosa, pero ya presentarme con maleta y todo es algo muy diferente**

**-Por lo que me has dicho dudo mucho que la chica deje a alguien como tú en la calle**

**-¿Cómo yo?**

**-Si ya sabes con cara de animalito triste**

**-Eres un tonto**.- sonrió mientras le dejaba un pequeño golpe sobre el hombro

**-¿Un tonto guapo por lo menos?**

**-Sí y humilde también**

**-Entonces no tengo por qué preocuparme**.- susurro mientras se quedaban abrazados y ella sentía la seguridad que él siempre lograba otorgarle

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las dos treinta de la tarde cuando una morena llegaba a su hogar completamente exhausta, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro difícil de descifrar.

A pesar de haberse levantado muy temprano debido a la presencia de Marley que fue a recoger a su hija, su energía y estado de ánimo eran bastante envidiables. Sin duda alguna se sentía feliz y solo tal vez la presencia de aquellas dos rubias la noche anterior eran las causantes de aquello.

**-Quinn.-** exclamo mientras dejaba las llaves del departamento sobre aquella mesita de entrada.- **He venido pensando si tal vez te apetece comer pasta, no es por presumir pero me queda riquísima**.- siguió hablando mientras dejaba su maleta de deportes en uno de los sillones.- **¿Quinn? **

Pregunto y realmente se le hizo extraño que la rubia no respondiera. Era tarde como para pensar que estuviera dormida, así que decidió ir a su habitación y su sorpresa no puedo ser mayor cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente vacía, al igual que el baño.

Inmediatamente corrió hacia la cocina pensando que tal vez la rubia hubiera salido a hacer algunas compras y le pudiera haber dejado algún recado, pero no, no habia absolutamente nada.

Les mentiría si les dijera que no se preocupó, porque realmente Rachel sintió un pequeño tirón en su estómago. Tal vez no era nadie para preocuparse por aquella "desconocida" pero realmente le tomaba muy rápido cariño a las personas y con Quinn no habia sido la excepción.

Se sentó en el sillón tratando de tranquilizarse pero todo fue peor ya que cuestiones realmente dramáticas comenzaron a acosarla ¿Y si tal vez su novio la habia encontrado y se la habia llevado? No eso tal vez no era posible ya que la puerta probablemente estaría forzada pero ¿Y si el la cito en algún lugar para hacerle daño? Bueno también eso tampoco era muy sensato, ya que tal vez no lo conocía pero no sería tan tonto para hacerle algo en público, pero ¿Y si la cito en su departamento y en ese lugar le hizo daño? Sin duda alguna esa si podía ser una opción y por lo mismo la estaba martirizando ya que realmente no podía hacer nada, no tenía una dirección o tan siquiera un teléfono donde localizarla.

Se golpeó la cabeza con la mano varias veces, reclamándose porque ni siquiera le había pedido algo para poderse comunicar y estuvo así hasta que unos tímidos toques en su puerta la hicieron reaccionar y correr hacia ella para abrirla.

**-Quinn.- **susurro mientras exhalaba fuertemente y sin importarle si era correcto o no abrazaba a la rubia fuertemente

**-¿Qué ocurre?-** pregunto confundida dejando caer la maleta que tenía entre sus manos correspondiendo por inercia el abrazo de la morena.- **¿Estas bien Rachel?.-** insistió mientras sentía como la morena se separaba lentamente de ella y la miraba con el ceño fruncido

**-¿Qué si estoy bien?-** exclamo molesta cambiando radicalmente su estado de ánimo.- **Pues claro que no, me tenías preocupada**.- refunfuño mientras sin preguntar nada tomaba la maleta de la rubia y la cargaba hacia la sala.- **Por dios existen cosas que se llaman recados, y si ya sé que no soy nadie para reclamarte nada pero por educación tienes que avisar**

**-Lo lamento**.- susurraba la rubia aturdida por aquella reacción que siendo honesta no esperaba

**-Claro lo lamentas, ya pensaba yo que ese novio tuyo te tenia descuartizada en algún lugar de esta ciudad y yo aquí sin poder hacer nada**.- espeto mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón con las manos cruzadas.- **No lo vuelvas a hacer por favor**

**-De verdad lo siento**.- exclamo la rubia mientras se sentaba a un costado de ella.- **Tenía mucho que nadie se preocupaba por mí, es por eso que no estoy acostumbrada a avisar lo que hago**

**-¿De verdad?**

**-Claro que si**.- afirmo siendo honesta

**-Yo también lo siento**.- hablo mientras la rubia la veía con el ceño fruncido.- **A veces suelo ser dramática con las personas que me importan…**

**-¿Te importo?-** susurro la rubia viéndola directamente a los ojos

**-Claro que me importas Quinn, me importaste desde el día en que te encontré en aquel callejón.-** exclamo mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el frente.- **Tal vez no debería ser así pero no puedo evitarlo.**\- sonrió de medio lado

**-Gracias**.- susurro la rubia conmovida.-**Es bueno saber que hay personas a las cuales les importas**

**-Seguro que tienes más personas de las que piensas**

**-Yo no estaría tan segura.-** exclamo más como un pensamiento en voz alta

**-¿Y entonces?.-** pregunto mientras observaba la maleta

**-Yo necesito pedirte un favor.-** hablo nerviosa

**-El tiempo que quieras.-** respondió mirándola nuevamente a los ojos

**-¿Qué?.-** pregunto confundida.-**Yo todavía no te digo nada**

**-No es muy difícil de saber Quinn, te has ido por la mañana y has llegado aquí con una maleta, así que te ahorrare todo el bochorno que puedas experimentar al pedirme alojo y pasare directamente a decir que si, puedes estar aquí todo el tiempo que necesites **

**-¿De verdad?**

**-Claro que si rubia**.- sonrió con ternura.- **Va ser maravilloso ya no tener que comer sola**

**-Eres increíble.-** susurro sin filtro y al momento se sonrojo por lo dicho desviando su mirada hacia el suelo

**-No te culpo**.- exclamo al notar la vergüenza de la chica.- **No puedo evitar ser así de increíble, igual ya te acostumbraras**.- bromeo provocando una carcajada en la rubia

**-Eso espero**.- espeto mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus manos.- **¿No quieres saber que paso en la mañana cuando me fui? **

**-Realmente me interesa mas saber si tu estas bien**

**-La verdad es que sí, creo que me hacía falta salir a aclarar un poco mi cabeza**

**-Entonces por mí todo está bien, no necesito que me platiques ya nada más**

**-Gracias por no presionarme **

**-No es nada.- **sonrió.- **Y ahora si ya que vamos a convivir juntas te diré las reglas de la casa**

**-De acuerdo soy toda oídos.-** espeto seria esperando aquello

**-Queda prohibido que me hagas preocupar como el día de ahora**

**-Esa no es una regla**.- espeto la rubia divertida

**-Son mis reglas Quinn.-** hablo tratando de sonar seria.- **Y si digo que esa es una regla, es porque seguro que la es**

**-Creo que te la estas inventando.- **susurro mientras la morena la miraba desafiante.-** De acuerdo prosigue**

**-Segunda regla, ya que solo hay una habitación la cama queda reservada para la persona que sea más alta de estatura**

**-Pero yo soy la más alta**.- exclamo confundida

**-Pues vaya creo que te tocara a ti dormir en ella**

**-Rachel no es necesario de verdad, ya suficiente estás haciendo por mí como para que…**

**-Hey nada no me interrumpas.-** hablo la morena sonriendo abiertamente contagiando a la otra chica.- **Tercera y última regla, no desobedecer las primeras dos reglas **

**-Bueno ahora que me las has dicho creo que realmente puedo cumplirlas.- **espeto mientras se perdía en los ojos brillantes de la morena

**-Pues si es así.- **exclamo sonriente mientras estiraba su mano**.- Bienvenida Quinn Falerte soy Rachel Berry y esta es tu casa…**

* * *

**Hola a todos siento el retraso pero la escuela me está matando un poquito.**

**CharlieMichele16**** gracias por los deseos, creo que me fue bien o por lo menos eso espero XD**

**Ya sabes quien extrañe tu review **

**Gracias a los que se toman la molestia de dejar un review, me hacen sentir que no escribo para fantasmas .**

**Si más me despido y tratare de actualizar esta semana antes de irme de vacaciones, cuídense y un beso enorme para todos ñ.ñ**


	9. El bar

Habían pasado dos días desde que la rubia se había instalado por completo en aquel departamento. Extrañamente y siendo ella tan solitaria se sentía demasiado cómoda con la compañía de la morena.

En el caso de Rachel las cosas no eran muy diferentes. El simple hecho de tener a alguien para decirle buenos días o para compartir el desayuno la hacían sentir que sus días eran menos rutinarios y más interesantes.

**-¿Quinn?.-** pregunto la morena adormilada al escuchar unos ruidos provenientes de la cocina

**-Lo lamento no quería despertarte**.- se excusaba la rubia mientras se asomaba por la isleta la cual dejaba una perfecta vista hacia aquel sillón

**-¿Pero qué haces tan temprano?.-** cuestionaba tallándose los ojos mientras trataba de aterrizar de una vez por todas del mundo de los sueños

**-Bueno yo quería sorprenderte y hacerte algo de desayunar antes de que te fueras a entrenar**.- exclamo con media sonrisa.- **Pero las estúpidas cazuelas me han delatado.-** refunfuño

**-Pero si no es necesario que hagas nada**

**-No me molesta**.- sonrió la rubia mientras volvía a perderse al interior de la cocina

**-¿Y puedo saber que preparas?-** cuestiono mientras se paraba descalza y caminaba hacia unos de los bancos para tomar asiento

**-Bueno teniendo en cuenta que no soy la mejor de las cocineras, he optado por algo sencillo**.- espeto orgullosa mientras servía unos blanquillos en dos platos.- **Y eso no es todo, también he hecho café y picado un poco de fruta**

**-Vaya sí que te has esmerado**

**-Si bueno, es lo menos que puedo hacer**.- hablo mientras terminaba de servir y se sentaba en frente de la morena

**-Pues déjame decirte que huele delicioso**.- comento mientras tomaba el tenedor e intentaba empezar a comer

**-Espera.-** interrumpía la rubia y la morena la miraba extrañada.- **No puedes comer, no te has cepillado los dientes **

**-¿Qué?-** preguntaba riéndose creyendo que todo era una broma

**-No te rías hablo muy enserio, ¿sabes todos los bichos que se alojan en nuestra cavidad bucal mientras dormimos?**

**-Pues no lo sé, pero ahora mismo no quisiera que me lo dijeras **

-**No uno ni dos Rachel**.- comento ignorando su comentario.- ¡**son miles¡**

**-Vaya ese sí que es un dato interesante**.- susurraba tratando de no soltar la risa por el dramatismo de la rubia

**-¿Y entonces?**

**-¿Entonces qué?**

**-Pues a qué hora iras a cepillártela **

**-Yo pensé que era una broma**.- murmuro la morena con el ceño fruncido y al ver que la rubia no cambiaba su expresión opto por levantarse y caminar hacia el baño para hacer lo pedido

**-Algún día me lo agradecerás**.- grito sonriente

**-Ya claro.-** susurro mientras terminaba de hacer aquello.- **Creo que nadie me había enviado a cepillarme los dientes desde que tenía como 10 años.**\- refunfuño mientras volvía a la cocina a tomar su asiento

**-O vamos no te quejes**

**-No me quejo es solo que fue raro**.- espeto mientras le sacaba la lengua a la rubia que solo sonreía divertida por la actitud de la morena

**-¿Y qué tal están?- **preguntaba interesada al ver como daba su primer bocado.- **¿Los definirías como deliciosos o exquisitos?**

**-Yo…-** murmuraba Rachel haciendo una extraña mueca en su rostro

**-No puede ser.-** espetaba la rubia preocupada mientras se aventuraba a probarlos ella misma**.- O no, otra vez no.-** dramatizaba mientras se limpiaba el paladar con una servilleta

**-Por dios Quinn, ¿Cómo logras confundir la sal con el azúcar?-** exclamaba por fin la morena tratando de contener la risa

**-Yo no tengo la culpa, es muy temprano y no he visto bien los contenedores, aparte las dos son de color blanco**

**-¿De verdad? ¿Tu excusa es que las dos son de color blanco?-** comentaba mientras no podía evitarlo y soltaba una estruendosa carcajada

**-Deja de burlarte.-** exclamaba tratando de sonar indignada

**-Es que de verdad creo que tú y la cocina tienen grandes conflictos**

**-Jamás volveré a intentar preparar nada.-** susurro derrotada

**-Bueno tampoco es para tanto, si nos ponemos a pensar esto tiene su lado positivo**.- comento tratando de apoyarla

**-Pues ahora mismo yo no se lo encuentro **

**-Pues yo si **

**-A si ¿Y cuál es?-** pregunto expectante

**-Pues que ahora ya sabes que los blanquillos no deben llevar azúcar **

**-Pero si eso ya lo sabía**.-comentó finalmente riéndose por la atípica situación.- **Sí que eres mala tratando de subir los ánimos**

**-Si bueno por lo menos lo intente.-** exclamo mientras sonreía abiertamente.- **Ya hablando enserio Quinn, agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia de haber preparado esto**

**-¿Aunque sepan horribles?**

**\- Si aunque sepan horribles, ya sabes lo que dicen "la intención es la que cuenta" **

**-Pues mis intenciones un día van a terminar intoxicándonos.- **murmuro la rubia provocando una nueva carcajada en la morena la cual opto por comer solamente la frutaybeber el café

**-Rachel**.- susurro cambiando de tema logrando que la morena prestara toda su atención en ella

**-Dime**

**-Bueno yo he estado pensando que no es justo que me la pase todo el día aquí sin hacer nada y bueno por lo mismo quiero preguntarte si tal vez tu quisieras que yo te ayude en el bar**

**-¿Quieres trabajar en el bar?- **comento frunciendo el ceño

**-Sí creo que es una buena forma de retribuirte lo que estás haciendo por mí**

**-Mira Quinn yo no quiero que te sientas con la obligación de hacer algo solo porque estás viviendo aquí...**

**-No es por eso.- **interrumpió la rubia**.- Es solo que no me gusta sentirme como una inútil**

**-De acuerdo siendo así será un honor contar con unas nuevas manos en la barra**

**-Gracias¡.- **exclamo sonriente mientras se levantaba y dejaba un inesperado abrazo en la morena el cual se prolongaba más de lo esperado, y no es porque Rachel la haya retenido si no porque la rubia sintió una calidez tan profunda que bien se hubiera podido quedar entre esos dos brazos todo el día.**-Lo siento.- **reacciono apenada por su impulso mientras se retiraba un poco y la miraba perdiéndose un en sus ojos

**-No veo porque te disculpas.-** murmuro mientras su dos enormes ojos chocolate buscaban descifrar el rostro desencajado de la rubia

**-Creo… creo que es mejor que te prepares si no llegaras tarde**.- espeto nerviosa mientras se separaba rápidamente y volvía a su asiento

**-Si tienes razón**.- exclamo tratando de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir

**-¿Entonces te veo en la tarde?**

**-Como siempre rubia**.- exclamo regañándole un guiño que logro romper cualquier tipo de tensión que pudiera haber

**-¿Preparo algo de comer?**.- pregunto inocente

**-No ¡**.- grito rápidamente y dándose cuenta del tono utilizado agrego.- **Mejor descansa que necesitaras energía para la noche, ya traigo yo algo que encuentre en el camino**

**-¿Segura que nada tiene que ver con mi pésima forma de cocinar?**

**-Claro que no**.- murmuro y la rubia la interrogo con la mirada.- **Bueno tal vez sí, pero no me culpes es solo que me gustaría seguir con vida **

**-Graciosa**.- espeto tratando de sonar indignada mientras la morena solo le sonreía a forma de respuesta y se perdía dentro de la habitación.

* * *

La tarde había hecho su aparición más rápido de lo esperado. Quinn se encontraba increíblemente nerviosa y eso no era algo normal en ella.

Como podía ponerse nerviosa al trabajar con cuatro personas siendo que en su empresa tenía que tratar con cientos, y no solo eso, si no que tenía que darles órdenes a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Tal vez y pensándolo un poco era el hecho de que nunca había servido para otras personas, y ahora en un bar es justo lo que tenía que hacer.

Sin duda alguna la vida le mostraría muchas experiencias que jamás imagino le fueran a ocurrir y esto probablemente después lo iba a agradecer.

**-Hey tranquila**.- le susurro Rachel antes de ingresar al bar pues noto como Quinn jugaba con las puntas de su cabello

**-Estoy tranquila.-** mintió mientras la morena le sonreía sin creerle absolutamente nada

**-Hola chicos.-** exclamo Rachel entrando al lugar con la rubia que seguía sus pasos.- **¿Qué ocurre?.-** pregunto al notar como Marley, Puck y Kitty se encontraban hablando animadamente en la barra

**-No ocurre nada jefa.-** espeto el chico sonriente.- **Lo que pasa es que estas señoritas no me creen que me llamaste para avisarme que una sexy rubia… auch.**\- se quejó cuando recibió un golpe de su mujer.- **Ok rectifico, una no sexy rubia iba a incorporarse a trabajar con nosotros **

**-Yo acabo de apostarle a Puck que seguro son inventos suyos.-** murmuro Kitty expectante

**-Pues me temo que tendrás que pagarle.- **comento la morena sonriente mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia para acercarla.- **Les presento a su nueva compañera**

**-No hay necesidad de presentación**.- murmuraba Marley mientras observaba fijamente las manos de las chicas que seguían entrelazadas.- **Ya no la has presentado antes.-** fue escueta provocando que Rachel quitara la mano de la rubia y se moviera incomoda

**-Bueno sé que lo he hecho**.- comento la morena.- **pero ahora será otra más de nosotros así que espero que todos me ayuden a echarle la mano enseñándole todo lo que hacemos.**\- murmuro al notar la indescifrable actitud de la castaña

**-Les prometo que hare lo mejor que pueda**.- hablo Quinn por primera vez

**-Sabemos que lo harás rubia**.- comento el chico que aparte de Rachel parecía ser el único feliz por tener más ayuda.- **Ahora si me permiten iré abriendo que la gente no tarda en llegar**.- exclamo mientras tomaba unas llaves y se dirigía a las dos grandes puertas que daban acceso al lugar

**-Rachel.-** espeto la castaña llamando su atención.- **Te han llegado algunos papeles que tienes que revisar**

**-Si ya voy**.- expreso antes de caminar hacia la pequeña oficina.- **Kitty ¿podrías darle a Quinn uno de los mandiles para que no se manche su ropa y también mostrarle donde se encuentran los tarros y la cerveza?**

**-Con gusto Rach**.- susurro con una enorme sonrisa mientras veía como la morena y la castaña se introducían por aquel pasillo

**-Oyes si quieres puedes decirme donde están los mandiles y yo voy por…**

**-No me agradas**.- exclamo la chica dejando completamente confundida a Quinn.- **Te voy hacer clara intento de rubia, he estado esperando bastante tiempo para que Rachel me dé una oportunidad y se fije en mí, así que no creas que te voy a dejar el camino libre tan fácil **

**-¿Esto es una broma?.-** pregunto confundida mientras volteaba a todos lados esperando que alguno de los chicos saliera riendo

**-Mira puedes hacerte la loca si quieres.-** comento enojada mientras que Quinn comenzaba a perder la paciencia.- **Pero no creas que porque te has metido en su casa vas a lograr conquistarla primero, así que ten cuidado porque te estaré observando**

**-Mira Kitty.-** sonrió la rubia falsamente.- **No sé quién eres pero tampoco me importa así que guárdate tus amenazas para alguien más y solo para que te enteres yo no estoy buscando enamorar a Rachel así que puedes quedarte tranquila**

**-Tal vez tú no estés buscando enamorarla pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda ocurrir.- **comento dejando por un momento sin palabras a la chica**.- Así que fíjate lo que haces **

**-¿Sabes qué? no me voy a poner a discutir con alguien que parece tener quince años así piensa lo que quieras**.- susurro y antes de darse media vuelta añadió.- **Me agradas Kitty, creo que nos llevaremos muy bien**.- finalizo guiñandole un ojo mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Puck queriendo olvidar las palabras tan acertadas que dijo la otra rubia pero que por supuesto en aquel momento parecian una completa locura

**-Imbécil.-** susurro Kitty al ver como Quinn llegaba sonriente hasta donde se encontraba Noah.- **Vamos a ver quién ríe al último…**

* * *

**Hola a todos primero que nada me disculpo por la tardanza.**

**Segundo gracias a esas nuevas personas que se están tomando el tiempo de leer la historia y me dejan su comentario les prometo que me inspiran a escribir ;)**

**F.B. ¿Dónde estás? XD**

**CharlieMichele16**** ñ.ñ**

**Por cierto los detalles son importantes, no los pierdan de vista.**

**Sin más les mando un abrazo y que tengan bonito fin de semana ñ.ñ**

**Pd: ¿Es mi imaginación o Lea se pone cada vez mas guapa?**


	10. No la vayas a lastimar

3:20 de la madrugada y a pesar del cansancio que aquejaba su cuerpo, el sueño no lograba atraparla completamente.

Su primer día trabajando en el bar fue un cumulo de experiencias que sin duda quería seguir experimentando, y es que como no hacerlo si después de maniobrar con charolas entre las mesas, tirar varias copas y derramar unas que otras cervezas, podría decirse que no todo salió tan mal o al menos eso creyó cuando al terminar el turno Rachel le regalo una de esas tantas sonrisas que le empezaban a parecer simplemente fascinantes acompañadas de un "estuviste grandiosa Quinn".

Sin duda alguna por esa noche no podría pedir nada más y su sonrisa mirando hacia el techo lo demostraba.

**-No¡.-** escucho fuerte y claro, otra vez ese horrible grito que comenzaba hacerse ya tan familiar, así que ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en nada pues su cuerpo automáticamente corrió hacia la sala donde se encontraba dormida la morena.- **Yo no lo quise hacer**.- murmuraba entre sollozos mientras la rubia atónita se congelaba ante el sufrimiento que aquel rostro reflejaba.- **Tienen que creerme por favor, no me lleven se lo suplico**.- exclamaba desesperada

**-Rach**.- susurraba la rubia preocupada arrodillándose a su lado.- **Vamos pequeña despierta es una pesadilla.**\- la movía haciéndola por fin reaccionar

**-O dios Quinn**.- expresaba inmediatamente al abrir los ojos mientras se aferraba con fuerza a las cobijas que cubrían su cuerpo.- **Lo lamento yo no …**

**-Shh**.- la callaba mientras tiernamente tomaba una de sus manos provocando que sus nudillos ya blancos volvieran a regresar a su color.- **De pequeña solía tener muchas pesadillas.**\- empezaba a contar distrayendo a la morena la cual optaba por sentarse al filo del sillón.- **Entonces me levantaba gritando y llorando hasta que por fortuna mi padre hacia su mágica aparición y me lograba regresar la paz que momentos antes había perdido **

**-¿Y cómo lo hacía?-** preguntaba tímidamente

**-Primero me limpiaba los rastros de lágrimas de mis mejillas.- **murmuraba mientras delicadamente pasaba sus manos por las mejillas de la morena quitando cualquier tipo de lagrima que aun pudiera perdurar.- **Después se recostaba a mi lado y permitía que yo me acostara en su brazo**.- exclamaba mientras en un ágil movimiento y sin siquiera pedir permiso se paraba de su posición y se recostaba en aquel sillón dejando su brazo extendido.- **Tienes que seguir cada paso, si no, no podre seguirte contando**.- susurraba con media sonrisa al notar como Rachel se quedaba confundida observándola

**-De acuerdo**.- espetaba tranquila tirándose hacia atrás mientras su cabeza se apoyaba en aquel brazo que sin duda alguna era más cómodo que su misma almohada.- **¿Y que más hacia?**

**-Bueno con sus manos comenzaba a trazar pequeñas líneas en mi frente.-** contaba mientras que su mano derecha cuidadosamente y como si fuera a tocar el objeto más delicado del mundo comenzaba a trazar aquellas líneas que parecían querer pintar un lienzo imaginario sobre el rostro de la morena

**-¿Él no te hacia preguntas acerca de tus pesadillas?-** cuestionaba entrecerrando los ojos mientras caía en una profunda relajación

**-No jamás lo hacía**.- respondía contundente.- **De hecho creo que alguna vez se lo cuestione y me comento que no quería hacerme pensar en lo que me acababa de hacer llorar, así que prefería mejor que me relajara y que cuando estuviera más tranquila se lo contara**

**-Tu papa era muy sabio.- **exclamaba con media sonrisa

**-Sí que lo era**.- respondía orgullosa mientras se perdía un momento en sus recuerdos

**-Quinn**.- susurraba casi imperceptiblemente.- **Sé que tal vez no me debería tomar este atrevimiento pero… ¿podrías quedarte aquí conmigo hasta que me duerma?**

**-No me lo tienes que pedir Rachel, de todos modos no pensaba dejarte sola**

**-Gracias…- **murmuraba mientras sentía como sus parpados se hacían cada vez más pesados.- **Muchas gracias**

**-Shh no digas nada, solo trata de dormir que yo estaré aquí velando tus sueños.- **expreso tranquila mientras decidía dejar sus propios cuestionamientos de lado y se trataba de convencer que no era nada malo que solo por esa noche cuidara de la morena.

La mañana de aquel día llego impregnada de una atmosfera de tranquilidad en aquel departamento.

La primera en despertar fue la rubia, la cual al darse cuenta que su mano se encontraba aferrada a la cintura de Rachel, optaba por retirarla y separarse de aquella posición que parecía tan comprometedora.

Estaba a punto de levantarse pero simplemente no pudo ya que al moverse la morena volteo su rostro quedando bastante cerca del de la rubia, la cual no pudo evitar quedar embelesada ante aquella belleza tan peculiar y única.

Sus ojos comenzaron a realizar una minuciosa examinación de cada pequeño detalle. Primero pararon en esas enormes pestañas que parecían más despiertas que ella misma, después continuaron su camino por aquella peculiar pero no por eso menos hermosa nariz y por último se detuvieron en esos carnosos labios que sin duda alguna te podían incitar a cometer cualquier tipo de pecado.

Honestamente no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo mirándola hasta que escucho como un celular vibrando rompía con la tranquilidad de aquel momento. Dudo por un segundo en contestar, pero al ver a la morena tan tranquila opto por levantarse de aquel sillón y contestarlo ella misma

**-Hola.-** susurro mientras se introducía a la cocina tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible

**-Tú no eres Rachel.-** contestaba la voz de un chico que inmediatamente reconoció

**-Hola Puck soy Quinn**

**-Vaya me has sorprendido al contestar ¿ha pasado algo?.-** cuestionaba preocupado

**-No bueno, lo que pasa es que Rachel no ha pasado buena noche y por eso me tome el atrevimiento de contestar ya que no quería despertarla **

**-Las malditas pesadilla.**\- exclamaba más para sí mismo

**-Pues si ha sido eso**.- contestaba la rubia no sabiendo que más agregar

**-Quinn ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?**

**-Claro dime**

**-No la despiertes déjala que descanse que bien que le hace falta**

**-Pero tiene sus clases**

**-Mira tú no te preocupes por eso yo me encargo de llamarle al chico que la suple **

**-De acuerdo.- **susurraba no muy convencida

**-Yo solo arreglo unas cosas que tengo por acá y voy en un rato a ver como esta y mientras tanto solo te puedo pedir que no la dejes sola**

**-Está bien**.- contestaba algo confundida por la actitud tan preocupada que mostraba el chico

**-Gracias rubia te veo al rato**

**-Claro nos vemos.-** respondía dando por finalizada aquella llamada

Pasó alrededor de una hora en la cual decidió darse una ducha rápida y cortar algo de fruta para cuando la morena hiciera acto de presencia, cosa que no tardo en suceder pues un resoplido indicaba que por fin había despertado.

**-Buenos días**.- exclamaba Quinn con media sonrisa acercándose a ella y sentándose en la pequeña mesa que daba enfrente del sillón

**-Buenos días**.- respondía sonriente frotándose aun los ojos.- **¡O por dios¡ ¿Qué hora es? ¿Seguro ya es tardísimo? ¿Cómo pude haberme quedado dormida?.**\- exclamaba exaltada dispuesta a abandonar el sillón

**-Hey tranquila.-** hablaba la rubia mientras la tomaba de la mano y la obligaba a regresar.- **Siéntate y respira que Puck ya tiene todo controlado**

**-¿Puck?**

**-Si bueno él ha llamado esta mañana y yo no quería despertarte ya sabes por lo de anoche**.- murmuraba mirando hacia el suelo.- **Así que me ha dicho que te deje descansar y que él se ocupaba de mandar un suplente con los niños **

**-¿Entonces me imagino que el también ya viene para acá?.-** preguntaba mientras se recargaba en el respaldo inhalando profundamente

**-Mmm pues si…. ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**-Porque me imagino que le contaste que tuve pesadillas**

**-Lo lamento no quería ser entrometida.- **expresaba sintiéndose incomoda

**-Hey no te preocupes, tú no tienes la culpa de que ellos sean tan protectores**

**-¿Pero eso es bueno cierto? Que se preocupen así por ti solo por tener pesadillas debe ser halagador **

**-Ellos no se preocupan solo por las pesadillas Quinn**.- susurraba con una sonrisa triste

**-¿Cómo que no se preocupan solo por eso?.-** cuestionaba no sabiendo si era apropiado indagar más en el tema, por suerte Rachel parecía no tener problema alguno a su pregunta

**-Todos tenemos secretos ¿cierto?.-** cuestionaba y la rubia solo se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza recordando el que ella misma venia ocultando.- **Yo hice algo realmente malo en mi pasado.-** comentaba mientras su voz se volvía más pesada.- **Ese acontecimiento cambio muchas cosas en mi vida y por supuesto afecto a tantas personas que tú no te podrías ni imaginar**

**-Entonces...- **carraspeo tratando que esas palabras no le afectaran**.- ¿de eso provienen las pesadillas?**

**-Exactamente, todo viene de la misma raíz**

**-¿Es por ello que tus amigos se preocupan tanto cuando las tienes?**

**-No es solo por eso**.- comentaba y la rubia lograba percibir como aquellos enormes ojos comenzaban a perder su brillo.- **Hace algunos meses las pesadillas eran demasiado frecuentes, había días en los que ni siquiera podía dormir**.- inhalaba con dificultad.- **Fue entonces cuando yo….yo intente suicidarme Quinn**.- murmuro mientras dos lagrimas silenciosas caían por sus mejillas.- **Afortunadamente Puck me encontró a tiempo y lograron trasladarme hasta un hospital**

**-No, no sé qué decir.-** susurraba la rubia en shok mientras sentía como sus propios ojos comenzaba a nublarse por un llanto que amenazaba con salir

**-No tienes que decir nada, nunca me había animado a contárselo a nadie porque verdaderamente me causa vergüenza lo que intente hacer...**

**-No te avergüences.-** interrumpía pasando el enorme nudo que se había apoderado de su garganta.- **Creo que las decisiones que tomamos en nuestra vida no siempre son las más idóneas, pero te comprendo porque yo también se lo que se siente estar en un precipicio en el cual no ves ningún tipo de salida**

**-¿Tu también lo has intentado?**

**-¿Intentar suicidarme? nunca, pero he hecho algunas cosas que sin duda alguna no me siento orgullosa**

**-Gracias Quinn**.- comentaba la morena buscándole su mirada.- **Gracias por no juzgarme**

**-Yo sería la menos indicada en hacerlo créeme**

**-Pues no veo el porqué, pero sin duda alguna no sabes el bien que me ha causado el poder contar esto **

**-De nada Rach**.- susurraba mientras dulcemente tomaba de sus manos queriéndole transmitir que de verdad todo estaba bien**.-¿Tú lo has vuelto a intentar?-** preguntaba tratando de aclararse la garganta

**-No claro que no**.- respondía segura.- **Yo ya llevo un tiempo tratándome psicológicamente y aunque sé que el proceso es lento he logrado sentirme mejor**

**-Empiezo a entender algunas cosas**.- susurro más para ella misma

**-Si bueno es por eso que siempre están preocupados cuando comienzan a volver.-** expreso con una sonrisa triste.- **aunque por supuesto yo les jure que jamás lo volvería a intentar ellos siguen teniendo algunas dudas**

**-Aun así eres afortunada en tenerlos.-** exclamo con una sonrisa más abierta la cual lograba robar un suspiro de la morena

**-Si lo soy**.- murmuraba perdiéndose en esos hermosos ojos color ámbar

**-Creo que están tocando**.- comentaba Quinn sacándola de aquella burbuja en la cual se había perdido

**-Sí, si claro.-** espetaba nerviosa soltándose de las manos de la rubia mientras caminaba hacia la entrada para abrir la puerta

**-¡Dachel¡.-** gritaba entusiasmada la pequeña Sophie mientras se arrojaba a sus brazos.- **Papa dice que hoy puedo comed mucho chocolate**

**-Seguro Marley no sabe de esto**.- comentaba riéndose mientras Puck volteaba hacia los lados haciéndose el desentendido.

**-¿Qué tiene?-** preguntaba la niña al notar como la rubia se había quedado parada con una sonrisa enorme viendo toda la escena

**-Está congelada, necesita el abrazo de una princesa para poderse mover.-** susurraba con una falsa preocupación y Quinn se quedaba en su misma posición siguiéndole la corriente a la morena

**-Yo soy una pincesa.-** exclamaba emocionada mientras Rachel la bajaba de sus brazos para que caminara hacia la rubia .- **Espeda** **¿Y si no funciona?.-** preguntaba preocupada antes de acercarse totalmente

**-Cómo no va funcionar, si eres la princesa más guapa del planeta**.- contestaba Puck orgulloso mientras su hija solo le sonreía a modo de respuesta

**-Hola.-** susurraba la niña al llegar hasta la rubia.- **Dachel dice que estas congelada pero yo te voy ayudad.-** expresaba segura y subiéndose a uno de los sillones para quedar más a la altura de la rubia se arrojaba a sus brazos siendo atrapada por Quinn.- **¡Si funciono¡ ¡hice magia¡-** gritaba feliz

**-¡Wow¡… por fin me puedo mover.-** expresaba Quinn sonriente aun con la niña entre sus brazos.- **Muchas gracias Sophie ya me había cansado de estar tantos días parada en esta misma posición**

**-De nada**.- contestaba orgullosa regalándole un beso en la mejilla.- **Si me ocupas solo dile a Dachel que me llame y yo vengo a salvadte ¿cielto Dach?**

**-Así es preciosa yo te llamare cuando Quinn te necesite**.- comentaba regalándole un guiño de ojos a las dos

**-Ok muy bien**.- hablaba Puck.- **ya que quedo claro que mi hija es una heroína…**

**-Pincesa papa.-** lo interrumpía

**-Ok, ya que quedo claro que mi hija es una princesa ¿podemos pasar a comer ese desayuno que me prometiste Quinn?**

**-¿Qué desayuno?-** preguntaba la rubia confundida

**-Pues el que me dijiste que prepararías cuando hablamos por teléfono**

**-Pero yo no dije nada.- **se defendía

**-Pequeños detalles rubia.- **exclamaba sonriente.- **¿Entonces nadie me alimentara?**

**-Bueno si quieren puedo preparar algo para…**

**-No.-** irrumpía Rachel antes de que la rubia siguiera ofreciéndose a cocinar.- **Mejor me esperan un momento aquí mientras yo voy con esta consentida.- **señalaba a Sophie.- **y compramos algo en la cafetería de la esquina ¿Les parece?**

**-¡Si¡.-** gritaba la niña animada.- **Yo quiedo pastel de chocolate**

**-Pues muy bien, entonces nosotras nos vamos y en un momento volvemos.-** exclamaba sonriente mientras se ponía unas sandalias y tomaba sus llaves

**-Rach vas en piyama.-** comentaba Puck burlándose

**-Ya lo sé, pero debido a que una princesa va conmigo no me preocupo pues seguro todas la miradas se las llevara ella.- **contestaba sonriente mientras la niña solo le sacaba la lengua a su papa y tomaba de la mano a la morena.- **Ahora volvemos.-** se despedían cerrando la puerta tras de ellas.

El momento siguiente con los dos en el departamento fue bastante incómodo para la rubia, y no es porque el chico le cayera mal, era solo que al no conocerlo su tema de conversación con él se veía prácticamente inexistente.

**-¿Y cómo te has sentido?-** cuestionaba Puck mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones

**-¿Disculpa?-** preguntaba Quinn saliendo de sus pensamientos, optando por sentarse en uno de los bancos de la isleta

**-Bueno te decía que como que como te has sentido viviendo aquí con mi morena **

**-Fantástica**.- respondía siendo honesta.- **Rach logra hacerte sentir como si formaras parte de su familia**

**-Supongo que es su don.**\- contestaba sonriente

**-Puck ¿puedo preguntarte algo?**

**-Adelante suéltalo **

**-No le caigo muy bien a Marley ¿cierto?**

**-No es eso Quinn, es solo que ella se toma con más precaución el confiar en las personas **

**-Entonces no debe ser muy de su agrado que yo me esté quedando en su casa**

**-Para serte honesto, al principio estaba muy molesta, pero aunque no lo admita sé que al igual que yo está mucho más tranquila al saber que Rachel no está completamente sola **

**-¿Es porque siguen teniendo miedo?**

**-¿De que estas hablando?.-** preguntaba confundido

**-Rach me ha contado esta mañana lo que intento hacer hace algunos meses**.- expreso y noto como el chico se removía bastante incomodo cambiando su expresión a otra bastante seria.- **Lo lamento creo que hable de mas**

**-No es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa.-** murmuraba aturdido

**-Ya veo…**

**-Ni siquiera sus padres lo saben.- **contestaba y la rubia lo cuestionaba con la mirada.-** Ella nos hizo prometer que no le diríamos nada a ellos para no preocuparlos, es por eso que realmente me sorprende que te lo haya confiado a ti **

**-Eso no me lo espera.- **susurraba mientras comenzaba a sentirse agobiada sin saber muy bien el porque

**-Quinn.-** espetaba el chico mirándola fijamente.- **Sinceramente no sé porque Rachel se está abriendo contigo, lo que si se es que si lo está haciendo es porque realmente ve algo especial en ti, así que simplemente te voy a pedir algo.- **susurraba completamente serio**.- por favor, no la vayas a lastimar…**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews siempre es bueno poder contar con ustedes.**

**Y para ti A. L. si llegas a leer esto no tengo mejor manera para decirte adiós que esta: **

**Te obsequio lo único que tengo para darte,**

**mi deseo de que en verdad seas feliz **

**y encuentres lo que estás buscando.**


	11. Buena actriz

"No la vayas a lastimar" una simple frase que en cualquier otro momento le hubiera dado lo mismo, pero que ahora lograba retumbarle su cabeza y no la dejaba estar tranquila.

Por supuesto que no quería lastimar a la morena, tal vez en un principio si cruzo por su cabeza hacerle tal cosa, pero ahora que se estaba dando la oportunidad de conocerla lo menos que quería era hacerle daño.

Sin duda alguna no tenía nada claro y al parecer cada vez las cosas se irían complicando un poco más de lo que ella hubiera querido o pensado en ese momento.

Después de que terminaron de comer y charlaron un poco, Puck y Sophie se retiraron a su casa. Rachel se pasó gran parte del día observando a la rubia, le parecía bastante extraño la actitud que había tomado desde que regreso de comprar el desayuno, parecía ausente y sin duda alguna perdida en sus pensamientos.

Tenía muchas ganas de preguntarle si algo había ocurrido con Puck pero notaba como la rubia trataba de esquivarla, así que resignada termino por darle su espacio tratándose de convencerse a sí misma que si hubiera pasado algo malo ya se lo habría dicho.

Por lo mismo pasaron toda la tarde entre idas y vueltas, con miradas nerviosas que al verse descubiertas hablaban por si solas y eran cambiadas por una sonrisa tímida por parte de ambas. No aclararon dudas pero tampoco hubo la necesidad de hacerlo, así que solo dejaron que el tiempo corriera e hiciera su trabajo presentándoles la noche y el bar como su mejor escapatoria.

El lugar a comparación de otros días parecía estar llenándose más de lo normal y es algo que la rubia pudo percibir. No entendía por qué, hasta que noto como Puck con la ayuda de Kitty conectaban una guitarra y acomodaban un micrófono en el pequeño escenario.

**-Marley.-** susurro a la castaña la cual se encontraba a su lado sirviendo algunas cervezas en una bandeja.- **¿Viene alguien hoy?**

**-¿No te lo ha contado Rachel?-** Pregunto extrañada mientras seguía inmersa en lo suyo

**-¿Contarme qué?**

**-Pues que hoy viene a cantar la mejor artista de este país.-** exclamo orgullosa regalándole una sonrisa que sinceramente no esperaba

**-¿Una artista? ¿Cómo se llama?**

**-Ya lo averiguaras en un momento.-** espeto mientras tomaba la bandeja y la dejaba confundida

**-Pues vaya…-** susurro resignada mientras comenzaba a limpiar la barra

**-Hey tu.-** exclamaba una chica con un tono bastante arrogante llamando su atención.- **Sírveme dos cervezas**

**-¿Clara u oscura?-** pregunto borde pues no le gusto la forma en que le hablo

**-Se nota que eres nueva y no conoces mis gustos.-** susurro comenzando a molestar a la rubia.- **Que sea clara**

**-En un momento te la llevo a tu mesa.-** espeto fingiendo una sonrisa

**-Dale prisa.- **murmuro mientras se daba la vuelta caminando hacia su mesa

**-Idiota.-** susurro la rubia molesta comenzando una charla consigo misma.- **Si supiera quien soy no estaría hablándome así, pero por supuesto piensa que soy cualquier mesera y me quiere ver por encima del hombro, que estúpida y arrogante.-** refunfuñaba

**-¿Rachel te ha pegado su locura y ahora tú también hablas sola?-** preguntaba Puck parándose a su lado dejando algunas botellas

**-Yo no estaba hablando sola**.- se defendía.- **Solo pensaba en voz alta**

**-Ya claro**.- se burlaba.- **Oyes Quinn.**\- comentaba cambiando su expresión por algo más serio.- **Yo quiero que sepas que lo que te dije en la mañana no era con mala intención**

**-Lo se Puck**.- contestaba la rubia honesta dejando el trapo a un lado y centrándose en su mirada.- **Ella es tu amiga es lógico que quieras protegerla **

**-¿Entonces está todo bien?**

**-Todo bien.-** contestaba sonriente

**-Menos mal.-** suspiraba aliviado.- **Rachel me a amenazado diciéndome que si te dije algo fuera de lugar me dejaría lavar los baños por dos meses seguidos.-** expresaba con cara de asco

**-¿Qué?-** preguntaba confundida **-¿Qué ha hecho que? **

**-Si bueno.-** se rascaba la cabeza nervioso sabiendo que ya había hablado de mas.- **Hace rato hable con ella en la oficina y me dijo que has estado bastante seria en todo el día y pues intuyo que fue por la plática que tuvimos cuando se fue con Sophie**

**-O vaya.-** susurro apenada.- **No pensé que lo haya notado**

**-Aunque no lo creas es muy observadora.-** exclamo el chico.- **Pero entonces, ¿segura que todo bien? **

**-Claro que si Puck, yo solo he estado pensando en algunas cosas de mi vida, ya sabes dilemas existenciales.-** comento restándole importancia

**-Pues entonces me alegro porque de verdad no esperaba incomodarte.-** espetaba honesto.- **Rayos.**\- murmuraba por lo bajo mientras veía como una chica con cara de pocos amigos se acercaba asta ellos

**-Piensas traerme mis bebidas o tengo que hablar personalmente con la jefa.-** espetaba la misma chica que minutos antes había hecho su pedido nada más al llegar

**-Lo lamento ya estaba por llevártelo.-** murmuraba la rubia aguantándose las ganas de contestarle una grosería

**-Si claro.- **contestaba irónica y se daba cuenta que había alguien más**.- Hola Puck no te había visto.-**se dirigía al chico cambiando notablemente su expresión.- **¿Y Rach?-** preguntaba como si la conociera de toda la vida y Quinn solo la miraba de reojo mientras servía las dos cervezas

**-Hola Lindsey.-** contestaba un poco forzado.- **Esta adentro arreglando unos asuntos**

**-¿No sabes si tardara mucho en salir? **

**-No creo**

**-Me alegro.-** contestaba sonriente.- **Oyes ¿Le puedes decir que se pase a mi mesa cuando termine?**

**-Claro yo le digo**

**-Tan amable como siempre.-** exclamaba guiñándole un ojo y tomando las cervezas se retiraba de ellos hacia su mesa

**-Si claro de nada.-** murmuraba la rubia irónica sabiendo que ni siquiera la había tomado en cuenta.- **Bastante agradable tu amiga.-** decía sarcástica

**-¿Mi amiga?-** se burlaba.- **Vamos rubia si le contesto bien es solo porque me deja muy buenas propinas **

**-Pues yo pensé que por la confianza que parece tener contigo eran amigos o algo así**

**-Claro que no, esa chica solo es una loca que viene aquí a querer seducir a mi morena **

**\- ¿Le gusta Rachel?- **preguntaba frunciendo el ceño

**-Pues la ha invitado a salir como diez veces así que creo que si**

**-¿Y Rachel que dice?- **pregunto fingiendo desinterés

**-Que no es su tipo, ya sabes a Rachel le van otro tipo de chicas.-** comento sin filtro y sin querer respondió una pregunta que Quinn ya tenía en su cabeza hace bastante tiempo: Rachel era lesbiana y ya no tenía dudas de ello.

**-Pues que bien.-** fue lo único que logro articular la rubia queriendo no parecer sorprendida por aquello

**-Cielos…. ¿Acabo de hablar otra vez de más cierto?-** preguntaba el chico al darse cuenta de su error**.- Por favor no el vayas a decir que yo te lo dije, Rachel no se avergüenza de lo que es, pero a mí no me corresponde irlo contando por ahí como si fuera mi vida **

**-Hey no te preocupes.-** susurro dándole un apretón en el hombro.- **A mí no me incomoda y claro que no le diré nada **

**-Gracias.- **espetaba con una sonrisa de lado mientras exhalaba el aire contenido en sus pulmones

**-Su atención por favor.-** exclamaba Kitty desde el escenario llamando la atención de todos los presentes.- **Es para mí un honor presentar como muchas otras noches, a la mejor cantante de este planeta, con ustedes Rachel Berry.-** gritaba orgullosa mientras veía como la morena sonriente se acercaba hasta el micrófono y tomando asiento en un banco agarraba la guitarra entre sus manos

**-¿Rachel es cantante?-** preguntaba Quinn confundida mientras veía como la morena parecía estar afinando algunos detalles

**-Toda una caja de sorpresas ¿cierto? **

**-No podría estar más de acuerdo.-** susurraba sin apartar su vista de la chica

**-Hola buenas noches.-** hablaba la morena sonriente logrando captar la atención de todos los presentes en el lugar.- **Esto se llama ****Hidding my heart away espero que les guste.-** espetaba mientras empezaba a dar los primeros acordes en la guitarra y se perdía en esa hermosa canción.

**This is how the story went**

(Entonces, así es como la historia fue)  
**I met someone by accident**

(Conocí a alguien por accidente)  
**It blew me away**

(Que me dejo sin aliento)

**It blew me away**

(Que me dejo sin aliento)

La rubia estaba muda, se quedó completamente embelesada mirando a la morena, nunca pensó que aquel pequeño cuerpo tuviera una voz tan prodigiosa y llena de pasión, y como si esto no fuera suficiente la primera estrofa lograba golpearle su alma.

**It was in the darkest of my days**

(Fue en el más oscuro de mis días)  
**When you took my sorrow and you took my pain**

(Cuando te llevaste mi tristeza y te llevaste mi dolor)  
**And buried them away, you buried them away**

(Y los enterraste, los enterraste)

¿Han sentido que el mundo se detiene por un momento? ¿Qué de repente ya nadie más existe? Pues eso mismo sintió Quinn cuando Rachel de entre todas las personas presentes la encontró y se quedó mirándola fijamente provocando que sus rodillas le comenzaran a temblar.

**I wish I could lay down beside you**

(Y desearía poder acostarme junto a ti)  
**When the day is done**

(Cuando se acaba el día)  
**And wake up to your face against the morning sun**

(Y despertarme con tu cara contra el sol de la mañana)  
**But like everything I've ever known**

(Pero como todo lo que he conocido)  
**You disappear one day**

(Tu desaparecerás un día)  
**So I spend my whole life hiding my heart away**

(Así que pasaré mi vida entera escondiendo mi corazón)

¿Por qué Rachel estaba cantando esa canción? ¿Por qué sentía que esa canción era para ella? Tal vez de verdad se estaba volviendo loca, y su cabeza le estaba jugando malas pasadas haciéndola creer cosas que no eran.

**Drop you off at the train station**

(Te dejé en la estación del tren)  
**Put a kiss on top of your head**

Y puse un beso en tu frente  
**Watch you wave**

(Y te vi ondear tu mano)  
**Watched you wave**

(Y te vi ondear tu mano)

**Then I went on home to my skyscrapers**

(Entonces me fui a casa a mis rascacielos)  
**Neon lights and waiting papers**

(Luces de neon y papeles en espera)  
**That I call home**

(Que yo llamo casa)  
**I call it home**

(La llamo casa)

Rachel seguía cantando y la rubia podía sentir como su corazón latía cada vez con mayor intensidad. Nunca en su vida alguien había podido transmitirle tanto sentimiento con una canción y eso era algo que realmente le asustaba pero en la misma proporción le emocionaba.

**I woke up feeling heavy hearted**

(Desperté sintiendo una profunda tristeza)

**I'm going back to where I started**

(Estoy regresando a donde empecé)

**The morning rain, the morning rain**

(La lluvia de la mañana)  
**Although I wish that you were here**

(Y tú sabes que desearía que estuvieras aquí)

**That same old road that brought you here**

(Pero ese mismo viejo camino que me trajo aquí)  
**Is calling me home, It's calling me home**

(Me está llamando mi hogar, Me está llamando mi hogar)

Quinn nunca había tenido un hogar, a pesar de tener su propia casa eso no se sentía acogedor y especial, así que ahora miraba a la morena y comprendía que un hogar no lo hacia una casa si no las personas que lo habitaban y sin duda alguna eso era algo que aunque la morena no lo supiera le estaba regalando.

**I wish I could lay down beside you**

(Y desearía poder acostarme junto a ti)

**When the day is done**

(Cuando se acaba el día)

**And wake up to your face against the morning sun**

(Y despertarme con tu cara contra el sol de la mañana)  
**But like everything I've ever known**

(Pero como todo lo que he conocido)  
**You disappear one day**

(Tu desaparecerás un día)  
**So I spend my whole life hiding my heart away**

(Así que pasaré mi vida entera escondiendo mi corazón)  
**And I can spend my whole life hiding my heart away**

(Puedo pasar toda mi vida escondiendo mi corazón)

La canción termino y la burbuja en la que se encontraban las dos fue rota por un montón de aplausos que aclamaban otra canción. Rachel le regalo una tímida sonrisa antes de dirigir su mirada hacia el público que ya esperaba expectante la siguiente melodía.

Mientras tanto Quinn solo trataba de asimilar que estaba pasando con ella y porque tantos sentimientos dormidos parecían querer despertar en su cuerpo. Tal vez si ella hubiera entendido en ese momento que al corazón no le importan los pasados, las mentiras o los rencores, se hubiera retirado a tiempo y no se hubiera metido en esa historia de amor tan profunda que ella no sabía, pero que sin duda alguna ya había comenzado.

**-Te has quedado hechizada.- **espetaba Puck sonriente llamando su atención

**-Es impresionante.-** susurraba aturdida mientras escuchaba como la morena ya comenzaba a perderse en otra melodía

**-Lo es.-** afirmaba sonriente.- **Ella nació con ese increíble talento**

**-Puck, ¿Por qué Rachel no canta de manera profesional?-** cuestionaba seria

**-Pues porque está convencida de que su tiempo ya ha pasado**

**-¿De que estas hablando?**

**-Mi morena tenía una beca en Nyada.-** contaba con una sonrisa triste.- **Ella logro ganarse un lugar en esa prestigiosa escuela**

**-¿Y qué paso?-** pregunto carraspeando pues para su desgracia ya sabía la respuesta

**-Paso que la vida a veces es una gran hija de puta que te juega malas pasadas y te roba oportunidades que jamás pueden volver… **

**-Ella todavía es joven y tiene muchísimo talento, estoy segura que todavía lo puede lograr **

**-Marley y yo también lo estamos, incluso una de las profesoras de esa universidad le ha ofrecido la oportunidad hacer una prueba para que pueda ingresar, pero Rachel es una cabezota y se niega a hacerlo **

**-No lo entiendo.- **murmuraba la rubia cabizbaja.- **Nadie nunca debería renunciar a sus sueños **

**-Lo sé, pero ella parece no darse cuenta**

**-Tal vez solo necesita un pequeño empujón.- **murmuraba tratando de organizar algunas ideas en su cabeza

**-Quizás tienes razón, pero mientras tanto creo que iré a rescatarla.- **exclamaba mientras la rubia seguía su mirada y se encontraba con Rachel bajando del escenario y con Lindsey interceptándola

**-No te preocupes.-** lo detenía Quinn con una sonrisa maliciosa.- **Ya me encargo yo**.- espetaba decidida mientras se dirigía con paso firme hacia las dos chicas

**-Quinn.-** expresaba Rachel con los ojos brillantes al ver como se acercaba.- **¿Qué te pareció?-** preguntaba emocionada

**-Has estado increíble.-** sonreía la rubia abiertamente, olvidándose por un momento de la otra chica.- **No me esperaba esto, fue hermoso…**

**-Te quería sorprender.- **susurraba tímida

**-Pues sin duda alguna lo has hecho**

**-Rach.- **espetaba la otra chica queriendo llamar la atención de ambas

**-Lo lamento soy una grosera.-** exclamaba la morena.- **Quinn ella es Lindsey**.- hacia las presentaciones protocolarias

**-Si ya nos conocimos hace un momento.-** murmuraba la rubia viendo como la castaña le sonreía forzadamente.- **Un gusto Lindsey.-** saludaba con la mejor careta de actriz que podía usar

**-Lo mismo digo Quinn**.- contestaba la castaña sin mucho interés al momento que regresaba su mirada a la morena.- **Entonces Rachel ¿te tomas algo conmigo?**

**-Yo ahora mismo no puedo, tengo que regresar al trabajo.- **se excusaba incomoda y la rubia al notarlo decidía actuar

**-Vamos amor.-** interrumpía Quinn llevándose dos pares de ojos encima que la miraban confundida.- **Tomate algo con tu amiga yo te cubro **

**-¿Amor?- **cuestionaba la chica mirando a Rachel que simplemente se había quedado sin palabras.- **¿Ella es tu chica?**

**-Pues yo…-** tartamudeaba la morena confundida

**\- Me encanta cuando te pones nerviosa**.- exclamaba la rubia seductoramente mientras pasaba su mano por la cintura de la morena y le dejaba un dulce beso en la mejilla**.- La verdad es que no llevamos mucho tiempo saliendo y a esta señorita.-** apretaba más fuerte a la morena contra ella.- **Todavía le pone nerviosa ponerle un nombre a las cosas **

**-¿Entonces son o no son?- **cuestionaba Lindsey aun dudando sin en realidad todo aquello era cierto

**-Si.-** susurraba Rachel entendiendo al fin lo que pretendía hacer Quinn.- **Ella es mi chica.-** espetaba con una sonrisa indescifrable para las dos

**-Pues no lo entiendo.-** exclamaba la castaña con algo de molestia en su voz.- **Nunca la habías mencionado**

**-Es porque no tengo tanto tiempo de conocerla, pero supongo que cuando es amor verdadero el tiempo solo es un factor sin importancia.- **exclamaba con tanta seguridad que la rubia sentía como sus rodillas sufrían de un pequeño temblor.- **Creo que eso me paso con Quinn, me golpeo el amor cuando menos lo esperaba**

**-Pues que lastima.- **espetaba sin importarle la cara de asombro de las chicas.- **Siendo así supongo que mejor lo dejamos para la próxima**

**-De verdad a mí no me molesta.-** sonreía Quinn traviesa mirándola

**-No ni a mi.-** comentaba la morena siguiendo el juego

**-No de verdad creo que mejor será para otra ocasión, he recordado que quede con alguien así que mejor me marcho**

**-Bueno si no hay más remedio, espero que pases una excelente noche.-** exclamaba Quinn

**-Pues lo mismo para ustedes.-** contestaba sin mucho entusiasmo

**-Si seguro que pasaremos muy buena noche.- **exclamaba sensualmente mirando a Rachel y provocando que esta se ruborizara sin quererlo

**-Hasta pronto.-** agregaba mientras sin decir nada más se daba la vuelta y se perdía entre las pocas personas que ya iban quedando

**-Eso ha sido increíble.-** comentaba la rubia emocionada soltando a Rachel y quedando de frente.- **¿Has visto su cara cuando te dije amor? Pensé que iba a golpearme.- **se reía

**-Si ha sido increíble.-** murmuraba la morena con menos entusiasmo

**-Por un momento temí que no fuera a creernos, pero luego dijiste todas esas palabras y por poco hasta yo me las creo.- **exclamaba riéndose.-** ya veo que eres muy buena actriz Rachel Berry**.- espetaba mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la barra

**-No Quinn.-** susurraba la morena antes de seguir sus pasos.- **En realidad nunca he sido buena actriz…**

* * *

**Gracias a todos por leer y por sus reviews, de verdad me motivan.**

**Y pues verdaderamente espero que la inspiración vuelva a mí para poder seguir escribiendo, así que si la ven háganmela llegar. **

**Sin más me despido y les mando saludos con aroma a playa. **


	12. Mi cuento

Domingo

**-Si no se apuran no alcanzaremos las rosquillas de chocolate**.- exclamaba la morena mientras caminaba por aquellas ajetreadas calles de Nueva York, mientras una rubia y una pequeñita tomadas de la mano la seguían sin perder la oportunidad de ir jugando con cualquier cosa

**-Dachel caminas muy dapido.-** se quejaba Sophie deteniendo el paso, provocando que la morena se regresara y acercara a ellas

**-Claro que camino rápido.-** se agachaba hasta quedar a su altura.- **Si ustedes dos no se hubieran entretenido jugando.-** miraba a Quinn que se hacia la desentendida**.- Ahora no estaría casi corriendo queriendo alcanzar esas rosquillas que tanto nos gustan **

**-Solo son rosquillas.-** murmuraba Quinn e inmediatamente se ganaba una mirada de desaprobación por parte de las otras dos chicas

**-Lucy eso no se dice.-** Exclamaba Sophie tapándose la boca dramáticamente

**-¿Lucy?.-** Preguntaba la morena sintiendo que se había perdido parte de su conversación cuando las había dejado por un momento solas en el departamento

**-Es mi segundo nombre.-** explicaba la rubia.- **Sophie y yo quedamos en ser mejores amigas, así que me dijo que tiene que llamarme de forma diferente que los demás y yo le dije que podía decirme Lucy **

**-Es un bonito nombre.-** sonreía la morena mientras pensaba que era increíble la conexión que parecían haber encontrado las dos rubias

**-Gracias.-** murmuraba Quinn mientras las dos se miraban sonrientes

**-Las dosquillas Dachel.-** exclamaba la pequeña llamando su atención

**-Claro… vamos.-** espetaba sacudiendo la cabeza mientras tomaba la otra mano de la niña y las tres se iban caminando hacia el lugar acordado

Llegaron a la cafetería no mucho tiempo después, para su suerte al parecer ese día las personas no parecían tener el mismo antojo que ellas pues el lugar a comparación de otras ocasiones se encontraban medio lleno. Realizaron su pedido que consistía en rosquillas, batido de chocolate y café, para después tomar asiento.

**-¿Y?.-** preguntaban expectantes Rachel y Sophie al ver como la rubia daba su primer mordisco a aquel apetitoso manjar

**-Pues…-** se hacia la interesante mientras se acomodaba en el sillón.- **Son deliciosas.-** exclamaba con una enorme sonrisa tratando de cubrir su boca con la mano

**-¡Si¡.-** gritaba entusiasmada la más pequeña chocando su mano con la de morena.- **Ahoda si ella es de nuesto cub**

**-¿Tienen un club?**

**-Claro que si Quinn, toda persona debe tener un club.-** respondía la morena divertida

**-¿Ósea que me han estado poniendo a prueba?- **rechistaba fingiendo una mueca de indignación

**-Por supuesto que sí, este club es muy importante y no cualquiera puede entrar.-** fingía seriedad Rachel.- **Teníamos que estar seguras de que eras un miembro digno de pertenecer **

**-Pero si yo no he hecho nada.-** exclamaba confundida bebiendo su café

**-Claro que lo has hecho.-** contestaba mientras Sophie solo asentía con la cabeza y Rachel se disponía a seguir explicando.- **Has jugado con nosotros a pintura sin importar mancharte, has cuidado de nosotras y de nuestras pesadillas sin siquiera darte cuenta, y sobre todo, no te has quejado de las calorías que puede tener eso que te estas comiendo **

**-Vaya pues no lo sabía, y pues entonces siendo así.-** levantaba su taza sonriente.- **Brindo por este increíble club al cual tengo el honor de ingresar.-** agregaba mientras las otras dos chicas la imitaban y chocaban las tazas divertidas

**-¡Esto es increíble¡-** exclamaba una mujer de edad madura la cual se acercaba hasta ellas logrando captar su atención.- **¿Quinn que haces aquí?-** preguntaba confundida mientras que la rubia al descubrir de quien se trataba, sentía como la sangre bajaba hasta sus pies, provocándole un mareo que por poco la hacía vomitar

**-Margaret.-** lograba susurrar denotando así los nervios que la estaban acechando

**-No me lo puedo creer.-** volvía exclamar aquella mujer con un tono de voz molesto.- **No tienes una idea de lo preocupada que está tu madre por ti **

**-Creo que este no es el momento.-** susurraba incomoda pues Rachel y Sophie solo alternaban su vista entre ella y la recién llegada

**-¿Y cuándo es el momento Quinn? Cuando tu madre se enferme por no saber dónde te encuentras.-** exclamaba indignada

**-Margaret basta por favor.-** espetaba la rubia perdiendo la paciencia.- **El que seas su mejor amiga no te da el derecho de venirme a cuestionar **

**-Claro que me lo da.-** contestaba desafiante.- **Te has desaparecido estas semanas y ni siquiera has sido buena para avisarle **

**-Tú no tienes ni idea.-** exclamaba enojada mientras se paraba de la mesa y Rachel la imitaba

-**Eres la única persona que tiene y no merece que le hagas esto.- **espetaba reteniéndola del brazo

**-Déjame en paz.-** respondía sumamente molesta soltándose del agarre, mientras que sus pies respondían por si solos y la sacaban de aquel lugar que de un de repente parecía ser demasiado asfixiante

**-Quinn.-** le gritaba la morena la cual al ver la situación tomo a Sophie entre sus brazos y salió apresurada detrás de la chica.- **Espera por favor.-** espetaba mientras la trataba de alcanzar

**-Ahora no Rachel.-** murmuraba abatida deteniendo su paso, pues no sabía cómo le iba a explicar lo que acababa de ocurrir

**-¿Quieres ir al parque?-** preguntaba tranquila y la rubia solo la miraba confundida.- **Conozco un bonito lugar que te puede dar ese aire que tanto te está faltando.-** agregaba con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y la rubia solo asentía con la cabeza, agradeciendo internamente que no hubiera preguntas en ese momento

* * *

**-Esto es increíble.-** susurraba la rubia recostada sobre el césped, mientras se perdía en la hermosa vista que le regalaba el cielo y los arboles de aquel lugar.

Tenían ya como media hora en aquel hermoso parque el cual les regalaba una paz y tranquilidad absoluta. Sophie había hecho amistad con dos pequeñas niñas y ya se encontraban inmersas jugando no muy lejos de ellas. Rachel por su parte se encontraba sentada a su lado, no había mencionado nada del incidente ocurrido en la cafetería, pues había visto como la rubia se mostraba inquieta después de lo ocurrido, por lo que decidió darle su espacio y no mencionar nada.

**-¿Vienen muy seguido a este lugar?-** preguntaba la rubia mientras decidía reincorporarse y sentarse a un lado de la morena.

**-Si, a Sophie le encanta la naturaleza y yo la verdad nunca le puedo negar nada.- **contestaba sonriente, mientras las dos miraban hacia en frente donde estaba la niña

**-Yo…..te mentí.-** susurraba la rubia y la morena volteaba confundida a verla.- **Si tengo familia, bueno de hecho solo tengo a mi madre **

**-Está bien Quinn.-** exclamaba la morena volviendo su vista hacia el frente.- **Ya te lo he dicho, todos tenemos secretos no es necesario que me digas algo**

**-Quiero hacerlo.-** contestaba segura.- **Tal vez no te puedo decir todo, pero hay algunas cosas de mi que necesitas saber**

**-¿Cómo lo de tu madre?**

**-Si Rachel, yo no soy el monstruo que puedo parecer.-** hablaba aclarándose la garganta.- **Es cierto que no sabe dónde estoy en estos momentos, pero a ella nunca le ha importado**

**-¿Entonces porque la señora dijo todo aquello?**

**-Vivo en un mundo de hipocresía Rachel.-** expresaba con una sonrisa triste.- **Mi madre se vería realmente mal ante sus amigos si no expresara preocupación por su hija descarrilada **

**-¿Me estas queriendo decir que finge estar mal por tu ausencia?-** preguntaba confundida

**-Así es.-** exhalaba sacando todo ese aire contenido en sus pulmones.- **Desde que tenía quince años deje de existir para ella, así que su preocupación no es verdadera**

**-No te estoy entendiendo nada Quinn**

**-A los quince años me enamore por primera vez en mi vida.- **comentaba perdiéndose en los recuerdos.- **Muchos pueden decir que al tener esa edad no puedes querer a alguien realmente, pero te lo aseguro que yo lo hacia**

**-¿Entonces tu madre se enojó porque te enamoraste?**

**-No fue exactamente porque me enamore, si no fue por estarlo de quien lo hice.-** tomaba aire.- **Su nombre era Emily, y juro que era la chica más dulce que había conocido.- **contaba mientras la morena trataba de no interrumpirla pues en su cabeza se habían generado muchas preguntas**.- La conocí en mi casa, era sobrina de mi nana, una vez ella la llevo e inmediatamente nos caímos bien, por supuesto a mi madre no le parecía que pasara mucho tiempo con ella pero aun así siempre lográbamos buscar un tiempo para estar juntas. Nos la llevamos mucho tiempo así, platicando, jugando, conociéndonos, hasta que un día me di cuenta que tenía unas ganas inmensas de besarla y así lo hice **

**-¿Y ella que hizo?-** preguntaba la morena queriendo no mostrar su asombro

**-Me correspondió, y juro que no pude ser más feliz.-** exclamaba nostálgica.- **Yo al principio no tenía claro que me pasaba con ella, solo sabía que desde ese día que nos besamos tenía una increíble necesidad de sentirla cerca de mí, y por supuesto eso fue algo que no pasó desapercibido para mi madre **

**-Ella se enteró.-** dijo más como una afirmación

**-Así es.-** contesto con media sonrisa triste**.- Un día nos encontró besándonos en mi cuarto y juro que por primera vez en la vida le temí, me miro con una cara de repugnancia que jamás podré olvidar…. Yo recuerdo que corrió a Emily de la casa y jamás me permitió volver a verla**

**-¿Y no hiciste nada?**

**-Claro que hice, me intente escapar varias veces pero nunca lo logre, para ese entonces yo ya sabía que estaba enamorada y por supuesto mi madre no lo aceptaba, así que un día regresando del colegio encontré mis maletas hechas y un boleto de ida que por supuesto no incluía el regreso hacia Inglaterra **

**-No lo puedo creer.-** susurraba asombrada

**-Ella creyó que mandándome lejos iba lograr que yo me olvidara de esa atracción por al chicas, ya sabes pensaba que era algo pasajero**

**-¿Y lo era Quinn? ¿Era algo pasajero?- **preguntaba la morena interesada mirándola a los ojos

**-No Rachel.-** comentaba girando su cabeza para verla también a la cara.- **No era algo pasajero**

**-Vaya.-** susurraba sintiendo como su corazón sin quererlo latía apresuradamente.- **¿Y tu padre?-** preguntaba con algo de temor no sabiendo si se estaba aventurando más allá de lo requerido

**-Él nunca lo supo.-**exclamo con un halo de tristeza**.- Mi madre supo cómo llenarme la cabeza de tonterías, haciéndome creer que él iba a enfermar si se enteraba de mis preferencias, por lo cual ante él fingí que estaba de acuerdo en irme a otro país a estudiar, y ya después al pasar lo años y** **su salud empeorar nunca tuve el valor de decírselo **

**-¿Entonces viviste mucho tiempo en otro país?**

**-Si bastante.-** sonreía más tranquila.- **No todo fue tan malo como parece, al principio claro que me hizo falta mi familia pero después aprendí a vivir con la soledad y a disfrutarla, creo que me volví más fuerte…**

**-¿Y porque regresaste Quinn?-** una simple pregunta que logro ponerla en alerta y hacer que todo su cuerpo se tensara

**-Yo…-** carraspeaba nerviosa.- **Decidí volver definitivamente cuando mi padre falleció, alguien tenía que hacerse cargo de sus cosas y por supuesto yo supe que ese papel me tocaba jugarlo a mi**

**-Eres una persona admirable Quinn Falerte.-** exclamaba la morena sonriente, y la rubia solo podía sentir como aquel apellido falso le calaba cada vez más en su alma**.- Solo hay algo que no entiendo.-** espetaba haciendo memoria.- **¿Quién era realmente ese chico que te hizo daño?- **

**-Él no era mi novio.-** contestaba nerviosa.- **Es lo único que te puedo decir.-** comentaba bajando su mirada

**-Gracias.-** susurraba la morena tomando su mano y fijando su mirada hacia el frente, mientras que la rubia se quedaba sorprendida mirando sus manos entrelazadas.- **Gracias por confiar en mí y contarme todo esto **

**-Es lo menos que puedo hacer.-** respondía dirigiendo su mirada hacia el frente acostumbrándose a la cálida sensación que le provocaba un simple gesto.- **Realmente lamento ocultarte cosas**

**-Paso a paso Quinn, no tenemos prisa.-** contestaba con una sonrisa que lograba eclipsar todo a su alrededor

**-Y tu Rachel… ¿Te has enamorado?-** preguntaba logrando que la morena sonriera aún mas

**-No lo sé.-** contestaba retirando su mano de la de la rubia para jugar nerviosa con sus propios dedos

**-Esa no es una respuesta.-** comentaba divertida al ver la actitud de la morena

**-Siempre he sido muy soñadora.-** exclamaba mientras se giraba un poco para quedar en frente de la rubia la cual la miraba expectante.- **Desde pequeña me gustaron los cuentos de hadas, pero por obvias razones yo no encajaba en ninguno, así que mi madre me dijo que no me preocupara que esos cuentos clásicos eran un cliché muy barato para mí, así que me reto a que yo formara mi propio cuento de hadas y así lo hice **

**-¿Y cómo va tu cuento?**

**-Pues en mi cuento yo no voy a buscar al príncipe azul si no a la princesa.-** contestaba tímidamente.- **En él, las dos pelearemos por estar juntas y crearemos un amor que nos haga llorar y reír con la misma intensidad. En ese cuento las dos vamos a sacar lo mejor y lo peor de nosotras mismas y aun así nos amaremos con la misma pasión del primer día, y sobre todo nuestro cuento no terminara con un vivieron felices para siempre, pues eso aburre y nosotras nunca nos vamos a aburrir, pues nuestro amor será construido día a día.- **finalizaba feliz y la rubia solo la miraba embobada**.-¿Es muy tonto?**

**-Es muy hermoso.-** contestaba perdiéndose en esos ojos que parecían ver a través de ella.- **Realmente espero que encuentres ese cuento y ese amor que has estado buscando.- **exclamaba sintiendo un pequeño dolor al decir esas palabras pues sin duda alguna la persona que estuviera con la morena sería muy afortunada

**-Tal vez ya lo he encontrado.-** susurraba viéndola directamente a los ojos, provocando que la rubia se pusiera nerviosa y desviara sus ojos hacia los labios de la morena los cuales la invitaban a perder la cabeza

**-Rach…-** alcanzaba a murmurar mientras veía como la morena se acercaba lentamente hacia ella destruyendo poco a poco el espacio que las separaba, y sin tener fuerzas para evitarlo cerraba sus ojos no queriendo pensar en lo que iba a ocurrir

**-Dachel.-** gritaba la pequeña sacándolas de su burbuja que por poco estuvo a punto de explotar.- **Ven a jugad.-** aclamaba la atención de la morena la cual volteaba a verla

**-Ahora voy Sophie.-** le contestaba la morena frustrada.- **Quinn.**\- hablaba buscándole la mirada.- **Lo lamento yo…**

**-No pasa nada de acuerdo.-** contestaba la rubia evadiendo a la chica.- **Sera mejor que vayas a jugar**

**-De acuerdo.-** contestaba resignada mientras se levantaba de su posición y caminaba con una cara de aflicción hacia donde estaba la niña

**-¿Qué estás haciendo fabray?-** se cuestionaba sí misma.- **¿Qué mierdas estás haciendo?**

* * *

**Hola a todos muchas gracias por seguir leyendo o dejando su review, se les agradece un montón y ayudan a saber lo que van pensando de la historia. **A los guest que no le puedo responder muchas gracias. ****

**Y bueno he estado bastante ocupada por algunos asuntos, pero tratare de escribir pronto los próximos capítulos pues se vienen cosas bastante movidas. **

**Por cierto he reabierto mis ask por si quieren preguntar algo de la historia, lo pueden encontrar en mi bio de fanfiction. **

**Y sin más me despido de ustedes deseándoles una bonita semana ñ.ñ**


	13. Un beso

Después de terminar un hermoso domingo lleno de juegos, aventuras e historias poco creíbles por parte de Sophie, las chicas habían entregado a la pequeña a sus padres, por lo tanto y sin tener nada que hacer decidieron terminar la noche con un maratón de películas de terror. Por supuesto la rubia nunca admitiría que odiaba ese género, pues al hacerlo tendría que admitir que creía en los fantasmas y eso a su forma de ver era algo bastante vergonzoso.

Por lo tanto se tuvo que pasar cuatro horas fingiendo una valentía completamente falsa, frente a una morena relajada que parecía estar mirando caricaturas. Decir que pasó la noche tranquila sería una completa mentira, pues cualquier pequeño sonido la hacía reaccionar imaginándose la peor de las situaciones.

Es por eso que sin pensarlo dos veces aquel lunes por la mañana había decidió acompañar a la morena al entrenamiento, inventando que siempre había querido aprender a jugar futbol, cuando en realidad su motivador más importante era que temía se le apareciera aquel fantasma de la película vista la noche anterior.

**-Soy un asco.-** espetaba la rubia tirada a mitad de la cancha.- **No sé ni siquiera porque quise venir**

**-Bueno tal vez los fantasmas en casa son una razón de bastante peso.-** exclamaba la morena divertida dejándose caer a su lado, mientras las dos veían como los niños terminaban de estirar dando con ello finalizada aquella sesión de entrenamiento

**-O vamos Rachel no sé de qué hablas.- **comentaba haciéndose la desentendida

**-Por favor Quinn.-** sonreía la morena mientras tomaba de su botella de agua.- **Nunca te había llamado la atención venir al entrenamiento y justamente ayer que vimos las películas, te nace este repentino interés**

-**Eso no tiene sentido.-** exclamaba fingiendo indignación

**-Bueno tal vez tiene más sentido todas esas veces que te levantaste por agua, o las que me fuiste a ver si estaba dormida, o quizás como hacías pequeños ruidos desde la habitación… **

**-¿Te diste cuenta?-** preguntaba avergonzada

**-Claro y la verdad que me arrepiento de no haberme ofrecido a ir a dormir contigo.-** exclamaba tímidamente.- **Pero creí que no era correcto, aparte que no quería avergonzarte **

**-¿Avergonzarme porque?**

**-Pues porque le tienes miedo a los fantasmas.-** comentaba como si nada

**-Yo no les tengo miedo.-** susurraba y veía como la morena le sonreía de medio lado haciéndole saber que no le creía absolutamente nada.- **De acuerdo quizá solo les tenga un poquito de miedo**

**-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?**

**-No quería que te burlaras de mi.-** murmuraba avergonzada

**-Veamos.-** susurraba la morena mientras veía hacia el frente.- **Le tengo pánico a los extraterrestres **

**-¿Qué dices?- **preguntaba confundida arrugando su frente

**-Pues eso, le tengo un enorme miedo a los extraterrestres, ovnis o cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con ello.-** volteaba a ver la cara incrédula de la rubia.- **Creo que desde que vi la película el cuarto contacto no he podido dejar de creer que esos seres son reales y …**

**-Rach.- **susurraba extrañada deteniendo su monologo.- **¿Por qué me cuentas esto?**

**-Porque a diferencia de lo que piensas, yo creo que es importante conocer cuáles son nuestros miedos, así la próxima vez que escojamos ver una película juntas, yo no elegiré de terror y tú no escogerás ninguna de ovnis y esas cosas raras.-** exclamaba sonriendo y la rubia no podía hacer otra cosa más que contagiarse y terminar soltando un pequeño suspiro

**-Eres increíble.-** susurraba sin filtro y por primera vez no se sentía mal por decir aquel pensamiento en voz alta.- **Nunca terminare de conocerte Rachel Berry**

**-Supongo que eso es bueno.-** contestaba tratándose de componer del resiente alago de la rubia

**-¿El no conocerte completamente?**

**-Pues sí, así de esa forma nunca te cansaras de mi.-** sonreía tímidamente desviando su mirada hacia sus manos

**-Créeme, jamás podría aburrirme de ti.-** susurraba por lo bajo, ganando inmediatamente la atención de la morena la cual trataba de descifrar que mensaje conllevaba aquella frase

**-Entrenadora.-** exclamaba un pequeño llegando hasta ellas logrando interrumpirlas.- **Mi padre ha llegado por mi**

**-Muy bien Michael.-** sonreía la morena notando como el chico parecía ruborizarse sin motivo aparente.- **¿Te pasa algo?**

**-Yo…-** dudaba un momento**.- Bueno, solo quería decirle que si su amiga necesita un entrenador yo puedo ayudarla.-** desviaba su mirada hacia la rubia

**-O vaya.-** exclamaba divertida mientras que Quinn por fin entendía todo.- **Creo que aquí mi amiga estaría muy feliz de que tu fueras su entrenador ¿cierto Quinn?**

**-Claro que si Michael.-** respondía sonriente.- **Te prometo que si algún día quiero dedicarme a esto te buscare para entrenarme **

**-Pues gracias.-** respondía el chico entusiasmado.- **Yo me tengo que ir pero ya sabe si ocupa algo solo dígale a Rachel y que ella me lo diga a mí ¿de acuerdo?**

**-Me parece perfecto.- **contestaba la rubia y el niño ampliaba más su sonrisa optando por correr de aquel lugar entusiasmado

**-No me lo puedo creer.-** exclamaba Rachel divertida.- **Has enamorado al más tímido de mis alumnos**

**-Pero si yo no he hecho nada.-** se excusaba negando con la cabeza

**-Esa es la mejor parte.- **exclamaba con media sonrisa.-**Tu no debes hacer nada para que alguien se enamore de ti, simplemente sucede**

**-¿A qué te refieres?-** preguntaba con temor

**-Yo solo…- **dudaba por un momento perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.- **Olvídalo de acuerdo, es mejor que nos vayamos.- **expresaba cambiando radicalmente su actitud parándose de su posición

**-¿Estas bien?- **preguntaba la rubia extrañada imitando su movimiento

**-Si claro.**\- contestaba no muy convencida.- **Es solo que estoy algo cansada y quiero dormir antes de ir al bar**

**-De acuerdo.-** susurraba la rubia sin mucha convicción.-**Rachel.-** la detenía antes de que siguiera caminando.- **Sabes que no te creo ¿verdad?**

**-Lo se.-** contestaba con media sonrisa.- **Pero créeme que es mejor que no te diga lo que tengo, porque es probable que salgas huyendo.-** exclamaba seria provocando que la rubia desviara sus ojos nerviosa hacia el suelo**.- ¿Nos vamos?**

-**Si.-** contestaba sin saber muy bien que hacer.- **Es mejor que nos vayamos**

* * *

La noche había caído como tantas veces aquellos días, pero algo se sentía diferente. Tal vez era su imaginación pero desde lo acontecido en la cancha de futbol, la rubia no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo platicado con la morena. Sus pensamientos vagaban y solo le daban una respuesta, la cual no estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Rachel no podía estar enamorada de ella, eso sería una completa locura, sería como admitir que ella también se pudiera haber enamorado de la morena, y eso dentro de su cabeza ni siquiera era una opción, pero como suele pasar Quinn parecía no enterarse que la mayoría de veces el corazón no le pregunta a la cabeza lo que opina, o lo que puede o no dejar de sentir.

**-Una cerveza por tus pensamientos.**\- exclamaba Puck mientras ingresaba al almacén donde se encontraba la rubia

**-Creo que necesitarías más de una cerveza para que supieras mis pensamientos.-** respondía divertida acomodando algunas cajas

**-Bueno trabajo en un bar, así que creo ese no sería problema.-** expresaba mientras ayudaba a la rubia.- **Oyes Quinn.-** comentaba cambiando de tema.- **¿ha pasado algo con Rachel?**

**-¿Qué?.-** preguntaba nerviosa.- **¿A qué te refieres?**

**-Si bueno hoy las he visto algo raras, como si se estuvieran evitando**

**-Pues no, todo con Rachel va como siempre**

**-Vaya, entonces no entiendo que le sucede **

**-¿De qué hablas?**

**-Si bueno he visto toda la noche a Rachel platicando con clientes y eso solo lo hace cuando se encuentra nerviosa o ansiosa.-** comentaba como si nada.- **Es mas no soy el único que se ha dado cuenta, Kitty también lo noto y hasta se aprovechó de su estado para volverla a invitar a salir.- **comentaba riendo, risa que por supuesto la rubia no sintió ni por asomo, pues su cuerpo al parecer estaba más ocupado haciéndole sentir un pequeño nudo en su estomago

**-¿Y ella que le dijo?-** pregunto tratando de sonar lo más natural y desinteresada posible

**-No lo sé, me vine para acá antes de que respondiera **

**-Que oportuno.- **susurraba la rubia molesta mientras optaba por salir de aquel cuarto dejando a un chico completamente confundido

Por supuesto llegar a la barra y encontrarse a Kitty susurrándole algo al oído a Rachel no ayudo absolutamente en nada a su estado anímico, y solo provoco que una ira que no sabía que tenía se hiciera presente. Para su mala fortuna la otra rubia se había dado cuenta de su presencia, no así Rachel que ya caminaba hacia una mesa la cual al parecer requería su presencia

**-¿Se te perdió algo?-** comentaba Kitty acercándose a ella irritándola más de lo que ya estaba.- **¿Qué no tienes algo mejor que hacer que estar espiando a Rachel?**

**-Mira lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es mi problema, así que déjame en paz.-** expresaba Quinn dándose media vuelta

**-O vamos la pequeña rubia no está de ánimos.-** se burlaba provocando que la rubia se girara nuevamente

-**Mira Kitty, te aseguro que no quieres conocerme enojada, así que busca con quien divertirte que yo no estoy dispuesta**

**-De eso no te quepa duda.- **contestaba altanera.- **Seguro que esta noche si me voy a divertir mucho.-** sonreía mientras desviaba su vista a la morena que parecía mantenerse ajena a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo

**-Eres una imbécil.-** expresaba sin poderse contener

**-¿Cómo me has llamado?-** preguntaba enojada encarándose a la chica

**-Vamos que aparte de imbécil sorda.-** se burlaba mientras que sin esperarlo Kitty enfurecida tomaba el primer vaso que se encontraba a su alcance y le lanzaba el líquido a Quinn

**-Te metiste con la persona equivocada.-** susurraba limpiándose aquella bebida de su rostro, mientras sin previo aviso y sin saber muy bien cómo, ya se encontraba peleando sobre el cuerpo de la chica la cual solo se defendía como podía. No fue consciente del gran escándalo que armaron hasta que vio cómo su cuerpo era jalado por Puckerman, mientras que Rachel y Marley se encargaban de detener a la propia Kitty.

**-¿Se puede saber que rayos les pasa?- **gritaba Rachel tratando de poner orden a todo aquello, mientras las pocas personas que quedaban en el bar parecían estar encantadas con la disputa

**-Esta idiota que es una salvaje.-** expresaba Kitty con coraje.- **Se me ha venido encima y yo ni siquiera he hecho nada.-** trataba de sonar indefensa

**-¿Eso es cierto Quinn?-** preguntaba la morena desconcertada.- **Quinn te estoy hablando, ¿no vas a decir nada?-** volvía a preguntar al ver el mutismo de la rubia

**-Solo tengo que decir algo.-** expresaba seria mientras se soltaba del agarre del chico.- **Vete a la mierda Kitty.-** exclamaba contundente dándose media vuelta y abandonando aquel lugar

**-Eso fue extremadamente sexy.-** espetaba Puck ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de su esposa y por supuesto de la morena

**-Rach.-** susurraba Kitty queriendo llamar su atención.- **Te juro que yo no hice nada, esa salvaje de un de repente se me dejo venir a golpes.-** expresaba pero la morena parecía haberse congelado mirando hacia la puerta donde segundos antes Quinn había salido

**-Ve con ella.-** se acercaba Puck hacia su costado, sabiendo la duda interna en la que se encontraba la morena en ese instante

**-Nosotros nos encargamos de todo.-** agregaba Marley dándole así el pequeño empujón que necesitaba

Ni siquiera se detuvo para tomar su chaqueta, ni escucho las palabras que Kitty seguía diciéndole, salió disparada del bar queriendo encontrar lo más pronto posible a la rubia. Para su buena suerte, su búsqueda no duro mucho, pues apenas una cuadra antes de llegar a su apartamento vio como esta ya ingresaba a él, así que respiro profundamente y se decidió finalmente a ingresar también.

**-¿Me puedes explicar que es todo eso que acaba de ocurrir?-** cuestionaba la morena al entrar y ver como la rubia se encontraba en uno de los sillones cruzada de brazos.- **Quinn te estoy hablando**.- espetaba seria posicionándose en frente de ella

**-No sé para qué te molestas en preguntarme, si tu noviecita ya te explico todo.-** exclamaba con sorna

**-¿Mi qué?.-** cuestionaba confundida.- **Quinn de verdad no entiendo lo que está pasando**

**-No es muy difícil de entender, soy una desquiciada que se deja ir a los golpes, listo se cierra el tema**

**-Basta Quinn.**\- exclamaba Rachel perdiendo la paciencia.- **No sé qué rayos está pasando pero esa actitud no es normal en ti**

**-¿Tu que sabes que es normal en mí?-** se levantaba enfrentando a la morena.- **Tal vez así soy yo y esta es una faceta que antes no habías conocido**

**-Déjate de juegos.-** exclamaba alzando la voz.- **Te conozco más de lo que crees así que no me quieras tratar como una tonta**

**-Yo no te quiero tratar de ninguna forma.-** alzaba también la voz.- **Es más, deberías haberte quedado consolando a la estúpida esa, seguro le arranque su cabello postizo **

**-Yo no tengo porque consolarla, no entiendo porque estás diciendo estas tonterías**

**-Pues si tantas tonterías digo no deberías escucharme.-** espetaba completamente molesta

**-No vayas por ese lado Quinn.-** exclamaba la morena acercándose más.- **Sabes que eso no es lo que quise decir**

**-Claro ahora hasta idiota soy para saber interpretar lo que dices, pues no Rachel, no soy idiota y yo sé perfectamente lo que trataste de decir y…-** simplemente no pudo continuar, su monologo sin sentido fue abruptamente cortado y de la mejor o peor manera según la forma de mirarlo cada quien.

Rachel no se pudo contener y termino cerrando el poco espacio que la separaba, juntando por primera vez sus labios, aquellos apetitosos labios que tantas veces la habían hecho soñar. La rubia quedo completamente inmóvil, por supuesto nunca espero una reacción así por parte de la morena, solo pudo sentir como su cabeza parecía quedar desconectada y sus labios comenzaban a moverse al compás de los de Rachel.

Si se pudiera perder el alma con un simple beso, seguramente esa madrugada las dos lo hubieran hecho. Ya que el beso torpe que había comenzado en un principio se estaba convirtiendo en algo más intenso y por supuesto pasional. De un de repente cualquier mínimo espacio entre ellas parecía sobrar, y por si fuera poco sus manos comenzaban a querer explorar.

**-No puedo hacer esto.-** susurraba la rubia abruptamente regresándolas a la realidad

**-Quinn.-** murmuraba la morena tratándose de recomponer

**-No Rach por favor.-** retrocedía alejándose de ella.- **No puedo hacer esto.-** exclamaba con los ojos llorosos

**-No me hagas esto.-** susurraba mientras sentía como sus propios ojos comenzaban a ponerse brillosos.**\- Vamos hablando Quinn.-** exclamaba con un tono suplicante.- **Sé que tienes miedo, yo también lo tengo pero estoy segura que esto de verdad vale la pena**

**-Tu no entiendes nada.-** exclamaba la rubia mientras las primeras lagrimas corrían por su rostro

**-Entonces explícame.-** exclamaba mirándola a los ojos

**-Yo…. No puedo.-** susurraba la rubia mientras se daba la vuelta para ingresar en la habitación, dejando a la morena completamente confundida y con una tristeza que no sabía que podía sentir.

Rachel ni siquiera fue consciente del momento en qué el sueño se apodero de su cuerpo, solo supo que su corazón quedo estrujado un poquito más, pues al abrir los ojos se encontró con una nota sobre la mesa, la cual la hizo entender que las cosas a partir de ese entonces iban a cambiar:

"_Lo lamento mucho Rachel, me tuve que ir. Cuídate por favor"_

_Quinn, F._

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo, y por supuesto gracias también a los incondicionales que siempre se toman tiempo de dejarme un review, se les aprecia bastante. **

**Disfruten mucho y les deseo que tengan una hermosa y alocada semana ñ.ñ**


	14. Ùltima palabra

**Muchas gracias por leer y sus reviews, se les aprecia un montón. Espero tengan una hermosa semana. **

**Pd: La vida se burla de mi cuando puedo escribir una historia pero no un ensayo ¿Irónico cierto? XD**

**En fin disfruten ñ.ñ**

* * *

Devastada, no había mejor palabra para describir a Quinn Fabray en ese momento. Llevaba aproximadamente una hora en su lujoso departamento y su conciencia no la dejaba estar tranquila. Varias fueron las veces que sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo y regresar al hogar de Rachel para decirle que lamentaba haberse ido de aquella forma tan absurda y poco madura, pero después se ponía a reflexionar acerca del porque estaba viviendo con la morena y toda esa necesidad parecía esfumarse.

Se recostó en aquel sillón mirando todo a su alrededor, raramente se sentía incomoda. Era como si aquel lugar ya no pareciera su hogar, sino solamente un piso con muchas comodidades pero con poca vida.

Estaba ansiosa y sabía que en aquel momento la única persona que podía escucharla y comprenderla era Brody, su más grande confidente. Es por eso que ya hace un poco más de media hora le había enviado un mensaje pidiéndole que acudiera a su casa en cuanto pudiera.

Se levantó pesadamente de su posición para dirigirse a la cocina y beber un poco de agua, pero su trayecto se vio interrumpido pues el timbre resonó en toda la estancia, obligándola a averiguar de quien se trataba.

**-Brody menos mal que…-** no pudo continuar hablando pues quien menos esperaba estaba al otro lado de la puerta, mirándola con esos ojos siempre tan impenetrables.- **¿Qué haces aquí?-** cuestiono apenas en un susurro

**-Así es como recibes a tu madre.-** exclamo una mujer bastante elegante, que sin pedir permiso se introducía al departamento

**-Claro pasa.-** murmuro irónica cerrando la puerta tras de ella, mientras la mujer ya se encontraba sentada en uno de los sofás al parecer inspeccionando todo a su alrededor

**-Hace falta una nueva decoración.-** espeto rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se había instalado en ese momento.- **Le llamare a George para que venga a ver que opciones te pueden gustar mas**

**-Mi departamento está perfecto, no necesita absolutamente nada.-** exclamaba seria mientras optaba por tomar asiento enfrente de su madre.- **¿Quién te ha dicho que estoy aquí Judy?**

**-Tu falta de modales me hace pensar que la educación que te hemos dado ha sido inútil Quinn.-** respondía seria cruzando una de sus piernas.- **Y con respecto a tu pregunta sabes que tengo mis contactos**

**-O vamos.-** sonreía falsamente.- **Sobornar al portero de este edificio para que te diga mi ubicación no es tener contactos **

**-Cada quien se vale del método que tiene.-** contestaba rotunda.- **Y ahora que ya aclaramos esto, dejémonos de tonterías y empieza a explicarme dónde has estado metida y porque Brody se ha quedado en tu lugar en la empresa **

**-Tuve que hacer algunos viajes de negocio.-** respondía bastante seria evitando en todo momento su mirada

**-Viajes de negocios.-** respetia vagamente.- **¿Y esos viajes incluyen a una niña y a una mujer desayunando contigo en una cafeteria?-** terminaba de hablar y la rubia sentía como su corazón se comenzaba a acelerar

**-Vaya porque no me sorprende.-** comentaba tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo latente.- **La chismosa de tu amiga ha ido a darte un informe **

**-Ese no es el punto, así que no trates de desviar el tema y contéstame de una vez**

**-No tengo nada que contestarte.- **respondía perdiendo la calma.- **Hace mucho que no tengo porque darte explicaciones**

**-Baja la voz.- **exclamaba fuertemente**.- No se te olvide que soy tu madre Quinn Fabray**

**-Hace mucho que ese adjetivo dejo de tener peso en mi vocabulario.-** contestaba fríamente mirándola en todo momento a los ojos

**-No estoy para sentimentalismos ahora mismo.-** exclamaba escueta.- **Así que es mejor que empieces a hablar, porque si tu no me dices que está pasando buscare mis propios medios y te aseguro que no te van a agradar **

**-De acuerdo ¿quieres saber dónde estaba?-** comentaba en todo momento viéndola a la cara.-**Estaba viviendo con Rachel Berry**

**-Debes estar bromeando.-** murmuraba la mujer parándose de su posición caminando sin rumbo fijo, como si esto le fuera a ayudar a digerir lo dicho por su hija

**-Pues no Judy no es ninguna broma, la mujer con la que estaba en la cafetería es nada más y nada menos que Rachel Berry.-** comentaba notando como el rostro de su madre se descomponía al instante

**-¿Qué pretendes Quinn?.-** preguntaba con un tono de voz difícil de describir

**-Saber la verdad, es lo único que siempre es querido saber y tú me lo has negado todo este tiempo**

**-Tú sabes la verdad**

**-No la se.-** exclamaba gritando parándose para así poder enfrentar a su madre.- **Nunca he sabido bien que paso ese día porque tú te encargaste de cubrir todo y ocultarme muchas cosas**

**-No entiendes que no hay nada que saber.-** exclamaba perdiendo los nervios.- **Es una completa estupidez lo que estás haciendo, esa chica arruino nuestras vidas y ahora tú vas y te metes a su casa.-** hacia una pausa tomando aire.- **Has sobrepasado los límites Quinn, te vas arrepentir de todo esto que estás haciendo.-** sentenciaba

**-Y crees que no lo sé.-** exclamaba con sus ojos presos de un llanto que quería aparecer, rememorando lo recién ocurrido con la morena.- **Pero tú fuiste la que me orillaste a realizar esto y ahora ya no puedo retroceder.-** exclamaba soltando ese aire contenido en sus pulmones mientras veía como su madre retrocedía y volvía a tomar asiento

**-Ella lo mato Quinn.- **susurraba con algunas lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas.- **Ella es la responsable de que ahora no esté a nuestro lado**

**-Mama.-** susurraba Quinn conmovida, arrodillándose ante ella mientras apoyaba sus manos en las rodillas .-**Tal vez no todo es lo que parece**

**-¿Qué estas tratando de decir?-** la miraba horrorizada

**-Yo he estado conviviendo con ella.-** explicaba tratando de omitir su nombre, como si esto lo hiciera más fácil.- **No es una mala chica, es todo lo contrario y es por eso que he estado pensando que tal vez todo fue diferente**

**-¿Qué estas tratando de decir Quinn?-** repetía nuevamente mientras tensaba la mandíbula

**\- Que tal vez ella no fue la única culpable de lo que paso…-** espeto contundente, dejándolas en un momentáneo silencio que solo fue interrumpido por algo que jamás espero le fuera a pasar, pues Judy completamente fuera de sí, le soltó una fuerte bofetada que la hizo tambalearse hacia el suelo

**-En tu vida vuelvas a repetir eso.-** grito con sus ojos completamente desorbitados

**-¿Y porque no?-** espeto tocando su mejilla, tratándose de recomponer

**-Porque es una completa estupidez.- **respondió secamente mientras se paraba y comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta dispuesta a abandonar el lugar**.- Quinn.-** susurro antes de girar la perilla dedicándole una última mirada.- **Deja las cosas como están, porque te aseguro que vas a revivir fantasmas que no te van a gustar…**

**-Señora Fabray.-** exclamo Brody confundido del otro lado de la puerta, mientras la mujer ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarlo y solo pasaba de largo a su lado.- **¿Pero qué rayos ha pasado?- **preguntaba al ingresar y toda su duda se esfumaba al ver como Quinn se encontraba parada a mitad de la sala con los ojos inundados en lágrimas**.-** **Cariño.-** susurraba tiernamente mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrigaba en esos brazos que tanta falta le hacían

**-Ya no sé qué hacer**

**-Tranquila.-** la acurrucaba mientras que dejaba que toda esa tristeza acumulada saliera de su cuerpo.- **No estás sola Quinn, no estás sola…-**susurraba comprensible

Llevaba ya un buen rato acostaba sobre la piernas de su amigo, mientras este solo permanecía en silencio otorgándole el espacio que necesitaba. La conocía muy bien y sabía que cuando estuviera lista las palabras comenzarían a salir por si solas.

**-Le dije que estoy viviendo con Rachel.-** comentaba en un susurro.- **Obviamente le pareció una completa locura y las cosas se salieron de control**

**-Con razón llevaba esa cara, juro que me dio miedo.- **exclamaba provocando una pequeña risa en la rubia.- **no te rías fue bastante atemorizante topármela de frente y con ese aspecto**

**-Eres un tonto.-** se reía por lo bajo

**-¿Qué más paso?**

**-Pues le dije que pienso que Rachel no es la única culpable de lo sucedido y ella simplemente no lo soporto y me abofeteo **

**-Vaya que falta de modales de la Señora Judy.-** exclamaba mientras jugaba con el cabello de su amiga

**-Lo sé.-** susurraba con una sonrisa triste

**-Y ahora cuéntame lo más importante ¿Qué paso con Rachel? Porque intuyo que gran parte de tu aspecto se debe a su causa **

**-Nos besamos.-** susurraba reincorporándose para poder ver a su amigo a los ojos.- **Discutimos por algo estúpido y de un de repente ya nos estábamos besando.-** exhalaba profundamente

**-Y te gusto.-** afirmaba el chico

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**-Porque si no, no te estuvieras partiendo la cabeza con remordimientos**

**-Tengo tanto miedo Brody.-** exclamaba preocupada

**-¿Te estas enamorando?-** preguntaba mirándola a los ojos, y la rubia no podía hacer otra cosa más que desviar sus ojos hacia el suelo.- **Entiendo que tengas miedo Quinn, si de por si el amor ya es complicado, en tu situación lo es aún más, pero es por lo mismo que solo tienes dos opciones**

**-¿Cuáles?-** preguntaba temiendo la respuesta

**-Sigues adelante o te olvidas para siempre de Rachel**

**-Yo…- **carraspeaba mientras sentía como un nudo se formaba en su estómago solo con el pensar que jamás podría volver a ver a la morena.- **Ya no puedo estar sin ella.-** susurraba haciéndose consciente por primera vez de lo que esas palabras implicaban

**-Entonces regresa a su casa y averigua lo antes posible lo que paso aquel día, ya que si tu madre se puso de esa forma seguro es porque algo está pasando **

**-¿Y si le cuento la verdad?-** preguntaba esperanzada

**-No lo sé Quinn.-** se rascaba la cabeza.- **Creo que no sería muy buena idea pues con justa razón te va a mandar al diablo**

**-Entonces que hago ¿La sigo engañando?-** exclamaba perdiendo la paciencia apretando los puños en señal de impotencia

**-No tienes otra opción.-** espetaba buscándole la mirada.- **Si Rachel se entera de todo ahora probablemente nunca sepas la verdad, y sabes que eso no te dejaría vivir en paz **

**-Me va a odiar.-** murmuraba mientras sentía como una lagrima recorría su mejilla

**-Tienes que hacerlo.-** comentaba el chico tomándola de las manos.- **Cuando sepas lo que ocurrió realmente ya podrás mirarla a los ojos y explicarle todas tus razones**

**-¿Y si no lo entiende?**

**-Tendrás que correr el riesgo.- **exclamo limpiando tiernamente su mejilla mientras volvía a abrir sus brazos para fundirse en un nuevo abrazo

* * *

Llevaba toda la tarde dando vueltas en su departamento. Su cuerpo podría estar en ese lugar, pero su cabeza y su corazón viajaban por otros confines buscando a la única rubia que había logrado moverle todo su mundo.

Para su fortuna Puck pareció creerle cuando le llamo por teléfono diciéndole que tenía que hacer algunas cosas con Quinn, por lo tanto no se presentaría al trabajo. Obviamente agradeció que el chico le hubiera creído, si no lo más probable es que la familia Puckerman-Rose ya tuviera varias horas en su casa cuestionándole cosas que ni siquiera ella tenía idea de cómo responder.

Y claro, como les iba a explicar que la rubia había salido atemorizada por un simple beso que no fue capaz de controlar.

Se sentó en uno de los bancos de la isleta mientras su mirada se perdía entre el suelo y la puerta de entrada. Honestamente no tenía nada mejor que hacer, más que esperar que la única persona capaz de regresarle su tranquilidad entrara por esa puerta.

Probablemente alguien escuchaba sus deseos, pues en ese instante una cabellera rubia aparecía tímidamente, encontrándose directamente con un rostro moreno que parecía suspirar aliviado.

**-Hoy si he dejado una nota.-** susurraba Quinn dejando las llaves en una de las mesitas de entrada, mientras titubeando se acercaba a la morena

**-Me he dado cuenta.-** murmuraba dibujando una sonrisa triste en su rostro

**-Lo lamento Rachel.-** exclamaba llamando la atención de la morena.- **Discúlpame por haberme ido de esa forma**

**-No me pidas disculpas Quinn.-** espetaba seria.- **Si me pides disculpas yo tendré que pedírtelas a ti por haberte besado, y la verdad es que no pienso hacerlo, pues es lo mejor que he hecho en mucho tiempo **

**-Rach…-** susurraba conmovida

**-No digas nada, déjame hablar por favor.-** exclamaba nerviosa mientras se dirigía al sillón y la rubia imitaba sus pasos sentándose a sus lado.- **Conocerte es lo mejor que me ha pasado, y hoy cuando te has ido me he dado cuenta que te estas volviendo realmente indispensable en mi vida.- **tomaba aire y la rubia cerraba los ojos con fuerza temiendo las palabras que iban a venir a continuación**.- Me estoy enamorando de ti Quinn.- **exclamaba viéndola a los ojos, con una dulzura que la hacía temblar

**-Por favor Rach no sigas.-** suplicaba no queriendo seguir escuchando esas palabras que lograban retumbarle todo su ser

**-No puedo evitarlo Rubia, y no me arrepiento de lo que siento.-** exclamaba segura buscando sus ojos.- **Pero soy consciente que tienes miedo, así que si ahora mismo tengo que reprimir mis sentimientos para que no te vayas de mi lado estoy dispuesta a hacerlo**.- sonreía tristemente.- **solo tienes que pedírmelo Quinn, tú tienes la última palabra…**


	15. Golpes y lamentos

**Gracias por leer y dejar sus reviews ya vamos por los ¡100¡ y de verdad se les agradece un montón. **

**Recuerden que en esta historia todo tiene un porque. O al menos eso quiero creer XD**

**En fin espero y estén teniendo una hermosa y alocada semana. Cuídense y nos seguimos leyendo ñ.ñ**

* * *

Una semana con sus respectivos siete días, una semana llena de silencios incomodos y miradas fugaces. Una semana en la cual las dos se sentían como si algo entre ella hubiera cambiado completamente.

Y no era para menos, pues después de la pregunta planteada por la morena, Quinn simplemente no pudo decir nada. Como podría decirle que reprimiera sus sentimientos, cuando ella misma ni siquiera se veía capaz de hacerlo. Y peor aún, como podría decirle que luchara por algo que ni siquiera estaba segura podría funcionar.

Rachel por su parte no se arrepentía en absoluto por haber dejado las cosas claras, no se podía seguir permitiendo el sentir todo aquello y que la rubia no fuera consciente de sus sentimientos.

¿Qué si le dolía que no le hubiera contestado nada? Por supuesto que lo hacía, pero sabía que era el precio que se estaba jugando y estaba dispuesta a pagarlo, ya bastante se había reprimido toda su vida, para que ese sentimiento tan hermoso quedara oculto en su corazón por el miedo al rechazo.

**-Teníamos mucho sin salir Rach.- **comentaba Marley relajada, mientras las dos disfrutaban de un rico capuchino en un café cercano al bar

**-Vamos no seas dramática, si nos vemos a diario.-** contestaba sonriente mientras comía un trozo de pastel

**-Bueno si, pero ya sabes teníamos mucho sin platicar solamente las dos, es más ya hasta me estaba comenzando a poner celosa por la atención que le dabas a cierta rubia**

**-O vamos Marley si sabes que Sophie siempre ha sido mi prioridad.-** sonreía haciéndose la desentendida

**-Eso no lo dudo, pero sabes que me refiero a otra rubia**

**-¿A Kitty?-** bromeaba

**-Pues claro, a quien más si no.-** respondía sonriente siguiéndole la corriente a la morena y después de un momento se ponía un poco más seria.- **Ahora sí, ¿me vas a contar que ha pasado?**

**-¿Con Quinn?**

**-No con la Reyna de España.-** exclamaba sarcástica

**-Pues la verdad no tengo el gusto de conocerla pero…. ¡auch¡- **se quejaba después de que su amiga le daba un leve pellizco en el brazo.- **No tienes que usar la violencia.- **exclamaba sobándose

**-Y tú no tienes que usar tu lado chistoso, así que estamos a mano.-** le sacaba la lengua de forma infantil, haciendo reír a la morena.- **Sigo esperando**

**-Es que no entiendo porque piensas que ha pasado algo.-** espetaba tratando de sonar segura

**-O no lo sé.- **se rascaba la barbilla.- **Tal vez porque han estado prácticamente evitándose todos estos días en el bar, o también por las miradas nerviosas que se regalan y por ultimo pero no menos importante, tienes una rara manía de expresar tus pensamientos en voz alta, y estos días lo has hecho por lo menos seis veces en el almacén**

**-Claro que no, yo no hago eso.-** se defendía

**-¿A no?.-** preguntaba divertida.-** "Tenia que abrir mi bocota" "No entiendo porque me evita" "Y si la asuste".- **imitaba perfectamente a la morena

**-De acuerdo ya entendí.-** se daba por vencida.-** Tengo que dejar de hacer eso.- **se decía a sí misma y Marley se reía por lo bajo pues lo estaba volviendo a hacer

**\- ¿Entonces?**

**-Pues no pasó mucho.-** sorbía su bebida restándole importancia**.- Ya sabes le dije que me estaba enamorado de ella y…**

**-Espera un momento.-** la frenaba completamente incrédula.- **Si notaba que te gustaba la rubia pero...- **exclamaba y la morena la cuestionaba con la mirada**.- No me veas así, eres demasiado obvia y siempre pones cara de boba cuando la ves.-** espetaba y Rachel solo asentía dándole al razón.- **Y bueno hasta cierto punto entiendo que te guste, pero de eso a estar enamorada ya es algo muy diferente**

**-Marley tú me conoces ¿cierto?- **decía y la chica solo se limitaba a afirmar con la cabeza.- **Yo no planee nada de esto, yo no planee comenzar a enamorarme de ella, simplemente es algo que me está pasando y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo **

**-¿Estas segura?- **preguntaba con cierta preocupación en su voz.- **Quiero decir tal vez solo estas algo confundida**

**-Veo a Quinn como nunca había visto a ninguna chica en toda mi vida, ya ni siquiera puedo plantarme no verla.-** exclamaba completamente seria mirándola a los ojos.- **¿Qué te dice eso?**

**-Que ya no hay marcha atrás, te has enamorado Berry.-** inhalaba profundamente preparándose para lo siguiente.- **¿Estas consciente de lo que eso implica?**

**-Ser honesta.-** susurraba

**-Si Rachel, si esta chica va formar parte de tu vida tiene que saber de dónde vienes y que cosas aquejan tu pasado**

**-¿Y si sale corriendo?.-** preguntaba con un halo de temor en su voz.- **Es decir, como le dices a alguien que estuviste en la cárcel acusada de asesinato, es como para huir sin siquiera pensarlo**

**-Por lo mismo tienes que hacerlo.-** la tomaba de la mano mientras la morena pasaba con dificultad el nudo formado en su garganta.- **Si Quinn te acepta tendrá que hacerlo con todo lo que eso implica**

**-Marley no puedo hacerlo…**

**-¿De qué hablas?- **preguntaba con el ceño fruncido**.- No puedes ocultarle algo tan importante **

**-No quiero mentirle, solo estoy esperando a que se anime a corresponderme para poder ser honesta **

**\- Espera.-** hacia una pausa para tomar aire.- **¿Ella no te correspondió?**

**-Bueno no tanto así, digamos que le expuse mis sentimientos y opto por quedarse callada**

**-Esa no es una buena señal.- **se sinceraba

**-En Quinn si lo es.-** exclamaba con una sonrisa esperanzadora.- **Ella no es como yo, ella siempre necesita pensar más las cosas, si no sintiera nada por mi te aseguro que en ese momento me lo hubiera dicho, pero si se quedó callada es porque simplemente tiene miedo de afrontarlo **

**-¿No crees que estas siendo muy optimista y te estás haciendo ilusiones?**

**-Tal vez sí.-** sonreía tímidamente.- **Pero es a lo único que me puedo aferrar en estos momentos **

**-Estas completamente loca.- **le expresaba mientras cariñosamente le tomaba la otra mano.- **No estoy de acuerdo con esto.- **la morena iba a protestar pero Marley con una seña le indico que se callara.- **Y no lo estoy porque no termino de confiar en esa chica, pero aun así voy apoyarte en lo que pueda, porque eso hacen las hermanas ¿cierto?**

**-Gracias.-** exclamaba Rachel completamente conmovida, entregándole un abrazo que valía más que todas las palabras que pudiera decir.

* * *

La noche ya se hacía presente aquel día en el bar. No había mucha concurrencia, a no ser por un pequeño grupo de chicos estirados, que parecían estar pasándosela bastante bien.

Quinn trataba de concentrarse en atender, pero Rachel cada vez se lo ponía más difícil. Y no es que hiciera nada en particular, simplemente tenerla con vaqueros ajustados yendo y viniendo a todos lados era un buen motivo, y para que mentir, también en short, playera, vestido, cualquier cosa ya se empezaba a convertir en una dulce y agonizante distracción.

**-Rubia.-** exclamaba uno de los chicos llamando su atención.- **¿Nos podrías poner dos cervezas más?-** arrastraba la voz dejando entrever su grado de alcohol

**-En un momento.- **contestaba cortes fingiendo una débil sonrisa, mientras tomaba las botellas para llevarlas**.- Aquí tienen.-** las dejaba sobre la mesa

**-Espera.-** la tomaba del brazo antes de que pudiera girarse**.- Aquí mis amigos y yo.-** señalaba a sus otros dos acompañantes, que solo sonreían estúpidamente.- **Nos preguntamos si tal vez quisieras tomarte algo con nosotros**

**-Ahora mismo estoy trabajando, pero gracias por la invitación.- **se negaba amablemente, mientras quitaba la mano del chico de su brazo

**-O vamos ¿Cuánto te pagan aquí? Te aseguro que nosotros podemos pagarte eso y más.-** exclamaba con una voz tan arrogante que a punto estuvo la rubia de soltarle una bofetada

**-¿Sucede algo?-** preguntaba Rachel que al notar a lejos la cara de incomodidad de la rubia, había decidido acercarse

**-Absolutamente nada.-** respondía el tipo de haciéndose el desentendido**.- Solo le agradecíamos a esta belleza por atendernos**

**-¿Quinn?.-** cuestionaba Rachel, ignorando lo que el sujeto decía

**-Todo bien.-** respondía la rubia tratando de no causar un enfrentamiento

**-Acompáñame.-** le susurraba la morena jalándola hacia la barra.**-** **No quiero que te les acerques, los tipos como esos suelen ser bastante groseros al estar tomados y tú no tienes por qué lidiar con algo así**

**-Rachel me puedo cuidar sola.-** exclamaba haciéndose la valiente

**-No lo dudo, pero te lo estoy pidiendo por favor.-** exclamaba con una voz tan embaucadora que la rubia terminaba aceptando**.- Ahora le pedire a Puck que se encargue ¿de acuerdo?**

**-De acuerdo.- **contestaba con media sonrisa pues ese lado protector de la morena sin duda alguna la hacía más única

La noche seguía transcurriendo y para fortuna de todos, los tipos parecían estar ya más tranquilos, al parecer Puck no se les había hecho tan interesante como para invitarlo a tomar algo.

Todos se encontraban metidos en su labor. Quinn con mucho pesar, llevaba algunas bolsas de basura, las cuales tenían que ser sacadas por la parte trasera del lugar.

Deposito las bolsas en los contenedores y se quedó un segundo mirando a su alrededor, respirando una calma que le daba aquel lugar solitario, calma que no tardó en ser interrumpida

**-Pero mira nada más que casualidad.- **exclamaba una voz de tras de sí, lográndole hacer que le temblaran las piernas, y no era un temblor bonito como el que le brindaba Rachel, era un temblor que lograba poner en alerta todos sus sentidos**.- Parece que el destino quiere que nos estemos encontrando esta noche.-** Hablaba el mismo tipo de la actitud arrogante

**-Si claro el "destino".-** espetaba la rubia seria, tratando que su nerviosismo no la delatara**.- Tengo que volver adentro.-** exclamaba pasando a lado de él, pero era sujetada fuertemente por el brazo

**-Espera preciosa.-** la retenía ahora por los dos brazos**.- Si la noche es bastante larga y tú y yo podemos disfrutarla**

**-Suéltame.-** exclamaba empezando perder los nervios

**-No te pongas así.-** susurraba tocándole la mejilla**.- Si a las tipas como tú les gusta hacerse las difíciles, pero todas terminan cediendo.-** comentaba y Quinn no lo soportaba más, y sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, le soltaba una fuerte bofetada

**-Eres una estúpida.-** le gritaba mientras con fuerza la zarandeaba y la arrinconaba a una pared**.- Ahora vas a ver como se trata a un hombre.-** exclamaba y Quinn sabía que estaba perdida, su mente de un de repente había dejado de funcionar, no tenía ni idea de cómo debía actuar en una situación así.

Miraba a su alrededor y sabía que gritar no iba a servir de nada pues aquel callejón estaba completamente vacío. Sintió como el tipo empezó a lamer su cuello, logrando inmovilizarla de los brazos, quiso llorar pero ni para eso se sintió con fuerzas. Cerró sus ojos, tratando de así idear un plan para salir de aquello, pues sabía que si no lo hacía iba a ocurrir lo inevitable.

De pronto, sus pensamientos quedaron en nada, pues sintió como alguien apartaba al tipo de ella. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con una imagen que jamás hubiera podido imaginar.

Pues Rachel, su Rachel, la pequeña morena de escasos 1.57 de estatura, había logrado derrumbar al grandulón y ahora se encontraba encima de él soltándole puñetazos a diestra y siniestra.

**-¡Eres un cabron¡-** gritaba con una ira y un enfado que jamás podría haberse esperado**.- En tu puta vida vas a volver a tocar a nadie.-** gritaba mientras el tipo al parecer no lograba reaccionar ante los golpes

**-Rach.-** le gritaba la rubia desesperada**.- Ya déjalo por favor.-** exclamaba entre sollozos**.- No merece la pena.-** le seguía gritando mientras inútilmente la trataba de separar

Para su fortuna, por segunda vez en la noche Puck aparecía en escena, y apenas viendo lo que ocurría, corría hacia la morena para alejarla del tipo.

**-¡Basta por favor¡-** le gritaba Puck mientras la sujetaba por detrás de los brazos.- **¡Lo vas a matar¡.-** gritaba casi sin pensarlo, y al momento se arrepentía profundamente de sus palabras, pues Rachel parecía salir de ese trance en el que se encontraba y se detenía abruptamente**.- Rachel, lo … lo siento.-** susurraba el chico realmente arrepentido

**-¿Qué rayos está pasando?-** preguntaba Marley que al ver la ausencia de los tres había optado por buscarlos**.- O dios.-** susurraba al ver como el tipo se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo

Puck por su parte se había acercado al sujeto, solo para asegurarse que su pulso fuera constante, cosa que agradeció internamente cuando lo comprobó, y no tanto porque le preocupara la vida de aquel asqueroso, sino porque sabía lo que implicaría si hubiera sido al revés.

**-Rach.-** susurro Quinn ignorando a todos a su alrededor, pues la única persona que le preocupaba en ese momento era la morena**.- Rachel mírame.-** exclamaba angustiada, pues la chica se había parado de su posición y no quitaba la vista de sus manos, las cuales tenían algunos rastros de sangre

**-Soy un monstruo.- **susurro finalmente viéndola a los ojos, esos ojos que tanto le gustaban y ahora se veían realmente afectados

**-No, no lo eres.-** exclamaba la rubia tratando de avanzar hacia ella

**-¡No te acerques¡-** le grito horrorizada retrocediendo unos pasos.-**Yo…. lo lamento tanto.-** susurro abatida, y regalándole una última mirada se lanzó a correr lejos de ese lugar.


	16. Toma mi mano

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad que inspiran a seguir.**

**Monica13, fran, no tengo otra forma que contestarles más que esta, así que muchas gracias por decirme lo que piensan en la mayoría de capítulos ;)**

**Sin más me despido y les recuerdo que todo tiene su porque, y que los detalles siempre son importantes.**

**Hasta el próximo, nos seguimos leyendo ñ.ñ**

* * *

Se había cansado de dar vueltas por el departamento, ni siquiera era capaz de recordar cuando había sido la última vez que se había puesto tan preocupada por alguien que no fuera parte de su familia.

Y es que después de la huida de la morena, ni siquiera Puck que tenía un cuerpo bastante atlético fue capaz de alcanzarla.

Es por eso que ahora cuando ya el sol regalaba sus primeros rayos y sin haber podido dormir un solo momento, sus nervios comenzaban a traicionarla formándole historias en su cabeza, que no le gustaban en lo absoluto.

Se quedó un momento parada junto a la alacena de la cocina, desde su posición pudo observar perfectamente a Marley, la cual por órdenes de Puck, se quedó a acompañarla mientras él se iba sin dar explicaciones de nada.

La castaña lucía un rostro confuso, difícil de descifrar. Se limitaba a alternar su vista entre el suelo y el techo del departamento. No la conocía mucho, pero probablemente en ese momento compartían el mismo sentimiento de desesperación.

**-No lo soporto mas.-** expresaba rompiendo el silencio que las embargaba.- **Tengo que ir a buscarla**

**-Quinn espera.-** hablaba la castaña, al ver como la rubia hacia ademan de caminar hacia la puerta**.- Te puedo asegurar que me siento igual de desesperada que tú, pero no vamos a lograr nada yéndonos**

**-¿Entonces qué hacemos?- **sonaba angustiada.- **Puck parece no encontrarla**

**-Es porque no la fue a buscar.-** explicaba tranquila

**-¿De que estas hablando?-** preguntaba completamente confundida.- **Pero él se fue, ¿Cómo es posible que me estés diciendo esto?**

**-Rachel necesita estar sola, aun así la buscáramos por toda la ciudad, es probable que no la encontremos**

**-No entiendo.-** espetaba la rubia dejándose caer en uno de los sillones

**-Quinn.-** la miraba seria tomando asiento a su lado.- **Ella necesita su espacio, y aunque te juro que eso me esté matando por dentro, tenemos que respetar su decisión, ya que estoy segura que va a volver cuando nos necesite**

**-No sé cómo puedes mantenerte tan tranquila.- **expresaba provocando una media sonrisa en la chica

**-No todo es lo que se aparenta.- **murmuraba mirándola a los ojos.- **En ocasiones se tiene que ser fuerte por los demás **

**-¿Te refieres a Puck?**

**-Si bueno, a Puck, a Rachel, a ti Quinn… **

**-¿Yo? Pero pensé que no era muy de tu agrado **

**-Y no lo eres.-** expresaba sincera provocando que la rubia la mirara confundida**.- No me mal entiendas, soy así con la mayoría de personas.-** explicaba y al ver que la rubia seguía sin entender nada proseguía.- **Cuando tienes a tu alrededor personas como ellos, los cuales con una simple sonrisa te dan su corazón, alguien debe encargarse de cuidarlos **

**-¿Y a ti te toco ese papel?**

**-Si.-** suspiraba con media sonrisa.- **Pero ellos de alguna forma hacen lo mismo por mí, así que nos complementamos **

**-Eso es increíble.-** susurraba la rubia, y se quedaba perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que la puerta de entrada se abría y por inercia se paraba rápidamente para averiguar de quien se trataba

**-¿Aún no ha aparece?- **preguntaba Puck, el cual venia acompañado de una mujer que ella no conocía

**-Amanda ¿Qué haces aquí?-** preguntaba Marley acercándose a la mujer para saludarla con un cariñoso abrazo

**-Bueno Puck me ha contado lo ocurrido y quiere que esté presente para cuando Rachel llegue.-** explicaba tranquila dirigiendo su mirada por primera vez hacia la rubia.- **Tu debes ser Quinn.-** extendía su mano sorprendiendo a la chica.- **Soy Amanda la psicóloga de Rachel**

**-Mucho gusto.-** correspondía el saludo saliendo de su mutismo

**-¿Entonces ya sabes bien todo lo que ocurrió?-** preguntaba la castaña mientras todos tomaba asiento en la sala

**-Así es.-** respondía seria

**-¿Crees que esto pueda ser muy contraproducente?-** cuestionaba el chico temeroso

**-No lo sé.-** comentaba inhalando profundamente.- **Tengo que verla para saber si esto la puede llevar a retroceder en el avance que estábamos logrando **

**-¿Y si lo hace?-**hablaba Marley y la rubia se alarmaba al notar el tono preocupado de su voz.- **Si ella colapsa nuevamente **

**-Tendríamos que tomar otras medidas.-** susurraba la mujer mirando apenada hacia el suelo

**-¿Qué quiere decir?-**preguntaba el Puck temiéndose lo peor

**-Ella ya intentó suicidarse una vez.-** les recordaba provocándoles un escalofrió.- **No podemos darle la oportunidad de que lo vuelva a intentar, si Rachel no se encuentra bien y noto que tiene un ataque de ansiedad.- **carraspeaba tomando aire.-** Mi recomendación seria que la internáramos**

**-Eso no va ocurrir.-** exclamaba Quinn molesta, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.- **Tal vez sea la que menos tengo que opinar, pero yo no voy a permitir que nada le suceda a Rachel **

**-Quinn...- **susurraba Marley sorprendida

**-No.-** espetaba la rubia alzando la voz, mientras optaba por pararse de aquél asiento para mirarlos fijamente **.- No me digan nada, probablemente no tengo años conociendo a Rachel como ustedes lo hacen, pero entre nosotras hay una conexión que probablemente ustedes nunca entenderán, y por lo mismo no voy a permitir que encerrarla sea si quiera una opción, así que tendrás que buscar otros caminos Amanda, porque a mi morena nadie se la va llevar.-** clara y concisa, fue tan determinante en su manera de hablar, que ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a contradecirle nada de lo había dicho

**-Lo lamento.-** se disculpaba la mujer al sentir la intensa mirada de la rubia sobre ella.- **Tal vez fui un poco drástica en mis palabras, pero solo quería pintarles el peor de los escenarios posibles**

**-Está bien Amanda, te agradecemos por ser sincera.-** espetaba Marley tratando de tranquilizar los ánimos**.- Yo creo que..**

Sus palabras quedaban silenciadas, pues en ese momento la puerta de entrada se abría lentamente, provocando que todas las miradas se posaran en la pequeña morena que por fin hacia acto de presencia.

Por el estado en que se veía, era posible que tampoco hubiera descansado nada. Traía su cabello bastante alborotado, sus ojos hinchados y los nudillos de sus manos bastante maltratados.

Y aun así, a pesar de todo eso, la rubia no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se aceleraba, por ese pequeño y maltratado ser que ahora la veía con ojos desoladores.

Tuvo que reprimir su intento de correr a abrazarla, pues no quería que fuese a salir corriendo nuevamente, así que se limitó a acercarse y regalarle una mirada que le hacía saber que todo iba a estar bien.

**-Hola.- **susurro Rachel tímidamente, ignorando a todos a su alrededor, creando un lugar donde solo ella y la rubia parecían estar presentes**.- ¿Cómo estás?**

**-Creo que esa pregunta debería hacerla yo, pero estoy bien.-** exclamaba conmovida**.- Me tenías muy preocupada.-** susurraba acercándose y armándose de valor se atrevía a pasar dulcemente su mano por la mejilla de la chica

**-Lamento no haber dejado una nota, pero no sabía a donde iba a ir.-** expresaba apenada desviando su mirada hacia el suelo

**-Solo por esta vez lo dejare pasar.-** respondía con media sonrisa.- **Creo que tienes que hablar con alguien.-** señalaba con la cabeza hacia donde se encontraban los demás

**-Está bien.-** susurraba vencida, y regalándoles una mirada a sus amigos caminaba hacia su cuarto, dándole a entender a Amanda que la plática seria en su habitación

La mujer comenzó a avanzar detrás de la morena, pero antes de adentrarse al cuarto se giró nuevamente

**-Quinn.-** expresaba llamando su atención.- **Tienes razón, tal vez nosotros nunca entenderemos eso que tienen tú y Rachel, pero déjame decirte algo.-** espetaba con voz pausada.- **Por lo que acabo de ver, eres lo mejor que le puede estar pasando en este momento, y eso como su doctora te lo tengo que agradecer.- **exclamaba regalándole una sincera sonrisa

**-La agradecida aquí soy yo… créame.-** susurraba devolviendo la sonrisa, mientras la mujer asentía y se perdía finalmente en la habitación.

* * *

Llevaban alrededor de dos horas encerradas en ese cuarto, y la rubia no podía más con la intriga de saber que estaba ocurriendo.

Marley y Puck no habían querido marcharse, también se encontraban inquietos por saber lo que Amanda determinaría al platicar con la morena. Ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, tal vez en ese momento el silencio era su mejor compañero.

Para su fortuna la angustia no duro mucho más, pues la mujer salía de la habitación con paso lento y al parecer sumida en sus pensamientos. Ninguno se atrevió a interrogarla aunque se murieran por hacer lo contrario, así que pacientemente esperaron a que tomara asiento, para que les contara al menos lo que le era permitido.

**-Está tomando una ducha.-** explico tranquila, captando inmediatamente la atención de los tres

**-¿Cómo…como esta?-** preguntaba la rubia con temor, tomando asiento en frente de la mujer

**-Tranquila**

**-¿Eso es bueno cierto?-** murmuraba Puck esperanzado

**-Es desconcertante.-** espetaba honesta**.- Sabemos que lo que paso pudo haberle traído recuerdos del pasado con los cuales hemos estado luchando, por lo mismo es demasiado sorprendente ver cómo está reaccionando, y más con la situación tan idéntica**

**-¿Cómo qué la situación idéntica?- **preguntaba la rubia confundida, e inmediatamente notaba como Puck y Marley se regalaban una mirada incomoda

**-¿Ella no sabe nada?-** cuestionaba la psicóloga sorprendida

**-A nosotros no nos corresponde hablar de lo que paso en el pasado.-** murmuraba Marley seria.- **Supongo que Rachel está esperando un buen momento para contártelo.-** se dirigía a la rubia la cual optaba por bajar la mirada y empezarse a formular preguntas.

Preguntas que cada vez se volvían más confusas, preguntas que la llevaban a querer descubrir esa verdad que tanto mal le estaba causando. Y es que entre más lo pensaba, todo parecía tener menos sentido.

Ya que si lo que ocurrió era parecido al pasado, entonces la morena también estaba defendiendo a alguien cuando el crimen ocurrió, pero no, él no podría haber tratado de hacerle algo así una mujer, el simple hecho de pensarlo le provocaba que su estómago se revolviera.

Su madre no podría ser tan despiadada como para ocultarle tal monstruosidad, y si lo hizo, ahora más que nunca tenía motivos para detestarla.

**-¿Quinn?.-** preguntaba el chico preocupado al ver como la cara de la rubia se tornaba pálida**.- ¿Estas bien?**

**-He si, solo se me ha bajado un poco la tensión.- **suspiraba pasando su cabello hacia atrás

**-Te traeré un poco de agua.- **ofrecía Marley dirigiéndose hacia la cocina

**-¿Entonces qué sigue?-** cuestionaba Quinn, queriendo desaparecer sus pensamientos, para enfocarse en lo que en ese momento era más importante para ella: la morena

**-Yo recomendaría que se tomara un descanso, que se despejara de la situación vivida, no veo muy recomendable que regrese al bar, por lo menos hasta que las cosas se tranquilicen **

**-Eso va estar un poco difícil.-** exclamaba la castaña regresando con el vaso de agua para tendérselo a la rubia**.- Conocemos a Rachel y jamás logra estarse quieta en un solo lugar, de hecho no me extrañaría que en cualquier momento salga con bolsa deportiva en mano para irse a dar entrenamiento **

**-Supongo que tendremos que convencerla de alguna forma.-** espetaba Puckerman serio, creando un momento de silencio

**-Lo lamento, yo me tengo que marchar.- **se disculpaba Miranda mirando su teléfono.- **Tengo una cita con un paciente a las diez treinta **

**-No te preocupes.-** exclamaba Marley**.- Ya bastante has hecho con venir a estas horas**

**-Gracias Amanda.-** expresaba el chico estirándole la mano

**-De nada.-** sonreía la mujer amable.- **Ya saben cualquier cosa me llaman y estaré aquí.-** se comenzaba a despedir**.- Quinn un gusto conocerte aunque fuera en estas circunstancias**

**-Lo mismo digo.-** espetaba la chica correspondiendo un apretón de manos

**-Te acompañamos a bajo.-** señalaba la castaña siendo seguida por su esposo, mientras la mujer abandonaba el apartamento

**-Ahora volvemos.-** exclamaba el chico cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos

Quinn suspiro aliviada al ver como se quedaba un momento a solas. Necesitaba realmente tomar aire y procesar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su cabeza le provocaba un pequeño mareo que la obligaba a tomar asiento y apretar los ojos con fuerza.

¿Qué tal que si todo este tiempo la víctima era realmente el victimario? ¿Qué tal que Rachel solo había sido víctima de las circunstancias? ¿Cómo podría siquiera seguir adelante si todo lo que creía verdadero, era realmente una mentira?

**-Quinn.-** susurraba una voz, esa preciada voz que en ese momento era la única que podía traerle calma a su cabeza**.- ¿Estas bien?-** preguntaba la morena arrodillándose en frente de ella, mientras tomaba su cara entre sus manos

**-Han sido muchas emociones por un día.-** contestaba por inercia, tratando que las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir se quedaran ocultas

**-Lamento todo lo que ocurrió.-** susurraba desviando sus ojos hacia el suelo

**-Hey Rach.-** expresaba tomando delicadamente su mentón**.- Tu no debes de sentir nada.-** la miraba a los ojos**.- Me salvaste y eso es algo que jamás te podre pagar**

**-Pero lo que hice…**

**-Lo que hiciste es lo que cualquier persona con un poco de valor hubiera hecho.- **carraspeaba pues ver como la morena soltaba unas primeras lagrimas lograban romperla de una forma inexplicable**.- Así que para mí, tu Rachel Berry eres una heroína y no el monstruo que dijiste**

**-Gracias Quinn.-** abrazaba a la rubia, mientras que esta reaccionaba y se aferraba a ese pequeño cuerpo como nunca antes lo había hecho con otra persona**.- Creo que ahora mismo eres lo único que me mantiene cuerda.-** susurraba despegándose un poco para poder verla a los ojos

**-Creo que tenemos algo en común.- **exclamaba la rubia quitando con sus manos los restos de lágrimas que habían quedado en la cara de la chica

**-Sé que te tengo que contar muchas cosas…**

**-No.-** la interrumpía**.-Ahora mismo no quiero saber nada, solo quiero olvidarme de todo y de todos**

**-¿A qué te refieres?**

**-Vámonos.-** susurraba viéndola a los ojos**.- Tú necesitas un descanso y estar bien para así poder contarme todo lo que quieras, y yo para serte honesta, necesito que mi cabeza tenga un momento de paz y tú eres la única que me lo puede dar**

**-Quinn.- **susurraba la morena notando ese halo de desesperación y tristeza en las palabras de la rubia**.- ¿De verdad estas bien?-** cuestionaba preocupada

**-No, no lo estoy.-** murmuraba mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas lograban finalmente escapársele**.- No sé si pueda seguir con esto.-** susurraba abatida sin importarle nada

**-Tranquila por favor.-**exclamaba la morena arropándola entre sus brazos**.- Sabes que.-** hablaba decidida tomándola del rostro**.- Vámonos, no tengo idea a donde pero tampoco me importa**

**-No Rachel, fue una locura lo que dije…**

**-No fue ninguna locura.-** le limpiaba las lágrimas**.- Y como usted ya hizo la invitación no puede negármela**

**-¿Estas segura?- **hablaba sorprendida buscando algún resquicio de duda, que por supuesto no encontró

**-Solo si me prometes que solamente seremos Quinn y Rachel**

**-¿Sin pasados?- **preguntaba dudosa

**-Sin pasados.-** exclamaba con media sonrisa**.- ¿Sin miedos?**

**-Sin miedos.-** respondía la rubia controlando su llanto

**-Entonces.-** susurraba Rachel perdiéndose en sus ojos**.- Toma mi mano y guíame con cuidado, que en este viaje solo existiremos tú y yo….**


	17. Te dejo ser mi error

**Gracias ñ.ñ**

* * *

Quince horas habían pasado desde que tomaron esa decisión. Quince horas en las que Quinn con ayuda de Brody, consiguió dos pasajes de avión y una estancia en un lugar que desde niña, ya no había tenido la oportunidad de visitar.

Quince horas en las que la morena se encargó de hablar con sus padres y sus amigos, para decirles que de verdad necesitaba tomar un descanso por unos días. Obviamente Puck celebro la decisión, Marley la cuestiono, y sus padres, sus padres solo acertaron en desearle un buen viaje, creyendo que ya estaba lo suficientemente grande para tomar sus propias decisiones.

¿Qué si era una locura irse aun teniendo tantas cosas por aclarar? Probablemente, pero que sería de la vida sin esas decisiones alocadas, que te llevan a experimentar cosas que jamás lograste pensar.

Después de un par de horas de vuelo, la morena no tenía idea del destino exacto de su viaje, solo sabía que habían sobrevolado una parte de México. Afortunadamente el avión por fin aterrizaba, y para su sorpresa ya estaban siendo esperadas por un joven el cual las conduciría a su destino final.

El camino recorrido en coche, le estaba regalando una de las mejores vistas que podría imaginarse. Y no, no solo era por la extensa vegetación que se presentaba ante ella, su vista también iba pérdida en aquella rubia que parecía estar más hermosa que nunca, probablemente su rostro relajado la hacía ver más juvenil de lo que ya era. Iba ensimismada mirándola, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron provocándoles una sonrisa traviesa y rubor delatador.

**-Señoritas.-** expresaba el joven con una enorme sonrisa llamando su atención.- **Bienvenidas a la Riviera Maya, más precisamente a la playa del secreto.- **espetaba deteniendo el coche afuera de una enorme casa, la cual se encontraba rodeada de palmeras y de un extenso mar que se alzaba delante de ellas.

**-¿Aquí nos vamos a quedar?-** preguntaba la morena incrédula, bajándose detrás de Quinn

**-¿No te gusta?-**cuestionaba la rubia preocupada

**-Estas de broma.-** soltaba una carcajada**.- ¡Es impresionante¡**

**-Te dije que necesitábamos un lugar tranquilo y no se me ocurrió nada mejor que una casa alejada del mundo**

**-¿No hay nadie más viviendo cerca de este lugar?**

**-Pues no.- **contestaba con una sonrisa que lograba poner nerviosa a la morena.-**Bueno creo que tenemos algunos vecinos como a un kilómetro de distancia, así que espero que no tengas muchas ganas de conocerlos**.- espetaba divertida

**-Creo que podre vivir con ello**

**-Entonces, ¿entramos?-** preguntaba feliz, tomando la mano de la chica para guiarla a la entrada de aquel lugar**.- Bienvenida al lugar de los sueños.-** espetaba abriendo la puerta, dejando pasar a la morena la cual no podría sentirse más impresionada.

Delante de ella se presentaba un enorme salón con acabados de madera, dos puertas corredizas al frente que daban acceso directo a la playa, y una enorme sala blanca en forma de L que lograba darle un contraste aún más especial al lugar.

A su lado derecho pudo apreciar una isleta y una cocina minimalista, con todos los aparatos eléctricos que pudieran ser requeridos. A su izquierda lograba apreciar un largo pasillo el cual dejaba al descubierto tres puertas.

**-Esto debe ser un sueño.-** murmuraba aun sin poderse creer todo aquello**.- Quinn.-** exclamaba dramática.**\- Si esto es un sueño por favor no me despiertes**

**-Afortunadamente no lo es.- **espetaba sonriente, llenándose de felicidad al saber que a la morena le había gustado el lugar**.- ¿quieres conocer las habitaciones?**

**-Esperara que lo dijeras**

**-Si quieres ve adelantándote, iré con el chico que nos trajo, probablemente este todavía esperando a que le digamos que entre con las maletas**

**-Creo que te tomare la palabra.-** espetaba dando pequeños brincos, que lograban enternecer a la rubia.

Camino hacia las dos primeras habitaciones, las cuales contaban con una cama matrimonial, un televisor de plasma, un pequeño futon y una puerta la cual probablemente daba acceso al baño.

Siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la tercera habitación, la cual supuso seria la principal, y no estaba equivocada. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una enorme cama llena de cojines blancos, una pequeña sala con una mesa al centro y lo más interesante de todo aquello, es que había dos puertas corredizas similares a las de la entrada, las cuales te daban el acceso perfecto hacia el mar. Por si fuera poco, saliendo de estas, se encontraba una pequeña terraza, con un perfecto jacuzzi de madera, rodeado de algunos asientos.

Atravesó lentamente aquellas puertas, queriendo no perder ningún detalle de lo que estaba observando. Bajo los escasos cuatro escalones que la separaban de la arena blanca, y sin pensarlo mucho, opto por quitarse los zapatos arrojándolos hacia un lado, para así poder sentir el calor de la tierra directamente sobre sus pies.

Inhalo profundamente y como si aquel mar cristalino la estuviera llamando, empezó a caminar hacia él.

**-Rach.-**espetaba Quinn desde la habitación buscándola, y viendo las puertas abiertas salía ella también**.- El chico se ha marchado ya, es probable que…**

No pudo continuar hablando, y no era para menos. Ya que al salir y levantar su vista, se encontró con el paisaje más hermoso que pudiera alguna vez imaginado.

La morena dándole la espalda y sin ser consciente de la llegada de la rubia, se despojaba de la fina blusa que la cubría, quedando simplemente en un pequeño sujetador negro que tapaba lo necesario.

Quinn sintió de pronto como su garganta comenzaba a secarse y aquello no iba a dejar de ocurrir, pues como si no fuera suficiente, sin pudor alguno, Rachel se comenzaba a deshacer también de sus pantalones, dejando al descubierto una pequeña braguita, la cual resaltaba el pequeño y bien trabajado trasero de la chica.

**-Rach.- **hablaba un poco más fuerte llamando su atención**.- ¿Qué…. Que haces?-** preguntaba nerviosa

**-Voy a disfrutar.- **exclamaba divertida, con una sonrisa esplendida que bien podría iluminar hasta el más oscuro de los caminos**.- Vamos.-** la incitaba y sin decir nada más, corría hacia la playa y se introducía de un brinco.

La rubia se quedó en su misma posición petrificada, pensando como era posible que alguien fuera tan jodidamente sexy y al parecer no ser consciente de ello. La miro desde lo lejos siendo hipnotizada por cada gracioso movimiento que hacía en el agua, sonreía cada vez que la morena la buscaba con los ojos, y sobre todo se sonrojaba por cada pensamiento que lograba cruzar en aquel momento por su cabeza.

**-Vamos Quinn ven-** gritaba la morena saliendo un poco del agua**.- Esto esta increíble**

**-Tengo que ponerme el traje de baño.- **se excusaba acercándose hacia la chica

**-Por favor, por lo que veo estamos tú y yo solas en este lugar, que importa el traje de baño.- **exclamaba sonriente, con esa sonrisa que nada ni nadie se le podía negar.

Con algo de pudor, y no pudiendo resistirse más, se comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su blusa, y haciendo un ágil movimiento se sacaba los zapatos y el short que traía puesto.

Rachel trataba de no ser tan descarada, pero le resultaba imposible quitar su vista de aquel maravilloso espectáculo. Ver a la rubia en ropa interior era posiblemente más hermoso que todo ese lugar, y eso créanme era mucho decir.

**-Vamos rubia.-** exclamaba tratando de sonar tranquila**.- El agua esta magnífica y la compañía mucho mejor.-** bromeaba provocando una pequeña risa que lograba quitarles los nervios a las dos

**-Debo de confesar que no soy muy buena nadando.-** exclamaba algo avergonzada mientras comenzaba a tocar con sus pies las pequeñas olas que le llegaban

**-No te preocupes el mar está muy tranquilo.-** exclamaba acercándose, mientras le tendía una mano para que la tomara

**-¿Y si una ola gigante llegara?**-preguntaba bromeando tomando la mano ofrecida

**-Yo voy a cuidarte.-** respondía sonriente**.- Y no solo de las olas…**

* * *

Se habían pasado toda la tarde metidas en el agua, llevando acabo juegos tontos, bromas divertidas y pláticas sin sentido, de esas pláticas que solo logran hacerte reír sin saber muy bien el motivo o el porqué, pero que te comprueban que cuando estas en compañía de alguien que de verdad te agrada, cualquier cosa se vuelve interesante.

Desafortunadamente el hambre y la noche tuvieron que hacerse presentes, obligándolas romper aquel mágico momento.

La morena se metió a bañar antes que la rubia, pues esta última se estaba cerciorando que todo en la casa estuviera en perfecto orden y mantenimiento, ya que no quería tener alguna tipo de sorpresa desagradable.

**-¿Todo en orden?-.** Preguntaba la morena al ver a la rubia recargada de espaldas en la isleta de la cocina**\- ¿Has encontrado algún bicho que nos pudiera dañar?-**bromeaba y la rubia se volteaba para enfrentarla, pero su cerebro quedaba en blanco, pues Rachel traía un sencillo vestido blanco que le resaltaba su reciente bronceado

**-He pues.-** carraspeaba un poco saliendo de trance**.- Creo que no corremos peligro de ser devoradas por ningún animal**.- espetaba orgullosa de su revisión.-** Aunque si hay un pequeño inconveniente **

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-Creo que me olvide de decirles que nos dejaran algo de comer preparado.-** se rascaba la cabeza nerviosa**.- Pero no te preocupes, con lo que hay en el refrigerador ahorita mismo me pongo a cocinar **

**-No.- **decía la morena acercándose a ella**.- Mejor tu date una ducha y yo me encargo de ello**

**-¿Segura?**

**-Si de verdad, sabes que me encanta cocinar.-** respondía con una amable sonrisa

**-Siendo así, me voy a dar un baño.-** exclamaba contenta y a medida que avanzaba hacia una de las habitaciones una duda la aquejaba**.- ¿Rach?-** llamaba su atención**.- ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con mi pésima forma de llevarme con la cocina?**

**-Claro que no.-** contestaba reprimiendo la risa**.- Es solo que no sería muy idílico que nos intoxicáramos el primer día de viaje.- **soltaba burlesca

**-Ya suplicaras algún día por mis manjares.-** exclamaba la rubia divertida, perdiéndose finalmente en el interior de la habitación.

Llevaba alrededor de veinte minutos perdida bajo la regadera, sintiendo como el frescor del agua se esparcía por toda su piel. No pudo evitar sonreír por los recuerdos de aquella hermosa tarde.

Hacía ya tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan en paz con una persona, que había comenzado a temer no volver a sentir eso con nadie más.

Sin duda alguna aquel viaje estaba siendo mejor de lo esperado, y la causante de todo aquello ahora preparaba lo que seguramente sería una sencilla pero exquisita cena.

No quiso demorarse más y optando por ponerse unos ligeros pantalones de seda y una blusa de tirantes abandono la habitación.

**-No tengo idea de que estas preparando pero huele delicioso.-** exclamaba acercándose hasta la cocina, posicionándose detrás de la morena la cual estaba inmersa moviendo algunos ingredientes en un sartén

**-Son verduras salteadas con camarones.-** contestaba nerviosa al sentir la proximidad del cuerpo de la chica**.- Ya casi están listas.-** susurraba girando un poco su cabeza, y de pronto Quinn se daba cuenta de la proximidad que había tomado y decidía alejarse tomando asiento en un banco de la isleta

**-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- **carraspeaba un tanto nerviosa

**-He visto una mesita desplegable, puedes ir acomodándola donde quieras que cenemos.-** contestaba regalándole una sincera sonrisa que lograba tranquilizarla

**-Ya sé dónde.-** susurraba para sí misma y se disponía a realizar lo pensado.

Abrió las puertas corredizas que daban acceso a la playa y acomodo la mesa justo en donde quedaba la terraza, se quedó mirando por un momento la intensidad del cielo, y el reflejo de las estrellas sobre el mar.

**-Ya está listo.-** hablaba la morena llamando su atención

**-Ahora te ayudo.-** se adentraba para tomar dos copas y un vino, mientras Rachel hacía lo propio con los platos de comida.

**-¿Y qué te parece?-** preguntaba mirándola a los ojos mientras la rubia daba su primer bocado

**-He probado mejores.-** espetaba fingiendo indiferencia, y al notar la cara de confusión de la morena se echaba a reír

**-Eres una tonta.-** le recriminaba lanzándole una servilleta

**-Hubieras visto tu cara.-** continuaba riéndose

**-Jamás volveré a cocinar nada para ti.- **fingía molestia

**-No por favor.-** dramatizaba**.- Sabes que me fascina todo lo que cocinas**

**-Ahora solo dices eso para que siga ****alimentándote**

**-Bueno puede que influya un poco.- **exclamaba con una enorme sonrisa que terminaba por contagiar a la morena

**-Eso es trampa.-** susurraba comenzando a comer

**-¿A qué te refieres?-** preguntaba sin eliminar su sonrisa

**-Pues a que no me puedo molestar contigo, porque pones esa hermosa sonrisa en tu rostro que hace que simplemente me olvide de todo.-** soltaba de forma tan natural que la rubia abría los ojos con sorpresa

**-Si de trampas hablamos, tú eres más tramposa que yo.-** hablaba con la voz pausada mientras digería lo recién dicho**.- O si no me veas así.-** exclamaba al ver como la morena la interrogaba con la mirada**.- Tu ni sonreír necesitas para que me olvide de todo, eso sí es injusto.- **susurraba volviendo a comer

**-Aun así no ha sido suficiente.-** murmuraba escapándosele ese pensamiento de los labios, provocando que la rubia se tensara

**-Fui una idiota.-** exclamaba llamando la atención de la morena que optaba por dejar los cubiertos a un lado**.- El día que me dijiste que te estabas enamorando de mí, yo no debí haberme quedado callada**

**-Ya no importa Quinn…**

**-Claro que importa Rachel, importa porque me expusiste tus sentimientos y yo actué de la forma más cobarde posible.-** murmuraba apenada**.- Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta al quedarme callada, pero no podía decirte que reprimieras tus sentimientos **

**-¿Y porque no podías?- **preguntaba tratando de controlar los fuertes latidos de su corazón, tarea inútil por supuesto

**-Porque….-** susurraba nerviosa**.- Yo tendría que haber hecho lo mismo con los míos y créeme, no soy tan fuerte para ello.-** bajaba su vista apenada

**-Quinn…-** susurraba respirando pesadamente**.- ¿Te estas enamorando de mí?-** preguntaba solamente para cerciorarse que todo aquello era real

**-Tu que crees….-** exclamaba nerviosa bajando su mirada hacia el plato

**-¿Pero? **

**-¿Qué?**

**-Siempre hay un pero ¿cierto?- **cuestionaba con la sonrisa triste

**-Rach.-** susurraba buscándole su mirada**.- Yo no puedo ofrecerte nada, ahora mismo estoy en una etapa de mi vida en la que me doy cuenta que solo he estado cometiendo errores…**

**-Ven.-** espetaba parándose de la silla mientras le ofrecía su mano**.- Vamos Quinn confía en mi.- **susurraba provocando que la rubia quitara su cara de confusión para tomar su mano

**-¿A dónde vamos?-**preguntaba cuando se disponían a bajar los escalones de la terraza y empezaban un trayecto hacia la orilla de la playa

**-Quinn.-** susurraba la morena deteniendo su caminar, mientras la tomaba de las manos y la miraba directamente a los ojos**.- Tienes miedo, y te lo juro que yo también lo tengo.-** espetaba nerviosa tratando de aclararse la garganta**.- Pero esta noche, con el mar, la luna y las estrellas de testigo.-** exclamaba dándole una sonrisa única, de esas que hacían que sus rodillas temblaran**.- Te prometo que si tú me das la oportunidad de ser tu error, voy a ser el Error más grande del que jamás te vas a arrepentir..**

**-Yo…-** susurraba conmovida con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

**-Qué dices Quinn, ¿me dejas ser tu error?-** preguntaba firme, sin titubear un solo instante, con aquellos hermosos ojos marrones que parecían estar brillando más de lo habitual

Y la rubia no le respondió, simplemente actuó con la mejor respuesta que podía darle. La tomo del rostro y la beso.

La beso, porque no había palabras en el mundo que lograran describir lo especial que la había hecho sentir. La beso, porque la quería, y porque a pesar de todo el miedo y las complicaciones, estaba segura que todo iba a valer la pena.

La beso, porque se dio cuenta en ese instante, de que estaba completa e irremediablemente enamorada de Rachel Berry.


	18. Seguimos corriendo

**Tal vez algunas cosas no son como pensaban, pero las dudas se irán resolviendo.**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo, les mando saludos con olor a bosque ñ.ñ**

**Canción: Birdy light me up**

* * *

Uno, dos, tres besos. En realidad a quien le importa llevar la cuenta cuando estas besando a la persona que quieres, lo único que haces es disfrutar el momento y dejar que todo el mundo siga rodando, mientras tu estas en esa perfecta burbuja de la que no quieres salir.

**-Este es el lugar más hermoso del planeta.-** susurraba la rubia a la morena, mientras las dos se encontraban sentadas a la orilla de la playa, siendo cobijadas por las estrellas y el sonido de las olas.

**-Es como un sueño, de ese tipo en los que prefieres quedarte dormida y no despertar.-** suspiraba

**-Pues me alegro que no lo sea, porque así no tengo que preocuparme por despertar y que no estés a mi lado.-** exclamaba mientras con toda naturalidad buscaba la mano de la morena para entrelazarla con la suya

**-Quinn...-** susurraba mirando sus manos, para después desviar sus ojos buscando los de la rubia**.- Yo creo que tenemos que hablar.-** espetaba tranquila

**-¿De qué?-** preguntaba sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería

**\- De nosotras**

**-Nosotras…-** exclamaba para sí misma**.- Se escucha bien ¿cierto?, decir "nosotras" es como decir poesía **

**-No conocía ese lado tuyo tan romántico.- **murmuraba la morena sonriendo y aunque por la oscuridad no se notara la rubia se sonrojaba

**-Ni yo lo conocía.-** espetaba sincera viéndola a los ojos**.- Supongo que eres la culpable de mi estado **

**-Si eso te hace feliz, me declaro culpable**

**-Más feliz de lo que pudiera haber imaginado.- **exclamaba delicadamente mientras le dejaba un corto beso en los labios

**-Creo…-** carraspeaba la morena recuperándose de la oleada de sentimientos que un acto como aquel le causaba**.- Creo que me quieres distraer para no hablar **

**-Me has descubierto.-** sonreía mirando nuevamente hacia el frente y se ponía un poco más seria**.- Rach no es que no quiera, pero me es difícil hablar de mis sentimientos **

**-Lo se.-** exclamaba regalándole una tierna caricia sobre la mejilla**.- Yo no pretendo presionarte**

**-Y no lo haces.-** exclamaba interrumpiéndola**.- Sé que lo normal es que hablemos después de lo que ha pasado, pero la verdad es que me da mucho miedo, me da miedo** **porque siento que mi alma quedara desnuda por primera vez ante una persona, y eso me hace sentir sumamente vulnerable**

**-Ser vulnerable no es malo Quinn, en la mayoría de ocasiones te hace sentir más humano **

**-Te juro que trato de verlo de esa manera, pero me cuesta mucho trabajo.-** exclamaba con un halo de tristeza**.- Supongo que no todos somos tan valientes como tu**

**-Yo no soy valiente Quinn, solo he aprendido a arriesgarme.-** murmuraba viéndola a los ojos**.- Cuando te confesé lo que sentía sabía que me estaba jugando muchas cosas, entre ellas, que mis sentimientos quedaran expuestos, ¿pero sabes qué?- **preguntaba y la rubia solo la miraba embelesada.- **No me importo, no me importo porque de alguna forma sé que si a alguien tenía que darle la oportunidad de romperme el corazón esa persona serias tu.-**sonreía tocándole dulcemente la mejilla

**-¿Por qué yo?-** preguntaba la rubia con un nudo en su garganta, tratando de que la emoción no la llevara a soltar algunas lagrimas

**-Porque la primera vez que vi tus ojos, juro que sentí algo dentro de mí, algo que se encendió y que por primera vez en mucho tiempo me hizo sentir viva **

**-Rach…-**susurraba visiblemente emocionada apoyando su frente con la de la morena

**-No digas nada de acuerdo, te entiendo y te voy a esperar…**

**-No tienes por qué esperar, por lo menos tu no.-** exclamaba llenándose de valor.- **Basta de todos esos estúpidos miedos a que me lastimen.-** respiraba hondo y como si del secreto más grande del mundo se tratara, se acercaba a su oído para susurrarle**.- Te quiero Rachel, te quiero y ya no me importa quedar vulnerable ante ti, porque sé al igual que tú, que esto valdrá la pena**

**-Eso…. eso es más de lo que me esperaba.-** exclamaba la morena con los ojos brillantes de la emoción y dejándose llevar por un impulso se lanzaba hacia ella besándola.

De esos besos que inician tiernamente, que tratan de expresar lo que las palabras jamás podrían hacer. De eso besos que después de un momento se empiezan a volver más intensos y profundos, provocando un calor que logra recorrer todo el cuerpo.

Obviamente las chicas lo sintieron, sabían que esto se podía salir muy rápido de control, pero francamente ninguna se sentía con la capacidad de parar. Rachel hábilmente y como si siempre hubiera pertenecido a ese lugar, se sentó a horcadas de la rubia, mientras que está la rodeaba con sus brazos acariciando de vez en cuando su espalda.

Sus caderas comenzaron a realizar un pequeño balanceo que les provocaba el más dulce de los placeres, y eso quedo aún más expuesto, cuando la morena inconscientemente soltó un gemido que las hizo volver a la realidad.

Ambas se miraron expectantes, sus labios completamente rojos y su respiración agitada las hizo ver que aquello hubiera podido llegar aún más lejos.

Se quedaron viéndose por un rato y sonrieron tontamente, como cuando alguien te sorprende haciendo una travesura y no te queda más que aceptar la responsabilidad.

Quinn tomo el rostro de la morena y le dejo un dulce beso en los labios, después se paró lentamente y le ofreció su mano para caminar juntas hacia la casa.

No necesitaron hablar de lo sucedido, de alguna forma sabían que esa noche nada iba a ocurrir y ambas estuvieron de acuerdo.

**-Creo que va siendo hora de dormir.-** exclamaba la rubia cerrando las puertas corredizas detrás de ella**.- He puesto mi maleta en el cuarto de invitados, así que la recamara principal es toda tuya.-** espetaba sonriendo**.- Ni se te ocurra discutirme.-** exclamaba al ver como la morena iba a protestar**.- Recuerda que cada quien pone sus reglas y esa es la mía**

**-Eres una mandona.-** exclamaba con fingido enfado

**-Por supuesto que lo soy.-** le guiñaba un ojo

**-Entonces….me marcho a dormir.-** murmuraba no muy convencida, pero decidiendo al final caminar hacia la habitación

**-Hey Rach.-** llamaba la atención de la morena obligándola a girarse**.- ¿Fue perfecto cierto?**

**-Si Quinn.-** sonreía ampliamente sabiendo exactamente a lo que se refería la chica**.- Este día fue perfecto, aunque te puedo asegurar que podría terminar siéndolo aún más….- **exclamo dejando a la rubia con una sonrisa de confusión que poco duro.

¿Era posible que aquello pudiera mejorar aún más? Pues sí, sí lo era, y lo supo cuando ya con su pijama puesta, la morena apareció en su habitación y la condujo hacia el cuarto principal, invitándola a que se recostara junto a ella, guiándole su brazo alrededor de su cintura, para así caer las dos rendidas ante un profundo sueño, que sin duda alguna sabia al más dulce de los placeres en ese momento.

* * *

Aproximadamente llevaba media hora despierta, media hora en la que trataba de no reírse ante los gestos que hacia la morena. Y es que si había algo más adorable que Rachel Berry despierta, era Rachel Berry dormida.

Su cabello completamente desalineado cayendo por su rostro, su boca entreabierta y sus brazos aferrados a una almohada, le provocaban a la rubia ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla jamás.

Y es que a pesar de haber estado viviendo juntas, no había tenido muchas oportunidades de verla así de cerca, sin ningún tipo de miedo a que la cachara observándola, y por dios que se sentía bien poder estar así.

**-Hola.-** susurro la morena entreabriendo los ojos, viendo como la rubia se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la cama abrazada a sus propias rodillas**.- ¿Qué haces?-** murmuraba con una tímida sonrisa

**-Conteniendo mis ganas de abrazarte.-** contestaba sonriente

**-¿Y porque te contienes?**

**-Porque si lo hago probablemente no quiera soltarte y eso estropearía nuestros planes de hoy **

**-¿Tenemos planes?-** preguntaba confundida restregándose los ojos y sentándose

**-Así es, de hecho ya tendríamos que estar vestidas porque no tardan en venir por nosotras**

**-¿Venir? ¿Quién?**

**-Pues el chico de ayer, nos llevara con un guía turístico para conocer algunos lugares**

**-Pensé que nos quedaríamos aquí.-** refunfuñaba acostándose de lado, tapándose nuevamente con las cobijas

**-O vamos Rachel, de verdad cuando conozcas lo hermoso del lugar no te vas a arrepentir.-** gateaba hacia la morena jalándole la cobija que la cubría

**-Es que aquí estamos en una burbuja Quinn.-** susurraba tiernamente y la rubia la abrazaba por la espalda sonriendo**.- Que tal que salir de aquí significa romper la burbuja **

**-Eso no va pasar.-** exclamaba firme

**-¿Lo prometes?-** se giraba para verla a los ojos

**-Lo prometo.-** susurraba con media sonrisa

**-Entonces...-** murmuraba la morena cerca de sus labios y la rubia cerraba los ojos esperando tan ansiado beso**.- ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa¡-** gritaba entusiasmada saltando de la cama para correr hacia el baño, dejando a la rubia completamente frustrada saboreando sus propios labios.

* * *

¿Te has detenido alguna vez a mirar a tu alrededor solo para agradecer por las cosas que la vida te puede llegar a presentar?

Pues la morena lo hacia precisamente en ese momento, se encontraba sentada en una piedra, mirando detenidamente cada detalle de aquel lugar, y no podía hacer otra cosa más que sonreír y agradecer por una oportunidad como aquella.

Y no era para menos, ya que el lugar a visitar fue el cenote Dzitnup, un lugar que dejaba al descubierto una especie de lago color azul turquesa, decorada con estalagmitas que descendían hasta lo alto de lo que parecía ser una bóveda. Sin duda alguna el reflejo de las aguas cristalinas duplicaban la espectacular belleza de aquel lugar.

Se la pasaron gran parte del día buceando y explorando con ayuda de expertos aquel majestuoso paraíso. Claramente había otras personas alrededor, pero para ellas ese no fue impedimento para en cualquier momento poderse regalar una que otra caricia y mirada delatadora.

Se gustaban, se querían y ahora no sentían la necesidad de estar camuflajeando sus verdaderos sentimientos, después de todo, sería absurdo que tan siquiera lo intentaran.

La noche finalmente se hizo presente, y aunque hubieran querido seguir con la aventura sus estómagos ya les reclamaban por algo de comida, por lo que optaron por parar a cenar en un restaurante recomendado por su guía turístico.

El lugar era bastante cálido y acogedor. Los manteles blancos de las mesas contrastaban con el suelo de madera, la playa de fondo y un pianista ambientando el lugar, le daban un toque bastante especial y romántico.

**-¿Te ha gustado el paseo?-** preguntaba la rubia sentada enfrente de la morena, mientras ya cada una se disponía a comer su platillo elegido

**-Creo que no tendría adjetivos para describir todo lo que pienso de ese lugar-** susurraba con una espléndida sonrisa

**-A mi padre le encantaba venir.-** exclamaba sin pensar con una sonrisa nostálgica

**-¿Le querías mucho cierto?-** preguntaba tímidamente

**-No te das una idea.-** sonreía de medio lado, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos**.- Creo que nunca superare su perdida… **

**-Debe haber sido muy difícil.-** exclamaba la morena apenada, tomando la mano de la rubia por encima de la mesa

**-Lo fue, es decir, lo sigue siendo.-** susurraba apretando su mano agradeciendo el gesto**.- Aun recuerdo claramente la llamada de mi madre cuando me aviso de su muerte, creo que son de esas cosas que ni siquiera llegas a contemplar en tu cabeza, y que cuando ocurren simplemente te dejan helada, y más al ser algo tan sorpresivo**

**-¿Sorpresivo?- **cuestionaba confundida

**-Sí, él era un hombre muy sano, acostumbraba a realizar mucho deporte y alimentarse sanamente**

**-Entonces.- **hacia una pausa no queriéndose ver muy brusca al preguntar**.- ¿De que murió?-** cuestionaba seria y veía como los ojos verdes que tanto quería se comenzaban a tonar brillosos

**-Hace aproximadamente un año, le dio un infarto.-** susurraba con un nudo en su garganta**.- Sigo sin entender que fue eso tan impactante que le provocó su muerte.-** revolvía la comida de su plato perdiéndose en los recuerdos

**-Lo lamento Quinn.-** acariciaba la palma de su mano buscándole la mirada**.- Por lo de tu padre y por ser tan tonta y recordarte todo esto **

**-No Rach está bien.- **le sonreía de medio lado siendo sincera**.- Nunca suelo contar esto a nadie, y créeme que ha sido un buen desahogo para mi alma**

**-¿Sabes qué?- **respondía tratando de sonar entusiasta para que la rubia se animara**.- Todo lo que has hecho por mi estos días es más de lo que nadie ha hecho por mí en mucho tiempo, por lo tanto quiero agradecértelo de la mejor manera que podría hacerlo**

**-¿De qué hablas? Tu no me debes agradecer nada.-** exclamaba confundida frunciendo el ceño

**-Claro que si Quinn.-** respondía segura parándose de su asiento, dejando la servilleta sobre la mesa**.- Y ahora mismo voy a contribuirte una parte**

**-Rach.-** susurraba**.-¡Rach¡- **exclamaba mas fuerte, pero la morena no estaba en labor de detenerse y con paso firme se dirigía hasta donde se encontraba el señor tocando el piano.

Desde su posición tenía una vista perfecta a donde se encontraba la morena, por lo tanto pudo notar perfectamente como le susurraba algo al oído al pianista y este muy amablemente le cedía su lugar y también el micrófono.

**-Hola buenas noches.-** exclamaba tímidamente a través del micrófono llamando la atención de los presentes**.- Sé que probablemente algunos de ustedes no tienen idea de lo que estoy diciendo, o tal vez simplemente se estarán preguntando porque he usurpado este lugar.- **se rascaba nerviosamente la cabeza**.- Pero resulta que la persona que está en aquel lugar sentada.-** señalaba hasta donde estaba Quinn y esta se ruborizaba al instante pues varias cabezas se giraban para observarla**.- Me ha dado uno de los regalos más grandes que alguien pueda recibir.-** tomaba aire**.- Y no solamente me refiero al costoso viaje que me invito.-** soltaba un sonrisa nerviosa**.-Me refiero a otro regalo más importante.-** tomaba aire**.- Ella me está dando la oportunidad de amarla.- **exclamaba viéndola directamente a los ojos**.- Y eso es algo por lo que siempre voy a estar agradecida.-** terminaba exhalando todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones.**\- Esto es para ti…mi rubia**.- exclamaba con aquella sonrisa cautivadora, que lograba que su corazón palpitara con toda su fuerza.

**I'm finding my heart, using my hands**

(Estoy encontrando mi corazón, usando mis manos)

**You're my feet on the ground, my footprints**

(Tú eres mis pies en el suelo, la huella de mis pies)  
**From where I began**

(Desde donde empecé)  
**I still carry your love**

(Todavía llevo tu amor)  
**I feel your love**

(Siento tu amor)

Todas las personas en el lugar quedaron completamente embelesadas al escuchar la vos de la morena, probablemente nadie se imaginó que aquel diminuto cuerpo tuviera una voz tan privilegiada.

Por su parte la rubia sentía como su pecho se inflaba de orgullo, al saber que esa canción era única y exclusivamente para ella.

**We start running, running**

(Comenzamos a correr, correr)  
**Till we escape this town**

(Hasta que escapamos de esta ciudad)  
**We don't know where we're going**

(No sabemos a dónde vamos)  
**Till we turn up**

(Hasta que aparecemos allí)  
**Now keep on running, running**

(Ahora, seguimos corriendo, corriendo)  
**I can't slow down**

(No puedo frenar)  
**And if I'm lost my shadow's fallen**

(Y si estoy perdida, mi sombra se desaparece)

Sonreía tontamente al escuchar cada palabra de la canción, la sentía tan suya que la emoción denotada no podía ser más grande. Por supuesto que seguiría corriendo a su lado, hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario.

**You light me up**

(Tú me iluminas)  
**When all I see is darkness**

(Cuando todo lo que veo es oscuridad)  
**You light me up**

(Tú me iluminas)  
**When I'm down**

(Cuando estoy deprimida)  
**And if I fall apart**

(Y si me derrumbo)  
**You know where to find my pieces**

(Tú sabes dónde encontrar mis pedazos)  
**When they're going to be found?**  
(¿Cuándo van a ser encontrados?)

Lo irónico de esa parte de la canción, es que la rubia era la que sentía como Rachel había encendido esa luz que necesitaba en su camino. Tal vez las dos eran las piezas perfectas que estaba esperando en sus rompecabezas.

**Keep my eyes shut**

(Mantengo los ojos cerrados)  
**Safe in distrust**

(Seguros en la desconfianza)  
**You're all that I need**

(Tú eres todo lo que necesito)  
**My senses shining on me**

(Mis sentidos, brillan sobre mí)  
**I still carry your love**

(Todavía llevo tu amor)  
**I feel your love**

(Siento tu amor)

Respiro profundamente y conecto sus ojos con los de la morena, la cual le regalo la mirada más especial que alguien jamás le podría haber otorgado. Una mirada que la hizo sentir como el ser humano más especial de la tierra.

**I'm finding my heart, using my hands**

(Estoy encontrando mi corazón, usando mis manos)  
**You're my feet on the ground, my footprints**

(Tú eres mis pies en el suelo, la huella de mis pies)

La canción daba por finalizada y los presentes aplaudían entusiastas. Rachel se paraba de aquel lugar agradeciendo al pianista por permitirle la oportunidad, y dirigía sus pasos hacia aquella rubia que la miraba con ojos de adoración.

**-¿Tu pretendes matarme de amor?-** preguntaba parándose de su posición para inmediatamente rodear a la morena con sus brazos y fundirse en un sentido abrazo**.- Gracias por hacerme sentir como la chica más especial.-** susurraba sobre su oído

**-Quinn.- **susurraba la morena despegándose un poco de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos

**-¿Ocurre algo?**\- preguntaba preocupada al notar el rostro nervioso de la chica

**-Es solo que… todo lo que dije en esa canción verdaderamente expresa lo que siento**

**-Lo se.-** exclamaba sonriendo**.- Yo también siento cada una de esas palabras**, **y también eres todo lo que necesito.- **susurraba acariciando su mejilla

**-Entonces con mayor razón necesito hablar contigo.- **exclamaba viéndola fijamente y la rubia se comenzaba a preocupar**.- Creo que llego el momento de contarte sobre mi pasado… **


	19. Eventos inesperados

**Las cosas ocurren por algo, así que no se desesperen. **

**Les mando saludos con olor a tierra mojada, y sin más les agradezco por ser siempre incondicionales ñ.ñ**

* * *

El agua de la regadera era el único sonido que podía escucharse en toda la estancia. Y es que después de que la morena le dijo que necesitaba contarle sobre su pasado, la rubia comenzó a sentir como los nervios se adueñaban de su cuerpo, y una inminente sofocación le acaparaba parte de su pecho.

No pudo decir absolutamente nada ante aquellas palabras, solamente fue consciente que al regresar a la casa y ante la confundida mirada de la morena, camino hacia la habitación principal para meterse al baño.

Se desnudó lentamente y se metió bajo el chorro del agua, dejando que su cuerpo se empapara completamente. Apoyo sus dos manos sobre la pared y dejo que el agua cayera sobre su cabeza y espalda.

Su mente trabajaba a cien por hora, por fin iba a conocer la verdad que tanto tiempo había estado esperando ¿Pero después qué? Que iba hacer si tal como ya podía asegurar, la morena solo había sido una víctima de las circunstancias. ¿Con que cara la iba a mirar a los ojos para decirle que desde un principio le había mentido? ¿Cómo le iba a confesar quien era ella realmente?

No tenía respuestas para ninguna de esas preguntas y por ello le aterraban. Le aterraba que la fuera alejar de su vida, porque simplemente ya no sabría cómo continuar sin ella. La amaba, la amaba como nunca había imaginado amar a alguien, y eso en su situación, era lo más insensato que pudo haber hecho.

Respiro profundamente y no pudiendo soportarlo más lloro. Lloro porque sabía que todo se había complicado demasiado, y aunque tenía conciencia que en algún momento aquello pasaría, nunca imagino que le iba a doler de esta forma.

"El fin justifica los medios" esa frase que tanto había utilizado en su vida, ahora parecía realmente una completa estupidez.

Apretó los parpados con fuerza, y dejo que la congoja se apoderara de su cuerpo. Tenía ya tanto tiempo que no lloraba de esa manera, que ni siquiera fue consciente de como la morena ya había tocado repetidamente la puerta, preocupada al haberla escuchado llorar.

**-¡Quinn!-** exclamaba Rachel del otro lado golpeando con más fuerza**.- ¿Quinn que pasa?-** preguntaba preocupada**.- De verdad me estas asustando y si no respondes juro que voy a entrar**

Advertía, y la rubia quería contestarle pero de verdad no podía, el nudo en su garganta y las lágrimas en su rostro le hacían imposible articular cualquier tipo de respuesta convincente.

La morena no lo soporto más y con decisión abrió la puerta. Su alma quedo en ese instante petrificada, ver a la rubia completamente desnuda, recargada sobre la pared y con la cabeza agachada, era la escena más increíblemente hermosa, pero a la vez desoladora que haya podido siquiera imaginar.

Camino con paso lento, buscando en todo momento su mirada, y cuando por fin la encontró supo que no había otra cosa que hacer, dio rápidamente dos zancadas hacia ella y la abrazo. La abrazo porque en ese momento sus ojos fueron lo único que le pidieron, y ella estaba siempre dispuesta a complacerla.

No le importo en ningún momento llevar la ropa encima y mojarse. Lo único que quería es que su chica se sintiera bien, y sus brazos en ese momento eran su única ayuda.

**-No quiero perderte.- **fue lo primero que logro susurrarle la rubia sobre su oído, mientras la apretaba con más fuerza hacia ella

**-¿Qué tienes cariño?-** preguntaba con tanta dulzura que Quinn no podía evitar que otra tanda de lágrimas recorriera sus ojos

**-Tengo miedo Rachel.-** exclamaba sin soltarla, mientras el agua seguía empapándolas**.- Prométeme que a pesar de todo no me vas a odiar**

**-Quinn.-** susurraba la morena confundida, separándose un poco para tomarle sus mejillas con las manos**.- No sé de qué estás hablando **

**-Promételo Rachel.-** exclamaba desesperada aferrándose a su cintura

**-Quinn.-** la tomaba con más firmeza del rostro**.-Aunque quisiera, jamás podría odiarte.-** susurraba viéndola directamente a los ojos y de pronto todo se detenía.

Era como si por un momento hubieran tenido la oportunidad de ver a través de sus almas, y eso las dejaba completamente sin aliento. Se miraron nuevamente, pero ahora siendo conscientes de la situación en la que estaban.

La rubia de pronto se dio cuenta de cómo se encontraba desnuda ante la chica que amaba. Y la morena que por un momento también lo había olvidado, volvió a reaccionar ante esto.

Se miraron tímidamente y como respuesta natural a lo que sentía, la rubia sin ningún impedimento, y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, comenzó a bajar los tirantes de aquel vestido azul que cubría a la morena. Sin ningún obstáculo, aquella prenda cayó sobre el suelo, dejándola simplemente en su ropa interior.

La rubia se quedó mirándola fijamente, el agua seguía cayendo sobre sus cuerpos dándoles un toque aún más cautivador.

La morena tomo la iniciativa y ágilmente se quitó el sujetador y las braguitas que traían puestas. Noto inmediatamente como los ojos de la rubia se perdían en aquellas partes de su cuerpo, podía sentir el deseo que emanaba de ella, y eso le provoco que su excitación empezara a aumentar aún más.

Se miraron nuevamente, respirando con dificultad y con un deseo en los ojos difícil de explicar. La rubia cerró el grifo del agua mientras que la morena sin perder un solo momento el contacto visual, la tomaba de la mano para así guiarla a la habitación.

Pararon su caminar al pie de la cama y contemplaron con detenimiento sus cuerpos desnudos, que solo eran iluminados por la luz de la luna la cual se colaba por las puertas de la habitación.

El tiempo se detuvo y el mundo dejo de existir. La morena tomo a la rubia por la cintura, y jalándola delicadamente fueron cayeron sobre la cama. Sus cuerpos se estremecieron al sentir como nada se podía interponer entre ellos.

Quinn arriba de la chica, acaricio suavemente el contorno de su rostro, mientras que esta cerraba los ojos por el contacto. Sin perder un segundo más, avanzo hacia su boca y sus labios se encontraron en un beso que las hizo perder la cabeza.

Un beso que se volvió pasional y excitante, tanto así, que sus lenguas comenzaron a ser partícipe de aquello, al igual que sus dientes, pues pequeñas mordidas quedaron grabadas en sus labios.

La morena abrió los ojos y ágilmente sin romper aquel beso, se giró para quedar encima de la rubia. Separo sus labios de los de la chica, y delicadamente fue dejando un rastro de besos por todo su cuello. Acomodo sus piernas a los costados de la cintura de Quinn y apoyando sus manos sobre el colcho empezó a bajar su rostro hasta encontrarse con los senos de su amada

**-Me encantan.-** susurro embelesada y la rubia lograba sonreír tontamente mientras la veía**.- Son perfectos Quinn, son tan perfectos como tu.-** exclamaba y la rubia sentía como su respiración se empezaba acelerar.

Rachel comenzaba a acariciarlos con sus manos, para después dejar paso a que su boca los probara. Paso su lengua por uno de los pezones y noto como la piel de la rubia empezaba a erizarse.

Quinn estaba completamente extasiada, sus manos tampoco podían quedarse quietas y comenzaban a acariciar la espalda y parte del trasero de la morena.

Rachel seguía disfrutando, le encantaba como la rubia apretaba su trasero con fuerza, la estaba volviendo loca. Comenzó nuevamente a descender por aquella piel blanca que tanto le gustaba, dejo besos y caricias por su abdomen y después bajando aún más, paso su nariz por la entrepierna de la chica, haciendo que esta se retorciera por el contacto

**-Rach…me vas a volver loca.-** exclamaba con la voz entrecortada, apoyándose sobre sus codos para poder observarla

**-Te quiero Quinn.-** susurraba alzando su cara para verla a los ojos y después hábilmente colocaba su cara sobre aquella parte que tanto había estado deseando.

La rubia echaba su cabeza hacia atrás e instintivamente alzaba las rodillas para quedar en una posición más cómoda. Sin duda alguna había perdido todo resquicio de razón y sus caderas levantándose de vez en cuando eran prueba de ello.

Sentir como la morena tocaba lo más profundo de su cuerpo con su lengua, era lo más excitante que jamás haya imaginado.

**-Rach.-** exclamaba temblorosa**.- Si sigues así no voy a poder aguantar más.-** susurraba mientras sus manos se perdían en la larga cabellera de la morena**.- Quiero acabar contigo, quiero que terminemos juntas.-** murmuraba provocando que la morena apartara su rostro de aquella parte para mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos que ahora bien podrían incendiar todo a su alrededor

**-Tus deseos son ordenes princesa.-** susurraba seductoramente mientras que la rubia se reincorporaba un poco para que sus labios nuevamente se encontraran en otro beso que no parecía tener fin.

Sin despegar sus labios un solo instante, se sentaron de tal forma que sus piernas quedaron entrelazadas, uniendo sus centros de manera exquisita. Los jadeos y los gemidos en aquella habitación se hicieron cada vez más fuertes.

El vaivén de caderas se acoplaba perfectamente al ritmo que iba marcando cada una. Lo sentían cerca, sabían que no tardarían mucho en llegar. La rubia apretaba con más fuerza a la morena contra ella, mientras que Rachel dejaba pequeñas marcas en su espalda por aferrarse con sus manos.

**-Rach…-** gemía la rubia sobre la boca de la morena sintiendo como un orgasmo se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo, mientras tanto la morena tampoco tardo mucho más en llegar, sintió un temblor recorría todo su cuerpo y soltó un gemido de puro placer.

Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron ampliamente por lo que acababa de suceder. Trataban de controlar su respiración, haciéndola un poco más pausada, mientras finas gotas de sudor ya acompañaban sus cuerpos.

**-Te amo.-** susurro la rubia sorprendiendo a la morena**.- Estoy segura que te he amado siempre y que eso nunca va a cambiar.- **tocaba dulcemente su mejilla sin romper la posición en la que se encontraban

**-Quinn.-** susurraba conmovida**.- Yo quería ser la primera en decirlo.-** exclamaba haciendo un puchero que provocaba una pequeña carcajada en la rubia

**-Aun puedes decírmelo.-** murmuraba aun con la sonrisa en su rostro

**-Claro que no.-** espetaba y la rubia la miraba confundida**.- Si te lo digo pensaras que lo hago solo porque tú me lo dijiste **

**-O vamos Rach jamás pensaría eso.-** exclamaba divertida por la situación**.- Dímelo **

**-No lo hare hasta que no parezca que lo hago por compromiso.-** espetaba decidida

**-Vamos dímelo.-** insistía divertida jalándola de la cadera para así provocar que se recostara sobre la cama, y ella quedar sobre la morena

**-No lo diré.-** respondía divertida y la rubia comenzaba hacerle cosquillas**.- No, no espera.- **se retorcía riendo

**-Estoy esperando.-** exclamaba riendo deteniendo el ataque

**-De acuerdo yo Te…..Te voy hacer el amor nuevamente.-** exclamaba seductoramente y la rubia sentía como su cuerpo temblaba por aquellas palabras

**-Eres una tramposa.-** susurraba**.- Quieres desviar mi atención y no lo vas a….-** sus palabras quedaban silenciadas cuando sentía como la mano de Rachel sin aviso inminente tocaba aquel lugar que tanto placer le causaba

**-¿Qué decías?-** preguntaba traviesa mientras comenzaba a realizar dulces movimientos sobre el centro de la chica

**-Decía… que ni se te ocurra parar**

**-No planeaba hacerlo.-** murmuraba entre sus labios, que se perdían nuevamente en otro apasionado beso

Por supuesto aquella noche no planeaban parar, por lo menos no lo harían hasta que sus cuerpos se los permitiesen.

* * *

El sol iluminando aquella habitación, era el encargado de avisarles que la mañana ya las había alcanzado.

La rubia dormida boca abajo completamente desnuda, y la morena pasando su brazo y apoyando se cabeza en la espalda de la chica, creaban una imagen digna de ser rememorada.

Rachel abrió pesadamente los ojos, al sentir directamente la luz sobre ellos. Observo la forma en la que se encontraban recostadas y no pudo evitar sonreír, y sentir como un mundo de sentimientos se movía dentro de ella.

Sin tratar de hacer ningún movimiento brusco, se separó del cuerpo de la chica y se levantó de la cama para ponerse sus braguitas y su sostén.

Desde el pie de la cama se quedó un momento observándola, no podía creer todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, todo había sido jodidamente mágico y se sentía tan irreal, cerró los ojos un momento y suspiro profundamente queriendo guardar ese momento en su corazón para siempre.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y aun con la sonrisa en su rostro, abandono la habitación.

Veinte minutos después y con una bandeja de comida en sus manos, regresaba al cuarto. La rubia al parecer no tenía intención alguna de levantarse, ya que la encontró en la misma posición en la que la había dejado.

**-Quinn.-** susurraba delicadamente, mientras dejaba las cosas sobre una mesita y avanzaba hacia la cama**.- Vamos cariño despierta que muero de hambre.-** exclamaba parándose a un lado de la cama acercando su rostro al de la rubia**.- Quinn.- **susurraba nuevamente y comenzaba a perder la paciencia**.- ¡Quinn!-** gritaba finalmente y la rubia reaccionaba de la peor manera, pues completamente asustada lanzaba su mano hacia el frente impactándose al rostro de la morena

**-Rach.-** susurraba confundida viendo como la chica se tocaba la cara**.-Me has dado tremendo susto.-** exclamaba incorporándose para tocar su pecho

**-Me acabas de golpear.-** refunfuñaba como niña pequeña

**-Lo siento.-** expresaba apenada mientras se acercaba y le tomaba la cara con ambas manos**.- ¿Te he hecho daño?**

**-Muchísimo.- **susurraba tirándose en la cama dramáticamente**.- Creo que necesitare muchos mimos para poderme componer**

**-Yo se dar excelentes mimos.-** exclamaba recostándose a su lado mientras que juguetonamente tocaba el vientre de la morena

**-Creo que los mimos van a esperar.-** espetaba al sentir como su estómago gruñía por comida**.- ¿Tienes hambre?**

**-Bastante.-** respondía sonriendo

**-Lo supuse.-** contestaba parándose de la cama para alcanzar la bandeja, mientras que la rubia se cubría con una sábana su cuerpo, al tiempo que la morena la observaba y negaba con la cabeza

**-Me gustas más sin sabana.-** exclamaba sentándose, poniendo la bandeja entre las dos

**-Mentirosa te gusto de cualquier forma.-** hablaba divertida

**-Detesto no poderte contradecir.-** exclamaba esbozando una sonrisa

**-¿En qué momento has preparado todo esto?-** miraba la fruta picada, el café y algunos blanquillos revueltos**.- Seguramente tú no eres de este planeta.-** susurraba divertida comenzando a comer

**-¿Por qué lo dices?**

**-Porque después de todo lo que hicimos anoche.-** se sonrojaba al recordar y la morena la miraba divertida al notarlo**.- No sé cómo tienes fuerzas para levantarte temprano **

**-Lo que pasa es que algunas personas solo dormimos, no caemos en coma.-** le sacaba la lengua divertida, provocando que la rubia se riera

**-Rach.-** susurraba un poco seria dejando de comer**.-Gracias.-** la miraba con los ojos brillantes llenos de emoción**.- Gracias por lo de ahora, por lo de ayer, por lo de siempre**

**-Sabes que no me…**

**-No me digas que no te agradezca, porque de verdad necesito hacerlo.-** la tomaba de la mano**.- Yo necesito explicarte muchas cosas y ya no puedo seguir postergándolo, porque no lo mereces**

**-¿Es por lo que te iba a contar ayer? ¿Por eso te pusiste así?-** preguntaba expectante

**-Si Rach, porque yo también tengo mis secretos, cosas de las cuales no estoy muy orgullosa.-** agachaba su mirada apenada

**-Ambas sabíamos que teníamos secretos.-** le levantaba el mentón**.- Y aun así nos aceptamos.-** le sonreía dulcemente

**-No es lo mismo.-** pasaba saliva con dificultad**.- Tal vez tus secretos no eran tan secretos para mi **

**-No te estoy entendiendo.-** murmuraba frunciendo el ceño

**-No es fácil de decir.-** susurraba la rubia

-**Si eso que me quieres decir va a romper este momento, prefiero que no me lo digas.- **exclamaba con una sonrisa nerviosa

**-Tengo que hacerlo.-** espetaba tocándole dulcemente la mejilla, mientras las dos se perdían en esos ojos que tanto querían explicar

El silencio se hizo un momento presente, hasta que un sonido las hizo romper aquel contacto visual.

**-¿Qué es eso?-** pregunto la rubia confundida

**-Es mi celular.-** exclamaba la morena caminando hacia su maleta**.- Es Marley.-** explicaba el mirar la pantalla y centrarse en contestar.

La rubia mientras tanto no quiso parecer entrometida, por lo que decidió abrir las puertas corredizas y dejar que el aire se colara a la habitación.

Le iba a contar todo a Rachel, lo tenía decidido, ya no quería aplazar más aquella agonía. No sabía lo que iba a pasar después, pero ya no podía seguir jugando a dos caras.

Miro hacia el mar e inhalo profundamente, y cuando volteo nuevamente para ver a su morena, supo que algo no andaba bien.

Ni siquiera había escuchado cuando termino la llamada, pero el rostro pálido de la chica la alerto obligándola a caminar hacia ella.

**-Rach ¿Qué ocurre?-** pregunto preocupada sujetándola del rostro

**-Tenemos que regresar.-** exclamo apenas en un susurro, mientras que sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas**.- Puck y Sophie han tenido un accidente… **


	20. O negativo

Dicen que en ocasiones el silencio dice más que mil palabras, creo que ocurre lo mismo con las acciones que realizamos. Puedes prometer infinidad de cosas a las personas, pero si tus palabras se reducen solo a eso, ser "palabras", no sirven para absolutamente nada.

Quinn lo sabía, sabía que Rachel en ese momento no necesitaba un "todo va estar bien", ella solo necesitaba a alguien que estuviera a su lado, a alguien que la apoyara en ese camino que cada vez se veía más cercano.

Y es que desde que recibió la llamada de Marley, todo pasó muy deprisa. Brody su incondicional amigo, se encargó de conseguirles un vuelo privado que las llevara directo hacia su destino, la morena ni siquiera cuestiono como había conseguido aquello, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era abrazar a Marley y hacerle ver que no estaba sola, pues después de aquella llamada solo realizaron dos más, en donde la castaña le explicaba que aún no le daban noticias.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, ya un coche reservado para ellas las estaba esperando, metieron las maletas y el chofer arranco rumbo al hospital. En todo el camino ninguna hablo, la rubia se limitó a pasar su brazo sobre los hombros de su chica para que esta se recostara sobre ella.

**-Hemos llegado.-** advertía el conductor viéndolas por el retrovisor

**-Aquí tiene la dirección de donde debe llevar las maletas.-** exclamaba la rubia extendiéndole un papel**.- Cualquier cosa yo le llamo por teléfono**

**-Por supuesto señorita.- **respondía mientras salía del coche para abrirles la puerta

**-Gracias.- **musitaba la rubia saliendo del auto, mientras que la morena hacia lo mismo detrás de ella

**-Ha sido un placer.-** se despedía educadamente volviendo a poner en marcha el vehículo y abandonando el lugar

**-Vamos.- **exclamaba la rubia mirándola fijamente, teniéndole la mano para que la tomara y finalmente entrelazaran sus dedos.

Accedieron al hospital con paso sigiloso, temiendo con lo que se fueran a encontrar. Caminaron hacia la sala de espera y por fin ahí la encontraron.

La castaña se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones, jugando nerviosa con sus dedos, mientras su mirada parecía perdida en ningún punto fijo.

La morena soltó la mano de Quinn para pararse en frente de ella, la chica volteo su rostro hacia arriba y sus ojos se llenaron inmediatamente de lágrimas.

**-Rach…-** alcanzo a susurrar levantándose de su asiento para fundirse en un fuerte abrazo

**-Estoy aquí de acuerdo.-** exclamaba tratando de ser fuerte y rogando por que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos**.- ¿Cómo…. cómo están?- **se atrevía a preguntar con un nudo formado en su garganta

**-A Puck lo están revisando, al parecer tiene varios hematomas y dos costillas rotas.- **expresaba soltándose del abrazo para volverse a dejar caer sobre el sillón, mientras que la morena se arrodilla delante de ella tomándole las manos

**-¿Y mi princesa?-** preguntaba con los ojos brillosos

**-No me dicen nada Rachel.-** lloraba desconsolada**.- No me dicen nada de mi niña, y yo ya no puedo con la angustia.- **exclamaba devastada

**-Va estar bien.-** susurraba viéndola a los ojos, mientras que por dentro ella misma trataba de creer sus propias palabras**.- Es una guerrera ¿recuerdas?**

**-Si.-** aseguraba tratando de controlar su llanto**.- Ella realmente lo es.-** respiraba profundamente para después dirigir su mirada hacia la rubia, la cual se encontraba completamente paralizada por la situación**.- Gracias por venir.-** le susurraba siendo sincera

**-Cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedírmelo.-** respondía Quinn regalándoles una mirada que solo ellas dos en ese momento entendieron

**-Familiares del señor Puckerman.-** exclamaba un doctor al entrar a la pequeña sala

**-Soy su esposa.-** espetaba Marley inmediatamente acercándose hasta el, mientras que Rachel y Quinn caminaban quedando paradas justo detrás de ella

**-El señor Puckerman está estable, hemos tenido que sacarle algunas pruebas para asegurarnos que no hubiera daños internos, para nuestra fortuna todo se encuentra en su sitio y ya fue trasladado a una habitación.-** respondía tomando aquella postura de autoridad que solo los médicos logran

**-¿Y mi hija?-** preguntaba apenas con un hilo de voz**.- ¿Cómo está mi Sophie?**

**-He hablado con el medico que lleva el caso de su hija.-** hacia un pausa respirando pesadamente**.- Su hija llego aquí en estado grave, los médicos han podido estabilizarla y el transcurso de esto, han encontrado que debido a la colisión, la pequeña recibió un fuerte golpe que le provoco un traumatismo abdominal**

**-¿Eso qué significa?- **pregunto la morena preocupada

**-Eso significa que alguno de sus órganos, en este caso el páncreas, se vio afectado internamente por la presión ejercida. **

**-Pero ella va estar bien ¿no?-** susurraba Marley con la voz quebrada**.- Si ya saben lo que tiene es más fácil el tratarla ¿Verdad?-** murmuraba con las lágrimas cayendo de su rostro

**-No es tan sencillo.-** respiraba pesadamente**.- Aunque sepamos lo que tiene, necesitamos realizar un ****análisis minucioso de los síntomas y signos vitales, esto puede llevar algunas horas, pero es necesario para así encontrar el diagnóstico e intervención quirúrgica conveniente.-** exclamaba realmente apenado viéndola a los ojos**.- Lamento no poderle decir más en estos momentos **

**-Gracias.-** lograba susurrar con trabajo**-¿Puedo… puedo ver a mi esposo? –**Preguntaba con la vista completamente apagada**.- El seguramente nos necesita en esto momentos.-** volteaba a ver de reojo a las otras dos chicas, dándole a entender al médico que las tres querían verlo

**-No debería hacerlo.-** murmuraba acercándose un poco más**.- Pero dado el caso, las dejare pasar solo por un momento**

**-Gracias.-** espetaba la morena con la mirada pérdida

**-Síganme.-** exclamaba mientras que las chicas caminaban detrás de el

Avanzaron por un largo pasillo blanco, la castaña caminaba a lado del médico, mientras que la morena iba aferrada al brazo de la rubia.

Llegaron a la habitación número trece y detuvieron su paso antes de entrar

**-¿Él lo sabe?-** preguntaba Marley con temor al medico

**-Se lo tuvieron que decir, no dejaba de preguntar por su hija.- **susurraba serio**.-** **Le han puesto un calmante y es probable que ahora mismo este descansando.-** exclamaba mirando hacia su reloj**.- Yo me tengo que retirar pero cualquier cosa no duden en avisarme**

**-Gracias.-** espetaba la rubia mientras que el doctor se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza y retirarse

**-Marley.- **susurraba la morena, pues la chica se había quedado parada frente a la puerta sin siquiera moverse

**-Tengo que hacerlo.-** exclamaba para sí misma, y después de inhalar profundamente abría la puerta de aquella habitación,

Una habitación donde la tristeza y la desolación se podían percibir como si del propio aire se tratara. Marley fue la primera en entrar, seguida por la morena, mientras que la rubia cerraba la puerta detrás de ella, logrando captar la atención de aquel muchacho que ya hacia postrado sobre una camilla.

La castaña suspiro conteniendo el llanto, pues ahí estaba el chico de su vida, con la mirada más triste que jamás le haya conocido, con aquel rostro que tanto amaba cubierto de varios moretones. El silencio se adueñó de aquel momento, donde las miradas solamente podían transmitir los sentimientos a nivel de piel.

**-Lo….lo siento.-** susurro el chico con los ojos completamente llenos de lágrimas, mientras veía como la castaña se iba acercando a él**.- Te he fallado.-** exclamaba entre sollozos provocando que la chica acortara las distancia para abrazarlo con toda su fuerza y angustia contenida**.- Te prometí que siempre la cuidaría y ahora esta grave por mi culpa.-** susurraba llorando con fuerza.-** mi niña Marley… **

**-Tu no me has fallado.-** le tomaba el rostro con sus manos tratando de limpiar las lágrimas que caían del mismo**.- Has sido el mejor padre del mundo Noah**

**-No Marley, si lo fuera ahora mismo mi hija no se estaría debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte.-** exclamaba aturdido**.- Tal vez yo no fui tu mejor elección, tal vez Sophie necesitaba que le hubieras escogido un mejor padre…**

**-No vuelvas a decir eso.-** exclamaba alzando la voz**.- Todo lo que ha pasado no ha sido tu culpa, fue culpa de ese imbécil que iba sin control, así que no te voy a permitir que sigas diciendo tonterías.-** espetaba abrazándolo con fuerza, mientras que los dos se mezclaban en una escena donde los demás eran simples espectadores de una imagen que llevaba consigo amor y tristeza en partes iguales.

La morena cautelosamente y sin querer romper el momento, salió de la habitación a grandes pasos, mientras que Quinn confundida comenzaba a seguirla.

**-Rach.- **exclamaba queriendo llamar su atención**.- Rach espera, ¿A dónde vas? –**preguntaba al notar como la morena corría hacia unas escaleras las cuales al parecer daban acceso hacia la azotea de aquel hospital.

Quinn no lo pensó ni un segundo, corrió detrás de ella subiendo aquellas escaleras que parecían no tener final. Cuando por fin llego, se encontró a la morena agachada tomándose sus rodillas con los brazos

**-No… no puedo respirar.-** exclamaba tocándose el pecho, mirándola desesperada, mientras que la rubia se acercaba rápidamente

**-Rach.-** se hincaba para quedar a su altura y así poderla tomar del rostro**.- Estoy aquí contigo cariño, no tienes que hacerte la fuerte si quieres llorar hazlo.-**susurraba viéndola a los ojos

**-Tengo miedo Quinn.-** reaccionaba abrazándola con fuerza, dejando escapar al fin aquellas primeras lagrimas que tanto había estado reprimiendo**.- Mi pequeña princesita no puede morirse.- **exclamaba entre llantos aferrándose más a su rubia**.- ¿Qué voy a ser yo, que va ser Marley y Puck si no sobrevive?**

**-Lo va hacer.-** exclamaba segura sintiendo como sus ojos también se empezaban a humedecer**.- Esa niña es la más hermosa y fuerte que he conocido en toda mi vida, estoy segura que ahora mismo está luchando y nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo Rachel**

**-Es muy difícil.-** espetaba sollozando

**-Lo se cariño.-** susurraba dejándole un sentido beso sobre su cabeza**.- Pero por lo mismo tenemos que ser más fuertes y hacerle saber que estamos con ella**

**-No sé si voy a tener fuerzas… **

**-Claro que vas a tener.-** espetaba con firmeza**.- Y si no tienes fuerza, aquí voy a estar a tu lado para regalarte las mías**

**-No me vayas a soltar Quinn**

**-Jamas cariño.- **susurraba besándole nuevamente la cabeza**.- Siempre que me necesites aquí voy a estar. **

Llevaban ya varios minutos sentadas en aquella azotea, dejando simplemente que el viento les diera esa tranquilidad que tanto les hacía falta. La morena se había recostado sobre los pies de la rubia, mientras que esta pasaba su mano sobre la larga cabellera de su chica.

**-Rach.-** susurraba la rubia llamando su atención**.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-**cuestionaba con duda

**-Claro.-** respondía tranquila

**-¿A qué se refería Puck, cuando le dijo a Marley que tal vez Sophie necesitaba que le hubieran escogido un mejor padre?- **preguntaba frunciendo el ceño mientras que la morena incomoda, decidía levantarse de su posición para mirarla a los ojos

**-Quinn.-** susurraba seria**.- Creo que de todos modos te vas a terminar enterando**

**-¿Enterarme de qué?**

**-Puck… él no es el padre biológico de Sophie.-** exclamaba pesadamente y la rubia abría los ojos sorprendida**.- Cuando él se enteró que Marley quedo embarazada, decidió hacerse cargo, le prometió que las iba a cuidar a las dos, es por eso que siente que les ha fallado **

**-No me lo puedo creer.-** susurraba tratando de asimilarlo**.- Ahora comprendo el porqué de sus palabras.- **murmuraba más para sí misma

**-Si algo le llega a ocurrir.-** tomaba aire**.- El jamás se perdonara.-** agachaba la mirada triste

**-Mírame.-**le decía mientras la tomaba de la barbilla**.- Vamos a dejar de pensar en que algo malo va a pasar, los doctores están haciendo su mejor trabajo, tenemos que confiar en ellos ¿de acuerdo?**

**-Está bien.-** murmuraba no muy convencida**.- Creo que es hora de que bajemos, los chicos deben de estar preguntándose donde estamos.-** espetaba mientras se paraba y le tendía la mano a la rubia para ayudarla

**-Tienes razón.-** exclamaba empezando a caminar a su lado, rodeándole la cintura con su mano

Bajaron nuevamente hasta el piso donde el chico se encontraba, caminaron hasta llegar a la puerta y la abrieron tímidamente.

Marley ya se encontraba sentada a un lado del chico, mientras le tomaba la mano cariñosamente.

**-Hey.-** expresaba Puck mirándolas con un rostro bastante triste

**-Hola.-** susurraba la morena acercándose a la cama, mientras que Marley decidía pararse a un lado de donde estaba la rubia, para poderles dar su espacio

**-Me tenías muy preocupada.-** expresaba con sus ojos brillosos

**-Rach…-** lograba susurrar apenas con la voz quebrada

**-Lo se.-** lo interrumpía la morena, limpiándole las lágrimas que caían sobre su rostro**.- No me tienes que decir nada.-** espetaba mientras sin decir algo más, lo abrazaba con delicadeza, de esos abrazos que logran reconfortarte el alma.

Hasta ese punto había llegado su amistad, ese punto donde las palabras salen sobrando y las acciones expresaban todo lo que quieres decir.

Rachel conocía demasiado bien a Puck, lo conocía porque era bastante similar a ella misma. Sabía que el chico se estaría atormentando por todo lo que ocurrió, y sabía que no iba a ver palabra alguna para hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Por lo tanto, lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, era darle todo su apoyo y comprensión.

Duraron un momento abrazados hasta que algunos golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de todos los presentes. El mismo doctor que las había dejado entrar, ahora se presentaba ante ellos con el rostro difícil de descifrar.

**-¿Ha pasado algo?-** cuestionaba la castaña completamente preocupada

**-Así es.-** exclamaba algo agitado cerrando la puerta de tras de él**.- El pulso de Sophie está decayendo, tenemos que intervenirla de emergencia **

**\- ¿Y qué esperan?-** cuestionaba la castaña desesperada.-** ¿Porque no está operando si es tan urgente?- **reclamaba alzando la voz y Quinn le daba un apretón en el hombro para tratar de tranquilizarla

**-Es por eso que he venido.- **espetaba serio**.- No hay suficiente reserva en el banco de sangre para poder realizar la operación, necesitamos por lo menos uno o dos donadores mas **

**-Esto debe de ser una broma.-** exclamaba el chico pasando su mano por la cabeza sintiéndose completamente impotente al no poder hacer nada**.- ¿Cómo puede ser posible que no puedan operarla por eso? ¿Qué clase de hospital es este?-** exclamaba disfrazando su miedo por enojo

**-**** Señor.-** exclamaba el medico tratando de calmar los ánimos**.- ****El tipo de sangre de su hija no es muy común.-** tomaba aire**.- Ella podría donar a todos los grupos sanguíneos, pero para recibir sólo podría hacerlo de su mismo grupo**

**-¿Y qué debemos de hacer?- **espetaba la castaña conteniendo las lagrimas

**-El hospital ya se está poniendo en contacto con otros centros médicos, desgraciadamente esto podría demasiado tarde.-** murmuraba provocándoles un escalofrió a los presentes**.- Los hospitales suelen ser muy cautelosos con sus reservas en el banco de sangre, y más cuando se trata del tipo "O negativo" ya que no es tan común como…**

**-Espere.-** expresaba la rubia interrumpiéndolo, llamando la atención de todos los presentes**.- Yo puedo donar**

**-¿Disculpe?-**cuestionaba confundido

**-Yo…. yo soy "O negativo".-** exclamaba sintiendo la presión de la mirada de todos**.- Usted dijo que los donadores podrían ser de su mismo grupo sanguíneo y yo lo soy.-** espetaba esperanzada mirando al medico

**-Tendríamos que hacerle unas pruebas cuanto antes.-** espetaba el doctor serio**.- Pero si, si todo resulta bien, usted podría ser la donadora **

**-Entonces que esperamos.- **exclamaba la rubia avanzando hacia la puerta, pero era detenida por una mano

**-Quinn.-** susurraba la castaña con los ojos llenos de lágrimas**.- Gracias.-** exclamaba conmovida, atreviéndose por primera a abrazar a la chica, la cual un poco descolocada correspondía el abrazo

**-No…no tienes por qué agradecer.-** espetaba sincera destruyendo el abrazo poco a poco

**-Señorita tenemos que irnos ya.-** espetaba el medico dirigiéndose a Quinn, que solo asentía con la cabeza

**-Ahora vuelvo.-** exclamaba regalándoles una mirada la cual obviamente se detenía en Rachel, que hasta el momento se había mantenido callada, mirándola con absoluta adoración

**-Rubia.-** espetaba el chico antes de que saliera**.- Te debo esta.-** susurraba y la chica solo se limitaba a regalarle una media sonrisa de vuelta

Salieron de la habitación caminando hacia aquel pasillo, el médico ya iba perdido revisando algunos papeles, mientras que la rubia solo iba rogando internamente que todo saliera bien para que aquella cirugía se realizara lo antes posible.

**-¡Quinn espera!-** escucho un pequeño grito detrás de ella

**-Rach.-** exclamaba confundida al ver como la morena daba una pequeña carrera hasta donde ella se encontraba**.- ¿Qué… que ocurre?-** preguntaba preocupada, pero a cambio solo veía como la morena se alzaba de puntas, para regalarle un sentido beso en los labios, un beso que le logro robarle el aliento y hacer perder los pies del piso

**-No ocurre nada.- **susurraba agitada separándose de ella**.- Es solo que Te amo…**

* * *

**La vida esta llena de casualidades y te va presentando personas que jamas pensaste en el camino ^^**

**Gracias a todos por seguir ñ.ñ**

**Me hice un facebook "Sol Sarfati " por si quieren preguntar algo del Fic o lo que sea (gracias Romi por la idea) ñ.ñ**


	21. Mejores días

Sin duda alguna habían sido días difíciles, días en que los nervios les habían jugado varias pasadas. Días en los que Rachel se sintió la mujer más afortunada por tener a su chica con ella, sosteniéndola y cuidándola a pesar de todo.

Y es que después de la operación realizada a Sophie, todos vivieron momentos de incertidumbre, momentos en los cuales pensaban que ya todo estaba perdido, pero que por fortuna la pequeña les terminaba demostrando que de verdad era una guerrera y que iba a poder salir de todo aquello.

Varias cosas habían cambiado, los días con un poco de tranquilidad por fin parecían haber llegado.

Quinn y Rachel habían decidido no comentarles nada a los chicos de lo que había pasado entre ellas, pues consideraban que no era el momento oportuno, sin embargo, no por ello dejaban de regalarse uno que otro mimo, en los cuales solo ellas eran espectadoras, o al menos eso creían.

**-Hola.-** susurraba la morena adentrándose a la habitación del hospital, donde por fortuna Sophie ya había sido trasladada

**-Hey hola.-** murmuraba la castaña con media sonrisa, sentada en uno de los dos sillones de aquel cuarto

**-¿Algún cambio?-** preguntaba acercándose hasta la cama de la pequeña, la cual al parecer estaba sumida en un profundo sueño

**-Sí, el medico vino a examinarla esta mañana y nos dijo que si sigue reaccionando así de bien, es probable que en pocos días ya no la podamos llevar a casa, obviamente con algunos cuidados, pero ya será mejor para la tranquilidad de todos **

**-Eso es increíble Marley.- **esbozaba una espléndida sonrisa, mientras dejaba un tierno beso sobre la cabeza de la pequeña para después sentarse a un lado de su amiga

**-¿Y Quinn?-** preguntaba acomodándose de lado para mirarla a la cara

**-Nos hemos encontrado con Puck en la entrada y le ha pedido que por favor le acompañe a realizar algunos trámites **

**-Probablemente quiera agradecerle lo que hizo por nosotros.-** exclamaba con una sonrisa sincera que lograba contagiar a la morena**.- ¿Siempre si has ido al entrenamiento a hablar con los pequeños?**

**-Así es.-** suspiraba**.- La mayoría se pusieron muy triste cuando les dije que ya no podía ser más su entrenadora pero creo que al final terminaron entendiéndolo **

**-Me alegro que lo hicieras.- **sonreía y la morena la miraba confundida**.- Si no me veas de esa forma, sé que te encantaba darles clases pero siempre me había preocupado tu salud, el que estuvieras todos los días desvelándote por el bar y madrugando para ir a entrenarlos no iba a terminar bien, y ambas lo sabemos**

**-Lo se.-** susurraba bajando su mirada**.- Me costó darme cuenta que yo sola me estaba buscando males innecesarios pero lo estoy corrigiendo.-** esbozaba una tímida sonrisa

**-Supongo que tu ganas de cuidarte se las debo de agradecer a cierta rubia ¿verdad?-** preguntaba dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro, mientras que la morena se limitaba a sonreír nerviosa**.- ¿Y entonces?**

**-¿Y entonces qué?-** cuestionaba dándole vueltas al asunto

**-Ya sabes de lo que hablo.-** exclamaba con diversión

**-Pues no, no lo sé.-** contestaba evitando su mirada porque claramente sabía a lo que quería llegar

**-Rachel Berry venga ya, sabes a lo que me refiero, así que cuéntame que hay entre la rubia y tú **

**\- Somos amigas.-** susurraba

**\- Eres la peor mentirosa de este mundo.-** se burlaba**.- Ni siquiera sé cómo tratas de seguir mintiendo cuando ya sabes que de todos modos no te voy a creer**

**-Es para hacer tiempo y poder inventar algo.-** se defendía

**-Pues nunca ha servido.-** se seguía burlando

**-Graciosa.-** exclamaba fingiendo molestia

**\- ¿Sabes qué? no me digas nada, de todos modos ya se todo**

**-¿De qué hablas?-** preguntaba confundida

**-Pues de que las vi besándose en el pasillo el otro día.-** espetaba segura y la morena no podía controlar como sus mejillas se comenzaban a tonar coloradas

**-Sabía que esto iba a ocurrir, si claramente le dije a Quinn que era mala idea.-** se reprochaba a sí misma, mientras que la castaña no podía controlarse y soltaba una pequeña carcajada que sacaba a Rachel de su pleito mental**.- ¿De qué te ríes? **

**-Primero, de que sigues pensando en voz alta y segundo, no he visto absolutamente nada.- **confesaba divertida

**-Pero si me acabas de…o por dios.-** se lamentaba**.- Me has tendido una trampa.-** afirmaba asombrada

**-Cielos Rachel, eres tan fácil de engañar.- **murmuraba riéndose

**-Te detesto tanto.-** exclamaba fingiendo enfado

**-Me adoras y por lo mismo me vas a terminar contando lo que quiero saber **

**-De acuerdo.-** espetaba regalándole una tímida sonrisa**.- Pues Quinn y yo tenemos algo.- **espetaba triunfante

**-¿Algo?-** preguntaba confundida**.- ¿Cómo algo? venga cuéntame que hay entre ustedes dos**

**-Pues no lo sé.-** exclamaba con una sonrisa sincera**.- Ósea cuando estuvimos en la playa, que dicho sea de paso, ¿te puedes creer que teníamos una casa y una playa para nosotras solamente? Marley si hubieras estado te mueres, es un lugar hermoso y…**

**-Rachel.-** la interrumpía**.- Enfócate, no dudo que el lugar fuera el más hermoso que conocieras pero ahorita mismo sabes que me interesa otra cosa **

**-A cierto.-** tomaba aire**.- Te decía, cuando estuvimos en la playa yo no podía ocultarlo más, sentía en mi pecho las ganas de aclarar bien todas las cosas con ella, así que lo hice, le dije que la amaba y ella.-** sonreía ampliamente**.- Ella me correspondió ¿te lo puedes creer? Casi me muero cuando me beso a mitad de la playa con las estrellas y la luna de testigo.- **suspiraba soñadora

**-¿Y?-** preguntaba atrapada por el relato

**-Pues eso, me confeso que también estaba enamorada de mí y nos desnudamos**

**-Oyes.- **le aventaba un pequeño cojín**.- No me cuentes tus intimidades **

**-Eres una mal pensada Marley.-** exclamaba haciéndose la escandalizada**.- Me refiero a que desnudamos nuestras almas y hablamos de nuestros sentimientos **

**-Bueno pues explícate.-** murmuraba sintiéndose avergonzada

**-Aunque bueno, de lo otro también ocurrió.-** susurraba con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas enrojecidas

**-¿Qué?-** preguntaba abriendo al máximo los ojos**.- ¿Tuvieron sexo?**

**-Hicimos el amor.-**la corregía ofendida**.- Y fue completamente hermoso, Quinn es una diosa, si tú supieras todo lo que sabe hacer, es como magia y…**

**-Ya por favor.-** la frenaba dramática**.- Suficiente información **

**-De todos modos no te iba a contar todo.-** le sacaba la lengua ofendida por haberle interrumpido su relato

**-Mejor cuéntame ¿en que quedaron? ¿Qué son? **

**-Bueno pues no lo sé.-** se rascaba la cabeza recordando que en realidad no le habían puesto algún tipo de título a lo que tenían**.- Ella es mi chica ¿me entiendes? Yo no se lo he preguntado ni nada, pero simplemente lo sé, al igual que ella sabe que yo soy la suya, sé que tal vez pienses que no es lo "correcto" que debe hacerse en una relación pero no lo puedo evitar **

**-Yo no pienso nada Rach, aparte lo "correcto" nunca ha ido con ustedes-**exclamaba sincera y sonreía al ver la confusión de su amiga**.- Ósea, se han saltado todos los pasos de una relación y han hecho todo al revés por eso no me sorprende que lo de ustedes no tenga nombre **

**-No te entiendo.-** fruncía el ceño

**-Rach, ustedes han vivido juntas sin conocerse, se han besado antes de declararse sus sentimientos, y han hecho el amor antes de ponerle título a lo que tienen…**

**-Entonces ¿Crees que hemos cometido un error?-** preguntaba preocupada

**-¿Tú crees que lo has cometido? **

**-Yo no lo creo.-** afirmaba segura**.- Me gusta pensar que las cosas con Quinn se han dado así por alguna razón, y pienso que probablemente si hubiera pasado algo diferente, nada sería tan especial como hasta el momento ha sido **

**-Pues ya tienes tu respuesta.- **sonreía satisfecha tocándole dulcemente el hombro

**-¿Crees que le debo pedir que sea mi chica?-** preguntaba después de quedar por un momento en silencio

**-No lo sé, es decir si quieres tener algo más "formal" pues hazlo**

**-No es por la formalidad Marley.- **exclamaba**.- Quiero pedírselo porque tal vez para mí las etiquetas no son tan importantes, pero para ella tal vez si, así que no quiero que piense que esto lo veo como un momento de juego o algo por el estilo**

**-Entonces hazlo, lo peor que puede pasar es que te diga que no.-** bromeaba

**-Hey.-** le daba un pequeño golpe en el hombro**.- Eso no es gracioso.-** la miraba preocupada**.- ¿Crees que me diga que no?**

**-Es probable.-** exclamaba con una fingida seriedad, mientras veía como la morena se removía incomoda**.- Estoy bromeando tonta, si esa chica está loca por ti no tienes por qué preocuparte **

**-Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme nerviosa y no te voy a mentir, un poco insegura cuando se trata de ella.- **agachaba su vista avergonzada

**-Es porque estas enamorada.- **la miraba tiernamente trasmitiéndole dulzura**.- ¿Tú crees que no me pasa lo mismo con Puck? Muchas veces me da un poco de miedo que se fije en otra chica, alguien con un carácter menos pesado que el mío, alguien que no lo rete tanto **

**-¿De verdad has tenido esos miedos?**

**-Claro que si Rach, y después de lo que paso aún más.- **suspiraba**.- Pero entonces cuando llega a casa y observo el brillo en sus ojos todos eso miedos salen por la ventana, porque de alguna forma solo él logra mirarme y hacerme sentir como si el mundo dejara de existir, entonces entiendo que soy su amor, que a pesar de que haya cientos de personas en el mundo nadie va tener la fortuna de que él le mire de esa forma**.- exclamaba sonriente contagiando a su amiga.- **¿Y sabes que es lo mejor de esto que te estoy contando?**

**-Dímelo**

**-Que la rubia te mira de la misma forma a ti.- **susurraba**.- Tal vez tú no te has dado cuenta porque has estado concentrada en otras preocupaciones, pero yo la he estado observando y veo como sus ojos desprenden algo cuando te mira, he visto como sigue cada uno de tus pasos y se preocupa porque en todo momento tu estés lo mejor posible **

**-Wow.- **exhalaba la morena**.- No me esperaba que dijeras todo eso**

**-Tal vez antes no estaba muy de acuerdo con lo que tu sentías por ella, pero me he dado cuenta que esa chica vale mucho la pena Rach, ha sí que juégatela y si le quieres pedir que sea tu chica hazlo **

**-Gracias Marley.- **exclamaba la morena emocionada arrojándose en los brazos de su amiga**.- Gracias por decirme todo esto, y quitarme miedos tontos **

**-Nos perdimos de algo.- **exclamaba Puck sonriente al adentrarse a la habitación con la rubia siguiendo sus pasos

Pero la morena no estaba en disposición de contestar nada, sus ojos se perdieron inmediatamente en Quinn, y por fin lo encontró, vio ese brillo al que se refería Marley, sintió precisamente como se detenía el tiempo, y como con una sola mirada y una tímida sonrisa hacia desaparecer y brillar todo en el mismo instante.

Su sonrisa se amplió aún más, y como si fuera impulsada por una fuerza superior dirigió sus pasos hacia la rubia, la cual solo la miraba confundida, pues no terminaba de comprender que es lo que sucedía.

**-¿Ocurre algo?-** preguntaba con media sonrisa

No obtuvo respuesta alguna, lo único que sintió fueron las manos de su chica las cuales tomaban tiernamente su rostro y sin prisa alguna noto como acercaba sus labios hacia los suyos para entregarle posiblemente el beso más dulce y tierno que haya podido recordar.

Le costó solo un segundo reaccionar a lo que estaba sucediendo, pues su cuerpo como siempre sucedía cuando se trataba de ella, reaccionaba por sí solo, acoplando sus labios y anclando sus manos en la pequeña cintura de su chica.

Sonrieron ampliamente después de terminar aquel beso y la rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver como Marley y Puck las miraban con una sonrisa divertida.

**-No si por nosotros no se detengan.-** exclamaba pícaramente Puck ganándose un golpe en las costillas por parte de su mujer**.- Solo bromeo cariño.-** Se disculpaba mientras la abrazaba por la cintura haciéndola reír**.- ¿Y cuándo pensaban contarnos que estaban juntas? **

**-Yo ya lo sabía.-** exclamaba Marley triunfante**.- Bueno Rachel me lo acaba de contar pero yo ya lo sabía desde antes.-** les guiñaba un ojo cómplice

**-Porque siempre me entero de todo al último.-** se hacia el indignado**.- Se supone que soy tu mejor amigo morena **

**-Y lo eres, es solo estábamos esperando el momento correcto.- **exclamaba sonriente

**-¿Y tú no piensas decir algo?-** cuestionaba el chico mirando a Quinn pues era la única que no había dicho absolutamente nada

**-Yo solo… solo me estoy tratando de recuperar del beso.-** susurraba provocando la risa de todos los presentes

**-Eres adorable.-** exclamaba Rachel dejándole un pequeño pico en los labios

**-Me puedo acostumbrar a esto.-** susurraba Puck para nuevamente ganarse un golpe de su mujer

**-Hoy te estas esmerando Puckerman.- **murmuraba la castaña fingiendo enfado

**\- Lo siento amor, sabes que soy un tonto.-** se disculpaba arrepentido dejándole un dulce beso en el cuello

**-¿Qué vamos hacer para el domingo?-** preguntaba la castaña nerviosa dirigiéndose a la morena

**-Nada.-** exclamaba desinteresada mientras se acercaba a la cama de Sophie para dejarle suaves caricias en su cabeza

**-O vamos Rachel tenemos que festejar.-** expresaba Puck animado

**-¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?-** preguntaba la rubia confundida

**-¿Rach no te ha dicho nada?-** miraba con reproche a la morena que se hacia la desentendida**.- El domingo es su cumpleaños **

**-Pues no, no lo había mencionado.-** susurraba bajando su mirada

**-Creo que es mejor que nos marchemos ya.-** susurraba Rachel dejando un beso en la cabeza de Sophie**.- Necesitamos pasar por la casa para después ir a ver cómo va todo en el bar **

**-No es necesario que regresen acá nuevamente**

**-No discutas Puck, ustedes también necesitan descansar.-** exclamaba la morena decidida**.- Aparte Kitty está haciendo un estupendo trabajo junto con los otros chicos, no es necesario que yo esté allá, cuando ustedes me necesitan aquí**

**-De acuerdo.-** susurraba vencido**.- Entonces nos vemos en la noche**

**-Gracias Rach y también a ti Quinn, gracias.-** espetaba sincera la castaña, dándoles un pequeño abrazo a las dos**.- Ahora sí, ya váyanse para que descansen un poco**

**-Tampoco nos corras.- **bromeaba la morena caminando hacia la puerta**.- Hasta al rato **

**-Nos vemos.-** exclamaba Quinn siendo la última por salir de la habitación.

* * *

Llegaron en silencio al departamento, la rubia había estado en todo el camino más callada de lo habitual y eso ya no le estaba gustando en absoluto.

Sabía que ella era siempre la que hablaba y Quinn la que por lo regular la escuchaba, pero en esta ocasión la veía ausente como si hubiera algo que la incomodara y no supiera si debía expresárselo o no.

Decidió darle su espacio, preparo algo de comer mientras la rubia se metía a bañar. Comieron en silencio pero obviamente eso no duro mucho, pues Rachel Berry no soportaba cuando las cosas no eran expresadas, así que decidió hablar cuando las dos ya hacían sentadas viendo la televisión de la sala.

**-Vamos a ver ¿Qué pasa?-** pregunto apagando la televisión y sentándose con los pies cruzados para ver directamente a la rubia

**-Pues ahora no sabré porque has apagado la tele.-** exclamaba la chica confundida

**-No me refiero al programa Quinn, ¿Qué ocurre contigo?**

**-¿Conmigo? Nada.- **susurraba recargándose en la reposadera del sillón evitando verla

**-Estas molesta**

**-¿Lo estas preguntando o afirmando?**

**-Lo afirmo Quinn, has estado ausente y tiendes a fruncir tus labios cuando hay algo que no te parece.-** explicaba y la rubia suspiraba al verse descubierta.- **¿Es porque le dije a los chicos que teníamos algo?**

**-No, nada que ver.-** exclamaba sincera**.- No me podría molestar que tus mejores amigos sepan que hay algo entre nosotras.-** sonreía de medio lado

**-¿Entonces?-** preguntaba buscando su mirada

**-¿Por qué no me dijiste que iba a ser tu cumpleaños?-** preguntaba por lo bajo frunciendo el ceño

**-¿Todo es por eso?-** cuestionaba ya más relajada sintiendo una inmensa ternura por aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que la miraban expectantes**.-Cielo si no te lo dije es porque para mí no es una fecha importante.- **le restaba importancia**.- Nunca me ha gustado festejarme, no lo veo como algo especial **

**-Rach puede que no sea importante para ti, pero para las personas que te queremos te aseguro que si lo es.-** susurraba seria y la morena entonces comprendía el porqué de su molestia**.- Eres mi chica y para mi ese día es relevante pues es cuando llegaste a este mundo.-** explicaba en un susurro

**-Lo siento ¿de acuerdo?-** murmuraba acercándose hasta ella para sentarse a horcadas sobre sus piernas**.- Nunca lo había visto de esa forma cariño, lamento si te hice sentir mal.- **la tomaba de las mejillas para que la viera a los ojos y le dejaba un breve beso sobre los labios

**-Todavía estoy algo molesta.-** exclamaba relajando visiblemente su expresión**.- Tal vez con unos besos mas todo quede olvidado **

**-Bueno creo que eso no será problema.-** susurraba la morena sobre su oído mientras le comenzaba a dejar un rastro de besos sobre su cuello

**-Rach…-** susurraba con dificultad sintiendo como la temperatura en su cuerpo iba aumentando**.- Te prometo que este cumpleaños va ser especial.-** espetaba provocando que la morena detuviera los besos para mirarla directamente a los ojos

**-Si tu estas, lo tengo claro que va serlo.-** sonreía genuinamente, mientras las dos se volvían a perder en una batalla de besos y caricias, que termino dando paso a una tarde llena de amor, la cual por supuesto ninguna de las dos había imaginado.

* * *

**Gracias por decirme que piensan de la historia, les aseguro que me motivan a seguirla escribiendo ñ.ñ**

**Por cierto, dos capítulos más y todo va a reventar así que disfruten XD**

**Romi por motivarme a actualizar, gracias ñ.ñ**


	22. ¿Quien eres?

**Algo largo el capítulo, espero que les guste. **

**Muchas gracias a esas nuevas personas que se animaron a dejar review, y por supuesto a los incondicionales de siempre, se les aprecia mucho. **

**Espero sus comentarios, y nos seguimos leyendo ñ.ñ**

* * *

El domingo había llegado más pronto de lo que ambas se imaginaron. Rachel estiraba su mano aun con los ojos cerrados, buscando un cuerpo a su lado que al parecer no estaba presente.

Abrió los ojos lentamente acostumbrándose a la luz de la habitación, miro el reloj de su pared el cual ya indicaba más de las nueve de la mañana.

Sinceramente no entendía cómo era posible que ahora cuando dormía parecía un oso invernando, siendo que antes no podía conciliar más de cuatro horas seguidas de sueño, probablemente la culpable de todo aquello era Quinn y su forma de hacerla sentir protegida.

Apoyo su cabeza sobre el respaldo de la cama y sonrió ampliamente al recordar la noche anterior. Por dios que con Quinn todo se sentía como la primera vez, y por fortuna ella tenía el privilegio de vivirlo.

Estiro lentamente cada parte de su cuerpo, desde la punta de sus pies hasta la punta de sus manos. Se sentó al borde de la cama con la vista perdida y se quedó pensando.

Era su cumpleaños y honestamente no se sentía diferente, no es como si fuera un año más vieja, aunque probablemente todos dijeran lo contrario. Sonrió para sus adentros porque lo irónico es que se sentía más joven y viva que nunca, y eso si era una fortuna.

Salió de la habitación esperando encontrarse a Quinn, lo cierto es que la rubia no parecía estar en el departamento. Lo que si encontró fue una bolsa y una pequeña nota pegada a ella.

"_Por ser el cumpleaños de la persona que hace de todos mi días los más especiales,_

_Felicidades amor, ojala te guste y apresúrate que en un momento vienen por ti"_

Termino de leer y una sonrisa automática apareció en su rostro, se dispuso a abrir la bolsa y sus ojos brillaron al encontrarse con un hermoso vestido negro que probablemente quedaba perfecto a su cuerpo.

Entendió por el mensaje que tenía que arreglarse, así que estaba a punto de meterse a su habitación cuando dos toques en la puerta de entrada la hicieron retroceder para averiguar de quien se trataba.

**-¿Es usted Rachel Berry?-** pregunto un joven con apariencia desalineada el cual sostenía una bolsa entre sus manos

**-Depende, ¿Es para algo malo?-** cuestiono con cautela pues no se fiaba mucho de los desconocidos, a menos que se tratara de una rubia hermosa, pero ese ya es otro tema

**-Pues no lo sé, si tiene problemas en el corazón probablemente este desayuno no sea lo más recomendable.-** exclamaba rascándose la cabeza y señalando las bolsa

**-Desayuno.-** susurro sonriente**.- Si soy Rachel Berry**

**-Entonces aquí le entrego su comida, ya está todo cubierto**

**-¿Quién lo manda?- **pregunto imaginándose ya la respuesta

**-Una rubia, y le dejo dicho.-** saco una nota y la comenzó a leer_**.- "Como no puedo prepararte el desayuno porque corro el riesgo de intoxicarte, mejor te lo envió. Feliz cumpleaños amor" **_

**-Es hermosa.-** suspiraba Rachel en voz alta**.- ¿Necesita algo más?-** preguntaba al ver que el chico seguía parado en su misma posición

**-La chica me ha dado 10 dólares para cantarle el feliz cumpleaños.-** exclamaba sin entusiasmo

**-Si bueno yo la verdad tengo mucha hambre y tú no pareces muy animado en hacerlo, así que vamos hacernos un favor y fingir que ya lo has cantado **

**-¿De verdad?- **preguntaba aliviado

**-Sí, con el desayuno tengo.- **exclamaba divertida.**\- Gracias **

**-Que tenga un buen día.-** se despedía cortes dejando a la morena sonriente dispuesta a devorar todo aquello.

Tardo aproximadamente una hora en arreglarse, se puso el vestido elegido por Quinn, acompañado por unos tacones no muy altos, plancho su cabello y su maquillaje fue algo ligero y natural.

Se sentó en la sala a esperar pacientemente hasta que el sonido de su teléfono la saco de sus pensamientos.

**-¡Dachel!- **exclamaba una voz entusiasta del otro lado de la línea la cual provocaba que sus ojos se iluminaran**.- Feliz cumpleaños **

**-Princesa gracias.- **expresaba emocionada**.- ¿Cómo estás?**

**-Mama no me deja id a tu casa.- **se quejaba**.- Dice que estoy malita **

**-No te preocupes cariño, más tarde yo pasare a visitarte y a llenarte de besos **

**-¿Me taeras chocolate?**

**-Se lo preguntare a Marley ¿De acuerdo?**

**-Está bien.-** contestaba no muy convencida**.-Pedo yo estoy hablando con Dachel.-** escuchaba que la niña alegaba con alguien**.- Si papa.-** se daba por vencida

**-Morena sexy.-** exclamaban alegremente**.- Feliz cumpleaños **

**-Puckerman muchas gracias.-** respondía sonriendo

**-He estado pensando en cuál sería el regalo perfecto para darte y no encontré algo mejor que hacerte una propuesta **

**-Te escucho.-** exclamaba esperando alguna locura

**-¿Has escuchado el término orgias? Ya sabes que mejor que disfruten de mi… ¡Auch! Marley.-** escuchaba la queja de su amigo, acompañada de algunas frases sueltas de la castaña**.- No cariño de la oreja no, solo bromeaba, amor la vas a arrancar.-** protestaba y la morena solo reía divertida**.- Estaba jugando lo prometo…. Si, si ya te la paso**

**-¿No le has arrancado la oreja verdad?-**preguntaba la morena riéndose

**-Por poco.-** sonreía**.- Feliz cumpleaños cariño.-** exclamaba tiernamente

**-Gracias.-** espetaba con una tímida sonrisa

**-¿Qué tal tu día?**

**-Pues estoy esperando creo que a Quinn, digo aun no lo sé bien, me dejo una nota así que espero que no haya mal entendido el mensaje y me quede vestida y alborotada **

**-Pues no lo has hecho así que no te impacientes**

**-¿Tu sabes algo?-** preguntaba incrédula

**-Lo siento yo no sé ni puedo decir nada**

**-Traidora.-** murmuraba divertida**.- ¿Qué tal con Sophie? La he notado algo inquieta **

**-Si bueno ya está mejor, en casa a veces se pone difícil porque quiere salir, pero ya ves que el doctor aconsejo que por lo menos unos días la tuviéramos lo más alejada de virus posibles**

**-Después de lo que paso es entendible.-** murmuraba**.- Marley espera un momento, están tocando la puerta.- **explicaba mientras se paraba para abrirla.- **Ok hay un tipo vestido de negro.-** susurraba a su amiga**.- ¿Se le ofrece algo?**

**-¿Es usted Rachel Berry?**

**-Depende ¿Me trae algo de comer?**

**-Pues no.- **murmuraba confundido**.- La señorita Quinn me ha mandado por usted **

**-Ha entonces si soy.-** exclamaba sonriente**.- Marley al parecer han venido por mi.-** se dirigía a su amiga

**-Ya he escuchado cariño, así que tu solo disfruta nos vemos.-** se despedía

**-Nos vemos.-** respondía examinando aun al hombre

**-¿Está preparada señorita?**

**-Si claro.-** respondía mientras tomaba las llaves de la casa y se disponían a partir.

* * *

El chofer condujo por la ciudad de Nueva York hasta llegar a Brodway, la morena había estado muchas veces por ese lugar, había soñado con cantar en alguno de esos teatros, así que mientras recorrían la gran avenida dejaba que un suspiro de nostalgia saliera de sus labios.

**-Hemos llegado.-** aparcaba el chico el auto**.- La acompañare hasta adentro.-** le sonreía amablemente disponiéndose a abrirle la puerta

**-No tengo idea de dónde vamos.-** susurraba nerviosa al ver como accedían por una de las puertas principales del teatro Ambassador, aquel maravilloso lugar donde varias veces tuvo la fortuna de disfrutar una que otra obra.

Accedieron y fueron recibidos por una amable señorita la cual se encargó de llevarla al interior, dejando atrás al chofer el cual le sonrió a modo de despedida.

**-¿Usted me puede explicar que está pasando?**

**-¿Es usted Rachel Berry?**

**-Vaya este día todos se empeñan en preguntar eso.-** exclamaba divertida.- **Depende ¿esta una rubia hermosa esperándome allá adentro?**

**\- Eso es muy posible.-** le sonreía mientras entraban al impresionante lugar el cual solo era iluminado por las luces tenues**.-La están esperando.-** indicaba la joven con la cabeza

Rachel siguió la mirada de la chica y sintió su corazón saltar de felicidad, su rubia se encontraba parada en el escenario, llevaba un hermoso vestido azul que la dejaban ver aún más alucinante de lo que ya era.

Hipnotizada por esa escena, camino hasta subir al escenario para así poder mirarla más detenidamente

**-Esta preciosa.-** susurro la rubia sacándola de su burbuja**.- Feliz cumpleaños amor.-** sonrió enormemente mientras la tomaba de la mano y le dejaba un cálido beso en los labios

**-Quinn tu estas wow.-** exclamaba provocando una risa en su chica

**-La ocasión ameritaba que me arreglara un poco**

**-Esto es increíble.- **exclamaba mirando el imponente lugar.-** Pero aun no entiendo que hacemos aquí**

**-Bueno lo que pasa es que hoy se presentara la mejor cantante de todos los tiempos.-** espetaba viéndola con adoración

**-¿Barbra Streisend está aquí?-** preguntaba emocionada mirando hacia todas las direcciones

**-Me temo que no.- **comentaba riendo**.- Es alguien aún mejor**

**-No Quinn, lo dudo mucho ¿mejor que Barbra? ni en tus sueños.-** explicaba con notoria seriedad

**-Pues yo creo que si existe una mejor cantante.-** la miraba intensamente**.- Y esta parada ahora mismo delante de mí, provocando que mi corazón lata como nunca antes imagine.- **susurraba acariciándole la mejilla

**-¿Estas bromeando?-** preguntaba la morena con los ojos brillantes por lagrimas que probablemente amenazaban en salir

**-Jamás jugaría con algo tan sagrado.-** murmuraba segura**.- Así que Rachel Berry ¿crees que podría ser la afortunada de escucharte cantar por primera vez en un escenario como este? Porque estoy segura que después lo harás para cientos de personas, pero en esta ocasión te quiero solo para mí **

**-Quinn...-** susurraba la morena mientras sentía como tímidas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas**.-No me hagas esto.-**susurraba llorando y la rubia se quedaba paralizada pues para nada esperaba aquella reacción

**-Cariño no llores por favor.-** exclamaba preocupada**.- ¿Rach que tienes?**

**-¿No lo entiendes?- **preguntaba molesta**.- Yo ya me había hecho a la idea de que mi sueño de triunfar en Brodway estaba terminado, no me puedes venir a decir esto, no me puedes remover todas esas ilusiones que yo ya tenía enterradas.-** explicaba entre lagrimas

**-La que no entiendes eres tu.-** la miraba firmemente sujetándola del rostro**.- Eres la estrella más grande que he conocido, y por dios que he conocido a unas cuantas.-** tomaba aire para llenar sus pulmones**.- Este es tu sitio Rachel, estar parada ante un público es lo tuyo ¿Y sabes cómo lo sé?-** preguntaba a lo que la morena solo se limitaba a negar con la cabeza**.- Porque he visto esa chispa en tus ojos cuando cantas en el bar, he visto como se llena tu vida de felicidad en esos pequeños instantes, así que no, no me digas que esos ilusiones ya están enterradas, porque mientras yo este con vida me voy a encargar de que triunfes y de que todos tus sueños se hagan realidad.- **termino de hablar con ímpetu

Rachel la miro un instante mientras respiraba profundamente asimilando todo lo dicho, tomo aire y controlo sus lágrimas para después lanzarse a los brazos de su chica, esos brazos que la hacían sentir tan viva y tan segura al mismo tiempo.

**-Estoy lista.-** susurro en el oído de la rubia, la cual la miro orgullosa dejándole un dulce beso en los labios

**-El escenario es tuyo.-** exclamo separándose de ella para bajar del lugar y tomar posición en una de las filas de adelante

Quinn hizo un pequeño movimiento con las manos y las luces tenues se apagaron, solo un reflector con luz blanca era el encargado de iluminar a aquella chica sobre el escenario.

El silencio se hizo certero, Rachel cerró los ojos e inspiro profundamente sintiendo como su corazón latía a gran velocidad. Sintió su piel erizarse, y los nervios hacerse presentes en su menudo cuerpo.

Levanto la vista y a pesar de la oscuridad logro verla, era su chica mirándola con una adoración tan grande que sentía estremecerse, de pronto los nervios y la angustia habían desaparecido, siendo suplidas por la intensa necesidad de demostrar que era para lo que estaba hecha.

Las notas de la canción comenzaron a sonar y la morena no pudo evitar sonreír pues "To love you more" la canción que varias veces le había estado susurrando a la rubia, era la elegida para ese momento.

Se dejó llevar por las primeras letras, era como si el mundo solamente se hubiera detenido para escuchar aquella prodigiosa voz.

Entre más ibas avanzando la canción, el asombro y el orgullo de la rubia no podían ser más grandes, definitivamente Rachel era una estrella, y no cualquier estrella, era sin duda alguna la más brillante y hermosa de ese condenado mundo.

La canción llegaba a su parte final y el ambiente se había vuelto completamente mágico. La morena ni siquiera fue consciente de que pequeñas lagrimas habían rodado por sus mejillas, solo sintió como su alma se encontraba realmente plena.

**-Eso fue...-** exclamaba Quinn caminando hacia ella**.- Dios Rachel ni siquiera tengo palabras**

**-Yo si las tengo.- **susurraba la morena acercándose para pasar sus brazos sobre el cuello de la rubia**.- Gracias por esto, y por todo.-** sonreía feliz regalándole un beso que las dejaba sin aliento**.- Es el regalo más especial que me han hecho**

**-Tú eres la persona más especial que conozco, así que no mereces menos que esto.-** respondía aun sobre sus labios

**-Vamos a casa.-** susurraba la morena sugerentemente

**-No creo que sea buena idea.-** exclamaba buscando alguna excusa para no ir

**-La fiesta sorpresa puede esperar.-** murmuraba riendo, al ver la cara contrariada de la rubia

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?-** cuestionaba confundida

**-Puck se ha equivocado y me ha mandado un e-mail también a mí**

**-Si Marley se entera lo va a matar.-** susurraba con una divertida expresión

**-Lo se.-**se contagiaba**.-Pero por lo mismo pondré mi mejor cara de actriz**

**-Eres increíble.-** le dejaba un pico en los labios**.- ¿Nos vamos a tu fiesta no sorpresa de cumpleaños?**

**-Me gustaría ir más a casa.-** le dejaba un beso en el cuello**.- Pero creo que no sería correcto dejarlos plantados **

**-Entonces vayámonos.-** le contestaba mientras la tomaba de la mano y las dos se disponían a abandonar el lugar.

* * *

Efectivamente y como Rachel lo prometió hizo la mejor cara de sorpresa que pudo, pues cuando llegaron al bar, amigos cercanos y otros que no tenía el placer de conocer, la recibieron con calurosos abrazos y amistosas sonrisas.

Los padres de Rachel, y a pesar de los esfuerzos de la rubia, no pudieron asistir, pero con una llamada en medio de la fiesta, le prometieron visitarla pronto para entregarle su regalo. Otra gran ausente fue Sophie, ya que los chicos consideraron que no era apropiado llevarla, por lo cual la dejaron con su abuela.

Fue así como la tarde y parte de la noche transcurrió entre risas, bebidas y anécdotas divertidas. El pastel fue partido, los regalos dados y los buenos deseos recibidos.

Sin duda alguna todo ese día había sido maravilloso, tal vez si todos sus cumpleaños fueran de esa manera ya no los vería como algo sin importancia.

**-Estoy agotada.-** murmuraba la morena adentrándose al departamento, después de dar por terminada la reunión

**-Yo también.-** sonreía la rubia cerrando la puerta detrás de ella

**-¿Te puedes creer que Puck me regalo el kamasutra?-** se reía mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones

**-Cariño de él me puedo esperar lo que sea.- **espetaba caminando hacia la habitación

**-¿Qué haces?-** preguntaba al ver como Quinn regresaba con las manos escondidas en su espalda

**-Esto es para ti.-** exclamaba hincándose delante de ella, mientras le extendía una pequeña cajita

**-Quinn pero…**

**-Vamos ábrela.-** la interrumpía

**-De acuerdo.-** sonreía ilusionada mientras desprendía el papel y abría el pequeño estuche el cual portaba una hermosa pulsera de oro con varios colguijes**.- Esta hermosa.-** espetaba sonriendo tomándola delicadamente para observarla mejor

**-La muñequita representa a Sophie.-** le explicaba señalándole cada uno de los colgantes**.- Las dos manos unidas son Puck y Marley, los cuales siempre han estado ahí para apoyarte.-** exclamaba mientras tomaba asiento a su lado y procedía a seguir hablando**.- Las dos alas son tus padres, porque apuesto a que son los que más te han hecho volar.-** sonreía tiernamente mientras veía como los ojos de la morena brillaban de la emoción

**-¿Y el corazón?-** susurraba con un hilo de voz

**-Es mi corazón.-** contestaba tocándole la mejilla**.- Y te lo entrego a ti, porque estoy segura que no hay otra persona en el mundo a quien pueda dárselo**

**-Te amo.-** exclamaba dándole un intenso abrazo

**-Y yo te amo a ti cariño.-** susurraba en su oído

**-Quiero darte algo.-** exclamaba separándose de la rubia para quitar la estrella que colgaba de su cuello**.- Mi padre me la dio cuando era apenas una bebe, nunca me había desprendido de ella, pero ahora quiero que tú la tengas **

**-Rachel no es necesario**

**-Por favor.-** exclamaba mirándola con esos ojos que podían convencerla hasta de cometer un crimen

**-¿Me la pones?-** preguntaba girándose sabiendo que la morena no iba a ceder

**-Por supuesto.-** contestaba contenta**.- Se ve más hermosa en tu cuello.-** espetaba dejándole un suave beso sobre este

**-Ahora sigo yo.-** comentaba la rubia mientras le colocaba la pulsera

**-Es preciosa Quinn.-** susurraba viéndola mientras se la colocaba**.- Y el significado que le has dado a cada uno de los colgantes me hace sentir tan afortunada**

**-Esa es la intención cariño, que cada vez que la veas recuerdes que tienes a esta personas que te amamos y que nunca te vamos a dejar sola.-** exclamaba dejándole un beso en su mano

**-¿Me puedes decir en donde habías estado toda mi vida?-** preguntaba haciéndola sonreír

**-Probablemente buscándote.-** susurraba dejándole un beso en los labios, un beso lleno de amor, de ternura y de todos esos sentimientos que probablemente con palabras no podrían ser explicados.

* * *

La mañana les llego demasiado pronto, Rachel aún estaba dormida cuando la rubia decidió salir para comprarle aquellas rosquillas que tanto le gustaban. Ella nunca había sido de las personas que regalaban sonrisas a extraños, pero en ese momento estaba tan contenta que no le importaba regalárselas a unos cuantos.

Había mucha gente formada pero eso no le importaba en absoluto, pues ver la sonrisa y la emoción de su chica al comerlas, bien valían la espera.

**-Brody.-** susurraba extrañada al ver como la pantalla de su celular se iluminaba con la imagen del chico**.- Hola**

**-Pero mira quien se digna a contestarme.-** espetaba divertido

**-Lo siento vale, he estado bastante ocupada **

**-Si lo imagine desde el momento en que dejaste aquel mensaje de voz, diciendo que estabas enamorada **

**-Lamento también eso, estos días estaba por ir a verte y contarte todo**

**-Pero es que rubia no puedes dejarme caer una noticia así y desaparecerte por días, ¿sabes cuantas preguntas tengo por hacerte?**

**-Me lo imagino.-** susurraba tímida**.- Pero creo que las más importante que tienes ya se cual es, así que te la ahorro.-** suspiraba**.- Si es Rachel me enamore como una idiota.-** sonreía

**-Eso ya lo sabía, pero no pensé que lo fueras a aceptar así de fácil.-** se asombraba**.- ¿Así que las cosas van enserio?**

**-Muy enserio.-** contestaba siendo sincera

**-¿Entonces ya sabe toda la verdad?-** exclamaba esa simple pregunta la cual provocaba que Quinn sintiera una enorme punzada en su estómago**.- Eso es un no.-** susurraba el chico al ser consciente del silencio creado

**-Lo voy hacer de acuerdo, es solo que no he encontrado el momento.-** se excusaba nerviosa

**-Quinn sabes que esto ya paso a otro nivel.-** murmuraba serio**.- Por lo mismo y como tu amigo te aconsejo que no tardes mucho en hacerlo**

**-Lo se Brody, sé qué debo hacerlo.-** le temblaba la voz**.- Pero no sabes el miedo que me da.- **murmuraba sintiendo un nudo en su garganta

**-Tienes miedo lo entiendo, pero si las cosas van tan enserio como dices, es momento de hacer lo correcto y dejar que las cosas sucedan cono tengan que ocurrir**

**-¿Y si la pierdo?-** preguntaba con un miedo que ni siquiera sabía que existía en ella

**-Tendrás que correr el riesgo.-** susurraba tratando de no sonar tan duro**.- Quinn me tengo que ir, han llegado algunos papeles que debo de organizar, pero tenemos que vernos y hablar bien ¿De acuerdo?**

**-Si claro.-** susurraba la rubia perdida en sus pensamientos

**-Te quiero vale, así que solo piénsalo.-** expresaba por ultimo antes de finalizar aquella llamada.

Y claro que la rubia lo hizo, lo pensó muchísimo durante todo el trayecto de regreso a casa. ¿Qué si amaba a Rachel? Creo que ya no había dudas de eso, y por lo mismo ya no podía seguir con aquello.

Tenía miedo a perderla, tenía miedo a descubrir la verdad y que las cosas cambiaran entre las dos, pero tenía más amor en su corazón y por lo mismo sabía que su chica no se merecía aquello que estaba ocultando.

La cabeza le empezó a doler y un mareo se apodero de su cuerpo, había estado tantos días tratando de ignorar ese tema y ahora llegaba Brody haciéndola reflexionar y quebrarse la cabeza de nuevo.

**-No has dejado una nota.-** exclamaba la morena desde la cocina al escucharla entrar al departamento

**-Lo lamento.-** susurraba la rubia apenada, queriendo no denotar su malestar

**-Te disculpo solo porque has traído rosquillas.-** murmuraba sonriendo al ver como dejaba la bolsa sobre la mesa**.- Eres la mejor novia del mundo Quinn Falerte.-** espetaba acercándose hasta ella para rodear su cintura con sus manos

**-Falerte…-** susurraba la rubia sintiendo como un balde de agua fría aquel apellido

**-¿Quinn que ocurre?- **preguntaba la morena preocupada al ver la palidez de la chica**.- ¿Es porque te dije novia?-** cuestionaba inocente**.- Sé que no te lo he preguntado ni tu a mí, pero es así como te veo, eres mi chica y no deseo ninguna otra cosas en el mundo **

**-Rach…- **murmuraba la rubia sin fuerzas queriendo frenar inútilmente todo lo que decía la morena

**-Sé que tal vez no soy la mejor candidata del mundo, sé que tengo muchísimos defectos y cosas que explicar, pero te amo y por lo mismo quiero ser verdaderamente honesta contigo.-** exclamaba tomándola de las mejillas**.- Quiero que sepas quien soy, porque tu más que nadie merece lo mejor de mi…**

**-Basta ya Rachel.-** exclamaba la rubia separándose de ella, sintiendo como de sus ojos empezaban a brotar lágrimas amargas**.-Ya no sigas.-** murmuraba sin fuerzas sintiendo como aquello definitivamente había llegado a su límite

**-¿Quinn que ocurre?-** cuestionaba la morena preocupada por su actitud

**-Ya no puedo seguir con esto.-** susurraba llorando, dejándose caer en el sillón

**-Amor me estas asustando.-** exclamaba arrodillándose delante de ella

**-Lo lamento Rachel.-** murmuraba entre sollozos alzando finalmente su mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos castaños que ahora mismo se tornaban brillosos**.- Ya no puedo seguir haciéndote esto, no a ti.-** espetaba buscando sus manos**.- Te he estado mintiendo, mi apellido no es Farlerte.- **exclamaba con un hilo de voz, sintiendo un dolor inmenso al ver como la morena se apartaba de ella confundida

**-¿De que estas hablando?-** cuestionaba con un enorme nudo formado en su garganta**.- ¿Quinn de que estas hablando?-** volvía a preguntar exaltada al ver el mutismo de la rubia**.- ¿Quién eres?- **gritaba desesperada

**-Mi nombre es Quinn Fabray.-** espetaba completamente rota**.- Soy hermana de Sam Fabray, el chico por el cual te acusaron de asesinato. **


	23. Verdades que duelen

**Jason Walker- What if I told you **

* * *

Quinn siempre había creído que existían diferentes tipos de silencios, por lo tanto siempre solía clasificarlos.

Para ella estaba el silencio pacifico, ese que le regalaba su padre cuando por las noches se dedicaba a dejarle tiernas caricias sobre su cabeza hasta que podía conciliar el sueño.

Luego estaba el silencio incomodo, aquel que su madre hizo cuando la vio besándose con su primer amor, dejándole en claro que una mirada podía dañar más que mil palabras.

Y por último estaba el silencio devastador, el mismo silencio que se había formado cuando recibió aquella llamada en la madrugada, donde le avisaban que su hermano menor había fallecido.

Ahora se encontraba en ese departamento, viviendo un nuevo tipo de silencio que tal vez en ese instante ni siquiera podría describirlo.

Y es que desde que la rubia soltó aquella verdad, Rachel no pudo siquiera articular una sola palabra, solo fue consciente de cómo se dejó caer en el otro extremo del sillón con la vista completamente perdida.

**-Dime algo por favor.-** suplicaba la rubia con los ojos repletos de lágrimas**.- ¡Grítame, oféndeme pero no me dejes en este silencio que me está matando¡-** exclamaba entre lamentos mirándola de lado

**-Conocimos a Sam en el colegio.-** susurraba sorprendiendo a Quinn**.- Marley y yo siempre fuimos alumnas muy aplicadas, por lo que ganamos una beca en ese prestigiado lugar. Sam era el típico chico rico que creía que podía lograr todo lo que quería, solo porque su familia contaba con una enorme fortuna.-** sonreía sin gracia**.- Estaba tan acostumbrado a que todas las chicas que él quisiera le hicieran caso, que se llevó tremenda sorpresa cuando Marley lo rechazo, pues ella ya había empezado su relación con Puck**

**-Rach.-** trataba de llamar su atención, pero la chica parecía realmente no escuchar a nadie y procedía su relato sin siquiera inmutarse

**-Cursábamos ya el último año y con ello las fiestas de graduación se acercaron.-** expresaba con la voz temblorosa**.- Marley había discutido con Puck, y como estaba molesta y quería despejarse, me convención de acompañarla a una de esas tantas fiestas que hacían fuera de la ciudad.-** expreso con lágrimas cayendo sobre su rostro**.- ¡Nunca debimos ir Quinn!-** exclamo llorando, viendo por primera vez a la chica**.- Nunca…**

**Flasback **

**-Vamos Rach quita esa cara ya verás que te vas a divertir.- **sonreía la castaña mientras aparcaba el auto que había conseguido le prestaran

**-No lo sé Marley, mira este lugar.-** expresaba señalando aquella casa de campo a mitad del bosque, en la cual ya se veían bastante chicos con bebidas en mano**.- Ni siquiera sé porque acepte a venir, nunca nos ha gustado mezclarnos con estos niños ricos.-** refunfuñaba quitándose el cinturón de seguridad, para después las dos descender del vehículo

**-Aceptaste porque eres la mejor amiga del mundo.-** la tomaba del brazo para comenzar a caminar hacia el **lugar.- Y sabes que con lo de Puck me necesito distraer un poco.- **se excusaba

**-Si tú lo dices.-** murmuraba por lo bajo, viendo ya como dos chicos se acercaban hacia ellas

**-Mira nada más las hermosuras que el viento nos trajo.-** exclamaba uno de los muchachos

**-Hey Sam.-** saludaba Marley**.- Hola Finn.-** se dirigía al otro muchacho que solo se limitaba a sonreírles

**-¿Por fin has decido dejar al perdedor de tu novio para buscar una mejor opción?-** le coqueteaba provocando que la morena solo rodara los ojos

**-No hables así de Puck.-** contestaba seria la castaña**.- Y no, solamente hemos venido a pasar un buen rato **

**-De acuerdo no hablo mal de él.- **hacia señas con las manos en son de paz**.- ¿Entramos?-** preguntaba galante dejándoles libre el paso, mientras le hacia una seña a su amigo que ninguna de las dos pudo percatar.

Las horas habian trascurrido y las bebidas alcohólicas parecían no terminar. La morena estaba bastante intranquila, llevaba ya un buen rato buscando a la castaña, solo la había dejado un momento a solas mientras iba al baño y ahora parecía que había desaparecido.

**-Hey Finn.-** llamaba la atención del chico el cual se encontraba charlando con otros dos muchachos**.- ¿Has visto a Marley? **

**-Hace un momento estaba con Sam.- **respondía restándole importancia**.- Seguro se están divirtiendo.-** le guiñaba un ojo divertido, haciendo molestar a la morena

**-Creo que mejor sigo buscando.-** murmuraba por lo bajo pero era interceptada por el cuerpo del chico

**-Vamos déjalos, tu amiga ya está bastante grandecita para cuidarse.-** susurraba acercándose a ella, haciendo evidente que ya varios tragos acechaban su cuerpo**.- ¿Porque mejor tu y yo no los imitamos y vamos a divertirnos?**

**-Tienes razón.-** expresaba con la mejor y más falsa de sus sonrisas**.- Porque no me traes un trago para empezar la diversión.- **mentía fácilmente

**-Enseguida.- **contestaba sonriente alejándose de ella

La morena ni siquiera espero a perderlo completamente de vista, comenzó a caminar por la casa que era más enorme de lo que parecía en un principio.

Detuvo su caminar por un momento para mirar todo a su alrededor. La música a todo volumen y los jóvenes ya completamente ebrios, hacían su búsqueda más tardada de lo que podría haber sido.

Subió hacia el segundo piso, recorriendo cada cuarto que se encontraba. Hasta que finalmente un sonido proveniente de las ultimas habitaciones le provoco que su respiración se cortara.

Era el llanto de Marley, podría reconocerlo a kilómetros de distancia, ¿cómo no hacerlo cuando ella misma era la encargada de haberlo detenido tantas veces?

Camino dando grandes zancadas, sintiendo como su corazón se paralizaba ante lo que se encontró en esa habitación.

La castaña completamente desnuda, lloraba en la cama de aquella habitación, su cara escondida entre sus manos ni siquiera la hicieron darse cuenta de la presencia de su amiga.

**-Ma…Marley.-** exclamo la morena a duras penas, sintiendo como su garganta se secaba de golpe, imaginándose la peor de las situaciones

**-Rach.-** susurro la chica al alzar la mirada, tratando de contener un llanto ya de por si devastador

**-¡No por favor! dime que no es lo que estoy pensando.-** exclamaba la morena desesperada, recibiendo como respuesta lagrimas dolorosas**.- ¿Qué te hicieron cariño?-** exclamaba horrorizada, acercándose hasta ella para contenerla entre sus brazos

**-Vaya…-** escucho una voz masculina proveniente del baño de la habitación**.- ¿Te vas a unir a la fiesta?-** preguntaba Sam divertido, abrochando la bragueta de su pantalón

**-¡Eres un hijo de puta!- **exclamaba la morena llena de rabia, parándose de su posición para enfrentar al chico**.- ¡Te vas arrepentir de lo que has hecho!-** le gritaba fuera de sí apretando los puños

**-O vamos si la muy zorra bien que disfruto, hasta me pidió que le diera unas cuantas pastillas para relajarse.-** le guiñaba el ojo provocando que la morena no lo soportara más y se le fuera encima.

Ni siquiera sabía de donde saco las fuerza, tal vez fue la adrenalina causada por lo vivido, pero de un momento a otro se encontraba lanzando puños a diestra y siniestra.

Si le preguntas no recordara el momento exacto donde todo termino, lo que si tiene presente es que en uno de los tantos empujones que se daban, el chico la aventó hacia el suelo y debido al impulso dado, retrocedió algunos pasos logrando tropezar con la punta de la alfombra.

Quien iba a pensar que este sencillo hecho iba hacerlo caer al suelo, provocando que su nuca se diera de lleno con el filo de uno de los muebles. Tal vez nadie habría imaginado que esa noche Sam Fabray, el chico que se creía merecedor de todo el mundo, iba a terminar falleciendo por algo tan absurdo como aquel simple suceso.

Suceso que tampoco iba a pasar desapercibido por aquella morena, la cual en ese momento se encontraba atónita, mirando como la sangre comenzaba a salir de aquella melena rubia.

Por supuesto, nunca en su vida iba a poder olvidar como logro ver por última vez aquellos ojos verdes abiertos, y sus pesadillas futuras iban hacer testigo de aquello.

**-Rach.- **susurro alguien desde su espalda, el cual había sido testigo de todo aquello.

_**Fin Flashback **_

**-Después de eso, todo paso muy rápido.-** hablaba mientras la rubia abatida, se sujetaba la cabeza tratando de asimilar todo aquello**.- Su familia… Tu familia.-** corregia amargamente**.- Se encargó de cubrir perfectamente todo, movieron sus influencias y convencieron al juez de que había sido un homicidio doloso, inventaron que yo tenía celos de Sam pues tenía un supuesto enamoramiento por Marley y dado a que la mayoría de la escuela sabia sobre mis preferencias sexuales la historia les embono perfectamente.-** exhalaba profundamente, cerrando los ojos y dejando que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas

**-¿Y Marley?-** se atrevió a preguntar la rubia en un susurro, fijando su vista hacia el frente

**-Le hicieron pruebas después de lo ocurrido, y debido a que encontraron droga en su organismo su declaración fue descartada.-** exclamo apenada**.- Ni siquiera le creyeron cuando alegamos el abuso sexual al cual fue sometida, Judy Fabray declaro que esa chica ya llevaba tiempo saliendo con su hijo y que el acto sexual fue seguramente de mutuo acuerdo.- **negaba con la cabeza apretando los nudillos**.- Por supuesto la declaración de alguien con influencias pesa mucho más de la de dos chicas**

**-Rachel.-** exclamaba la rubia no sabiendo que hacer, buscando esos ojos que no reparaban en mirarla

**-Hace aproximadamente un año y medio mientras yo ya estaba en la cárcel.-** exclamo pesadamente**.- Volvieron abrir el caso, Finn a pesar de las amenazas recibidas decidió hacer lo correcto y declaro como Samuel había planeado drogar y violar a Marley en aquella fiesta. El también conto de como había sido testigo cuando Samuel tropezó en aquella habitación para así caer.-** susurro por lo bajo**.-y quedar sin vida… **

**-Esto no puede ser.-** murmuraba la rubia aturdida, juntando finalmente todas aquellas piezas que ahora parecían embonar a la perfección, y como si se tratara de un flashazo un nombre se le venía a la cabeza**.-Sophie**

**\- Si Quinn.-** asentía la morena con la mirada apenada**.- Sophie es hija biológica de Samuel… es tu sobrina.- **exclamaba firmemente, provocando que la rubia cerrara con fuerza los ojos y se dejara caer en un nuevo llanto lleno de tristeza y desolación.

¿Cómo le habían podido mentir de esa manera? ¿Cómo su familia siquiera se atrevió a mirarla a la cara cuando le habían ocultado todo aquello? Se sentía tan estúpida y dolida que pensó que ya nada le podía hacer más daño, obviamente se equivocó, pues solo le basto levantar la cabeza y fijar sus ojos en la morena para sentirse la peor basura de este mundo.

Hay estaba la chica a la cual su familia había tratado de destruir. Hay estaba la chica que había sido acusada de asesinato solo por defender a su mejor amiga, y más importante aún, hay estaba la chica a la cual amaba con locura mirándola completamente rota.

**-¿Querías la verdad?-** preguntaba la morena haciéndola reaccionar**.- Ya tienes la verdad Quinn.- **exclamaba dolida viéndola a los ojos

**-Rach…**.- susurraba la rubia desde su posición tratándole de transmitir todo su arrepentimiento**.- Perdóname por favor**

**-¿Por qué?-** exclamaba apenas en un susurro audible**.- ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?- **sollozaba rompiéndole el corazón

**-¡Por imbécil!- **exclamaba desesperada**.-Porque siempre he vivido en una mentira, porque pensé que meterme a tu casa y hacer que confiaras en mí, iba a ser la única manera en la cual me dijeras toda la verdad sin distorsionar lo ocurrido **

**-¡No tendrías que haberme mentido Quinn!-** gritaba dolida, comenzando a caminar en círculos por aquella habitación**.- Yo te hubiera contado todo...- **susurraba derrotada, deteniéndose sus paso en frente de ella para mirarla a la cara

**-Eso no lo sabía Rachel.-** espetaba desesperada**.- Siempre he sido desconfiada, toda mi vida me habían enseñado a serlo, yo pensé que si me plantaba en tu casa y te contaba quien era, tu ibas a manejar las cosas a tu conveniencia, y yo no necesitaba eso, yo necesitaba que me dijeras que había pasado sin que influyera el quien era realmente… **

**-Esto no me puede estar pasando.- **se repetía a si misma mirando hacia el suelo

**-Tenía que saber la verdad Rach.-** murmuraba buscando sus ojos**.- No me justifico, pero he vivido en una mentira en todo este tiempo, mi madre siempre me hizo creer lo mismo que le dijo a los jueces, y yo a pesar de todo, sabía que había algo más… por eso hice todo esto.-** suspiraba tratando de contener su llanto**.- Sé que no fue la mejor manera de hacerlo, sé que no merecías esto que hice, pero te juro que ya no supe frenar la cosas, entre más pasaba el tiempo más me daba cuenta de que alguien como tú no era capaza de hacer una atrocidad como aquella, entonces me gano el miedo Rach, tenía tanto miedo de perderte…-** sollozaba**.- Dime que no te he perdido, dime que no me odias.-** exclamaba llorando, y armándose de valor rompía aquel espacio que las separaba para arrojarse en sus brazos, esos brazos que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido lla recibían con fuerza

**-Quinn…-** sollozaba apretándola contra ella, dejando caer en lágrimas todo el dolor que aquella situación le causaba

**-No me odies por favor.-** se aferraba a su cuerpo

**-No te odio Quinn.-** exclamaba tratando de controlar su llanto**.-No te odio, y esa es la peor parte.-** murmuraba tomándola del rostro para limpiarle las lágrimas que aún seguía cayendo**.- Te amo, pero ahora mismo no puedo**

**-No por favor Rach.- **susurraba tomándola de las mejillas**.- Todo lo que vivimos fue real, yo no te mentí en mis sentimientos, todo esto, tu y yo fue real… **

**-Lo se.-** espetaba tratando de contenerla**.- Sé que todo lo que sentimos fue real, y lo sé porque a pesar de todo te conozco, pero ahora mismo no puedo, necesito tiempo para pensar las cosas y tú también lo necesitas **

**-Yo no necesito nada, yo solamente te necesito a ti.-** la miraba suplicante**.- No me dejes **

**-Tienes que arreglar tus asuntos Quinn.- **la miraba a los ojos haciéndole saber que aquello ya no era una opinión**.- Tienes que hablar con tu madre de todo lo que ocurrió, y yo tengo que poner mi cabeza en orden y tomar una decisión...**

**-Una decisión...- **repetía cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo miedo de lo que aquellas palabras implicaban**.- ¿Y si en tu decisión no queda espacio para mí?-** preguntaba con la voz entrecortada, sintiendo como nuevas lagrimas descendían por sus mejillas

**-Tu siempre vas a tener un espacio aquí.-** señalaba a su corazón**.- Dudo que algún día eso cambie**

**-Rach… **

**-Márchate por favor.-** la miraba suplicante reteniendo sus lágrimas**.- No me busques, no me llames, no quieras influir en lo que vaya a decidir, déjame estar sola **

**-Lo…lo haré.- **espetaba con gran dolor, sabiendo que por el momento no había nada más por hacer**.- Pero quiero que te quede algo claro.- **respiraba hondo, limpiando a su vez nuevas lágrimas silenciosas que corrían por ese rostro moreno que tanto amaba**.- Te voy a esperar, no importa cuánto tiempo tardes, no importa que la vida se me vaya en ello, voy a estar esperando por ti, y no me voy a dar por vencida… no contigo.- **susurraba con firmeza juntado su frente con la de su chica, porque si, a pesar de todo lo que pasara, lo único que tenía claro en ese momento es que aquella morena siempre iba a ser su chica, aunque tal vez esta última, ya no considerara lo mismo...

* * *

**Muchas gracias a los nuevos, a los que siguen y a las incondicionales de siempre. **

**Saludos y nos seguimos leyendo ñ.ñ **


	24. Errores

¿Te has sentido alguna vez completamente sola? ¿Has sentido que el mundo se mueve a tú alrededor, pero tú estás como mera espectadora sin poder avanzar? ¿Has llorado tanto que ya ni siquiera las lágrimas se dignan a salir de tus ojos?

Pues sí, Quinn Fabray llevaba tres semanas, veintiún días y muchísimos minutos sintiendo todo aquello. No se terminaba de explicar cómo su vida se había ido al carajo en un parpadear.

Tal vez desde un principio supo que todo aquello pasaría, pero vivirlo sin duda alguna era mucho más doloroso que haberlo imaginado.

Eran aproximadamente las once de la mañana cuando el dolor de cabeza la hizo despertar. Se removió incomoda sobre su cama sintiendo aun sobre su paladar el sabor a whisky de la noche anterior ¿Qué si le gustaba beber? Por supuesto que no, pero últimamente nada de su vida le gustaba y agregarle algo más, no le suponía ningún cambio.

Pausadamente y con pesadez logro reincorporarse para recargar su espalda en la cabecera de su cama, miro hacia el frente y se perdió en algunas fotografías que ya hacían colgadas sobre su pared.

Miro la imagen donde Russel, Judy, el pequeño Sam y ella posaban sonrientes en las que sin duda alguna habían sido unas buenas vacaciones. Sintió un nudo en su garganta y un dolor en su corazón, pues no lograba comprender en que momento aquella familia se había perdido.

_**Flashback**_

**-¡Judy!-** gritaba la rubia entrando como un torbellino por aquella mansión**.- ¡Judy!-** volvía a gritar con más fuerza ingresando a una de las salas

**-Señorita Quinn.-**exclamaba asustada la ama de llaves**.- ¿Qué ocurre?**

**-¿Dónde está Judy?-** preguntaba mirando hacia todos lados

**-En el despacho.-** murmuraba la mujer confundida, al ver la actitud tan alterada de la chica

Quinn no espero nada más, a grandes pasos atravesó el salón principal e irrumpió sin consideración alguna en aquella habitación.

**-Pero que es este escándalo Quinn.-** reprochaba su madre detrás del escritorio donde se encontraba sentada**.- Vamos que a ti los modales no te han servido para nada.- **exclamaba volviendo su vista a unos papeles que tenía en frente

**-¿Cómo pudiste?-** murmuraba apretando con fuerza la mandíbula**.- ¿Cómo me pudiste hacer esto? **

**-¿De que estas hablando?- **preguntaba la mujer extrañada levantando su vista

**-¿De qué hablo?-** cuestionaba con ironía**.- No lo sé, tal vez estoy hablando del hecho que mi hermano drogo y violo a una chica y tú lo encubriste todo este tiempo… **

**-¡Cállate!-** grito la mujer con fuerza levantándose de su asiento**.- No vuelvas a decir eso**

**-¿Que pasa Judy? ¿Por fin descubrí lo que tanto miedo te daba? **

**-No sé lo que te haya inventado esa chica Quinn, pero te aseguro que…**

**-¡Deja de mentir!- **gritaba con un llanto ahogado que paralizaba a la mujer**.- No te atrevas si quiera a negar nada.- **espetaba con la rabia y el llanto apoderándose de ella**.- ¿Cómo pudiste ser capaz de tratarle de joder la vida a Rachel cuando sabes perfectamente que todo fue un accidente? ¿Cómo me pudiste ocultar que Sam había violado y drogado a esa chica?-** murmuraba derrotada dejándose caer en uno de los sillones del lugar

**-¿Y que querías que hiciera?-**preguntaba la mujer desesperada caminando por el lugar**.- ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando descubrí lo que había hecho? –** exclamaba con la voz quebrada**.-Era mi niño Quinn, no importaba la edad que tuviera, era mi niño, y yo no podía permitir que los demás pensaran que él era un monstruo.- **susurraba dejando caer las primeras lágrimas

**-Entonces decidiste joder a alguien más.-** susurraba la rubia mirándola con los ojos repletos de lagrimas

**-Lo hice por tu padre, lo hice por ti Quinn.-** exclamaba deteniendo sus pasos

**-¿Por mi padre?-** cuestionaba con un hilo de voz**.- ¿Él no sabía nada? **

**-El…el se enteró de la verdad cuando reabrieron el caso.-** murmuro tomando asiento**.- Ya lo ves, su corazón no lo pudo soportar.-** susurro con la vista perdida

**-No lo puedo creer.-** se sujetaba la cabeza entre sus piernas**.- ¡Todo esto es una mierda!- **exclamaba afligida

**-Él no era un mal chico.- **murmuraba la mujer como si se tratara de convencer a si misma**.- Cometió un error, todos los hemos cometido **

**-No hagas eso, no lo justifiques.-** susurraba tratando de controlar su respiración**.- Lo que hizo Sam fue una bajeza **

**-Esa chica seguro era una…**

**-Ni se te ocurra.-** la frenaba**.- Por ningún motivo se te ocurra ofender a Marley, no sabes el corazón que tiene, así que no lo hagas.- **exclamaba apretando su mandíbula

**-¿De qué se trata todo esto Quinn? ¿Ahora resulta que vas estar de su lado?-** preguntaba cambiando radicalmente su actitud

**-¡No lo entiendes!- **espetaba la rubia perdiendo la paciencia**.- Aquí no hay lados, aquí no hay más que la verdad.-** espetaba conteniendo el nudo en su garganta**.- Y la verdad es que todo esos chicos sin siquiera conocerme me han hecho sentir parte de una familia…**

**-No digas estupideces.-** exclamaba la mujer escandalizada**.- Tu ya tienes una familia**

**-No Judy.-** se secaba las lágrimas que volvían a salir de sus ojos**.- Yo ya no tengo una familia, yo al menos tenía una oportunidad de tenerla con ellos, pero ahora ya todo está perdido.- **susurraba con la vista baja queriendo controlar su llanto inminente

**-Quinn…**

**-¿Te suena el nombre de Sophie?- **la interrumpía y notaba como la cara de la mujer se tornaba pálida, dándole así la respuesta que buscaba**.-No me lo puedo creer.-** sonreía devastada limpiándose las lágrimas de su rostro**.- No puedo creer que hayas negado a tu propia nieta.-**negaba con la cabeza**.- Busca ayuda Judy, busca ayuda porque de verdad la necesitas.- **exclamaba parándose del asiento

**-Hija.-** alcanzaba a susurrar con un hilo de voz

**-¡No me llames hija!-** espetaba con recelo la rubia, mirándola por última vez**.- Ahora soy yo la que se avergüenza que me llames de esa forma.-** exclamaba dándose la media vuelta, dejando en aquella habitación solo el eco del portazo que retumbo en toda la estancia.

_**Fin flashback **_

Se hundió nuevamente en su cama, dejando que los recuerdos la atormentaran. Tal vez lo bueno de vivir sola es que no tenía que dar explicaciones a nadie, y en realidad no era como si alguna vez en su vida haya tenido que hacerlo.

Se preguntó que estaría haciendo Rachel en esos momentos, en realidad todos esos días se lo había estado preguntado.

La extrañaba a mares, no sabía siquiera como era eso posible. Hace algunos meses se hubiera reído histéricamente si le dijeran que estaría sufriendo por aquella morena.

Sonrió con nostalgia rememorando cada momento a su lado y las lágrimas que parecían haber desaparecido, volvieron hacer acto de presencia.

**-Quinn.-** escucho un grito desde el pasillo, una voz que conocía perfectamente y que la obligo a envolverse entre las cobijas**.- ¿Vamos rubia sigues en la cama?-** pregunto Brody entrando a la habitación, corriendo las cortinas para que entrara la luz del sol

**-Déjame en paz.-** susurro de mala gana

**-Nada de déjame en paz.-** espeto el chico jalando las cobijas que la cubrían**.- Mira nada más, todo esto está hecho un desastre.-** murmuro mientras rejuntaba ropa esparcida en el suelo

**-Nadie ha pedido tu opinión.-** murmuro sentándose en la cama con los brazos cruzados

**-Quinn de verdad me preocupas.- **susurro el chico sincero, sentándose a la orilla de la cama**.- Llevas todos estos días encerrada, esto no te va hacer nada bien**

**-¿Y a quién le importa si estoy bien o no?-** pregunto con un evidente dolor en su voz

**-A mí me importas.-** respondió seguro**.- Y te aseguro que a ella también le importas**

**-No sabes lo que dices.- **respondió sin ganas parándose de la cama para comenzar a dar vueltas como un león enjaulado

**-Claro que se lo que digo.-** exclamo siguiéndola con la mirada**.- Te enamoraste de esa chica y ella también se enamoró de ti, te aseguro que el amor no se acaba de un día para otro **

**-No se acaba, pero si se daña.-** respondió con la voz temblorosa

**-Claro que si Quinn, pero por fortuna tienes la oportunidad de luchar por ella y recomponer todo ese daño, así que ¿Qué esperas? **

**-¡No puedo!-** exclamo desesperada**.- No entiendes que me pidió tiempo **

**-¡Te está matando ese tiempo!- **respondió alzando la voz**.- Y te aseguro que a ella también le está ocurriendo lo mismo.-** tomo aire para tranquilizarse**.- No te digo que vayas ahora mismo y la presiones para que sigan juntas, pero sí que la busques y le hagas saber que la amas y que vas a estar presente para cuando ella esté preparada**

**-¡Esto no debió pasar así!-** exclamo con los ojos inyectados de rabia y dolor mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo

**-Por supuesto que no, pero ha pasado sucedido de esta forma.-** susurro firme sentándose a su lado**.- Así que tienes dos opciones: te sigues lamentando por todo lo malo ocurrido en tu vida, o te armas de valor y le demuestras a esa chica que Quinn Fabray vale muchísimo la pena y que va ser la más afortunada del mundo si te da la oportunidad de tenerte a su lado.-** exclamo entrelazando su mano con la de la chica, mientras que esta recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho**.- Y bien, ¿qué decides?**

**-Ya sabes la respuesta.-** sonrió de medio lado, siendo imitada por el chico**.- ¿Brody?**

**-¿Si?- **susurro dulcemente

**-Te equivocaste en algo.-** miro hacia el frente con la mirada llena de esperanza**.- Si Rachel me da la oportunidad de estar a su lado, las más afortunada del mundo voy a ser yo…**

* * *

Cometer errores es una tarea muy sencilla, aprender de ellos no lo es tanto. Quinn lo sabía y por eso mismo ahora caminaba con paso decidido y con su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, hacia ese departamento que ya le resultaba tan familiar.

Había cometido errores, su familia también lo había hecho, pero ahora estaba en sus manos el poder remediar las cosas.

Se detuvo antes de tocar a la puerta, sintiendo como sus manos comenzaban a sudar y su garganta se secaba de golpe. Inhalo profundamente y armándose de valor dio tres toques certeros.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-** pregunto el chico molesto al abrir la puerta y averiguar de quien se trataba

**-Vengo a buscar a Rachel.-** respondió la rubia luciendo una seguridad inexistente

**-Ella no quiere verte.-** espeto de mala gana haciendo el ademan de cerrar la puerta

**-Pues que ella me lo diga.-** respondió deteniendo el intento del chico

**-"No la vayas a lastimar".- **exclamo el chico irónico**.- ¿Lo recuerdas Quinn? Recuerdas que fue lo único que te pedí.- **alzo la voz lográndola intimidar por primera vez**.- Es mejor que te largues de aquí**

**-Ya basta Puck.-** escucho una voz detrás de él

**-¿Es enserio Marley?-**pregunto confundido notando como la castaña parecía molesta por su actitud

**-Si Puck hablo enserio.-** respondió firme, a lo que el chico solo bufo molesto y tomando su chaqueta salió disparado del lugar

**-Es un impulsivo, ya se le pasara.- **le restó importancia**.- Vamos pasa.-** le indico a la rubia que atónita se adentraba al departamento, sinceramente no esperaba un recibimiento por parte de la castaña**.- No esta.-** exclamo al ver como la rubia movía sus ojos inquietos buscando por todo el lugar

**-Lo saben todo.-** afirmo apenada agachando la cabeza

**-Ella no nos quería contar, pero soy bastante persuasiva.-** sonrió de medio lado, invitándola con la cabeza a que tomara asiento

**-Lo lamento Marley.-** exclamo mirándola a los ojos**.- Lamento haberles mentido de esta forma**

**-No te voy a engañar Quinn, cuando me entere de todo lo que habías hecho me enfade bastante.- **suspiro tomando aire**.- Pero después pensé que debías haber estado muy desesperada para haber inventado una farsa así **

**-No te das una idea.- **susurro la rubia con un nudo formado en su garganta**.- He estropeado todo**

**-No te justifico, pero se lo que es pelear por saber la verdad, se lo que es sentirte en un vacío donde nadie parece entenderte.-** exclamo con la mirada perdida

**-Yo no sabía lo que él te había hecho.-** exclamo y las castaña supo a lo que se refería**.- Lo lamento tanto Marley.-** susurro con las voz temblorosa

**-No lamentes algo que tu no hiciste.- **respondió tranquila mirándola a los ojos**.- Sam cometió sus propios errores y tú ya no debes seguir cargando con ellos.-** exclamo provocando que a la rubia le salieran algunas lágrimas**.- Yo ya lo he superado Quinn, y he aprendido todo este tiempo que de las situaciones adversas siempre sale algo bueno**

**-Desearía tanto ver las cosas de esa forma.- **exclamo la rubia más como un pensamiento en voz alta

**-Sophie.-** exclamo con la voz llena de ilusión llamando la atención de la rubia**.- Ella es mi razón buena, en una situación adversa **

**-¿Tu..?**

**-Si.-** exclamo con seguridad sabiendo lo que iba a preguntar la chica**.- Si tuviera que vivir nuevamente todo lo que paso para tenerla conmigo, no lo dudaría ni un segundo **

**-Eres aún mejor chica de lo que pensaba.-** susurro la rubia mirándola con dulzura

**-Tú también eres buena chica Quinn, así que no dejes que malas decisiones que tomaste, influyan radicalmente en la percepción que tienes de ti misma **

**-¿Por qué haces esto?-** pregunto con un nudo en la garganta**.- ¿Por qué me tratas tan bien?**

**-Porque veo en tus ojos lo arrepentida que estas, y porque todo lo bueno que hiciste por nosotros, no le va a gana a un error cometido **

**-La amo tanto.-** exclamo en un sollozo**.- Y me duele haberla lastimado**

**-Lo se.- **espeto con dulzura**.- Ella también te ama muchísimo.-** exclamo buscando su mirada

**-¿Te lo dijo?-** pregunto esperanzada

**-La mejor parte es que ni siquiera necesito hacerlo**

**-Tengo…tengo que hablar con ella.-** murmuro limpiándose las lágrimas**.- ¿Dónde está?**

**-Fue a arreglar unos documentos.-** susurro nerviosa**.-No lo sabes porque ocurrió hace apenas semana y media**

**-¿Ocurrió qué?-**pregunto temerosa

**-No tengo idea de cómo fue posible, pero un productor de Brodway la ha buscado para ofrecerle una beca completa por un año, al parecer la escucho cantar y quedo maravillado con su voz y su presencia**

**-No me lo puedo creer.- **exclamo la rubia sintiendo por primera vez en mucho días que su corazón retozaba de felicidad**.- ¡Es increíble!-** espetaba ilusionada sonriendo ampliamente**.- Con mayor razón tengo que verla Marley, tengo que decirle lo orgullosa que estoy.- **exclamo parándose del asiento

**-Espera Quinn, eso no es todo.-** exclamo logrando que la chica regresara a su posición**.- El ahora mismo tiene dos producciones corriendo, pero piensa lanzar próximamente un obra musical y quiere a Rachel como una de las actrices principales, así que le ha ofrecido que al término del curso se regrese y se meta de lleno a los ensayos para…**

**-Espera.- **espeto Quinn con una mueca de confusión que elimino poco a poco su sonrisa**.- ¿Cómo que cuando se regrese?**

**-Lo que pasa-** carraspeo la castaña incomoda**.- Lo que pasa es que el curso es en Paris.-** susurro y la rubia sintió como si un balde de agua fría le haya hecho despertar

**-Paris.-** susurro pasando saliva con dificultad**.- ¿Ella... ella acepto?**

**-Si.-** exclamo la castaña mirando hacia el piso

**-Pues me alegro bastante.-** fue sincera, aunque aquello le comenzaba a provocar una punzada en el pecho

**-Ella ha dicho que sí, pero no la veo del todo segura.-** exclamo honesta al ver el malestar que la rubia trataba de disimular **.- Creo que su respuesta tan inmediata se debió más que a nada a que quiso huir de lo que aquí estaba pasando**

**-¿Quiso huir de mí?-** pregunto con un hilo de voz

**-No Quinn.- **espeto mirándola a los ojos**.- Rachel tiene muchos fantasmas que creía superados, pero se ha dado cuenta que no es así, por lo tanto ha pensado que irse por un tiempo es lo mejor.-** suspiro notando como la rubia bajaba la cabeza triste**.- Ella no quiere huir de ti, de hecho creo que serias la única persona que podría lograr que ella se quedara, así que en tus manos esta tomar la decisión correcta**

**-Yo...-** carraspeo la rubia aturdida, tratando de ocultar su voz temblorosa**.- Me tengo que ir.- **exclamo parándose, sintiendo de pronto como ese lugar parecía quitarle el aire

**-¿Estas bien?-** pregunto preocupada al ver la palidez de la chica

**-¿Cuándo se va?-** contesto evadiendo su pregunta

**-El curso empieza en una semana, por lo que el productor le ha sugerido que salga pasado mañana para que se vaya aclimatando a la ciudad **

**-Pasado mañana.- **susurro por lo bajo caminando hacia la puerta y deteniendo sus paso giro hacia la chica**.- Marley.-** exclamo temerosa en saber si era correcto o no lo siguiente que iba a pedir**.- ¿Tú crees que más adelante me podrías dejar convivir con Sophie?- **pregunto con los ojos vidriosos, sintiendo que ahora mismo esa niña era lo único que le quedaba

**-Eres su tía Quinn.-** respondió con media sonrisa**.- Puedes verla cuantas veces quieras**

**-Gracias.- **contesto emocionada, limpiando rápidamente dos lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir**.- Una última cosa.-** murmuro antes de abandonar el lugar**.- Por favor, no le digas a Rachel que vine a buscarla**

**-¿Esa es tu decisión?- **pregunto al sentir el dolor en las palabras de la chica

**-Eso es lo mejor.-** se limitó a contestar con la voz quebrada**.- Cuídate Marley y gracias por todo.-** exclamo abandonando el departamento, sintiendo de un de repente la necesidad de huir de todo.

No supo cuánto tiempo anduvo deambulando por la calle, caminando sin un rumbo fijo. Lo único que tenía presente es que su Rachel se iba a ir, y que ella no podía ser capaz de retenerla por egoísmo.

Le dijo a Brody que iba a luchar por ella, se dijo a si misma que iba a luchar por ella, pero ahora las cosas eran distintas, y tal vez luchar por ella también significaba dejarle el camino libre para que cumpliera sus sueños.

Llego a su departamento ya por el anochecer, se dio una ducha y se metió a su cama, el sueño ni siquiera hacia acto de presencia y sus pensamientos golpeándola la estaban comenzando a enloquecer.

Su celular sonó y la fotografía de Brody se hacía presente en la pantalla, decidió desconectar el aparato y arrogarlo lejos de ella.

Ya no quería pensar, ya no quería sentir dolor, quería olvidar a Rachel Berry para que le dejara de doler como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Sin saber cómo, sus ojos ya comenzaba a llorar por si solos.

Sonrió para sí misma pensando en su estado patético y deplorable, hasta que el timbre de la entrada comenzó a sonar y la saco de su ensimismamiento. Brody era un pesado y seguramente no se daría por vencido hasta que viera que estaba bien.

Camino pesadamente y dispuesta a enfrentarse a su amigo abrió la puerta de la entrada. Decir que las piernas le temblaron y que el aire se le escapó del cuerpo sería muy poco descriptivo para lo que realmente sintió

**-¿Puedo pasar?- **pregunto una voz tímida que la hizo sentir que su corazón iba a estallar

**-Rach...- **fue lo único que logro articular

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todas las incondicionales que se siguen tomando el tiempo de leer y comentar, se les estima un montón.**

**A aquellos que dejan su comentario y no les puedo responder, infinitas gracias. **

**Sin mas me despido, saludos y nos seguimos leyendo ñ.ñ**


	25. Regresando al inicio

**Iris - goo goo dolls**

* * *

**-Rach.-** exclamo en un suspiro sintiendo como de pronto todo a su alrededor dejaba de existir.

¿Qué estaba haciendo en su casa? No tenía ni idea, pero su corazón y su alma agradecían eternamente por ello.

La morena la miraba dulcemente, por dios cuanto había extrañado su mirada, y para que mentir había extrañado todo de ella. Sus ojos, su nariz, su cabello largo, su aroma, ese aroma que ahora mismo inundaba sus fosas nasales y la hacían caer en un abismo profundo y placentero.

La observo por unos segundos, o tal vez minutos, la verdad que quien toma el tiempo cuando lo que más amas está parado frente a ti. No quería hablar, no quería moverse, temía estar soñando y que al hacerlo todo fuera a terminar y que la morena desapareciera dejándola nuevamente sola.

Respiro profundamente y hasta en ese momento fue consciente de como varias lagrimas ya descendían por sus mejillas. La morena al ver esto, se acercó lentamente hacia ella y con una tierna caricia poso sus manos en el rostro de la chica.

Limpio las lágrimas como si de la pieza más delicada del mundo se tratara, la rubia solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos al contacto, sentía que el calor que emanaba de sus manos la cobijaba de todo aquel dolor que la había acechado.

Quería decirle tantas cosas, quería decirle que la amaba y que eso jamás iba a cambiar, pero no pudo, su voz no reaccionaba, así que solo se limitó a bajar la mirada.

Rachel entendió perfectamente, no necesito palabras, en realidad con ella nunca las había necesitado, así que con una de sus manos levanto el mentón de la chica para que la mirara a los ojos, para decirle que ella también la amaba y que eso tampoco iba a cambiar.

Se miraron y lo entendieron, y como si fueran atraídas por un magnetismo mayor que la razón, acercaron sus labios hasta fundirlos en un beso por más necesitado.

La morena perdió sus manos en esa cabellera rubia que tanto le encantaba, y Quinn por su parte anclaba las suyas en la cintura de su chica.

Sus labios parecían tener vida propia y se unían como si toda la vida se hayan pertenecido. Se acoplaban perfectamente, se movían a un mismo ritmo, era como una melodía que en ese momento solo las dos podían comprender.

De pronto todo se volvió más intenso, la temperatura comenzó a subir y las manos ya no se podían quedar quietas. Rachel abrió los ojos y la rubia la entendió a la perfección, cerró la puerta tras de ellas y tomo su mano para guiarla hacia su habitación.

No rompieron el contacto visual en ningún momento, parecían estar en una burbuja donde todo el mundo quedaba automáticamente expulsado.

**-Yo no…no esperaba visitas.-** se disculpó la rubia avergonzada, pues su cama estaba hecha un desastre

**-Yo no esperaba terminar en tu cuarto.-** exclamaba la morena sonriendo

**-Tu...**

**-Te amo.-** la interrumpió**.- Te amo tanto que hoy quiero olvidarme de todo, hazme olvidarme de todo por favor.- **susurro con una voz completamente sensual que la hizo temblar

**-Yo también te amo.-** murmuro atrayéndola hacia ella y sin más la beso, la beso con tantas ganas y pasión que creyó volverse loca.

Como era posible que haya vivido tantos años sin probar esos labios que ahora mismo la hacían llegar hasta el éxtasis. No quería separarse nunca de ella, podía permanecer toda su vida de esa manera.

Podría pasarse eternamente desvistiéndola, viendo como las prendas caían de su cuerpo y le dejaban ver aquella piel morena que tanto la hacía vibrar. Podría quedarse rememorando cada lunar de su rostro, de sus manos, de su vientre y así besarlos una y otra vez sin cansarse.

Podría sin duda alguna hacerle el amor dulcemente, con tal de que su chica gritara su nombre una y otra vez, con esa voz ronca que le indicaba que estaba a punto de llegar hasta el clímax final, y que le producía a ella misma tocar el cielo.

Habían hecho el amor otras veces, pero ese día todo se sentía tan nuevo. Era como si sus cuerpos quisieran demostrarse con acciones todo lo que se habían echado de menos. Es por eso que lo gemidos no cesaron y las palabras de amor nunca llegaron a faltar.

La noche avanzo y el cansancio hizo caer en un profundo sueño a la morena. Quinn por su parte también estaba cansada, pero tener a su chica completamente desnuda era más fuerte que cualquier otra necesidad.

Con mucho cuidado y sin hacer ruido, se levantó de la cama y se puso algunas prendas que ya estaban esparcidas por el suelo. Tomo una de las sabanas de la habitación y a modo protector cobijo el cuerpo desnudo de Rachel. Se recostó a su lado y recargada sobre su propio brazo se dedicó a observarla.

La podría observar toda su vida y nunca se cansaría de ello, sonrió por sus pensamientos y en ese instantes se dio cuenta que amar a Rachel era fácil, posiblemente era los más fácil que podría hacer en toda su vida, y por eso mismo temió, temió porque sabía que soltarla iba a ser lo más complicado que tendría que enfrentar.

Sacudió la cabeza queriendo evadir esos pensamientos y a su cuerpo se aferró a su cintura.

**-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.-** susurro en su oído y como si la morena hubiera escuchado sonrió de medio lado**.- Te amo tanto Rachel Berry, y te juro que no importa el tiempo o la distancia eso nunca va a cambiar.-** murmuro con un nudo en su garganta, y dejándole un beso sobre su hombro, se dejó caer dormida.

* * *

La luz que lograba entrar en la habitación la hizo despertar, estiro su mano y al sentir el espacio vacío su corazón logro dar un vuelco.

Abrió los ojos asustada y volvió a respirar cuando vio a la morena ya con su blusa y sus braguitas puestas sentada a la orilla de la cama. Sus piernas cruzadas y su mirada puesta en ella, le hicieron saber que ya llevaba un buen rato de este modo.

**-El día que te vi por primera vez, pensé que eras la mujer más hermosa del mundo.- **comenzó a relatar logrando que la rubia se sentara para observarla mejor.- **No tenía idea de quien eras, pero de lo que estaba segura es que eras sumamente especial.-** exclamo con un brillo en los ojos**.- Después te fui conociendo y comprobé que tu belleza física era lo menos atractivo de ti, pues tu belleza interior lograba opacarla mucho mas**

**-Rach.- **susurro la rubia con un nudo formado en su garganta

**-Nada ha cambiado Quinn**.- la miro con dulzura.-** Después de que me contaste la verdad yo pensé mucho las cosas, estaba dolida y eso era más que obvio, pero en ningún momento deje de creer que eras las misma chica hermosa y especial que había logrado enamorarme sin siquiera quererlo **

**-Tenía tanto miedo a que me odiaras.-** exclamo en un susurro

**-Te lo dije una vez y te lo repito nuevamente, jamás podría odiarte.-** expreso mirándola con total adoración

**-Rach… ¿Por qué has venido?-** cuestiono sin ninguna doble intención

**-Marley me conto que fuiste a buscarme, y que te platico todo lo que ha pasado.- **espeto mientras que la rubia bajaba la mirada triste

**-Mañana es el día.-** susurro

**-No voy a irme Quinn.-** exclamo llamando la atención de la rubia**.- No puedo irme después de lo que ha pasado entre nosotras**

**-¿De qué hablas?- **pregunto confundida

**-Yo venía con la intención de despedirme de ti, no quería irme sin verte nuevamente a los ojos.-** susurro acercándose más a ella para tomarla de las manos**.- Pero ahora ya no puedo hacerlo, eres lo que más quiero y no puedo alejarme de ti**

**-No me digas esto por favor.-** exclamo la rubia con el rostro desencajado**.- No me puedes hacer esto, no me hagas pensar que haber hecho el amor fue un error… **

**-No, no te entiendo.-** murmuro la morena confundida

**-Tienes que irte Rachel.-** espeto seria, sintiendo como estas palabras le quemaban su garganta**.- No quiero que te quedes.- **susurro con los ojos vidriosos evadiendo su mirada

**-¿Es una broma?-** pregunto la morena confundida, recibiendo como respuesta solo un largo silencio**.- Dime que es una broma Quinn.-** suplico con los ojos brillosos

**-Tienes que seguir tus sueños.-** murmuro apretándole las manos**.- Tienes que irte y brillar como la estrella que has sido destinada a ser **

**-Pues no pienso irme.-** se rehusó

**-¿No lo entiendes? ¡Tienes que hacerlo!-** alzo la voz no pudiendo contenerse, guardando dentro todas esa ganas que tenia de rogarle lo contrario

**-¿Porque me estás haciendo esto Quinn?-** pregunto con la voz quebrada

**-Porque ya una vez mi familia rompió tus sueños.- **susurro con lágrimas en los ojos**.- No puedo permitir que pase otra vez… **

**\- Pero cielo, yo he decidido quedarme a tu lado.-** exclamo acariciándole su rostro**.- Tu no tuviste la culpa de lo que paso**

**-¡Pero mi familia si Rachel!-** exclamo desesperada, separándose de ella para comenzar a caminar por la habitación**.- ¿No entiendes todo el daño que te hemos hecho? **

**-¡La que no entiendes eres tu Quinn!- **espeto alzando la voz**.- Yo ya lo he superado, yo ya los perdone.-** exclamo siguiéndola con la mirada**.- ¿Por qué no puedes hacer lo mismo? ¿Porque no te puedes perdonar si yo ya lo he hecho?-** cuestiono con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro

**-¡Porque no puedo evitar mirarte y recordar todo lo que te hice!-**exclamo sollozando**.- No puedo evitar mirarte y pensar que estarías triunfando en este momento si no fuera por lo que te hizo mi madre.-** exclamo llorando**.- Tengo que dejarte ir porque no podría soportar que en un futuro miraras un escenario y te preguntaras que hubiera pasado si hayas hecho tu sueño realidad.-** suspiro profundamente limpiándose las lágrimas**.- No puedo ser tan egoísta Rach.-** se acercó a ella para tomarla del rostro**.-No puedo ser tan egoísta y decirte que te quedes sabiendo que esa oportunidad la vas a perder por estar conmigo**

**-No tiene que terminar así.-** susurro llorando, haciendo un puchero que lograba romperle aún más el corazón a la rubia**.- Yo sé que tal vez no te puedas ir conmigo por la empresa de tu padre, o porque quieras estar ha lado de Sophie, pero existen medios Quinn, podemos aun seguir juntas… **

**-No cariño.-** la interrumpió mientras acariciaba su rostro con ternura**.- No te puedo atar a una relación así, tú tienes que irte siendo libre, tienes que disfrutar Rachel, tienes que conocer a nuevas personas y comerte ese mundo que te has estado perdiendo **

**-No quiero ese mundo si tú no estás en el.-** murmuro sollozando

**-¿Recuerdas cuando me contaste tu cuento de hadas?-** pregunto y la morena solo cerro los ojos asintiendo con la cabeza**.- Yo ya he formulado el mío Rach ¿y sabes qué? Te he elegido a ti para ser la princesa, así que no importa el tiempo que pase, cuando regreses ese puesto aun estará vacante, y te prometo que si lo quieres tomar yo voy a ser la mujer más feliz del mundo…**

**-Te voy a extrañar muchísimo.-** espeto llorando, lanzándose hacia sus brazos que tanto lograban reconfortarla

**-Yo también mi amor.-** la abrazo con más fuerza**.- No te das una idea de cuánto.-** comento dejando caer algunas lágrimas silenciosas

**-¿Vas llamarme de vez en cuando?-** pregunto separándose un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos

**-Lo prometo.-** susurro sincera, perdiéndose nuevamente en esos ojos marrones que tantas noches de sueño le iban a robar**.- Tienes que irte ya.-** exclamo pesadamente**.- Tienes que arreglar todo para mañana.-** espeto mientras le dejaba un beso sobre su frente

**-Eres increíble Quinn Fabray.-** exclamo viéndola a los ojos, mientras que la rubia sentía una nueva oleada de sentimientos al oír que la llamaba por primera vez de esa forma**.- Nunca, pero nunca, vayas a dejar que nadie te haga creer lo contrario.-** espeto con firmeza, dejándole un dulce beso en los labios para después girarse y comenzara juntar su ropa.

Por más está decir que el nudo formado en la garganta de la rubia no la había dejado contestar, solo se limitaba a ver como Rachel se ponía sus últimas prendas y la sensación de vacío se instalaba en su corazón.

**-¿Va a ir a despedirme mañana?-** pregunto esperanzada, caminando hacia la entrada mientras era seguida por la rubia

**-Rach.-** dudo

**-Por favor prométeme que mañana vas a estar allí.-** exclamo deteniéndose bajo el marco de la puerta

**-Lo prometo.-** murmuro con un nudo formado en su garganta

**-Te veo mañana.-** susurro mientras se acercaba a ella para dejarle un beso en los labios, un beso que a la rubia le supo a despedida

**-Cuídate mucho Rach.-** exclamo separándose de ella, aguantando todas esa ganas que tenia de llorar al ver como su morena comenzaba a caminar hacia el elevador

**-¡Un chiste!-** exclamo deteniendo sus pasos y la rubia la miro confundida**.- Te puedo contar un chiste y así por fin tal vez te haga sonreír.- **espeto logrando que la rubia cerrara los ojos y cientos de recuerdos que ya parecían tan lejanos la golpearan sin consideración, no puedo evitarlo más y soltó algunas lágrimas contenidas

**-Rach enserio no es…**

**-¿Qué le dijo un techo a otro techo?-** pregunto con los ojos brillosos, aguantando las ganas de ir a abrazar a su chica

**-Los techos no hablan.-** murmuro con media sonrisa secándose las lagrimas

**-Vamos inténtalo.-** exclamo expectante

**-¿Eres muy alto?- **cuestiono no muy convencida

**-Sigues siendo malísima para esto.-** exclamo riendo la morena

**-Lo se.-** espeto dándole una sonrisa cómplice**.- Y entonces ¿Qué le dijo?**

**-Le dijo.-** hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta**.- Te-echaré de menos.-** susurro con los ojos brillosos**.- ¿Es el mejor chiste del mundo cierto?**

**-Es el mejor chiste del mundo.- **contesto la rubia sonriéndole, con esa sonrisa que a pesar de estar llena de dolor, le quería hacer entender que todo iría bien

**-No vemos Quinn.-** espeto la morena apenada, girándose nuevamente para avanzar

**-¡Rach!-** grito logrando que la morena se detuviera antes de entrar al elevador.**\- Yo también…. Yo también te-echare de menos.-** susurro con un hilo de voz y la morena no pudo hacer otras cosas más pasar el nudo formado en su garganta, y regalándole un último guiño de ojos, se perdió dentro del elevador.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y el momento llego. Tal vez a estas alturas ustedes ya lo saben, pero Rachel no lo sabía, no sabía porque la rubia no había ido al aeropuerto tal y como se lo había prometido.

La verdad es que de alguna forma ya intuía que aquello pasaría, pero no por eso dejo de dolerle menos.

Por un segundo, cuando ya todas sus esperanzas se estaban agotando, creyó ver a lo lejos ese hermoso rostro que tanto amaba, su corazón comenzó a latir con todas su fuerzas y una sonrisa en su rostro se instaló automáticamente

**-Es hora cariño.-** exclamo Marley llamando su atención

**-¿Es ella?-** cuestionaba emocionada, pero su sonrisa se borraba pues al girar nuevamente su rostro, el lugar donde había creído verla se encontraba vació

**-¿Es quien?-** pregunto la castaña confundida, dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde Rachel tenía clavados los ojos

**-No, no es nada.-** sonrió con tristeza pasando el nudo formado en su garganta**.- Los voy a extrañar mucho**.- susurro con nostalgia, mirando esos ojos azules que tanto habían significado en su vida

**-Y nosotros a ti cielo-** exclamaba conmovida la castaña, abrazándola con fuerza

**-Ya está todo hecho.-** llegaba Puck con el boleto de abordaje en mano**.- Morena mía, te prohíbo que te consigas a un judío sexy ¿de acuerdo?- **exclamo con la voz quebrada, acercándose a ella para arroparla entre sus brazos

**-No podría existir un judío más sexy que tu Puckerman.-** le contesto mientras el chico rápidamente y sin que nadie se percatara de ello, limpiaba algunas lágrimas de su rostro**.-Cuídense mucho, y denle mucho besos a Sophie de mi parte.-** se separaba de ellos para mirarlos con los ojos llenos de amor.

**-Ten por seguro que lo haremos.-** contesto Marley con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que Puck con la mirada triste solo asentía con la cabeza y abrazaba a su mujer por la espalda

**-No vemos pronto.- **exclamo la morena con una sonrisa nostálgica**, **y dando una última mirada hacia alrededor subió ese avión que la llevaría a un nuevo destino.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad, una rubia llegaba a su departamento y queriéndose desahogar, comenzaba a escribir probablemente la carta más dolorosa y sincera que jamás iba a entregar:

"_Amor…_

_He llegado a casa desecha__, afortunadamente nadie estaba y lo agradezco, ya que mi estado deplorable es digno de una película de horror. Ayer cuando hablamos dije muchas cosas que no sentía y realmente no sé cómo conociéndome tanto me las creíste… yo supongo que lo que paso los últimos días y mi actitud te hicieron creer mi más grande actuación._

__Sabes, no quiero alargarme mucho escribiendo pero ya que probablemente nunca te lo diga es mejor que lo plasme ¡si fui al aeropuerto! _….."_

* * *

**Llegamos al principio y yo solo les puedo agradecer a los que han continuado conmigo a cada paso de este camino. **

**A todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de dejar su review infinitas gracias, pues me han motivado a no abandonar la historia. **

**Sin más nos seguimos leyendo , y no, no ha terminado aun ñ.ñ **


	26. AVISO¡¡

Me quiero disculpar sinceramente con todas o todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer mi historia, he tenido algunos asuntos personales y de la escuela que no me han permitido concentrarme y dejarme escribir como es debido. La historia no ha terminado y por supuesto ya está planeado en mi cabeza lo que sigue, solo me falta la inspiración y el tiempo para hacerlo. Lo único que les pido es paciencia, y les prometo ya me daré un tiempo para ponerme a ello. También agradecería si me hicieran saber si quieren que la continúe, ya que si no es así, la dejamos mejor como un buen recuerdo, al menos para mí.

Sin alargarme más les pido de nuevo una disculpa, y les agradezco la comprensión. Les envió saludos con olor a bosque y un abrazo enorme ñ.ñ


	27. Feliz Cumpleaños

**-Tu puedes Quinn, solo te queda una hora más y eres libre.-** susurraba para sí misma mientras veía la hermosa vista que le regalaba los ventanales de su oficina. Respiro profundamente y cerró los ojos por un momento, buscando un poco de orden en su cabeza.

Estaba exhausta, últimamente las cosas en la empresa se habían tornado complicadas y sus días de descanso no se veían ni por asomo cerca. Debía de admitir que de alguna forma lo agradecía, estar siempre ocupada la mantenía distraída de pensamientos que sabía que por el momento no le hacían ningún bien.

Dio un gran bostezo y después de tallarse los ojos, se armó de valor para seguir revisando documentos que parecían no tener final, o al menos esa era su intención

**-¿Qué haces aun aquí rubia?-** preguntaba un remolino hecho mujer irrumpiendo en su despacho

**-De verdad he llegado a pensar que en Ohio no tienen puertas.-** exclamaba levantando su mirada justo en el momento que notaba como la chica le giraba los ojos por su comentario**.- ¿De verdad nunca vas a aprender que hay que tocar las puertas antes de entrar a algún lugar?**

**-Vamos Quinn, para que voy a tocar si sé que me vas a contestar que entre, velo de este modo, me ahorro tiempo y a ti palabras.-** comento guiñándole un ojo mientras tomaba asiento enfrente de ella

**-¿Siempre tienes que tener respuesta para todo?**

**-Soy abogada, si no lo hiciera estaría quebrada y tu empresa también.-** sonreía orgullosa mientras que ahora era el turno de la rubia de girar los ojos**.- ¿Y bien que haces aquí? ¿Por qué no te has ido?**

**-Estaba terminando de arreglar unos documentos.-** le señalaba el desorden en su escritorio

**-Pero si eso lo puedes hacer mañana, para eso eres la jefa.-** exclamaba mientras comenzaba a jugar con el único portarretratos que tenía en su escritorio**.- Esta enorme.-** espetaba mientras miraba la fotografía

**-Lo está.-** sonreía orgullosa**.- No me puedo creer que hoy cumple cinco años.-** suspiraba con algo de nostalgia, mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de su asiento**.- Unos años más y será toda una mujer, y yo tendré que estarle espantando a todos esos chicos que seguramente van a querer aprovecharse de su inocencia **

**-O vamos Quinn eres peor que su madre, la niña tiene que crecer.- **se burló por el dramatismo de la chica

**-Déjame en paz.-** expresaba con un fingido enfado, mientras le arrebataba el portarretratos para ponerlo nuevamente en su lugar**.- Cuando tengas algún sobrino lo vas a entender**

**-Como digas.-** le restaba importancia**.- ¿Entonces ya tienes todo listo?**

**-Ya, el regalo lo compre desde ayer**

**-Sabes que su madre te matara ¿cierto?**

**-¿Porque?- **se hacia la desentendida**.- Es hermoso**

**-Le vas a regalar una jodida rata Fabray, en qué mundo ese es un bonito regalo **

**-En primera es un hámster no una rata.-** trato de auto convencerse.- **Y en segunda, yo no tengo la culpa de no poderle decir que no a Sophie, si ella quiere un hámster, ella obtiene un hámster **

**-Eres una débil y consentidora.- **expresaba burlándose

**-Mira quien habla, la que el primer día de conocerla termino llevándola todo el día sobre los hombros solo porque a la pequeña se le hacía divertido mirar todo desde otra perspectiva **

**-Bueno es que la niña tiene su encanto.-** susurraba más como un pensamiento en voz alta**.- Pero créeme que no volverá a pasar.-** exclamaba cruzándose de brazos

**-Claro como digas.- **se burlaba sabiendo que la morena no iba a admitir lo contrario

**-Creo que ya deberías irte.-** expresaba cambiando de tema

**-¿Crees que podrías…?**

**-Ni loca.-** respondía rápidamente levantándose del asiento

**-Sera divertido te lo prometo.-** le hacía pucheros

**-Quinn es una fiesta infantil ¿Qué voy hacer yo en una fiesta rodeada de mocosos y además payasos que seguramente son más pervertidos que yo?**

**-Por favor no quiero ir sola.-** susurraba

**-Por eso mismo ya deberías conseguirte una pareja.-** soltaba como si nada, y un nudo en el pecho de la rubia la hacía bajar la mirada apenada**.- Lo lamento.-** expreso la chica siendo sincera**.- Ese comentario estuvo de más y yo soy una bocazas**

**-Está bien, igual supongo que tienes razón.-**admitió con amargura

**-¿Has sabido algo de ella?- **evito pronunciar su nombre y lo hizo tal vez porque sabía que el solo hecho de escucharlo seguía haciendo estremecer a su amiga

**-Marley ya no me ha querido contar nada, dice que si quiero saber algo que le llame directamente **

**-¿Y porque no lo haces?-** la miro a los ojos mientras volvía a tomar asiento

**-Porque honestamente tengo miedo que me mande a la mierda.-** sonreía sin gracia**.- Quiero decir, me desaparezco de su vida un año y después le hablo para preguntarle cómo van las cosas, que clase de demente hace eso**

**-Una demente que sigue hasta los huesos por ella.-** la miraba siendo franca

**-No creo que ya tenga caso… **

**\- ¿Te acuerdas como nos conocimos?**

**-¿Eso que tiene que ver?-** exclamaba confundida por el cambio tan abrupto de conversación

**-Estabas completamente borracha en aquel bar.-** hablaba ignorándola completamente

**-Eso ya lo sé.-** la interrumpía y por la mirada que recibió decidió mejor callar

**-Como decía.-** continúo con la plática**.- Entre al bar y me quede pasmada viendo ese numerito que estabas provocando, juro que en mis años de juerga nunca había visto que a alguien le sentara tan mal una bebida, estabas espantosa… **

**-Gracias.- **susurraba con ironía

**-…trate de no prestarte mucha atención pero vaya que me lo estabas poniendo difícil, y no solo a mí, sino a todos los presentes.-** exclamaba haciéndola sonreír avergonzada**.- Entonces cuando vi que aquel tipo se te acerco para insinuarte algo supe que no me podía quedar con los brazos cruzados, camine hasta contigo y… **

**-Te presentaste como mi chica.-** término contando la rubia, provocando que la morena la mirara de nuevo de mala gana**.- Lo siento continua**

**-Pues si eso, te salve el trasero ese día y evite que terminaras en no sé qué lugar **

**-Gracias por eso**

**-Quinn te puedes callar.-** expresaba perdiendo la paciencia**.- No te estoy contando esto para que me agradezcas, te lo estoy contando porque esa noche conocí lo que es el amor verdadero**

**-¿Te enamoraste de mí?-** exclamaba confundida y con algo de temor en sus palabras

**-Claro que no.-** espetaba ofendida

**-Oye tampoco soy horrible como para que hagas esa expresión.- **comentaba indignada cruzándose de brazos**.- Ya quisieran muchas estar conmigo.-** espetaba con orgullo

**-¿Me dejaras continuar o no?-** cuestionaba seria, omitiendo las últimas palabras egocéntricas de la chica

**-De acuerdo.- **susurraba aun ofendida, queriendo pretender que no le importaba

**-Cuando vi que de verdad estabas muy mal, decidí llevarte a mi departamento pues ni siquiera podías recordar donde quedaba el tuyo.- **negaba con la cabeza**.- Fue entonces cuando por primera vez me hablaste de Rachel -** se atrevía a mencionarla provocando que la rubia alzara la mirada para verla a los ojos**.- Por dios Quinn, cuando te digo que esa noche conocí lo que era el amor verdadero es porque escuche como me hablaste de ella,** **juro que nunca en mi vida había conocido a alguien que se expresara con tanto amor y pasión de una sola persona**

**-No… no me habías dicho nada de esto.-** susurraba con un nudo formado en su garganta

**-Lo sé, y no pretendía hacerlo **

**-¿Y porque lo haces ahora?**

**-Porque en este año que llevo de conocerte has cambiado mucho.-** la miro dedicándole media sonrisa**.- Porque después de conocer lo que paso entre ustedes, comprendí perfectamente que tenían que curar sus heridas, y por lo que veo tú ya lo has hecho, o por lo menos lo sigues intentando **

**-Eso no cambia nada.-** susurraba con tristeza

**-Eso lo cambia todo.-** le sonreía ampliamente**.- Tú me dijiste que no podías estar con ella hasta poder ser una mujer completa, pues te tengo una noticia, ¡ya lo eres!, así que no sigas perdiendo el tiempo y si todavía la amas búscala y lucha por ella, y si no, sigue adelante pero trata de ser feliz **

**-La cuestión es que no creo poder ser feliz si no es con ella.- **susurraba siendo sincera

**-Entonces ya sabes lo que debes de hacer.-** la miraba a los ojos mientras le tomaba la mano para dejarle un ligero apretón en ella

**-¿Crees que ella todavía… me ame? –** preguntaba con un ligero temblor en su voz

**-No lo sé Quinn.-** respondía honesta**.- Pero te aseguro que bien valdría la pena averiguarlo, porque una historia de amor así como la vuestra no acaba de un día para otro.- **terminaba hablándole dulcemente, como muy pocas veces solía hacerlo**.- Ahora si me disculpas.-**exclamaba mientras se levantaba del asiento**.- Le voy a decir a Marcos que prepare el coche, ya que tenemos una fiesta infantil esperando por nosotras.-**espetaba guiñándole el ojo

**-Santana.-** expresaba la rubia llamando su atención antes de que abandonara su oficina**.- Gracias por todo.-** susurraba emotiva, recibiendo de parte de la morena una sonrisa que lograba hacerla pensar que tal vez no todo estaba perdido.

* * *

Un jardín decorado con globos, un brincolin en forma de pirámide, mesas llenas de postres, un payaso haciendo de animador, y finalmente ¡niños! montones de niños corriendo por todos lados, dándole un toque de completa locura a aquel lugar.

**-Creo que acabo de descubrir cuál es mi peor pesadilla.-** exclamaba Santana mientras miraba todo aquello horrorizada

**-Son solo niños.- **su burlaba Quinn mientras ingresaban al lugar

**-Pues yo no me fio de ellos y menos de sus manos llenas de caramelos**

**-Santana deja de ser tan dramática y cambia esa cara que los vas a asustar.-** espetaba la rubia

**-¡Lucy!-** gritaba una pequeña vestida de pocahontas mientras se abalanzaba hacia sus brazos

**-Sophie.-** la sostenía con fuerzas sonriéndole ampliamente**.-¡Feliz cumpleaños cielo!**

**-Han llegado tarde.-** les recriminaba la niña soltándose del abrazo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

**-Lo sé y lo lamento, pero Santana me entretuvo en el trabajo**

**-Yo no…**

**-Ya deja de excusarte latina.-** se burlaba la rubia mientras la morena giraba los ojos y se agachaba para dejarle un abrazo a la pequeña

**-Feliz cumpleaños.-** espetaba mientras le entregaba una caja de regalo

**-Tía San me has comprado un regalo.-** expresaba con los ojos brillantes

**-Claro que sí te va a encantar.-** sonreía orgullosa mientras la niña ya se disponía a abrir el paquete

**-Pero si el regalo yo lo…**

**-Ya Quinn deja que la niña abra lo que le compre.-** la interrumpía burlándose

**-¡No lo puedo creer, es una rata!-** gritaba Sophie emocionada al ver el interior

**-No es una rata, es un hámster.-** susurraba la rubia derrotada

**-Mama va morir cuando la vea.-** expresaba feliz

**-¿Ver qué?-** preguntaba Marley acercándose a ellas

**-¡Mira mama lo que me han traído!-** expresaba Sophie entusiasmada mientras le enseñaba a su madre el interior de la caja

**-¿Eso es una rata?-** preguntaba la castaña incrédula**.- ¿Le has comprado una rata a mi hija Quinn? **

**-¡Es un hamster!- **chillaba cansada y al ver la cara de desaprobación de Marley decidía cambiar de expresión**.- Quiero decir, yo no le he comprado nada, fue Santana la que se la regalo.- **se exiliaba de culpas**.- Y ahora si me disculpan voy a ir con pocahontas a que me presente a sus amigos.-** espetaba tomando la mano de Sophie mientras caminaba con rapidez para no soltar la risa

**-Marley yo no…**

**-No digas nada Santana, ya hablaremos de tu regalo más adelante.-** negaba con la cabeza mientras tomaba la caja para llevársela con ella.

* * *

Llevaba aproximadamente dos horas en la fiesta, dos horas en las que Sophie no dejaba de presumirla con sus amigos, dos horas en las que pudo comprobar que el payaso efectivamente era un depravado ya que lo descubrió en más de una ocasión mirándole el trasero, dos horas en las que por fin tuvo un descanso y acertó en sentarse en uno de los escalones de la entrada para estar más lejos del bullicio.

Observo todo desde su posición y no pudo evitar pensar en que tal vez Santana tenía razón y esos niños no eran de fiar, pues que seres en su sano juicio podían jugar, correr y comer sin siquiera mostrar un ápice de cansancio.

Negó con la cabeza y desviando su mirada se encontró con Marley y Puck abrazados, al parecer el chico le decía algo divertido pues la castaña no dejaba de reír.

Los observo por un momento y suspiro llena de nostalgia, preguntándose así misma si alguna vez tendría la oportunidad de estar así con la persona que amaba.

**-Ojala que todos tengamos la fortuna de estar así con el amor de nuestra vida.-** exclamaba una voz detrás de ella, una voz que podría reconocer a kilómetros de distancia y que lograba hacer que todo su cuerpo de tensionara al instante.

No fue ni siquiera consciente de como su cuerpo reacciono por sí solo, lo que si supo fue que en cuanto se giró para verla sus piernas le temblaron, y su corazón como en mucho tiempo no lo hacía, volvía a tener una razón para latir con fuerza.

**-Hola Quinn**

**-Rachel…**

* * *

**A todas muchas gracias por los ánimos para continuar y sobre todo la paciencia.**

**Espero ya tener más tiempo libre para poder volver a publicar con frecuencia. **

**Sin más me despido de ustedes deseándoles hermosos días venideros y pues nada nos seguimos leyendo ñ.ñ**


	28. ¿Aun me amas?

¿Han escuchado hablar del trastorno de la despersonalización? Se dice que en este trastorno la persona tiene una sensación de desconexión entre su cuerpo y el ambiente que lo rodea, es decir, se ve a sí mismo como en tercera dimensión, como si lo que le estuviera pasando fuera una película que le proyectaran de sí mismo.

¿Por qué les digo esto? Porque desde que Rachel apareció en la fiesta, Quinn ya no pudo ser consciente de nada, se veía a sí misma, la veía a ella y a los demás, pero era como si su cuerpo haya empezado a actuar automáticamente, tanto así que cuando menos pensó la fiesta ya había terminado y ahora se encontraba sentada en la sala de Marley y Puck, viéndolos a todos interactuar pero sin ser ella participe de nada.

Y es que después de haber susurrado su nombre, ya no había vuelto a entablar ningún tipo de conversación con Rachel, ya que principalmente Sophie se había encargado de absorberla por tiempo completo, y digo se había porque por fin la pequeña por órdenes de su madre se había marchado a dormir, dejándolos a todos conversando en la sala.

**-¿Estas bien?-** le preguntaba Santana en un susurro tratando de no llamar la atención de los otros tres adultos

**-Claro.-** contestaba la rubia haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por darle una sonrisa la cual por supuesto no llego a aparecer

**-Quinn de verdad si quieres nos podemos ir, puedo inventar cualquier cosa.-** le sonreía tratando de animarla

**-No San de verdad, estoy bien.-** susurraba no muy convencida, dejándole un ligero apretón sobre la pierna

**-¿Cierto Quinn?-** hablaba Puck llamando la atención de las dos

**-¿Qué?- **preguntaba la rubia confundida, sintiéndose de repente el centro de las miradas

**-Puck por favor.-** le susurraba la castaña por lo bajo

**-No tiene nada de malo Marley.-** le decía a su esposa que terminaba fulminándolo con la mirada**.- Le decía a Rachel que ya que pronto va a ser el estreno de su obra podríamos juntarnos el viernes en el bar para darle una bienvenida como se merece**

**-Esos suena muy bien.-** murmuraba la rubia confundida, evitando a toda costa mirar a la morena**.- Pero no entiendo aun que tengo que ver **

**-Pues ya que Marley va estar ocupada con la junta de Sophie y Rachel sale hasta en la tarde del ensayo, tú podrías ayudarme a organizar todo **

**-Yo.-** susurraba nerviosa**.- Bueno tendría que arreglar algunos asuntos en la empresa pero supongo que si **

**-De verdad no es necesario que te molestes Quinn.-** se dirigía la morena hacia ella por primera vez en la noche, provocando que la rubia sintiera su cuerpo tensar

**-Pero si te aseguro que no es molestia.-** volvía a hablar Puck ganándole la palabra**.- Si la rubia estará encantada de poder pasar tiempo a tu lado, o bueno quien sabe, tal vez quiera dejar pasar un año más**

**-¡Puck ya basta!-** exclamaba Marley realmente enfadada**.- Ese no es tu asunto**

**-Que imbécil.-** susurraba la latina por lo bajo, mientras que Quinn solo acertaba en clavar su mirada hacia el suelo y pedir que la tierra se la tragase

**-Voy a servir café.-** exclamaba la castaña rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se había formado**.- Quinn ¿me ayudas?**

**-Claro.-** reaccionaba nerviosa, dándole una mirada rápida a Rachel la cual tenía una cara difícil de descifrar

**-Ahora venimos.-** espetaba la castaña antes de meterse las dos a la cocina**.- No puedo creer lo que acaba de hacer.-** exclamaba nada más al ingresar, mientras ponía la tetera y comenzaba a buscar unas tazas

**-¿Dime que tu no lo sabias?-** le preguntaba la rubia más preocupada por otra cosa.- **Dime que no sabías que hoy llegaba **

**-Quinn te lo juro que no lo sabía, esto fue una sorpresa para mí también.-** exclamaba honesta**.- Tendré que hablar con Puck de esto y de la estupidez que acaba de decir en la sala **

**-Ya deja las cosas así Marley**

**-No Quinn, no está bien que Puck se esté metiendo en vuestros asuntos, y más aún que no nos dijera nada de la llegada de Rachel, ya que me puedo imaginar lo difícil que está siendo esto para ti **

**-Es solo que.-** suspiraba profundamente, tomando asiento en uno de los bancos**.- Me imagine tantas veces reencontrármela que ha sido un shock enorme**

**-Lo sé, te he estado observando y por eso te pedí que vinieras conmigo, porque quiero que sepas que si necesitas algo me lo puedes decir **

**-Gracias Marley**

**-No me agradezcas Quinn, ten claro que no solo eres la tía de Sophie si no también eres mi amiga.- **le susurraba con dulzura

**-¿Ella te ha dicho algo de mí?**

**-No Quinn lo lamento.-** exclamaba apenada**.- En lo que hemos logrado platicar solo lo hicimos de Sophie y algunas cosas más del bar **

**-Supongo que es normal, también era muy tonto de mi parte el pensar que se pondría igual que yo al verme.-** suspiraba resignada

**-Quinn…**

**-No Marley déjalo ya por favor, si me disculpas necesito tomar un poco de aire antes de poder regresar a la sala.-** sonreía de medio lado saliendo hacia el porche, evitando que la castaña le pudiera decir algo más.

Salir a sentarse en uno de los escalones de la entrada de la casa y respirar el frio de la noche, era la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado para su agitada cabeza.

Necesitaba pensar las cosas con claridad, resolver todas esas emociones tan confusas que la azotaban. Y es que ver a la morena tan radiante, la hacía tener sentimientos encontrados, por una parte era feliz por ella, pero por la otra, moría de miedo de pensar que la chica haya podido continuar con su vida, sin ya siquiera extrañarla.

**-Hace una linda noche.-**exclamaba la encargada de su comedero de cabeza mientras se sentaba a su lado, logrando que la rubia volviera a sentir un montón de escalofríos en todo su cuerpo

**-Muy hermosa.-** podía apenas susurrar, sin referirse precisamente a la noche

**-¿Te encuentras bien?-** preguntaba sin dejarla de mirar un solo instante

**-¿Si te digo que si me vas a creer? -** cuestionaba mirándola a los ojos, logrando perderse en su profundidad

**-Puedo hacer el intento.-** exclamaba un tanto nerviosa por la mirada tan intensa que recibía

**-Lamento lo que paso ahí adentro y también el haber estado tan callada en toda la tarde, es solo que bueno ha sido inesperado el verte, y me he puesto algo tonta.-** se sinceraba desviando su mirada hacia el frente

**-Yo también lamento haberme puesto algo tonta.- **exclamaba sorprendiendo a la rubia**.- Es solo que no sabía cómo acercarme a platicar contigo y ahora con lo que dijo Puck fue realmente fuera de lugar.-** comentaba mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus propias manos

**-Somos peor que adolescentes ¿no?-** espetaba la rubia haciendo sonreír a la morena

**-Ni que lo digas**

**-Rach.-** exclamaba la rubia poniéndose seria**.- Lamento… lamento mucho lo que paso**

**-No hay nada que lamentar Quinn, porque en realidad no pasó nada.-** respondía la morena seria, logrando que sus palabras llegaran como un golpe en seco para la rubia

**-¿Cómo dices?-** lograba apenas formular la pregunta

**-Que entiendo todo Quinn, lo nuestro fue hermoso, probablemente lo más hermoso que jamás podre vivir, pero yo sé y entiendo que las dos teníamos que seguir adelante.-** exclamaba mirando hacia el frente sin siquiera inmutarse

**-¿Seguir adelante? ¿De que estas hablando?-** preguntaba la rubia confundida

**-Te he visto con la chica esa, Santana.-** hacia una pausa**.- Y te lo digo enserio hacéis una linda pareja **

**-Espera, espera.-** la detenía la rubia**.- ¿Tú piensas que Santana y yo somos pareja?**

**-Pues sí, ósea no es como que te haya estado observando en toda la tarde, pero es muy obvio que la chica ha estado en todo momento muy al pendiente de ti, y si ya sé me que la presentaste como tú amiga y te lo agradezco, pero no necesito que disimules delante de mí**

**-No Rachel, me perdí completamente.- **sonreía la rubia confundida agarrándose el cabello**.- Santana es mi amiga, trabaja como abogada en mi empresa eso es todo, entre ella y yo no hay absolutamente nada **

**-¡O dios!-** exclamaba la morena completamente avergonzada**.- Yo pensé que habías actuado todo la tarde tan alejada de mi porque te sentías incomoda al tener a tu novia y ex novia en el mismo lugar.-** terminaba riendo la morena, y probablemente la rubia hubiera hecho lo mismo, si no es porque ese "ex novia" le había calado más de lo que pudiera haber admitido**.- Ahora si me siento ridícula**

**-Pues ya somos dos.- **exclamaba la rubia haciendo fruncir el ceño a la morena.- **Tal vez suene tonto pero me imagine muchas veces como iba hacer nuestro rencuentro.-** sonreía de medio lado**.- Te aseguro que en mi cabeza siempre solía actuar de mejor manera y no como una completa patética **

**-¿Cómo hubiera sido en tu cabeza?-** preguntaba la morena apenas en un susurro, evitando mirarla en todo momento

**-En mi cabeza también hubieras llegado de sorpresa, pero esta vez no hubiera dejado que el miedo y los nervios me paralizaran.-** exclamaba parándose de su asiento para ponerse en frente de ella**.- Te habría mirado de pies a cabeza sin ningún tipo de pudor solo para asegurarme de que fueras real y no producto de mi imaginación.-** espetaba buscando sus ojos**.- Te habría dicho que estas más hermosa que nunca y que cada segundo que no pase a tu lado fueron los más oscuros de mi vida… **

**-Quinn.- **intentaba frenar a la chica

**-…te habría dicho que fui una completa idiota y después te habría tomado entre mis brazos para no soltarte nunca más… **

**-¡Basta!-** exclamaba la morena interrumpiéndola mientras se paraba de su posición**.- Esto fue una mala idea.- **se susurraba a si misma**.- Debo regresar adentro.- **exclamaba girándose hacia la entrada

**-Rachel por favor.-** espetaba la rubia tomándola del brazo

**-No Quinn, yo solo viene aquí a buscarte para ver como estabas, no para que me hagas esto**

**-¿Hacerte que?-** preguntaba la rubia confundida

**-¿Te parece poco todo lo que me estás diciendo?**

**-Y que pretendes que te diga si no es más que la verdad**

**-¡Pues no quiero que lo hagas!- **espetaba la morena fuera de sí**.- ¡No quiero escuchar que me digas todas estas cosas, no quiero que me mires como lo estas haciendo! **

**-No puedo evitarlo Rachel.-** exclamaba con los ojos brillosos**.- ¿Sabes porque no puedo evitarlo?**

**-No lo digas Quinn.- **susurraba la morena sin fuerzas, sintiendo de pronto un nudo en su garganta

**-Te amo Rachel.-** espetaba la rubia tomándola de las mejillas**.- Te amo y nunca he dejado de hacerlo.-** le susurraba con dulzura, provocando que la morena cerrara los ojos por el contacto

**-No tienes ningún derecho.-** espetaba la chica dejando salir las primeras lagrimas

**-No llores amor, por favor**

**-¿Cómo me has llamado?-** exclamaba separándose de ella visiblemente alterada

**-Rach… **

**-¡No te atrevas a decirme así otra vez!**

**-¿Y cómo quieres que te diga si es el único adjetivo que conozco para llamarte?**

**-Eres una hipócrita.-** escupía la morena dolida**.- Te desapareces un año, un jodido año de mi vida y pretendes que con un te amo todo vuelva a la normalidad, lo llevas claro Quinn.- **espetaba negando con la cabeza

**-Cometí un error de acuerdo, sé que desaparecer así de tu vida sin decirte nada me deja como la peor de las personas, pero necesito explicarte, necesito que entiendas porque lo hice **

**-Yo ya no ocupo explicaciones.-** respondía la morena con crudeza**.- Tuviste más de 365 días para decírmelas, así que ahora ya es tarde, ya no me interesan **

**-¡No es cierto!-** espetaba la rubia controlando sus ganas de llorar**.- No te atrevas a decirme que es tarde y que no te intereso.-** se acercaba a ella para tomarla de los brazos

**-Suéltame Quinn.-** exclamaba la morena evitando mirarla

**-Dime que no me amas, solo dímelo mirándome a los ojos, y te juro que voy a hacer todo lo posible para que vuelvas a hacerlo**

**-Déjame ir por favor.-**le susurraba con la voz entrecortada

**-Soy yo Rachel.-** le hablaba con dulzura**.- Soy la misma imbécil de siempre, que te sigue amando con la misma locura **

**-¿Y que si me sigues amando?-** preguntaba la morena dejando ya salir las lágrimas sin control alguno**.- ¡Eso no cambia nada!**

**-Te equivocas cariño.-** susurraba la rubia limpiándole las lágrimas**.- Eso lo cambia todo… **

Y sin decir más se arrojaba a sus labios, eso labios con los cuales había soñado tantas noches, esos labios que la hacían sentir con más fuerza y amor que nunca, esos labios que la recibían con la misma intensidad que ella se entregaba.

Y es que había pasado tanto tiempo deseando tenerla de esta forma, que la rubia creía poder morir ahí mismo y ser completamente feliz.

Era realmente increíble como un solo acto las hizo poder olvidarse de todo, llevándolas a sentir que el mundo se paralizo y el tiempo nunca paso entre ellas.

**-Te he extrañado tanto.-** espetaba la rubia separándose lentamente de su boca, aferrándose con fuerza al pequeño cuerpo

**-Yo también te he echado de menos Quinn.- **murmuraba la morena buscando su mirada**.- No te imaginas cuanto.-** susurraba cerrando los ojos, dejando que más lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas**.- Pero por lo mismo…no puedo volver a hacer esto.- **murmuraba, separándose lentamente de ella para mirarla a los ojos

**-¿De… de que hablas?-** preguntaba la chica con un claro temor en su voz

**-No podemos volver a estar juntas.-** espetaba con tono de dolor y firmeza que lograban hacer flaquear a la rubia

**-Rach…-** susurraba suplicante, haciendo un puchero que lograba tocarle el alma a la morena**.- Jamás me voy a perdonar el dolor que te he causado, pero no me quites la oportunidad de volver estar contigo te lo suplico**

**-Me rompiste el corazón Quinn.-** susurraba la morena provocando que la rubia sintiera un guantazo en el estómago con estas palabras**.- Me lo rompiste de una forma tan profunda y dolorosa que simplemente no me puedo volver a permitir el correr el riesgo.-** exclamaba con la voz rota, limpiando de las mejillas de la rubia las lágrimas que ya caían sin césar

**-No me hagas esto.- **sollozaba la chica desesperada, queriéndole trasmitir todo el dolor que sus palabras le causaban

**-Como probablemente vamos a estar coincidiendo, te voy a pedir que no me vuelvas a insistir con este tema, porque me vas a orillar a tener que alejarme de ti… **

**-¿Por qué Rachel? ¿Por qué me haces esto si sabes que me estas matando? ¿Acaso tu… tú ya no me amas?-** preguntaba con un profundo temor

**-Quinn.- **espetaba la morena conteniendo sus ganas de llorar**.- Hay personas que por más que se amen no están destinadas a estar juntas.-** exclamaba en un susurro, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y se giraba para comenzar a caminar hacia la entrada

**-¡Rachel!-** le gritaba antes de que la morena pudiera entrar**.- ¡Nosotras no vamos a hacer de esas personas!-**espetaba con un llanto ahogado.- **¡Te lo juro!**

**-Tal vez aun no te has dado cuenta de que ya lo somos…**

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen tomando el tiempo de leer y comentar, motivan mucho a continuar la historia. **

**No he tenido tiempo de contestar reviews pero prometo a darme el espacio en el próximo capítulo, así que si tienen alguna pegunta prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para contestarla.**

**Sin más les envió saludos deseándoles una increíble semana ñ.ñ **


	29. Feels like home

**Feels like home - Edwina Hayes (la recomiendo para el capítulo)**

**Gracias y espero que les guste ñ.ñ**

* * *

**-Quinn...-** escucho un susurro sobre su oído que la hizo despertar sobresaltada.

Miro hacia su mesita del costado donde se encontraba su reloj de noche, apenas daban las 2:45 de la madrugada. Volvió a recostar su cabeza sobre la almohada tratando de calmar su respiración, tal vez había soñado algo feo y por eso su exaltación, lo raro de todo es que no lograba recordar nada.

Trato de volver a conciliar el sueño pero no pudo, así que opto por levantarse por un vaso de leche, sonrió para sus adentros recordando como de pequeña solía tener la misma costumbre. Volvió a su habitación y se metió nuevamente bajo las cobijas, y sin poder evitarlo pensó en ella, en su chica, en su Rachel ¿en quién más si no?

Habían pasado dos días desde que hablaron, dos días en los que la rubia se replanteo lo que tenía que hacer, y lo hizo, decidió que iba a luchar por ella y que no se iba dar por vencida tan fácilmente.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el frente de su habitación y volvió a encontrarse con esa foto familiar que a pesar de todo no había tenido el valor de quitar. Su madre y su padre abrazados, y Sam y ella con una sonrisa que solo dos niños con alma inocente pueden llegar a regalar.

La estudio despacio, como si fuera la primera vez que la observara y se puso a imaginar, se imaginó a Rachel y ella abrazadas, mientras tal vez uno o dos pequeños posaban sonrientes en sus brazos. Suspiro con nostalgia, deseando que ese fuera su futuro y no un deseo nada más.

Tomo aire nuevamente y cerró los ojos tratando de encontrar el sueño que se le había perdido, y que tal vez hubiera encontrado, si no es por el sonido del teléfono termino rompiendo el silencio que inundaba el lugar.

El solo escucharlo le hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera, como no hacerlo si una llamada a esas horas nunca presagiaba algo bueno.

Se movió como si estuviera en cámara lenta y como si fueran flashes, le vinieron a la mente dos llamadas que nadie desea recibir en su vida; en una le avisaban que su hermano había muerto, y en la otra que su padre había sufrido un infarto.

Sintió un escalofrió nada más al recordar eso, y armándose de valor se dispuso a contestar la llamada, con un temblor en su voz que no pudo siquiera controlar.

Monosílabos como ¿Quién habla? ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está? Y terminando con un "voy para allá", fueron las únicas palabras que logro articular. Sintió un temblor en todo su cuerpo y la Quinn en modo automático comenzó a ocupar su lugar.

Se cambió, tomo las llaves de su coche y sin saber porque, termino mandándole un mensaje a Santana explicándole lo sucedido.

Llego al hospital como si estuviera metida en un trance, no quería pensar, no podía pensar. Camino hacia la entrada y una recepcionista tal vez impresionada al ver su estado le pregunto que necesitaba.

**-El.-** carraspeo**.- El doctor Roberts **

**-¿Es usted Quinn Fabray?-** pregunto y la rubia se limitó a asentir con la cabeza

**-La está esperando, segundo piso tercer despacho a la derecha.-** índico la mujer apenada.

Quinn camino despacio, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, o tal vez solo era que no quería enfrentarse a la realidad.

Llego al lugar dicho, y con pequeños golpes en la puerta, de esos que dan los niños cuando acaban de cometer una travesura, se hizo dar a notar.

**-Hola Quinn.- **exclamo un hombre ya cercano a los sesenta años, mientras abría los brazos y la recibía entre **ellos.- Hace tanto que no te veía pequeña.-** expresaba el hombre con dulzura, aquel hombre que ella había considerado como el único y verdadero amigo de la familia

**-Desde lo de papa.-** logro exclamar apenas en un susurro, mientras trataba de asimilar que aquello realmente estaba sucediendo.

**-Lo se.-** sonrió con tristeza mientras le dejaba un beso sobre la frente y la invitaba a sentarse junto a él en uno de los sillones

**-No entiendo que está pasando.-** exclamaba con un nudo en su garganta, sintiendo como las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos

**-Vino hace como un año porque no se encontraba muy bien.-** explicaba el medico mientras la tomaba de la mano para darle fuerza**.- Después de hacer varias pruebas lo encontramos; era cáncer ovárico, realizamos varias pruebas más y nos dimos cuenta que ya estaba diseminado por varias partes de su cuerpo.-** tomo aire con pesadez**.- Lo malo de esta enfermedad, como de muchas otras, es que es silenciosa y a veces es demasiado tarde cuando se encuentra el diagnostico**

**-Yo no… yo no sabía Robert.-** susurro tratando de asimilar la información

**-Lo sé, a pesar de que discutimos me hizo como médico prometer que no diría nada a nadie, principalmente a ti **

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Porque es Judy Fabray, y nunca permitiría que la vieran con pena o lastima**

**-¿Ella te conto lo que paso?**

**-Si Quinn estoy enterado de todo lo ocurrido, y aunque sé que estuvo mal, ¿quién es un viejo como yo para juzgarla por sus errores?**

**-¿Por qué ahora Robert? ¿Por qué me has llamado?-** exclamo con la voz quebrada

**-Porque cada vez está peor, porque hoy tuvo una de las crisis más fuerte que le ha dado.-** espeto honesto**.- Porque a pesar de haberme hecho prometer que no te diría nada, puedo ver el dolor en sus ojos cada vez que te menciona, así que no puedo dejar que se vaya sin que tu tomes la decisión de despedirte a o no de ella.-** susurro limpiándole una lagrima que resbalaba de su mejilla

**-No sé qué hacer.-** susurro la rubia haciendo un puchero

**-Te conozco desde que eras una bebe Quinn ¿Y sabes que es lo que más me sorprendió de ti?- **pregunto pero la rubia ni siquiera podía contestar**.- Eras la viva imagen de los dos, tenías un corazón noble y hermoso como Russel, pero también tenías la inteligencia y fuerza de tu madre **

**-Te estas equivocando Robert, yo no creo tener el corazón tan noble y hermoso como papa.-**exclamaba reteniendo sus ganas de llorar

**-Bueno tal vez tú no lo veas, pero yo ahora mismo veo enfrente de mí una mujer con un corazón de oro, una mujer que a pesar de haber estado peleada con su madre está aquí a las cuatro de la mañana preocupada por una enfermedad que ni siquiera tenía idea que existía.- **espetaba mirándola con cariño, mientras la rubia cerraba los ojos respirando profundamente

**-¿Crees que pueda verla?- **pregunto con timidez, logrando hacer sonreír al médico.

**-Justo como acabo de decir, el mismo corazón de Russel.-** le susurro.

Caminaron por los pasillos del hospital mientras se dirigían a su destino. El silencio era tan abrumador que bien podía confundirse con un monto de ruido.

Robert en el camino le explico que por la medicación era probable que Judy estuviera despierta pero bastante débil, por lo que tal vez su aspecto podría ser algo alarmante.

Quinn iba escuchándolo, pero aun no lograba comprender como todo esto estaba ocurriendo. Sentía que iba caminando sobre una nube y que está en cualquier momento iba a desvanecerse haciéndola caer.

**-Es aquí.- **exclamo el medico sacándola de sus cavilaciones, mientras le dejaba un ligero apretón sobre el hombro**.- Cualquier cosa por aquí voy a estar.-** susurro y la rubia solo pudo atinar a asentir con la cabeza.

Tomo aire y llenándose de valor por segunda vez en la noche, abrió la puerta que sentía iba a destapar algunos de sus más profundos miedos.

No se equivocó, fue entrar a la habitación y sentir que sus piernas flaquearon para entender que aquello realmente estaba ocurriendo. Ahí estaba Judy, su madre, la primera mujer que la hizo llorar en su vida, mirándola completamente sorprendida.

**-Quinn.- **susurro la mujer evidentemente conmovida, mientras hacia un notable esfuerzo por tratar de reincorporarse desde su cama, tal vez solo para comprobar que no era una ilusión provocada por los fármacos.

La rubia se quedó petrificada mirándola, de pronto su madre se veía tan vieja, tan frágil, tan cansada. Quiso correr hacia ella y abrazarla pero no pudo, sus pies parecían haberse anclado al suelo.

**-Hija…-** susurro la mujer

**-¡Tú tienes la culpa!-** exclamo la rubia con una rabia que ni siquiera sabía que tenía contenida**.- Si tan solo hubieras sido diferente, si me hubieras amado como cualquier madre ama a su hija, pero no, siempre tuviste que ser una mujer de hierro Judy, no tenías que ser tan dura conmigo, no tendrías que haberme mentido como lo hiciste, me hiciste mucho daño…-** exclamaba desesperada, mientras comenzaba a caminar por la habitación como un león enjaulado**.- Esto no tendría que suceder así, tu no tendrías por qué haber pasado por esto sola, yo hubiera estado siempre a tu lado, hubiéramos buscado alternativas juntas.-** apretaba sus puños con fuerza**.- ¿Por qué me sigues haciendo esto Judy? Todo hubiera sido tan diferente… **

**-No tengas miedo Quinny.-** susurraba la mujer haciéndola detener en su caminar**.- Ahora que estas aquí, yo ya no lo tengo **

**-No… no se de lo que hablas.-** murmuraba la rubia con un nudo en su garganta, mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos

**-Yo creo que si.-** susurraba la mujer con dulzura**.- A pesar de todo te sigo conociendo más de lo que crees, así que te lo digo nuevamente, no tengas miedo porque yo voy a estar bien **

**-Yo…- **exclamaba sintiendo como las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos

**-No mi niña, la que lamenta todo lo que paso soy yo, y cada día que ha pasado no he dejado de recriminármelo.-** espetaba la mujer dejando salir unas lágrimas también**.- Perdóname mi Quinny **

**-¡O mama!- **exclamaba la rubia en un llanto ahogado, un llanto que la llevaba a acortar el espacio que las separaba para finalmente abrazarla con la fuerza y necesidad que sintió desde el primer momento que la vio.

Era su madre, nunca había dejado de serlo, y pesar de todo la quería, porque si, así es el amor, es irracional, no tiene lógica, pero al fin y al cabo es lo que termina dándole más sentido a la vida.

**-Te amo tanto hija.-** espetaba la mujer acunándola como podía entre sus brazos**.- Lamento tanto no haber sido la madre que querías, y lamento aún más el haberme dado cuenta tan tarde de todos mis errores… **

**-Te perdono.- **la interrumpía la rubia besándole sus manos**.-Te perdono de corazón**

**-Quinny… **

**\- Ya no me importa nada de lo que paso mama, lo único que quiero es que volvamos a empezar de nuevo.-** espetaba entre sollozos

**-Yo también lo desearía mi niña, pero muy estoy cansada… ya llego el momento de por fin reunirme con tu papa.-** espetaba mientras la rubia cerraba los ojos con fuerza dejando escapar otro torrente de lágrimas

**-No por favor.-** la miraba suplicante**.- No te puedo perder ahora que te tengo de nuevo… **

**-No me volverás a perder mi niña, no se pierde a quien no se olvida.-** susurraba besándole sus mejillas

**-¿Mama?**

**-¿Si? **

**-Yo también te amo.-** exclamaba acostándose sobre sus piernas mientras la mujer solo atinaba a sonreír con nostalgia, mientras dejaba tiernas caricias sobre la cabeza de su hija.

Pasaron un buen rato de esa forma, simplemente disfrutando un momento que la vida ya les debía desde hace mucho tiempo.

**-Siempre estuve orgullosa de ti.-** espeto la mujer provocando que la rubia levantara su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos**.- Siempre seguiste tus ideales a pesar de lo que los demás llegáramos a pensar y eso me enorgullecía, siempre haciéndole más caso a tu corazón que a tu cabeza **

**-Eso no es del todo bueno.- **espetaba la rubia con una sonrisa triste

**-Estas aquí conmigo, así que si Quinn, para mí si es algo bueno.-** le acariciaba la mejilla con cariño**.- Te dije que no tenía miedo Quinny, pero lo cierto es que si hay algo que me da miedo.- **le temblaba la voz al hablar**.- Me da miedo pensar que por lo que cause, tu nunca vas a ser feliz.- **no podía evitar que se le salieran algunas lágrimas de sus ojos

**-Mama… **

**-Sé que cometí un error muy grave con Rachel.-** la mencionaba sorprendiendo a la rubia**.- Pero Quinny aunque me arrepiento, yo ya no puedo hacer nada por ello, en cambio tu hija, tú no tienes por qué pagar mis errores, si esa chica es tu felicidad ve por ella sin mirar atrás **

**-La amo tanto.- **susurraba

**-Lo sé, puedo verlo en tus ojos, así que prométeme que nos vas a dejar ir tu felicidad tan fácil **

**-Te prometo que por mi parte la lucha no va a quedar.-** le sostenía la mano mientras la mujer sin poder evitarlo hacia una mueca de dolor**.- ¡Mama!- **exclamaba la rubia haciendo el ademan de alejarse de la cama para pedir ayuda

**-Son muchas emociones para una madrugada.- **trataba de sonreír sin mucho éxito

**-¿Quieres que llame al médico?**

**-No Quinn, quédate aquí a mi lado por favor.-** la miraba suplicante, mientras la rubia terminaba accediendo y acercaba una silla para sentarse a su lado**.- Háblame Quinny, háblame para a ver si así consigo por fin encontrar el sueño que se me ha perdido durante tanto tiempo…**

**-Dos hijos.- **exclamaba la rubia tomando la mano de su madre**.- Quiero tener dos hijos con Rachel.- **hacia sonreír a la mujer**.- Quiero llevarlos a vacacionar a aquella casa en la playa donde tú y papa nos llevaban, quiero que vayamos todos, quiero ver su cara cuando vean por primera vez el mar, quiero escucharlos llamar mama a Rachel y ver como ella de seguro llora de emoción, quiero…**

Continuaba hablando y platicándole a su madre todos esos planes que había formulado en su cabeza, y que de alguna forma estaba segura pelearía hasta conseguirlos.

**-… quiero escucharla cantar todo los días en la ducha, porque debes de saber que Rachel tiene la voz más hermosa del mundo, es más, cuando la escuches vas a quedar impresio… ¿mama?- **preguntaba la rubia sintiendo como poco a poco la mano de su madre iba soltando la suya**.- ¿Mama?- **volvía a cuestionar con las lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos, mientras se perdía en esa cara que ahora parecía estar tan tranquila**.- Mama aun no te puedes dormir.-** le hablaba con un nudo formado en su garganta**.- Aun no te cuento la mejor parte...-** susurraba con las lágrimas ya cayendo por su rostro, mientras con todo el dolor de su corazón entendía que por fin su madre había encontrado ese sueño perdido que ya no la iba a traer nunca de vuelta**.- Mama no me sueltes por favor.- **le suplicaballorando, mientras se aferraba a su mano con fuerza, una mano que ya la había soltado, y que sin darse cuenta ya había sido suplido por otra, porque si, así sin siquiera haber notado su presencia, Rachel, su Rachel, su único amor, ya estaba a su lado sosteniéndole su otra mano, haciéndole saber con este simple gesto que ella nunca la iba a dejar ir.


	30. No todo esta perdido

Gracias por la infinita paciencia, espero y les guste.

**Andrusol **disculpa si te hice traer recuerdos dolorosos, espero no haber tratado irrespetuosamente el tema.

Sin más les envió un afectuoso saludo y nos seguimos leyendo.

* * *

"Ella está en algún lugar mejor" "Ahora está descansando en paz" "Tuvimos suerte en haberla conocido" "Siento mucho tu perdida" si, sé que la gente dice esa clase de palabras para hacerte sentir mejor, pero honestamente ¿a quién le importa?

No me mal entiendan, la muerte es una de las cosas que jamás nos vamos a poder explicar, por lo tanto soy consciente de que las personas hacen su mejor esfuerzo para decir algo que te pueda ayudar, pero claramente nada sirve.

Habían pasado seis días desde el funeral de Judy, y yo todavía seguía despertando con la ilusión de que todo fuera una horrible pesadilla. ¿Qué porque le digo Judy? Porque claramente no la puedo llamar de la otra manera sin soltarme a llorar como una pequeña niña.

**-Abre los ojos Quinn.-** me decía a mí misma esa mañana, tratando de encontrar esa calma que tan abandonada me tenía**. - Tal vez todo ha sido un mal sueño.- **me repetía queriéndome creer mis propias palabras.

Abrí los ojos con pereza, y enfocándolos inmediatamente en la pared en frente de mi cama me hacía regresar a la realidad, me demostraba que aquel portarretrato que antes la adornaba ya no existía.

¿Qué porque lo quite? Muy sencillo, no podía soportar ver esas tres personas que me recordaban a cada instante que ya nunca más iban a estar a mi lado.

Me talle los ojos con más fuerza de la necesaria, creo que hasta vi por un momento borroso, sinceramente últimamente todo se veía borroso.

Me quite las cobijas de encima y me senté por un momento al borde de la cama. El departamento estaba en silencio, en demasiado silencio para mi gusto, por algún extraño motivo tenía la leve esperanza de que Rachel hubiera ignorado mis palabras la noche anterior y se hubiera quedado a mi lado.

Porque sí, mi Rachel había estado a mi lado en todo momento en eso seis horribles días, de alguna forma fue la única que me hacía mantener cuerda, que no dejaba que me sumiera en esa oscuridad que se sentía tan cercana.

Creo que fueron varias veces las que le grite que me dejara sola, pero ella no cedía y yo internamente de verdad que se lo agradecía.

Me levante finalmente de la cama e ingrese al baño para lavarme los dientes. Ver mi aspecto en el espejo me hizo reaccionar con sorpresa, tenía los ojos hinchados, el pelo revuelto y una palidez que fácilmente podría asustar a un infante.

Trate de arreglar un poco aquel desastre lavándome la cara y peinándome un poco el cabello, pero después deseche la idea recordando que no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo.

Estaba a punto de volver a mi cama, cuando escuche una pequeña carcajada. Por supuesto que sabía de quien era, lo que no entendía es que estaba haciendo a esa hora en mi casa.

Camine con paso titubeante y me quede ensimismada mirándola, ¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan hermosa a las 8:49 de la mañana? Obviamente nunca lo iba a entender.

Me quede algunos minutos parada en esa misma posición, Rachel ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, al parecer Sandra Bullock en ese momento se llevaba toda su atención.

Una nueva carcajada de su parte la hizo taparse rápidamente la boca, mientras giraba su cabeza hacia mi habitación para comprobar que seguía dormida.

**-Quinn.-** exclamo con algo de sorpresa al verme parada en aquel lugar**.- Lo lamento no quería despertarte.-** hablaba algo avergonzada, mientras buscaba el mando de la televisión para apagarla.

**-No me has despertado, yo sola lo he hecho.-** respondí y pareció relajarse**.- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-** pregunte sin ninguna mala intención, y ella lo entendió.

**-Nunca me fui.-** respondió restándole importancia, así que opte por sentarme a su lado para mirarla acusatoriamente**.- No me veas así, sabes que conmigo no funciona**

**-Es solo que no entiendo ¿Por qué dices que no te fuiste? Yo misma te vi salir por la puerta…**

**-Si bueno, después de que prácticamente me echaras.-** hablo divertida y yo me avergoncé por mi comportamiento**.- Decidí ir a casa para darme una ducha y después de pensar que no tenía ganas de dejarte sola, me vine nuevamente y con la llave nada discreta por cierto, que dejas debajo de la alfombra ingrese.-** sonrió satisfecha por su Azaña

**-Lamento mi comportamiento.-** hable sorprendiéndola**.- Es solo que no quiero que dejes de hacer tus cosas por mi**

**-Yo no tengo problema alguno Quinn.-** me hablo con tanta dulzura que sentía mi corazón latir apresuradamente.

**-Lo sé, pero tu obra se estrena pasado mañana y tú deberías estar enfocada completamente en ella, no en esta alma deprimida.-** exclame mientras jugaba con una pelusa imaginaria de mi pijama.

**-La obra ya la tenemos perfectamente preparada, mañana tenemos el último ensayo, así que no hay problemas por eso.-** exclamo pausadamente**.-Y por lo otro, no creo que estés deprimida Quinn, estas triste, y con todo lo que ha pasado es completamente normal. **

**-¿Por qué sigues aquí Rachel?-** pregunte y ella solo se encogió de hombros

**-Tu departamento es más grande que el mío, tu refrigerador siempre está lleno de comida fresca, yo últimamente con los ensayos no tengo tiempo de hacer muchas compras.- **hizo un adorable puchero**.- Y bueno eso sin mencionar las cientos de películas que tienes, no sabía que tuvieras una adicción**

**-No son tantas.- **respondí encogiendo mis piernas, mientras me acusaba con la mirada**.- De acuerdo puede que sean bastantes, pero eso no me hace una adicta **

**-O Quinn eres como un alcohólico que no reconoce su adicción**

**-Rachel no me puedes comparar con un alcohólico, eso es una enfermedad y yo no estoy enferma**

**-Pero si las tienes ordenadas por género, y del género te brincas a que estén por orden alfabético, eso sin mencionar que Sally me dijo que cada vez que viene la haces limpiar una por una**

**-¿Cómo conoces a Sally?-** pregunte frunciendo el ceño, omitiendo toda la observación que había realizado sobre mi manía

**-Vino hace un rato a dejar algunas compras que realizo, le dije que estabas dormida, así que nos pusimos a acomodar las cosas mientras platicábamos **

**-¿Ósea que te hiciste amiga de la chica que me ayuda?**

**-Claro Quinn, siempre hay que tener aliados en todos los lugares, nunca sabes cuándo puedas necesitarlos**

**-Estás loca.-** exclame divertida y a ella pareció gustarle

**-Habla la que tiene una obsesión por un montón de dvd`s **

**-Algunos coleccionan estampillas, yo colecciono películas, no le veo nada malo, además recuerdo a alguien que tiene una obsesión con Barbra.- **me burle y ella me miro fingiendo indignación

**-Lo mío con Barbra no es obsesión, es amor en su estado más puro.-** me sonrió ampliamente satisfecha por su respuesta, y yo no puede hacer otra cosa más que quedarme mirándola embobada, me encantaba su sonrisa así que no me podían culpar por ello**.- No me mires así.-** desviaba sus ojos nerviosa después del silencio formado

**-¿Así como?-** me hacia la desentendida

**-Ya lo sabes.-** se acomodaba un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja

**-No puedo evitarlo.-** susurraba siendo sincera

**-¿Cómo te sientes?-** preguntaba cambiando abruptamente de tema, trayéndome nuevamente a la realidad

**-No lo sé.- **suspire frustrada, dejando pasar el momento anterior**.- Es todo muy confuso.-** me miro atentamente, guardando silencio para que siguiera hablando**.- Por un lado siento mucha rabia que las cosas hayan pasado de esta forma, pero por el otro me siento agradecida y en paz de que pudimos de cierta forma despedirnos **

**-Hay algo mas ¿cierto?-** pregunto sorprendiéndome, a veces me podía asustar el cómo Rachel parecía estar metida dentro de mi cabeza**.- ¿Qué pasa Quinn? Puedes contármelo **

**-Estoy sola.- **exclame en un susurro sintiendo como mi voz se quebraba**.- Con mi… con Judy, aun a pesar de todo lo que paso sabía que estaba viva, ahora no tengo nada Rachel.-** susurre con una pena que no sabía siquiera que tenia

**-No estás sola.-** me hablo mientras se acercaba a mí para tocarme tiernamente la mejilla**.- Tienes a Sophie, tienes a Brody, a Marley, a Santana, incluso a Puck.-** me sonrió de medio lado

**-¿Y a ti Rachel?-** pregunte con un nudo en mi garganta**.- ¿Te tengo a ti? **

**-Creí que no hacía falta mencionarlo.- **suspiro tranquilizándome**.- Pero si Quinn, me tienes a mí, siempre me has tenido**

La mire con adoración, amaba tanto a esa mujer, creo que no había ninguna parte de mi cuerpo que no lo hiciera.

Nos miramos por un instante, tal vez fue un minuto o una hora, en realidad ¿quién lo sabe con certeza? Y entonces supe lo que se aproximaba, lo sabía porque ya conocía cada pequeña acción que realizaba antes de besar, primero se humedecía sutilmente los labios, después observaba los míos sin ningún tipo de pudor, para después finalizar entrecerrando poco a poco sus ojos y así acercarse a su objetivo.

Por dios que me moría por dejarme llevar y dejar que cumpliera su cometido, pero una voz en mi cabeza no me dejo hacerlo, la otra por supuesto me grito que era una tonta.

**-Detente Rach.-** exclame lo más dulce posible, sin embargo su mirada de desconcierto me hacía sentir horrible

**-¿No quieres besarme?-** preguntaba confundida, creo que incluso llegue a percibir algo de dolor en sus palabras

**-Muero por besarte.-** la tome de las manos y le bese los nudillos**.- Pero no me voy aprovechar de esta situación **

**-¿De qué hablas?-** frunció el ceño y yo sentí ganas de abrazarla por tan tierna expresión

**-¿Si Judy no hubiera muerto estuvieras aquí?- **pregunte tan directa que su expresión cambio rápidamente como si en su cabeza hubiera escuchado un click**.- ¿Ahora entiendes a qué me refiero? **

**-Yo nunca pensaría que te estas aprovechando de algo así.-** respondió mientras se alejaba un poco de mi

**-Lo sé, así que por lo mismo no puedo permitir que pase.-** espete mientras le dejaba sus manos en libertad**.- Sé que todavía hay cosas que no me perdonas y lo entiendo, por eso creo que si me vas a dar en algún momento otra oportunidad, quiero que sea sin que te vayas a arrepentir después.-** la mire directamente a los ojos y ella asintió tristemente, comprendiendo demasiado bien mis palabras

**-Hay algunas cosas que aun duelen Quinn, te lo juro que quiero olvidarlo pero no puedo porque no entiendo porque lo hiciste…**

**-Estaba perdida.-** la interrumpí**.- No pretendo que me entiendas, pero sí que me escuches**

**-De acuerdo.- **asintió sin más y yo de pronto me sentí temerosa, había esperado tanto este momento que tenerlo ahí lo hacía irreal y alucinante. Tome todo el aire posible y me dispuse a serle honesta

**-Cuando me fui de tu departamento el día antes que te marcharas, tenía la clara intención de ir al aeropuerto para detenerte e implorar para que no te fueras.-** pase saliva con dificultad

**-Pero no fuiste.-** susurro dejando escapar sus pensamientos y yo solo pude sonreír sin gracia

**-Claro que fui.-** exclame y note su cara de absoluta sorpresa**.- Fui al aeropuerto y te vi a lo lejos.-** cerré los ojos recordando ese momento que a pesar del tiempo parecía tan cercano**.- Te vi Rachel, y entonces me miraste y fue como una revelación, algo que jamás me había pasado**

**-No lo entiendo.-** hablo con la voz quedada

**-Nos vi juntas amándonos, pero después te vi a ti sin haber cumplido tus sueños, y me vi a mí ahogándome con mi amargura por haberte detenido sin antes curarme de todo lo que llevaba encima **

**-Eso no hubiera pasado.-** hablo queriéndose convencer a si misma

**-Claro que si.-** me atreví a tomarla de la mano**.- En algún momento nos hubiéramos echado en cara todas las cosas que ocurrieron, y yo no hubiera podido soportarlo**

**-Aun así no tenías que haber desaparecido.-** me hablo con reproche**.- ¿Tienes idea de lo que era despertarme cada día esperando una llama, o al menos un mísero mensaje?- **se limpió las lágrimas que caían sobre su rostro y yo me sentí devastada, no soportaba verla llorar, y menos cuando era la causante**.- Llegaron momentos en los que pensé que había sido solamente un juego…**

**-No vuelvas a decir eso.- **exclame seriamente**.- Eres lo más real que me ha pasado en la vida**

**-¿Y qué podía pensar Quinn? ¿Cómo te hubieras sentido si hubieras estado en mi lugar?**

**-Lo sé, y créeme que jamás me voy a cansar de pedirte perdón por el daño que te hice, pero te tengo que ser honesta y decir que no me arrepiento del todo.-** exclame y vi cómo su cara paso de la incredulidad al enfado

**-No me lo puedo creer.-** murmuro e hizo el ademan de levantarse, pero por supuesto mi mano anclada a la suya no se lo iba a poner tan fácil

**-No me arrepiento del todo porque estas a punto de cumplir tus sueños, y si tuve que pasar un año sufriendo tu ausencia para ver tu felicidad, créeme que bien merece la pena.- **hable desnudando mi alma y ella lo supo, por lo tanto opto por volver a tomar asiento**.- Si te hubiera buscado durante ese año estoy segura de que hubieras mandado a la mierda la obra solo para regresar a mi lado.-** agacho la mirada dándome con aquel gesto la razón

**-No sé qué decir.-** susurro aclarándose la garganta

**-No espero que me digas algo Rach, solo quería que me escucharas y ya lo has hecho.-** acomode el mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja**.- Sé que aún hay muchas cosas de que hablar, y también sé que si quieres mandarme a la mierda vas a estar en todo tu derecho, pero solo tengo que advertirte que no encontraras a alguien que te amé más de lo que yo lo hago.- **espete arrancándole una sonrisa que me dejo sin aliento

**-Entonces creo que tengo muchas cosas que pensar.-** suspiro profundamente dejándome a la deriva

**-Así es, por lo tanto creo que es mejor que te marches.-** la pille por sorpresa

**-No te voy a dejar sola.-** afirmo rotundamente

**-No voy a estar sola, Brody llega hoy de su viaje de negocios y estoy segura que no tardará en aparecer.- **a pesar de mi explicación la vi dudar**.- Vamos tienes que descansar, que estos días ambas sabemos que no has dormido bien**

**-Soy Rachel Berry no necesito dormir bien.-** se encogió de hombros

**-Sí que lo necesitas.-** le debatí**.- Tienes que estar aún más impresionante para tu estreno, y el dormir es vital **

**-¿Si necesitas algo vas a llamarme cierto?-** pregunto dándose por vencida

**-Lo prometo.-** me puse una mano en el corazón que la hizo reír

**-De acuerdo.-** expreso parándose del asiento mientras caminaba hacia la entrada y yo la seguía**.- ¿Vas a venir verdad?-** pregunto con algo de temor en su voz, mientras detenía su paso en el marco de la puerta

**-Prefiero cortarme una pierna antes que perderme el estreno de la próxima ganadora de un Tony **

**-Si es así, entonces ahí nos vemos.-** me susurro complacida, mientras me dejaba un beso en la mejilla que hacían flaquear mis piernas

**-Nos vemos.-** respondí atontada mirando se caminar hacia el elevador

**-¡Quinn!-** hablo antes de ingresar**.- Yo quiero tres.-** exclamo provocándome una enorme confusión

**-¿Qué?**

**-Yo quiero tres hijos, no solo dos.-** exclamo dejándome completamente fuera de combate

**-¿Tu…?**

**-Nos vemos.-** me interrumpió y se adentró al elevador, dejándome con unas ganas inmensas de llorar, aunque esta vez estoy segura, las lágrimas serian de felicidad

**-No todo esta perdido.-** susurre mirando hacia el techo, dejando caer las primeras lagrimas**.- No todo está perdido mama.**


	31. Pánico

**Gracias por la paciencia y por los que siguen leyendo y comentando.**

**AleDeCriss**** tratare de que ya no pasen ****4782489932 antes de volver XD**

**Dany no se quien seas, pero gracias siempre por el apoyo.**

**Y pues nada nos seguimos leyendo ñ.ñ**

* * *

**-¿Y este?-** pregunte por séptima vez a Santana que volvía a girar los ojos ante mi duda.

**-Si te digo que se te ve increíble no me creerás pues dirás que yo no soy del tipo que dan cumplidos.-** iba a protestar y me detuvo alzando su mano**.- Y si te digo que se te ve espantoso terminaras diciendo que tengo razón y eso nos llevara al octavo vestido.-** suspiro cansada y yo la mire con reproche.

**-Tu no lo entiendes.-** resople frustrada sentándome a su lado**.- Es su estreno y debo estar impecable.**

**-Claro que lo entiendo, la que no lo entiendes eres tu.- **me señalo con el dedo**.- Ponte hasta una bolsa de plástico y seguro lucirás bien.**

**-No estoy para bromas.**

**-Me estas agotando Fabray.- **se recostó en la cama tapando su cara con una almohada**.- Ya ni siquiera recuerdo porque acepte hacerte el favor de acompañarte.**

**-Yo no te pedí que me acompañaras.-** espete frunciendo el ceño logrando que me mirara indignada**.- Fuiste tú la que me dijo "Vamos Quinn consígueme un boleto que seguro es mi oportunidad para seducir a una actriz".-** imite su voz y me tiro la almohada encima.

**-Da igual Quinn, son pequeños detalles.- **se hizo la importante mientras se levantaba de la cama y retocaba su maquillaje.

**-Estoy muy nerviosa.-** susurre de repente captando completamente su atención**.- Los padres de Rachel vendrán a la obra y los voy a conocer… **

**-Vaya.-** suspiro sentándose en el tocador**.- Si que deberías estarlo.-** comenzó a divagar**.- De seguro están enterados quien eres tú y por supuesto quien fue tu familia, eso sin contar como le mentiste a Rachel…**

**-Santana**

**-… y como la abandonaste por un año, sí yo sé que tenías tus razones, pero igual y son sus padres y quien sabe y lo entiendan.-** chasqueo la lengua**.- Pues si lo llevas jodido Fabray **

**-No se siquiera porque te lo conté.-** exclame abrumada**.- Creo que me siento más nerviosa que antes, no puedo ir a la obra, me van a odiar, es más creo que voy a vomitar.- **murmure pasando mi mano por detrás de la nuca, sintiendo como mi respiración se aceleraba y la transpiración en mi cuerpo aumentaba.

**-Hey tranquila.-** dijo ocultando su sonrisa que termino fastidiándome aún más**.- Solo quería molestarte un rato.**

**-¿Molestarme? Creo que estoy teniendo un ataque de pánico.-** me levante desesperada de la cama mientras me desprendía del vestido.

**-¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?**

**-Creo que es más que obvio.-** respondí mientras me quitaba los tacones y los aventaba lejos de mi alcance.

**-¡No!-** espeto fuerte y concisa, tanto que me dejo paralizada**.- No, no y no, ni siquiera pienses que voy a permitir que no asistas.**

**-A mira justo te iba a pedir permiso.-** hable con sarcasmo.

**-¿Realmente amas a Rachel?- **me pregunto bloqueándome por completo.

**-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-** cuestione molesta**.- Por supuesto que si.-** dije sin dudar un instante.

**-¿Entonces sabes que esto no será fácil verdad? **

**-No te estoy entendiendo.-** murmure sincera.

**-Que los padres de Rachel te aprueben será solo una de las pequeñas cosas que tendrán que afrontar.-** suspiro volviendo a tomar asiento en la cama**.- ¿Qué va a pasar si Rachel y tú están en un futuro juntas? ¿Qué va a pasar cuando Rachel se vuelva más famosa y comiencen a indagar sobre su vida privada? ¿Qué va a pasar cuando descubran como se conocieron y porque motivos lo hicieron?**

**-Yo no he pensado en eso.-** murmure con la vista perdida, sintiendo cada pregunta como un golpe en el pecho que me dejaba sin aliento

**-No te estoy diciendo esto para martirizarte.-** me miro siendo sincera**.- Te lo digo para que entiendas que si amas a Rachel van a tener que pelear las dos juntas por esto, y que no puedes dejar que pequeñas cosas te hagan acobardar, así que da la cara como la mujer madura que eres y has sentir a los padres de Rachel pero sobre todo a ella que la mereces.**

Tome aire con fuerza tratándome de grabar como un preciado obsequio las palabras que Santana me acababa de decir, no cabe duda que no sabía cuándo las podría volver necesitar.

**-¿Entonces?-**pregunte en un susurro mientras salía de la burbuja en la que me encontraba**.- ¿El verde?**

**-El verde se te vera increíble.-** me respondió con media sonrisa y yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que darle una mirada llena de agradecimiento por estar cuando más la necesitaba.

* * *

La entrada al teatro estaba a reventar, la gente iba y venía por todas partes, algunos platicaban, otros más se entretenían en sus teléfonos, los más afortunados besaban a sus parejas como si fuera lo último que hicieran.

Todo era perfecto, o tal vez así lo veía yo porque sabía que en poco tiempo iba a ver al amor de mi vida brillando sobre el escenario, y eso créanme, es la sensación más agradable que alguien puede experimentar.

Voltee hacia mi izquierda y reí para mí misma cuando vi a Santana coqueteando con una chica, sin duda alguna mi amiga no perdía el tiempo.

Respire profundamente, me sentía tonta al sentirme tan nerviosa, pero supongo que era algo normal, después de todo no todos los días conoces a los que van a ser tu suegros, y si búrlense de mi optimismo o tal vez arrogancia, pero estaba segura de que Rachel me iba a dar una oportunidad, o al menos eso me repetía cada día queriéndome dar ánimos a mí misma.

**-¡Lucy!-** grito mi pequeño sol rubio mientras corría hacia mí, por dios cada día estaba más linda.

**-Sophie.-** exclame mientras la atrapaba sobre mis brazos**.- Vaya ¿pero qué has estado comiendo? cada día estas más pesada.-** murmure divertida mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

**-Pues claro que estoy más pesada, es porque estoy creciendo.-** exclamo como si fuera obvio y yo simplemente sonreí, era muy lista, seguro eso lo había sacado de mí, modestia aparte por supuesto.

**-Sophie ya te he dicho que no debes apartarte de nosotros cuando estamos en la calle.-** el regaño Puck se dejaba escuchar mientras llegaba a nuestra altura, y yo sentía un nudo en el estómago, y no, no era por Puck, era porque no muy lejos de ellos venían tres personas de las cuales dos me hacían flaquear las rodillas.

Marley hablaba por teléfono y los que por supuesto eran los padres de Rachel venían caminando a su costado. Quise darme la vuelta y salir corriendo, pero supongo que las amigas latinas y más si se llaman Santana López son demasiado inteligentes, ya que me vio con una sonrisa maliciosa y me sostuvo por el brazo para que no me moviera de mi lugar.

**-Hola rubia.-** me saludo Marley que acababa de colgar el teléfono y yo solo asentí con una sonrisa forzada, mientras utilizaba a Sophie como escudo humano**.- Ellos son los padres de Rachel.-** hizo la presentación protocolaria, mientras yo tragaba con dificultad y los veía a los ojos por primera vez.

Trate de no parecer tan obvia pero no pude evitar detener mi mirada más de lo debido en la madre de Rachel, sin duda alguna era su copia idéntica, era hermosa y tenía una mirada espectacular, ¿y el padre? Bueno pues seguro Rachel algo habría heredado de él, pero tendría que averiguarlo después.

**-Shelby Corcoran.-** saludo la mujer sacándome de mi letargo, mientras amablemente estiraba su mano hacia mí y yo no tenía más alternativa que bajar a mi escudo humano y ponerlo en el suelo.

**-Quinn.-** carraspee un poco**.- Soy Quinn Fabray.-** termine diciendo mientras limpiaba mi mano con mi vestido para después terminar estrechando la suya**.- Lo lamento, es solo que me sudan mucho.-** murmure avergonzada provocándole media sonrisa.

**-Él es Hiram Berry.-** presento a su esposo que se había quedado en segundo plano observándome inquisitoriamente.

**-Un gusto señor Berry.-** estire mi mano y note como luchaba por decidirse si la tomaba o no, creo que el codazo de Shelby lo hizo decidirse pronto y termino estrechándola.

**-Me alegro que hayan venido.-** murmure sin saber porque había dicho aquello, por supuesto que iban a venir, eran los papas de la protagonista**.- Me refiero a que Rachel se va a poner feliz de verlos, es una buena sorpresa. **

**-Hemos llegado hace dos días a su departamento, así que no creo que sea tanta la sorpresa.-** murmuro el hombre y yo sentí mi cara roja de la vergüenza.

**-Si bueno me alegro por ella.-** susurre apenas**.- No es que no me alegre por ustedes.- **corregí rápidamente**.- Quiero decir que me alegro por todos, porque estemos todos aquí, ya saben, reunidos, afuera del teatro… ¿Está haciendo calor aquí?-** comencé a divagar y sentirme sofocada.

**-¿Le pasa algo a Lucy?-** escuche preguntar a Sophie y note como todos me miraban confundidos.

-**No le pasa nada, solo es un poco tonta.-** murmuro la latina idiota mientras yo la fulminaba con la mirada.

**-Creo que es mejor que vayamos entrando.-** interrumpió Puck, y yo le agradecí internamente que acabara con aquel incomodo momento.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la entrada, pero una llamada de quien menos lo esperaba me hacía detener mi paso y alejarme de ellos para así poder contestar.

**-No puedo hacerlo.- **me decía inmediatamente al descolgar y yo solo fruncía el ceño confundida.

**-¿Rach estas bien?- **preguntaba tratando de averiguar que pasaba.

**-No recuerdo nada Quinn, es como si todo lo que ensaye estos meses haya desaparecido de mi cabeza.-** la escuche resoplar con desesperación**.- Voy hacer el ridículo, tu estarás decepcionada, mis padres estarán decepcionados, mis amigos…. y ¡o por dios! Barbra estará tan decepcionada...- **comenzó a lamentarse y a mí solo me causo unas infinitas ganas de irrumpir en su camerino y comérmela a besos.

**\- Rachel.-** trate de parar su verborrea

**-Sácame de aquí por favor, cualquier lugar será bueno.-** comenzó a divagar**.- Podemos huir a un país lejano donde nadie sepa que Rachel Berry arruino su primera actuación por tener pánico escénico. **

**-No voy a sacarte de ningún lado.-** me apoye en una pared mientras hablaba**.- Huir no es la respuesta.- **exclame y casi escucho la burla de Santana López diciéndome "¡Ja! eso no pensabas hace un instante".

**-Es que de verdad Quinn no puedo.-** murmuro con la voz quedada.

**-¿Recuerdas el día de tu cumpleaños?-** pregunte y a pesar de su silencio supe que había captado su atención**.- Ese día me dijiste que llevarte a ese escenario era el regalo más especial que te habían hecho, pero estabas equivocada Rachel, ese día la que me dio el obsequio más especial del mundo fuiste tú.-** note como suspiraba tratando de controlar el llanto**.- Me enseñaste lo que es sentir el amor y la pasión por algo que realmente se quiere, me enseñaste que cuando entregas tu alma y realizas aquello para lo cual naciste das esperanzas para poder soñar , así que por favor, sal esta noche a brillar y resplandecer como esa estrella que estas destinada a ser. **

**-Yo...-** note como suspiraba profundamente y trataba de asimilar todo lo que le había dicho**.- Estoy lista.-** exclamo convencida y yo no pude más que sonreír llena de orgullo.

**-El escenario es tuyo cariño.-** murmure con dulzura y supimos que no había necesidad de decir nada más.

Las luces se apagaron, la tercera llamada ya había sido anunciada, y mi corazón, bueno mi corazón era un mundo aparte, estaba tan lleno de emociones que jamás iba a poder explicar.

El sonido se disipo, o tal vez solamente fue que yo ya no escuche nada más, pues todos mis sentidos se enfocaron en ella, en mi Rachel, en la mujer de mi vida que ahora mismo salía sobre el escenario haciéndome sentir más enamorada que nunca.

Y es que ¿Cómo podía alguien medir 1.57 y tener ese talento? ¿Era incluso legal? Sonreí para mis adentros y me tome un momento para mirar alrededor y ver como todos los presentes tenían la boca abierta, no me equivoque, creo que incluso vislumbré en la mismísima Santana López los ojos brillosos, realmente no me sorprendió tanto, esa chica era todo corazón escondida en un caparazón.

La obra estaba a punto de finalizar y yo sentía que en cualquier momento podía gritar de emoción, pero eso tal vez no hubiera sido bien visto por nadie, y con nadie me refiero también a Hiram, que de vez en cuando me seguía acribillando con la mirada, y bueno tampoco es que lo culpe, tal vez se dio cuenta de la mirada lasciva que le daba a su hija y que por supuesto no tenía ningún interés de reprimir.

Volví mí vista hacia el escenario y sonreí a más no poder, pues era el momento en que todos los actores salían a dar las gracias. Centre mis ojos en la única persona que realmente me interesaba y que en ese momento me buscaba.

Sonreí a más no poder cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, bendito sea el amor que puede hacer desaparecer al mundo y dejarte solo con la persona amada.

No supe si fue parte de mi imaginación, o si realmente ocurrió, pero puedo jurar que leí en los labios de Rachel un "te amo" que me hizo temblar y soltar una que otra lagrima de emoción.

Sin duda alguna hay momentos en la vida que te marcan para siempre, y por supuesto ver a Rachel Barbra Berry haciendo su sueño realidad, era uno de ellos.


	32. Serendipia

**Sé que no tengo disculpas por el retraso de 6833637 días así que no pondré justificaciones, a los que siguen leyendo y comentando mil gracias por la motivación. El capítulo lo dividí en dos así que espero subir la otra parte pronto. **

**Sin más muchas gracias por todo ñ.ñ**

* * *

"Serendipia" se define como un descubrimiento o un hallazgo afortunado e inesperado que se produce cuando se está buscando otra cosa distinta, sin duda alguna no podría existir mejor palabra para denominar lo que me había sucedido con Rachel. Aparecí en su vida buscando respuestas, y termine encontrándome con el amor de mi vida.

No podía estar más contenta en ese momento y es que después de terminar la función y de que mi morena arrasara con las felicitaciones, decidieron seguir el festejo en el bar, aquel bar tan conocido el cual ahora le pertenecía a Marley y Puck.

Todos se reían y charlaban animadamente, algunos bailaban, otros cantaban, y yo, yo solo me limitaba a observarla a ella, la única chica que bien me podría arrancar un suspiro por el solo hecho de existir. La veía tan contenta mientras hacia un extraño baile junto a su padre, que solo podía limitarme a sonreír, es curioso que cuando estás enamorado la sonrisa de la otra persona resulta más satisfactoria que la propia.

**-Tienes un brillo en los ojos cuando la observas.-** escuche a una voz a mi costado que me hizo salir de mi embelesamiento

**-Señora Corcoran.-** susurre sintiéndome descubierta, no quería que su madre precisamente me tomara por acosadora

**-Solo Shelby.-** exclamo sentándose a mi lado, haciendo caso omiso de mis mejillas enrojecidas**.- ¿Qué tal estas? **

**-Disfrutando… **

**-¿De la vista?-** hizo una pequeña seña con su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Rachel

**-Y de la fiesta.-** exclame avergonzada provocando una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que un silencio formado por las dos partes se hacía presente

**-Rachel me conto lo de tu madre.-** expreso poniéndose seria, logrando que me girara para prestarle toda mi atención**.- Lo lamento Quinn.- **exclamo sincera mirándome a los ojos

**-Gracias.- **carraspee sintiéndome incomoda al no saber qué decir, me olvidaba de quien era madre y que por supuesto ellas siempre tenían algo que decir

**-Nunca te juzgue por lo que hiciste Quinn.-** y ahí estaban las palabras que había estado esperando escuchar aun sin saberlo**.- Por supuesto cuando eres padre quieres proteger a tus hijos de todos los males que existen, pero llega un momento en que no puedes hacerlo y simplemente debes afrontar que van a salir adelante con las herramientas que les proporcionaste.- **suspiro**.- Cuando Rachel nos contó tu verdadera identidad supe que tu solamente eras una chica que se enfrentaba a la vida con lo que le habían enseñado, y no por eso te justifico pero tampoco te juzgo ¿Quién sería yo para hacerlo?**

**-La madre de la chica a la que le destruimos parte de su vida.-** exclame apenada bajando la mirada

**-Mírala.-** susurro **.- Yo no veo a una chica destruida, veo a una chica fuerte y muy enamorada.-** sonreí mientras pasaba el nudo que irremediablemente se formó en mi garganta

**-A veces siento que no la merezco.- **me atreví a confesárselo**.- Rachel es lo más puro que me ha sucedido y yo simplemente tengo mucho miedo de no estar a su altura **

**-Rachel no es de las que se conforma, te aseguro que tengo los suficientes años conociéndola como para decirte que si ella te da otra oportunidad, es porque te ve igual de especial como tú la vez a ella.-** me dio un pequeño apretón en el hombro**.- No dejes que los errores del pasado te sigan atormentando en el presente**

Una simple frase que me retumbo en la cabeza, tal vez no todo era tan complicado como pensaba y solo tenía que dejar ir las cosas. Mire a Shelby con cariño y le sonreí ampliamente porque tal vez nunca entendería la repercusión que sus palabras tendrían en mi vida

**-Gracias.-** era la única palabra que me pareció oportuna**.- De verdad muchas gracias **

**-Vas a ser mi nuera.-** exclamo como si pudiera ver el futuro y eso es lo que hubiera visto**.- Que mejor que nos llevemos bien desde ahora.-** sonreí por la seguridad de sus palabras, pues de verdad deseaba más que nadie en el mundo que fueran realidad

**-Por lo menos ahora sé que uno de sus padres no intentara asesinarme**

**-Dale tiempo.-** expreso al saber que me refería a Hiram**.- Es un padre celoso por naturaleza, el hecho de que seas una Fabray solo le dio armas para atacar, pero créeme que aunque hubieras sido otra persona algo te hubiera encontrado **

**-¿Cree que algún día él pueda llegar a aceptarme?-** pregunte dudosa

**-No te voy a mentir, no será fácil, pero confió mucho en ti Quinn, así que no me defraudes.-** me guiño el ojo cómplice**.- Ahora si me permites.-** expreso levantándose de su asiento**.- Voy a llevarme a mi esposo al departamento de mi hija, si no será capaz de acapararla toda la noche**

**-Shelby…-** susurre antes de que se marchara**.- De verdad muchas gracias**

Ella no contesto nada más, tampoco era necesario que lo hiciera, tal vez Rachel había heredado eso de ella, ese poder que te da una sola mirada, una mirada la cual te puede llegar a expresar más que mil palabras.

**-¿Entonces qué? ¿Te amenazo de muerte?-** preguntaba Santana obstaculizándome la vista

**-¿Me estabas espiando?- **pregunte mientras daba un sorbo a mi bebida

**-No eres tan importante Fabray.-** se hacia la desinteresada

**-Si no lo soy supongo que no te interesara saber que hable con ella.-** exclame y supe que su lado curiosos no la iba dejar en paz, así que mentalmente me puse a contar hasta que…

**-De acuerdo puede que estuviera espiando un poco.-** confeso perdiendo la partida**.- ¿Ya puedes contarme por favor? Necesito saber que te puedo dejar sin miedo a que mañana aparezcas muerta en algún barranco.-** hizo un espaviento con sus manos que me hizo reír

**\- ¿Cómo que te vas?-** pregunte pensando en sus palabras**.- Pensé que nos iríamos juntas **

**-Yo pensé lo mismo hasta que la vi a ella.- **dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba mi morena

**-¿Rachel?-** pregunte confundida frunciendo el ceño

**-¿Qué?-** vio hacia donde estaba mi mirada**.- ¡Claro que no! Me refiero a la rubia que habla con ella **

**-¿Y ella quién es?- **pregunte observando a la rubia de ojos azules que platicaba animadamente

**-Su nombre es Brittany.-** puso una sonrisa tonta que me hizo mirarla extrañada**.- Es una de las bailarinas de la obra, mientras tú te entretenías ligando con la mama de Rachel… **

**-Eso es asqueroso Santana.-** La interrumpí haciendo una mueca

**-La señora no está nada mal.-** elevo los hombros restándole importancia

**-Es la mama del amor de mi vida idiota.- **exclame ofendida dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro

**-Como te decía.-** siguió hablando ignorando mis palabras **.- Mientras tu hablabas con la mama de "el amor de tu vida" yo conocía a esa hermosa mujer.-** dejaba escapar un suspiro

**-¿Estas bien?-** pregunte mientras le tocaba la frente

**-Mejor que nunca Fabray.-** sonrió como nunca la había visto antes**.- ¿Entonces me puedo ir sin preocupaciones? **

**-Claro que si, por lo pronto sé que la mama de Rach no me aventaría a un barranco **

**-Así que te ganaste a la suegra.- **me dio un pequeño empujón cómplice

**-Si pero mejor no alardeo que me falta ganarme al más difícil.-** suspire

**-Por lo pronto esta noche ya te han dejado el camino libre, así que ve por tu chica.-** me jalo del brazo para caminar hacia donde se encontraban

**-Hola Quinn.-** exclamo la rubia tomándome por sorpresa, definitivamente se veía más normal de lejos**.- Justo hablábamos de ti.-** se expresaba como si me conociera de toda la vida

**-Britt.-** susurro Rachel dándole un codazo

-**Aquí mi amiga se preguntaba porque no la has sacado a bailar**

**-Yo bueno…- **me quedaba en blanco por la franqueza de la chica

**-Veo que son tontas las dos.-** se burlaba y mi cara de sorpresa no podía ser mayor**.- Vamos váyanse a bailar y quiten esta tensión sexual**** que se esta formando en el ambiente .- **exclamaba dándole un pequeño empujón a Rachel hacia donde yo estaba**.- Y ahora tu latina creo que dejamos algo pendiente.-** le guiñaba un ojo a Santana y juro que pude ver como se ruborizaba

**-Creo que me he enamorado.-** me susurraba mi amiga mientras era arrastrada por la rubia hacia la salida

**-Ella es…**

**-Peculiar.-** exclamaba Rachel regresando su mirada hacia mí, mientras que sin pensarlo nos quedábamos las dos en silencio simplemente mirándonos, como si mirar al amor de tu vida fuera algo sencillo se procesar

**-Esta radiante.-**susurre más como un pensamiento en voz alta

**-Gracias.-** volvía el rubor a sus mejillas

**-Entonces.-** me aclare un poco la garganta**.- ¿Me concedes este baile? –** hice un movimiento galante como muchas veces vi en las películas

**-Sería un honor.-** me siguió el juego mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia y me tomaba de la mano

Caminamos en silencio hacia donde se encontraban algunos de sus amigos de la obra bailando, y como por arte de magia la música cambio, o tal vez lo más acertado sería decir, por arte de Marley que nos sonreía a lo lejos una canción lenta comenzó a sonar.

No sé si sería el destino, no sé si fue la elección de Marley, pero it's all coming back to me now empezó a sonar y mi corazón que ya latía apresurado, se desbocaba aún más. Tome a Rachel por la cintura y ella rodeo sus brazos en mi cuello, tal vez era la diferencia de altura que nos hacía embonar perfectamente, o tal vez fue el hecho de que éramos Rachel y Quinn bailando, y solo eso era motivo suficiente para embonar perfectamente.

**\- Estuve perdida desde hace mucho tiempo****, ****pero todo está volviendo.-** susurro Rachel a mi oído, y yo sentí que un escalofrió me recorrió todo el cuerpo**.- Todo está volviendo, todo está volviéndome ahora.-** susurro la canción mientras buscaba mi mirada y me veía con total adoración

**-Te amo tanto Rachel.- **exclame sin poderme contener, es mas no quería contenerme, la tenía en frente de mi como tanto había deseado, y contenerme solo hubiera sido una estupidez**.- Te amo y te juro que todo va a volver.-** exclame mirándola directamente a los ojos, mientras le dejaba un beso sobre la frente y la estrechaba aún más fuerte entre mis brazos.

Como les dije en un principio; "Serendipia" se define como un descubrimiento o un hallazgo afortunado, y yo les puedo jurar a todos ustedes, que soy la persona más afortunada del mundo.


	33. Hiding my heart

**No me odien por tardar 2944762 días, ya estoy de vacaciones así que es posible que de verdad ahora si actualice más seguido. **

**Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando**

**Pd: se acerca el final.**

* * *

Tres horas habían pasado desde que nos encontrábamos en el bar, las personas parecían no tener ganas de abandonarlo y yo no tengo idea de donde sacaban fuerzas para seguir bailando, honestamente no podía más, nunca he sido buena para aguantar las fiestas, así que verdaderamente hoy estaba haciendo un acto heroico por no darme por vencida y marcharme ya.

Tal vez piensen que mi razón de permanecer era solamente Rachel y aunque probablemente tenga la mayor parte de razón no solo me quedaba por ella, lo hacia también por otra chica, ¿les sorprende? Pues no debería, y menos cuando esa otra chica se le pegaba cada dos por tres a mi morena.

¿Qué si confiaba en Rachel? Por supuesto que si ¿Qué si confiaba en la otra chica? Ni en un millón de años, conocía esa clase de personas, ya sabes se hacen pasar por la buena amiga que no tiene dobles intenciones y cuando menos piensas ¡zaz! ya están declarando su amor secreto. Les juro que no estoy siendo drástica, he visto toda la noche como mira a Rachel, la sigue a todos los lugares con la mirada, busca cualquier oportunidad para hacerla reír, roza intencionalmente sus manos con las de ella, le habla al oído aprovechando que la música esta fuerte y cuando está cerca aspira lo más que puede su perfume, dios es lo mismo que yo hago cuando estoy cerca de ella y eso me jode muchísimo más.

He querido guardar la calma y no soltarle una sarta de tonterías a esa pelirroja sin gracia, pero sé que no es el momento y la verdad no tengo ganas de arruinarle la noche a mi morena. Volteo a verlas nuevamente y ahora están bailando muy pegadas lo que provoca que una bola en mi estómago que bien podrían denominarse celos crezca y me haga querer sacar a la Fabray que llevo dentro, para así poderle demostrar que esa pequeña morena de 1.57 de estatura es solo mía, ya sé que sueno completamente posesiva pero si Rachel tiene mi corazón por lo menos quiero poder imaginar que el de ella también me pertenece.

**-Se llama Chloe.-** dice Marley mientras se sienta mi lado en la barra, sacándome completamente de mis cavilaciones.

**-¿Qué?-** pregunto confundida

**-Que la chica con la que está bailando Rachel se llama Chloe **

**-A eso, si bueno no importa.-** me hago la desinteresada mientras le pido otra cerveza al camarero

**-¿Qué pasa Quinn?-** pregunta Marley y no sé porque lo hace pues ya sabe perfectamente la respuesta, ha aprendido tanto a conocerme que no me sorprende ni un poco su intensa mirada sobre mí

**-Ya lo sabes.-** respiro con resignación y le doy un sorbo a la cerveza recién traída**.- Por un momento siento que tengo una nueva oportunidad con Rachel y al segundo siguiente siento que todo se puede volver a derrumbar**

**-Si es por esa chica desde ya te digo que solo es una amiga más, una compañera de trabajo**

**\- Lo se.-** sonrió de medio lado**.- Es solo que no puedo evitar sentir celos.-** admito avergonzada

**-Sabes que no tienen ninguna oportunidad, por lo menos no en un mundo donde tu existas.-** me da un codazo cómplice

**-Tengo miedo Marley.-** suelto en un repentino ataque de sinceridad, tal vez debería dejar de beber

**-¿De qué exactamente?-** pregunta con verdadero interés

**-De que Rachel se canse de mí, de que se dé cuenta que le he traído más problemas que felicidad a su vida**

**-Tienes razón.-** suelta y yo casi escupo la cerveza por la crudeza de su respuesta**.- Le has traído muchos problemas a Rachel, la has hecho llorar como nunca había visto y la he tenido que consolar tantas veces que ya ni siquiera las puedo contar.-** alza la mano y me calla antes de que pudiera espetar algo**.- Pero lo que también es cierto es que nunca en la vida la había visto tan enamorada de alguien y mira que Barbra estuvo cerca.- **sonrió ante su respuesta y como cada vez que hablo con ella siento que puedo ver todo con más claridad**.- Deja de seguir lamentándote y cautívala, hazle ver quién es Quinn Fabray **

**-¿Y qué hago? Soy demasiado torpe para estas cosas **

**-De veras que eres lenta Quinn.-** se burla de mi**.- Solo te diré que estamos en un bar que cuenta con karaoke.-** me guiña el ojo y yo solo asiento tratando de asimilar lo que me está tratando de decir

**-¿Quieres que le pida a Rachel que cante?-** pregunto dudosa**.- No creo que sea prudente porque…**

**-¡No Quinn!- **me interrumpe Marley exasperada**.- Cántale una jodida canción y demuéstrale a la pelirroja sin gracia quien es la que manda aquí.-** me rio por su respuesta**.- ¿De qué te ríes?**

**-¿Verdad no que no tiene ni un poco de gracia?-** hago referencia a sus palabras pues yo había pensado lo mismo

**-Ni un poco.-** se ríe también**.- ¿Y sabes que sería más gracioso?-** apunta hacia donde están bailando**.- Que alguien sin gracia te bajara a Rachel.-** inmediatamente mi sonrisa desaparece y me pongo tensa

**-Eso no lo digas ni en broma.-** espeto seria y le doy un gran trago a mi cerveza, digo en este momento tengo que sacar el valor de donde sea.**\- Ahora regreso.-** le entrego mi bebida y camino con decisión

Llego hasta donde está el chico encargado de ambientar el lugar y le susurro la canción que ya he elegido, me sonríe ampliamente y creo que está apunto de coquetearme pero me adelanto y quitándole el micrófono le doy las gracias y lo dejo con la palabra en la boca.

De pronto me siento más nerviosa que nunca, creo que es la primera vez que le voy a cantar a alguien y con tanta gente. Enciendo el micro y me sale una voz tan débil que nadie siquiera se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia en el pequeño escenario montado. Mis manos me sudan y siento que voy a caer inconsciente, en que momento decidí hacerle caso a Marley, acepto que sus consejos son buenos pero sus ideas no tanto.

Aspiro profundamente y siento la resequedad en mi garganta, yo nunca canto, lo hago en la ducha y siento que las baldosas a veces me han querido callar, por favor en que estaba pensando. Estoy a punto de darme media vuelta cuando ubico a Rachel mirándome desde lejos con una mirada interrogante, la tal Chloe le dice algo pero ella parece más entretenida en saber porque he pasado de color blanco a color vampiro.

Le doy una sonrisa o al menos eso es lo que trato, estoy segura que pareció más una mueca de dolor, doy unos cortos pasos hacia el centro del escenario y me aclaro la garganta más fuerte de lo que pensé, para mi mala suerte en ese momento el chico corto la música y mi enormes gallos han salido a relucir por todo el bar. Las persona me miran como si fuera una aparición y yo solo sonrió esperando que mis neuronas háganla conexión correcta para poder hablar.

**-Hola.-** murmuro apenas y creo que están a punto de aventarme algo y pedir que reanuden la música**.- Sé que se deben estar preguntando que hace una chica con cara de pánico hablándoles.-** rio y nadie parece encontrar la gracia**.- Como sea.-** respiro resignada y me aguanto las ganas de decirles que son unos amargados, tomo aire y decido no alargar más esto**.- Esto va para el amor de mi vida.-** miro directamente a Rachel que abre la boca con enorme asombro.

Las primeras notas de hiding my heart away de Adele suenan y he visto que Rachel no cabe más en la sorpresa. Supongo que pensaba que ya no me acordaba de aquella canción, pero como no hacerlo, fue la primera vez que me enamore de su voz, sé que esa noche aunque ella no me lo dijera la canción iba dedicada para mí, y ahora quiero que sepa que también yo ya lo sentía así. Tomo aire y cuando menos pienso ya han salido las primeras letras de mi boca.

**This is how the story went**

(Entonces, así es como la historia fue)  
**I met someone by accident**

(Conocí a alguien por accidente)  
**It blew me away**

(Que me dejo sin aliento)

**It blew me away**

(Que me dejo sin aliento)

**It was in the darkest of my days**

(Fue en el más oscuro de mis días)  
**When you took my sorrow and you took my pain**

(Cuando te llevaste mi tristeza y te llevaste mi dolor)  
**And buried them away, you buried them away**

(Y los enterraste, los enterraste)

No sé exactamente de donde me ha salido la voz, pero agradezco profundamente que lo haya hecho, la verdad no sueno nada mal, maestra de música que me reprobó venga ahora a decirme que no puedo cantar.

Sigo dejándome llevar, no he perdido contacto con la mirada de Rachel, el verla tan emocionada me da el valor para seguir cantando, las personas han dejado de existir y yo solo quiero que ella sepa que mi corazón a pesar de lo que diga la canción ya no se volverá a esconder nunca más.

Veo como se ha limpiado una lágrima de su mejilla y a punto estoy de dejar botado todo para irla a abrazar, pero no puedo, tengo que terminar lo que empecé.

**I wish I could lay down beside you**

(Y desearía poder acostarme junto a ti)  
**When the day is done**

(Cuando se acaba el día)  
**And wake up to your face against the morning sun**

(Y despertarme con tu cara contra el sol de la mañana)  
**But like everything I've ever known**

(Pero como todo lo que he conocido)  
**You disappear one day**

(Tu desaparecerás un día)  
**So I spend my whole life hiding my heart away**

(Así que pasaré mi vida entera escondiendo mi corazón)

Rachel a pesar de las lágrimas me ha logrado regalar una de sus más hermosas sonrisas y yo siento mi pecho explotar de emoción, no se siquiera como estoy logrando terminar de cantar, lo único que quiero es correr a sus brazo y darle este beso que traigo atorado desde hace tiempo.

De pronto las personas comienzan a aplaudir y la burbuja en la que me encontraba se rompe, volteo a ver a la gente y les doy una sonrisa como agradecimiento, termino la canción y me apresuro a bajar de ahí para ir con Rachel. La ubico y estoy a punto de caminar a ella cuando la pelirroja desabrida ya la ha tomado de la mano y la jala para el otro lado del escenario, me quedo perpleja sin entender que está pasando.

**-Ya que estamos haciendo dedicatorias.-** habla Chloe por el micrófono sacándome de mi letargo**.- Yo también quiero dedicarle una canción a alguien que se ha vuelto sumamente importante para mí, Rachel esta va por ti.-** exclama y la ira de pronto enciende todo mi cuerpo

¿Qué se ha creído esa imbécil? ¿Qué acaso no puede buscarse sus propias ideas? Ya sé que Marley me ayudo a pensar en esto, pero ahora mismo estoy tan molesta que no puedo ni quiero centrarme en ello.

Encuentro mi mirada en Rachel y la veo confundida, realmente no se si no se había dado cuenta que esta chica esta que muere por ella. Fija su mirada en mí y sé que de alguna forma me está diciendo que me tranquilice, que ella no se lo esperaba.

Trato de hacerle caso, de verdad que estoy tratando, pero cuando veo que la chica se ha atrevido a acercarse a mi morena para intentarla besar, algo en mi cerebro se desconecta y mi cuerpo empieza a moverse en automático.

Veo todo en cámara lenta, me he querido detener pero no puedo hacerlo, siento que alguien me jala del brazo, es Marley la puedo ver de reojo, me zafo de su agarre y doy grandes zancadas al escenario me dejo cegar por el enojo y cuando menos pienso estoy sobre la chica.

No sé en qué momento ocurrió esto, les juro que no suelo ser tan agresiva pero esta mujer ya se había pasado de la raya, ella sabía que mi canción era para Rachel, hasta el jodido sol pudo haberse dado cuenta de ello, pero no le importo, me arrebato una oportunidad más para volver a conquistarla.

Todo se ha vuelto un tumulto, siento unos brazos jalándome para quitarme de encima de ella, aparte de no tener gracia no se sabe defender ni un carajo. Al parecer mi cerebro ha vuelto a hacer contacto y puedo respirar nuevamente.

**-¿Qué diablos haces Quinn?-** escucho la voz de Rachel la cual me ha dejado en shock, veo en sus ojos tristeza, tal vez temor

**-¡O dios!-** exclama la pelirroja y Rachel se gira a ella para ayudarla a levantar, la verdad ni es tanta la sangre que le sale de la nariz creo que es más el espectáculo que quiere hacer, bueno aparte del que yo acabo de montar

**-Tenemos que revisártela.-** le dice Rachel mientras la sujeta por un brazo y la mira con preocupación**.- Tal vez deberíamos ir a un hospital **

**-No creo que sea para tanto.- **no puedo evitar exclamar y Rachel me fulmina con la mirada

**-Vamos a la oficina.-** le dice y comienzan a caminar, no puedo evitarlo y voy detrás de ellas, Marley y Puck me siguen de cercas.

La música la vuelven a reanudar tratando de aparentar que no pasó nada, parece que a todos los han convencido pues doy una mirada atrás y ya todos parecen olvidados del incidente.

Estamos en la oficina, afortunadamente la nariz no está rota, y digo afortunadamente si no ni me quiero imaginar cómo se pondría quien ya sabemos.

**-No me siento bien, lo mejor es que me vaya.-** exclama Chloe poniéndose el hielo en la nariz que trajo Marley

**-Creo que es lo mejor.-** hablo sin poderme reprimir una vez más, Rachel me fulmina nuevamente con la mirada y veo como Puck se aguanta las ganas de reír, al menos para alguien esto es divertido

**-Me voy contigo.-** dice la morena tomando las llaves de su auto, mientras Chloe pasa por mi lado y veo como se sonríe al verse vencedora de esta partida

**-Rachel.-** la detengo del brazo cuando pasa por mi lado

**-Nosotros vamos acompañándola.-** espeta Marley jalando a Puck con ella

**-No Quinn, de verdad este no es un buen momento.-** me dice seria haciendo el intento por zafarse de mi agarre

**-Discúlpame por favor.-** la miro a los ojos

**-A mí no es precisamente a la que debes pedir disculpas**

**-A ella no voy a pedírselas porque no me arrepiento de lo que hice.-** le digo con absoluta franqueza lo cual la hace abrir la boca con sorpresa**.- Esa chica está enamorada de ti, y si piensas que me puedo quedar tranquila mientras te canta su amor en mi cara, es señal de que no me conoces **

**-No puedo creerlo.-** sonríe irónica**.- ¿Entonces es así como te vas a comportar Quinn? ¿Cómo una salvaje? Porque así justamente es como te has comportado haya afuera- **me duelen sus palabras pero se bien que en estos momentos no hay mejor palabra para describir lo que hice

**-¿Y qué quieres que haga?-** pregunto perdiendo la calma caminado por la habitación**.- ¿Qué me quede cruzada de brazos viendo cómo te trata de besar?-** casi estoy gritándole pero no me puedo controlar**.- ¡Dime Rachel!**

**-¡Lo único que quiero es que no te comportes como tu familia!-** exclama y yo siento con estas palabras como se me escapa el aire de los pulmones, me ha dolido tanto que me haya dicho eso y ella lo sabe, puedo ver su mirada de arrepentimiento**.- Quinn yo… lo siento.-** susurra tratándose de calmar mientras hace el intento de acercarse a mi

**-Es cierto Rach.-** siento un nudo en mi garganta que apenas me deja hablar**.- Tal vez he sido una imbécil tratando de ser diferente, total soy una Fabray y bien sabemos lo que eso significa.- **sonrió amargamente y siento que en cualquier momento me voy a tirar a llorar

**-Quinn por favor.-** veo como las lágrimas también aparecen por sus ojos, no sé en qué momento pasamos de estar sonriéndonos a estar hiriéndonos

**-Lo mejor es que me marche aquí ya no hay nada más que hablar.- **digo esto con las últimas palabras que salen de mi boca, evito mirar a toda costa a Rachel y salgo de ese lugar.

Manejo hasta mi casa en estado automático, ni siquiera sé cómo he podido llegar. Dejo las llaves en la mesa de entrada y sin poderlo evitar me suelto a llorar.


	34. Dejarte ir

**Gracias por seguir leyendo, y sobre todo gracias a esas personas que dejan su review y me siguen animando a continuar, va por ustedes. **

**Sin más nos seguimos leyendo hacia la cuenta regresiva ñ.ñ**

* * *

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que llegue a casa, solo sé que después de haberme dado una ducha, me he quedado sentada en la sala viendo hacia la nada.

Algo tiene la noche que siempre me ha gustado, tal vez es la tranquilidad que proporciona el saber que muchas personas están durmiendo y otras apenas comenzando su día, siempre he sido más de dormir en la madrugada y despertar ya tarde, sé que es un mal habito pero para ser francos no pienso cambiarlo.

Mientras miro hacia la ventana trato de organizar mis ideas pero no logro esclarecer nada, estoy simplemente exhausta, bien podría ir ya a la cama pero sé que no lograría conciliar el sueño pues mi cansancio va más a lo psicológico que a lo físico.

No les puedo mentir y aunque lo hiciera sé que no me lo creerían, he estado pensando todo el tiempo en ella ¿en quién más si no? Sé que lo que paso hace unas horas es solo es resultado de un montón de cosas que nos faltan por esclarecer, pero yo ya no sé si tengo fuerzas para hacerlo.

No me mal entiendan, amo a Rachel más que nada en el mundo, pero llega un momento en la vida en que no sabes si realmente estas caminando con esa persona hacia una dirección o si ya se quedaron sin rumbo.

Quiero pensar con todas mis fuerzas que nosotras todavía vamos en la misma dirección, que a pesar de lo difícil que ha sido el camino va llegar un punto en que las dos nos encontremos y empecemos a andar por el mismo sitio.

Pero ahora mismo no estoy segura que es el momento, tal vez la vida me está tratando de decir que debemos darnos nuestro espacio antes de complicar más las cosas. Lo que paso hace un rato es tal vez la prueba de esto de lo que hablo.

Sé que Rachel se arrepintió de lo que dijo, pude verlo en sus ojos, pero eso no quita el dolor que me causaron sus palabras. Me dolió porque ella más que nadie sabe la lucha que llevo a diario al cargar con esta familia que me toco, pero es lo que hay y eso no es algo que este en mis manos. Cierro los ojos y me tapo la cara con un cojín, como si eso fuera a desaparecer todo lo que siento.

Creo que he tomado ya una decisión, y aunque me duela en el alma es lo que parece más correcto, tengo que dejar ir a Rachel, ya no la buscare más, tengo que desintoxicarme de ella si no esto será mi perdición, necesito dejar de pensarla a cada rato y de sentir como se me va el alma cada vez que la veo, ¿pero cómo se logra esto? ¿Cómo te arrancas a alguien que llevas metida en la piel?

En las películas románticas no te explican el verdadero dolor que se siente al amar, creo que tal vez se debe a que no hay forma de plasmarlo, solo se vive y trata de esperar que te vaya lo mejor posible.

Aun a pesar de todo estoy dispuesta a intentarlo, voy a salir de esto y me voy a recuperar. Tengo que volver a ser la misma mujer fuerte que nada la derribaba, he tomado una decisión y ya no hay marcha atrás.

Exhalo con fuerza y me levanto del sillón, miro el reloj aun me quedan unas pocas horas para dormir, mañana será otro día digo en voz alta aunque sé que no hay nadie para escucharme.

Sonrió y me doy dos palmaditas en las espalda por la decisión que he tomado, emprendo mi camino hacia la habitación pero me ha parecido escuchar algunos pasos, freno con cautela y se activan todos mis sentidos, mi respiración se hace pausada y tengo el impulso de llamar a la policía.

El pánico me atrapa y quedo congelada a mitad de la estancia, alguien está abriendo la puerta y yo como tonta sin poderme mover. Estoy a punto de gritar pero al ver a la persona que esta parada en la entrada de mi casa se me escapa el aire.

**-Quinn…-** dice apenas en un susurro, no sé quién de las dos está más sorprendida si yo por verla en mi casa o ella por encontrarme parada en ese lugar**.- Pensé que ya estabas dormida.-** exclama algo avergonzada

**-¿Qué haces aquí Rachel?-** apenas y puedo formular la pregunta, mi voz también necesita un descanso de esta noche

**-¿Me puedo sentar?-** casi me rio de su pregunta, ha entrado a mi casa sin mi autorización pero pregunta si puede sentarse, no podría ser más adorable**.- Quinn.-** me saca de mi letargo, creo que me he quedado más tiempo del debido observándola

**-Adelante.-**exclamo y camina hacia uno de los sillones, la sigo y me siento al extremo del sillón que ella eligió, lo más lejos que se pueda para no flaquear**.- ¿A qué has venido Rachel?- **vuelvo a preguntar pues se ha quedado callada y yo no estoy de ánimos para esperar a que se decida a hablar

**-He acompañado a Chloe a su casa.-** habla y yo siento un nudo formado en el estómago, dirijo mi vista hacia al frente porque de alguna forma sé que no me va a gustar lo que va a decir**.- Tenias razón, está enamorada de mí, me lo ha confesado en su casa**

**-No me interesa Rachel.-** le digo con frialdad**.- Si has venido a eso por favor vete.-** me aguanto las ganas de llorar y hago mi mejor papel para parecer indiferente

**-¿Sabes que es lo más gracioso de todo esto?- **se levanta de su asiento y comienza a caminar por la sala**.- ¡Que a mí tampoco me interesa!-** se ríe como si tuviera un broma personal que solo ella entiende**.- Tengo una hermosa chica pelirroja confesándome que me ama y yo solo puedo pensar en cómo pedirte perdón por la tontería que te dije.-** detiene su caminar y me mira fijamente a los ojos**.- Pero entonces supe que pedirte perdón no va aliviar de nada el daño que te hice Quinn.-** se acerca a mí y yo siento como mis ojos se empiezan a nublar por las lágrimas que amenazan con salir**.- He sido una completa imbécil cariño.-** me dice con arrepentimiento arrodillándose enfrente de mí, me acaricia con dulzura la mejilla y yo dejo que unas lágrimas silenciosas corran por mi rostro

**-Me has hecho daño Rach.-** digo apenas en un susurro**.- Me dolió tanto que justamente fueras tú la que lo dijeras.- **me tiembla la barbilla y veo como sus ojos también se han llenado de lagrimas

**-Lo se.-** me toma el rostro con las dos manos y me mira fijamente**.- Vi tus ojos Quinn, cuando dije eso vi que algo en ti se quebró y juro que no me lo voy a perdonar.- **me toma de las manos y me besa los nudillos**.- No sabía si venir a estas horas sería una buena idea, pero no podía dejar que lo que más amo en este mundo pensara que eso que dije es real, porque tu Quinn Fabray eres lo más hermoso que puede existir y está a años luz de ser como tu familia **

**-No lo sé Rachel, al final tal vez no estoy a años luz como piensas y termine siendo como ellos **

**\- Eso no va a pasar Quinn.-** exclama derramando algunas lágrimas**.- ¡He sido una tonta al siquiera mencionar eso! **

**-Lo peor es que en parte tenías razón, no puedo comportarme como una desquiciada por mis inseguridades.-** exhalo aire que ni siquiera sabía tenia contenido

**-Yo probablemente también habría reaccionado igual si alguien te trata de seducir enfrente de mis narices, y mira que no soy una Fabray.-** me mira con dulzura mientras entrelaza una de sus manos con la mía, se sienta a mi lado y recarga su cabeza en mi hombro

**-Somos un desastre Rachel.-** exclamo con total franqueza**.- Hace un momento estaba convencida de que te dejaría ir, y míranos ahora platicando en la madrugada como si de dos desquiciadas se tratara.-** rio para mí misma por todo lo absurdo de esta situación

**-Querías dejarme ir-** repite en una voz lineal y no sé cómo interpretar eso, por lo tanto no respondo y espero que acabe de hablar**.-Quinn Fabray.- **exclama en vos divertida**.- Llevo queriéndote dejar ir desde que no apareciste en el aeropuerto, llevo queriendo dejarte ir desde que no te apareciste en todo el año en que me fui, llevo prometiéndome dejarte ir cada vez que siento como este amor me absorbe lentamente.-** me sujeta la mano con fuerza y yo aspiro el aroma que desprende su cabello, ese aroma que tanto había añorado**.- ¿Y sabes de que me doy cuenta?**\- niego mientras le dejo un beso sobre la cabeza.-** Que siempre que trato de hacerlo termino regresando a ti **

**-Sera que eres masoquista**

**-Sera que estoy enamorada.- **responde como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, como si sus palabras no fueran los suficientemente fuertes para que mi corazón lata desbocado y me haga sonreír como una tonta

**-¿Qué vamos a hacer Rachel?-** pregunto con honestidad tratando de sobreponerme a lo anterior**.- No podemos seguir así con esto **

**-Estoy de acuerdo Quinn.- **hace una pausa que me empieza a asustar, tal vez mal interpreto mis palabras y ahora está pensando en la manera más delicada de mandarme a la mierda, el solo pensarlo me hace revolver el estómago.

Tú y tu bocota Quinn, siempre hablando de mas, tenemos a Rachel diciendo que está enamorada de nosotros y salimos con que no podemos seguir así, seré tonta cuando quiero.

**-Tan estoy segura de que no podemos seguir así, como lo estoy de que no puedo ni quiero pasar más tiempo de mi vida sin que tu este en ella.-** siento que el alma me vuelve a los pies, y respiro sumamente aliviada por su respuesta**.- He pensado que necesitamos ayuda profesional si queremos que esto funcione porque… **

**-Estoy dispuesta.-** ni siquiera la dejo terminar de hablar porque sé que todo lo que conlleve el poder estar con ella valdrá la pena**.- No me importa si de internar se trate Rach quiero estar contigo.- **me giro y la miro directamente a los ojos**.-Estoy cansada de padecer tu ausencia.- **hablo con el corazón en la mano

**-Yo también, pero quiero que sepas que no será fácil.-** exclama acariciándome la mejilla

**-Cariño, en nuestra relación esa palabra jamás ha existido**.- nos reímos por la veracidad de mis palabras, y de repente nos damos cuenta de la cercanía de nuestros rostros.

Me quedo observándola sin prisa alguna, guardando en mi memoria cada pequeño rasgo de ese rostro que tanto amo. Ella hace lo mismo, y siento que es un momento tan íntimo que pareciera nos hayamos fundido en el mismo cuerpo.

Levanto mi mano derecha y rozo con delicadeza su mejilla, siento como un remolino de emociones crece en todo mi cuerpo, mi inclino un poco más adelante y la beso, lo hago como hace tiempo tenía ya ganas de hacerlo, por dios que extrañaba sus labios, su forma en que se logran acompasar con los míos.

Cierro los ojos y me dedico exclusivamente a disfrutar el momento, a perderme en esta dulce agonía que siempre va conllevar un amor como el que siento por Rachel. Un amor que te hace querer morir y vivir por la misma persona.

Nunca en la vida me imagine así de enamorada, creía que si tenía suerte encontraría a alguien con la que me llevara bien, no creía en las películas de amor, donde los protagonistas juraban no poder vivir sin la otra persona, donde con una sola mirada se decían todo, y lo irónico de todo esto es que véanme hora aquí, con esta morena que logra que con un solo beso me sienta la persona más amada y afortunada de la tierra.

**-Tenemos que parar.- **me dice Rachel entre beso y beso

Mi conciencia la escucha pero mi cuerpo no, y la sigo besando como si no hubiera un mañana, porque para ser sinceros ¿Quién nos garantiza que hay un mañana? Ya me he limitado mucho tiempo de sus besos como para poder parar ahora que aquí la tengo.

**-Quinn.-** vuelve a susurrar sobre mis labios y un quejido sale de mi boca en forma de protesta**.- Si no paras no me podre controlar**

**-¿Cuándo he querido que te controles?-** le sonrió traviesa besándole el cuello

**-El punto es que…-** parece que se le han olvidado las palabras y yo sonrió triunfante

**-¿El punto es que?-** me burlo mientras sigo en ese sitio que se es su debilidad

**-¡Joder Quinn!-** exclama y yo me separo asustada, pero su mirada de deseo me indica que no fue por nada malo, sonríe de modo juguetón y sorprendiéndome completamente tira de mi mano para guiarme a mi propia habitación.

Entramos besándonos y yo misma siento como la excitación corre por todo mi cuerpo, Rachel es hermosa, siempre lo ha sido, pero Rachel pasional por dios que es de otro mundo.

**-Necesito ir al baño.-** susurra avergonzada y yo solo asiento como idiota, pues no puedo siquiera hilar una oración

Me acomodo en el respaldo de la cama y cierro los ojos, me siento tan feliz, hace cuanto tiempo que no sentía esto, como una gran bola en el estómago que me hace querer gritar de emoción. Sonrió ampliamente y me relajo, hace tanto que espere esto y por fin la noche que menos lo imagine la tengo de vuelta, la sensación de estar completa nuevamente se siente también.

Sonrió para mis adentros y de un de repente vuelvo a reaccionar, no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, solo que cuando abro los ojos veo a Rachel sentada a mi lado mirándome con adoración.

**-Te quedaste dormida.-** exclama Rachel mordiéndose el labio

**-No, yo solo cerré los ojos por un momento.-** digo avergonzada

**-Llevo como veinte minutos aquí a tu lado.-** me golpeo la frente y Rachel se burla de mí, mi conciencia me grita un _¿Enserio Quinn? ¿Enserio te has quedado dormida? _

**-Lo lamento, nosotras podemos continuar.-** le sonrió y hago un ademan de acercarme pero Rachel me detiene

**-Claro que vamos a continuar.-** me susurra**.- Pero otro día que no estemos las dos tan cansadas**

**-Pero yo de verdad quiero.-** la miro con cara de cachorro necesitado, o al menos esa es mi intención

**-Y yo cariño, pero no creo que nuestros cuerpos estén con la energía suficiente después de todo este día.- **ella es muy lista, apenas dice esas palabras y siento como mi cuerpo en realidad ya pide un descanso

**-¿Podemos por lo menos dormir de cucharita?-** pregunto mientras me froto los ojos adormilados

**-Solo si tú me abrazas.-** me da un dulce beso sobre los labios, y no lo tiene que decir nuevamente.

Se recuesta sobre la cama y yo inmediatamente la imito mientras la abrazo por la cintura, la pego lo más que puedo hacia mi cuerpo, respiro nuevamente su cabello y antes de quedarme dormida aprendo que esa noche conocí una nueva forma de hacer el amor.


	35. Fabray - Berry

_3 años después_

**-Seis, siete, ocho, nueve y no cuento un número más.-** gritaba saliendo del enorme árbol que me servía como escaparate, mientras llevábamos acabo ese juego que tanto había detestado de pequeña y que hoy en día lo seguía haciendo**.- ¡Donde quiera que estén escondidas las voy a encontrar!-** gritaba con fuerza mientras comenzaba a caminar sin sentido alguno.

Empecé mi recorrido buscando en lugares donde claramente no podían esconderse una mujer y una niña pequeña; debajo de una piedra, detrás de un columpio, al lado de una banca, detrás de aquella mujer que me miraba raro, pff nada, definitivamente este juego no era lo mío.

De pronto una idea que por supuesto iba a llevar a cabo me hizo sonreír con malicia **-¿Pero qué esto? –** Hable más fuerte de lo normal mientras me agachaba y fingía prestarle atención a una pequeña piedra sin importancia**.- ¡Que cosa más rara!-** dramatizaba mientras con sumo cuidado miraba de reojo a mi alrededor, sin duda alguna mi plan había salido perfecto, y no, no era porque a Sophie haya sido engañada con mi truco, sino porque pues detrás de un árbol percibía como una enorme barriga dejaba al descubierto a mi primera y probablemente única víctima.

Me levante despacio y fruncí el entrecejo mientras seguía analizando una piedra que seguro nunca nadie se había detenido en verla. Me frote la barbilla y en un rápido movimiento corrí a la base**.- Una dos tres por la señora con la enorme barriga que está detrás de aquel árbol.-** exclame riendo, mientras una Rachel con un adorable puchero y con los brazos puestos en jarra salían de su escondite.

**-¡Tu Quinn Fabray!-** me apuntaba con el dedo mientras yo la alcanzaba hasta donde se había quedado parada**.- Eres el ser más tramposo del mundo.-** refunfuñaba mientras yo no paraba de reír.

**-Cariño pero es que tú no has escuchado eso de que la curiosidad mato al gato.- **exclamaba mientras la tomaba de su cintura (o lo que quedaba de ella).

**-¡Parecía que era importante lo que habías encontrado!-** daba un pequeño golpe en el piso con su pie, como siempre hacia cuando algo no salía como ella esperaba.

**-Si te sirve de consuelo es una de las piedras más hermosas que he visto.-** me volvía a burlar y de castigo recibía un pellizco de su parte**.- ¡Auch Berry! Eso dejara un morete.-** me quejaba mientras sobaba mi brazo

**-Te lo merecías.-** me sacaba la lengua para después tomarme del rostro y regalarme uno de esos besos que siempre me hacían sentir que podía despegar los pies de la tierra.

**-Siempre es lo mismo.-** exclamaba una voz que nos sacaba de nuestra burbuja.

**-¿Qué?-** preguntaba tratando de regresar a la realidad mientras me giraba para ver a la pequeña cabecita rubia que reclamaba nuestra atención.

**-¡Que siempre es lo mismo!- **refunfuñaba**.- Tu siempre logras encontrar primero a Rachel porque sabes que es muy chismosa…**

**-¡Oye!-** protestaba mi morena mientras yo trataba de no reírme

**-De acuerdo "curiosa".-** entrecomillaba con sus manos y yo solo me preguntaba quien la habría enseñado a hacer aquello**.- Y después terminan besándose y olvidándose que yo también estoy jugando.**

**-Eso no es cierto.-** exclamaba y la pequeña solo alzaba una ceja dejándome sin argumentos**.- De acuerdo Sophie puede que tengas un poco de razón**

**-Tengo toda la razón.-** sin duda alguna era una chica lista**.- Por lo tanto estoy molesta con ustedes y van a tener que hacer algo para compensarme**

**-Está bien tienes toda la razón y nos disculpamos por ello, ¿cierto Rachel?-** me giraba para preguntarle pero mi morena ya ni atención me prestaba, parecía que un carrito de helados era más entretenido que la discusión que estaba teniendo en ese momento

**-¿Quién quiere un helado?-** preguntaba sin más y a Sophie se le iluminaban los ojos

**-¿Puedo pedir uno doble Rachel?-** preguntaba la niña mientras la tomaba de la mano y las dos caminaban hacia aquel carrito sin siquiera contemplarme

**-Lo que tú quieras cariño.-** le contestaba dejándole un beso sobre su cabeza

**-¿Enserio Sophie?-** le preguntaba haciendo detener el caminar de las dos**.- ¿Qué no se supone que estabas molesta con nosotras?**

**-Claro que no.-**exclamabay yosonreía por su respuesta, el corazón siempre tan noble de un niño**.- Solo estoy enojada contigo.-** si y una mierda lo del corazón noble**.- No me puedo enojar con alguien que me compra un helado Lucy, así que deberías buscar hacer méritos para perdonarte.-** respondía sin más, dejándome con la boca abierta sin saber que añadir

**-Ya lo ves cielo, deberías hacer méritos.- **se burlaba Rachel mientras yo solo le susurraba un "tramposa" que bien pudo leer de mis labios.

Camine hacia una de las bancas y me senté en ella, dirigí mi mirada hacia esas dos chicas que me habían robado el corazón y no pude evitar suspirar, mi pequeña Sophie estaba cada vez más grande y más hermosa, no podía evitar de vez en cuando verla y recordar a Sam, sin duda alguna tenían los mismo ojos y las mismas ideas alocadas, a veces decía cosas como "vamos Lucy lo importante es divertirnos" y yo solo la miraba con adoración, me hacía recordar tanto a esas frases que pronunciaba Samuel antes de cometer alguna travesura y meternos en problemas.

No les quiero mentir, a veces la nostalgia se apoderaba de mí y me hacía preguntarme cosas como ¿Qué sentiría Sam al ver a Sophie? ¿Mama y papa hubieran sido buenos abuelos? ¿Alguna vez hubiéramos podido convivir todos en una cena de navidad o cumpleaños? Sé que son incógnitas que nunca tendrían respuesta, pero aun así no podía dejar de darles vuelta y sentir esa sensación de que la vida me arrebato las cosas muy rápido sin siquiera darme la oportunidad de obtener algunas respuestas a cambio.

Levante mi mirada nuevamente y vi como con trabajo Rachel se agachaba a la altura de Sophie para entregarle su helado, no pude evitar sonreír enormemente ante aquella adorable imagen, sin duda alguna mi morena iba a ser la mejor madre del mundo y aquella enorme barriga empezaban a respaldar ese hecho.

Por qué no les había contado, pero Rachel entraba ya a los ocho meses de embarazo y estaba más radiante que nunca. Después de mucho meditarlo por fin dimos el paso, creo que si por ella haya sido en cuanto decidimos mudarnos juntas hubiera decidido someterse a la inseminación artificial, pero por suerte la convencí de que teníamos mucho tiempo por delante y que primero tenía que triunfar en esa obra por la que tanto se esmeró y que como buen reconocimiento la hizo merecedora de un Tony, todo muy sorpréndete para una "novata" como llegaron a llamarla varios medios, ellos sin duda no conocían el talento de mi chica sino no se hayan atrevido a nombrarla de aquella forma.

**-…de acuerdo pero no te alejes mucho.- **alcanzaba a escuchar como le decía Rachel a Sophie, mientras esta se perdida en los juegos que estaban delante de nosotras.- **Que quede claro que no te íbamos a traer nada, pero alguien interfirió por ti y nos ha convencido.- **exclamaba la morena mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me entregaba la mitad de una paleta de fresa

**-Supongo que esa "influencia" fue también la que se comió la mitad de mi paleta.-** espete riendo, viendo cómo se avergonzaba al instante

**-Quinn a estas alturas deberías de saber que el pequeño Fabray – Berry es muy antojadizo.-** se excusaba mientras yo solo sonreía a más no poder por su respuesta.

"Pequeño Fabray-Berry…" cada vez que la escuchaba llamar al bebe de esa forma sentía como mi corazón brincaba de felicidad, era como una pequeña descarga eléctrica que me pasaba por todo el cuerpo haciéndome sentir viva y llena de emoción.

Aquella forma de llamarlo no era casualidad, ya que ambas habíamos acordado no saber el sexo del bebe, tal vez para algunas personas (Santana) aquello podría parecer una estupidez, pero para nosotras era algo sumamente especial.

**-Así que voy ganando el puesto de madre favorita.- **me agachaba a la altura de la barriga de Rachel para hablarle a mi hijo**.- ¿Verdad que voy a ser tu madre preferida?- **preguntaba mientras le dejaba varios besos sobre el vientre

**-No es justo que patee solo cuando escucha tu voz.-** me reprochaba Rachel, pero sé que solo fingía que aquello le fastidiada pues claramente veía como sus ojos se iluminaban cada vez que lo hacía.

**-¿Que te puedo decir cielo? tengo un encanto difícil de resistir.- **le dejaba un pico sobre los labios y sentía como sonreía sobre los mismos

**-Eres una pedante.-** me contestaba mientras hacia un raro movimiento para poder acomodar su cabeza sobre mis piernas

**-Y tú eres una embarazada hermosa.-** le respondía mientras reposaba una de mis manos sobre su estómago y con la otra acababa de terminar aquella paleta que tan poco tiempo duro.

**-¡Eso no es justo! No puedes contestarme algo lindo después de que te he dicho algo feo.-** exclamaba mientras veía como se perdía su mirada observando a Sophie**.- Me haces sentir como una horrible novia **

**-Es porque eres una horrible novia.-** le contestaba ganándome un nuevo pellizco de su parte**.- ¡Lo ves! Lo acabo de comprobar.-** reclamaba mientras me a sobaba la parte adolorida

**-¿Quinn?**

**-¿Si?- **contestaba mientras examinaba la parte roja de mi piel, seguro sumaba otro morete a mi colección

**-¿Crees que yo sea buena madre?**

**-¿Qué?-** preguntaba realmente sorprendida, que yo pudiera tener esa duda era algo que entraba dentro de los límites de lo normal, pero que Rachel lo hiciera sin duda alguna no lo era

**-¿Qué si crees que…**

**-Cariño te he escuchado, es solo que no entiendo a qué viene eso**

**-Es solo que lo he estado pensando mucho y tal vez no estoy apta para hacerme cargo de una responsabilidad como esta.- **se señalaba a si misma

**-¿Y después de ocho meses vienes a contármelo?-** pregunta bromeando pero su mirada fulminante me hacían saber que debía de parar con aquella broma

**-Esto es muy serio Quinn.-** suspiraba frustrada**.-No me mal entiendas, amo con mi vida a nuestro bebe, pero tengo un miedo espantoso a todo.-** agachaba su mirada apenada y yo solo la dejaba continuar.- **¿Qué tal que soy una horrible madre?, es decir, yo solo se consentir a Sophie, ella solo hace esos ojitos que bien sabe que pueden comprar a todos y me tiene a sus pies, ¿cómo es que voy a saber poner límites a nuestro hijo? Seguro le voy a consentir todo lo que él quiera y cuando crezca me va odiar por haberle permitido todo y no enseñarle nada, y que tal que…**

**-Rach…. ¡Rach!-** la interrumpía**.-Para de verdad porque creo que me estas mareando.-** sonreía al verle su rostro completamente consternado**.- Todo va a salir bien.- **le contestaba segura

**-¿Todo va a salir bien?- **preguntaba frunciendo el ceño y levándose de su posición para retarme con la mirada**.- ¿Cómo puedes siquiera saber eso? –** se cruzaba de brazos claramente indignada

**-Simplemente lo se.-** le robaba un rápido beso

**-Eso no me vale de respuesta Quinn.-** resoplaba molesta

**-Rach.-** la tomaba de las manos**.- Yo tengo los mismos temores que tu.-** exclamaba captando completamente su atención**.-¡Por dios soy un maldito desastre! tú sigues teniéndome que levantar por la mañanas porque nunca escucho el despertador, no puedo entrar a la cocina porque básicamente siempre sale algo quemado, mi humor es tan cambiante como un semáforo en una vía rápida**.- soltaba riendo sin gracia.-**Todas estas cosas me hacen preguntarme ¿Quinn Fabray como piensas hacerte cargo de un niño cuando no puedes ni con tu propia alma?- **exclame siendo completamente honesta.-**Pero entonces cuando llegan todas estas dudas ocurre algo realmente sorprendente,** **miro hacia un costado y siempre te encuentro a ti, haces que en un parpadear de ojos todas aquellas dudas formuladas se vayan de mi cabeza, y sin siquiera decir una sola palabra me haces saber que todo va a salir bien**.- suspiraba sonriéndole.-** ¿Sabes cómo lo sé? **

**-No, no lo sé-** susurraba apenas en un hilo de voz

**-Porque de ninguna forma es posible que algo salga mal si tú estas involucrada en ello.- **le apartaba una tímida lagrima que caía por su mejilla**.- Porque sé que si nuestro bebe va aprender algo bueno de alguien, no tengo duda ninguna duda de que ese alguien vas a ser ¡tú!**

**-¿Cómo estas tan segura?**

**-Porque es lo que haces conmigo cada día Rachel Berry.-** le besaba una de sus manos que se aferraba con fuerza a la mía.- **Me enseñas a ser mejor persona siempre, me enseñas lo que es la bondad y el amor en su estado más puro, y créeme que con eso nuestro bebe ya tiene más de la mitad del camino ganado **

**-Gracias Quinn.- **me abrazaba inesperadamente**.- Te amo muchísimo, ni siquiera sé cómo es eso posible, pero de verdad que lo hago**

**-Ya te dije que soy irresistible.-** le sujetaba el rostro y le daba un beso**.- También te amo.-** le contestaba sobre sus labios

**-¿Qué tienes Rach?-** aparecía Sophie sin que siquiera nos diéramos cuenta de su presencia**.- ¿Qué le has hecho Lucy?-** me reprochaba la pequeña mirándome con molestia**.- Mi papa te pateara el trasero si la hiciste llorar**

**-En primera no le hice nada, y en segunda, cuidado con ese vocabulario señorita.-** le apuntaba con el dedo

**-¿Eso es cierto Rach?-** preguntaba acercándose aún mas

**-Bueno técnicamente si me hizo llorar…**

**-¡Rachel!- **protestaba yo inmediatamente

**-A lo que voy.-** exclamaba rodando los ojos**.- Es que si me hizo llorar pero no fue por nada malo cariño.-** le sonreía a la pequeña

**-Bueno ya veremos lo qué opina mi papa al respecto.-** exclamaba en un papel de adulto que me dejaba sorprendida

**-Creo que debemos prohibirle que vea tantas series Rach.-** le susurraba a mi chica

**-Te he escuchado Lucy y eso no cuenta como puntos a tu favor.-** chasqueaba la boca en señal de desaprobación**.- Ahora a lo que venía ¿nos podemos ir ya? **

**-¿Ya te has enfadado del parque?-**preguntaba sorprendida

**-No es eso.-** levantaba los hombros**.- Es solo que quiero preguntarle a mama si ya acabo de jugar a hacer un nuevo hermanito.-** exclamaba sorprendiéndonos, logrando que abriéramos los ojos como platos

**-¿Pero qué dices Sophie?-** preguntaba Rachel mientras se aclaraba la garganta

**-Pues eso, antes de venir escuche como papa le dijo a mama que aprovecharían que ustedes me trajeran al parque para "jugar a hacer un nuevo hermanito" y quiero saber si ha funcionado.-** respondía con toda la inocencia posible, mientras yo trataba de no reír por imaginar lo que les esperaba a los dos juguetones esos

**-Pues no se diga mas.- **exclamaba tomando a Rachel de la mano ya que al parecer se había quedado paralizada**.- Nos vamos a casa**

**-¡Bien!- **exclamaba Sophie mientras empezaba a adelantar sus pasos

**-Quinn...-** me detenía Rachel**.- ¿Tú has escuchado lo que ha dicho? –** Cuestionaba aun con el rostro confundido**.- ¿Ósea que Marley y Puck han inventado eso de no poder cuidar hoy a su hija por tener "asuntos de trabajo" cuando en realidad solo querían hacerlo?-** preguntaba aun con la boca abierta

**-Hay Rach.-** soltaba una carcajada por su actitud**.- Y tú preocupada porque nosotras podemos ser malas madres**

* * *

**-Hemos llegado.-** exclamaba mientras aparcaba el auto y por el retrovisor miraba como Sophie ya hacia dormida en el asiento trasero

**-Vamos cielo.-** le susurraba Rachel con cariño mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad

**-Ni te esfuerces, seguro ya no despierta.-** exclamaba mientras abría la puerta trasera para cargarla en mis brazos

**-Es igual de dormilona que tu Quinn.-** se burlaba Rachel y yo solo le sacaba la lengua haciéndome la indignada, obviamente Rachel tenía razón.

**-Pero miren quien ha llegado.-** exclamaba Puck sin darnos las oportunidad siquiera de tocar la puerta, seguramente había escuchado el ruido del auto y lo reconoció, me parece bastante curioso como los seres humanos somos capaces de reconocer hasta eso de alguna persona, es como tipo "o vaya es el ruido que hace el coche de Rachel y Quinn, les voy a abrir la puerta antes de que se molesten en tocar".

**-¿Quinn?-** me daba un pequeño jalón Rachel sacándome de mi letargo

**-¿Qué ocurre?-** preguntaba al ver los cuatro pares de ojos puestos en mí

**-Hay rubia, tu sí que tomas enserio lo de irte a otro mundo.-** se burlaba Puck mientras yo le pasaba a la niña a sus brazos**.- Les preguntaba que si quieren pasar a la casa, Marley está dándose un baño pero no tarda en bajar.- **busque con la mirada a Rachel y supe inmediatamente cuál era su respuesta

**-No lo creo Puck, ya hemos estado todo el día fuera y lo más conveniente es que Rachel descanse.-** volteaba a ver a mi morena la cual me sonreía agradecida

**-Bueno acepto eso solo si mañana hacemos esa barbacoa que ya tenemos atrasada ¿Qué les parece?- **preguntaba con media sonrisa buscando nuestra aprobación**.- Vamos será divertido, podemos incluso invitar a Santana y a Britt, incluso Brody puede venir a presumir su nueva conquista.- **exclamaba haciéndome reír por lo cierto de sus palabras

**-¿Tu qué opinas cielo?-** preguntaba a Rachel la cual parecía quedarse ajena a lo que pasaba

**-Si, está bien.-** respondía a mi parecer por pura inercia

**-Ok, entonces les llamo a los chicos y nos ponemos de acuerdo.-** contestaba no muy convencida

**-Muy bien, entonces no se diga mas.- **me daba un beso en la mejilla y se acercaba a Rachel para dejarle otro**.- ¿Estas bien judía sexy?-** le preguntaba notando de pronto su actitud

**-Creo que Fabray-Berry me está absorbiendo cada vez más la energía.-** sonreíamos por su comentario

**-Bueno bebe no seas tan duro con tu madre.-** le susurraba a la panza y dándole un beso a Rachel se terminaba de despedir para después ingresar a su casa.

**-¿Segura que estas bien amor?-** volvía a cuestionar a Rachel mientras nos dirigíamos ya a nuestro hogar**.- Por lo regular ahorita estarías arrojando como mil palabras por minuto.- **me burlaba para disfrazar mi preocupación

**-Estoy bien preocupona.-** me sonreía sin convencerme**.- Solo estoy algo cansada.-** suspiraba**.- Ha sido un largo día y no miento al decir que entre más avanza el embarazo más cansada estoy**

**-A mí me pasa exactamente igual… **

**-¡Quinn!- **se burlaba**.- Tu no estas embarazada**

**-Lo se cielo, pero ya sabes que soy perezosa por naturaleza.- **le guiñaba un ojo

**-Eres increíble.-** se reía

**-Lo se.-** exclamaba dándole un beso mientras nos bajábamos del auto**.- Se me había olvidado comentarte que he hablado esta mañana con Hiram, quiere saber si la cuna que le está haciendo al bebe tiene que tener forma de barco o de castillo **

**-Él no va a parar hasta saber si será niño o niña ¿cierto?- **preguntaba Rachel riendo, pues no era el único intento que había hecho su padre para presionarnos y averiguar qué es lo que la cigüeña había designado

**-Tienes que admitir que hasta en un punto es adorable el que lo haga.-** comentaba mientras entrabamos a la casa y nos despojábamos de la chaqueta

**-Quinn Fabray basta o pensare que quieres algo con tu suegro.-** bromeaba haciéndome reír

**-Ya quisiera yo tener ojos para alguien más.- **exclamaba encaminándome hacia la cocina mientras que Rachel decidía mejor irse directo a nuestra habitación**.- ¿Quieres que pida algo de cenar o con algo ligero que te prepare te es suficiente?-** preguntaba desde las escalera sabiendo ya su rutina, seguramente ahora mismo lo único que quería era ponerse cómoda con aquella pijama verde de ositos que tan bien le quedaba.

**-Cariño pero si tú no cocinas nada.-** escuchaba su voz burlesca la cual no me hacía más que sonreír**.- Así que mejor pide algo ya que no quiero terminar intoxicada **

**-No te mereces que pida nada Rachel Berry, pero como soy mejor novia que tú, si lo hare.-** le contestaba mientras volvía a la cocina y hacia una llamada a ese restaurante italiano que tanto le gustaba, sin duda alguna hacer puntos con tu pareja nunca está de más.

**-¿Así que no quieres terminar intoxicada he?-** preguntaba mientras ingresaba a nuestra habitación**.- ¿Rach?-** preguntaba extrañada al no verla en la cama**.- ¿Rachel?-** volvía a cuestionar mientras me acercaba al baño que teníamos

**-Quinn…-** escuchaba su voz apenas en su susurro y sin siquiera detenerme a pensar accedía rápidamente a donde se encontraba.

Si pensé que mis peores temores antes habían sido expuestos, es porque no tenía idea de lo que estaba por venir**.** **-Algo no anda bien cariño.-** exclamaba mi morena con los ojos repletos de lágrimas**.- Tenemos que ir al hospital.-** decía mirándome fijamente, mientras yo solo podía contemplar como aquel short de ositos se pintaba cada vez mas de rojo.

* * *

**Gracias por el aguante y la paciencia de verdad, aviso que quedan a lo máximo dos capítulos y nos decimos adiós.**

**Si tienen dudas es posible que se resuelvan en el próximo, así que no se desesperen. **

**Nos vemos pronto ñ.ñ **


	36. Te digo hola, para decirle ¿adiós?

**Sorpresa (no pasaron 878945794 días XD ) **

**Debo confesar que este es uno de los capítulos que más disfrute escribir, por lo tanto me encantaría me dejaran su opinión.**

**Como siempre muchas gracias a los que me leen, en especial a las incondicionales de siempre las cuales se toman el tiempo de dejar un review.**

**Sin más que agregar, nos vemos en el capítulo final ñ.ñ**

* * *

_Flashback _

**-¿Qué ocurre?-** la miraba de reojo mientras continuaba conduciendo hacia ese viaje que nos llevaría a casa de sus padres.

**-Nada.-** me contestaba mientras podía ver como una sonrisa tímida ocupaba parte de su rostro.

**-Rachel llevas parte del camino callada, es más, no has objetado por que ninguna de las canciones que he puesto son de algún musical de Brodway, y por si fuera poco siento como tienes más de media hora mirándome sin parpadear **

**-Siempre me ha gustado mirarte, eres hermosa.-** me respondía sin siquiera apenarse por la respuesta, yo obviamente nunca me acostumbraría a sus halagos.

**-Bueno a lo que voy.-** carraspeaba**.- Es que estas actuando como la vez que me pediste que nos mudáramos juntas.-** sonreía recordando el momento**.- Estas nerviosa y eso es más que evidente, así que cuéntame cariño ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? **

**-¿Quinn tu eres feliz?- **me preguntaba completamente seria, tomándome por sorpresa.

**-Claro que lo soy.-** respondía sin dudar un solo instante**.- Espera.-** tomaba aire**.- No me digas que tu no lo eres porque eso de verdad ahorita mismo no ayudaría, digo, apenas Hiram me está aceptando, no puedo llegar y decirle que no hago feliz a su hija porque seguro me patearía el trasero y…**

**-¡Quinn!-** me frenaba Rachel sonriendo**.- Mi papa jamás te "patearía el trasero".-** se burlaba**.- Y por supuesto que soy feliz.-** me contestaba para mi tranquilidad.

**-¿Entonces a que viene eso?-** preguntaba ya más relajada.

**-Es solo que bueno, yo lo he estado pensando mucho y creo que llego el momento…**

**-¿Vas a romper conmigo?-** la interrumpía asustada apartando mi mirada de la carretera para mirarla.

**-Quinn mira hacia el frente.-** me regañaba y yo hacía lo que me pedía a regañadientes**.- Dios y la dramática soy yo.-** suspiraba.

**-Rach por favor deja de divagar y dime que ocurre porque me estoy poniendo muy ansiosa.- **la miraba de reojo.

**-De acuerdo.-** me tomaba de la mano que llevaba libre y después de un sonoro suspiro me hacia la pregunta que sin saberlo iba a cambiar por siempre nuestra vida**.-Tu Quinn Fabray.- **sonreía de medio lado.**\- ¿Quieres tener un hijo conmigo? **

_Actualidad_

**-Tranquila cariño ya estamos llegando.-** le tomaba con fuerza la mano mientras veía como se revolcaba de dolor en el asiento.

**-Esto no está bien Quinn.-** sollozaba**.- ¡Él bebe todavía no puede nacer! Le falta un mes…- **se le entrecortaba la voz y a mí me quebraba el corazón.

**-Lo se cielo, lo se.-** exclamaba aferrándome a su mano mientras paraba el vehículo a la entrada del hospital y me apresuraba para entrar y pedir que nos auxiliaran.

Los siguientes minutos fueron como un mal sueño, ayudaron a Rachel a bajar del auto mientras que con una silla de ruedas la metían a sala de urgencias.

**-¡Quinn!-** me gritaba al ver como uno de los enfermeros me impedía el paso**.- No me dejes…-** sollozaba mientras se perdía en el interior de aquel pasillo.

**-Por favor.-** le suplicaba al enfermero el cual realmente me veía apenado y me decía que no podía dejarme pasar.

Me pase las manos con desesperación por el cabello y me di la media vuelta sin saber que más hacer, con las manos temblorosas saque el teléfono del bolsillo y sin importarme la hora que fuera, les envié un mensaje a las personas que necesitaba me apoyaran en ese momento.

Camine hacia la sala de espera y me deje caer en uno de los asientos, no podía hablar, no se siquiera como podía seguir respirando, la imagen de Rachel llorando y llena de sangre se repetía constantemente en mi cabeza. Sentía la impotencia golpeándome el pecho y lo peor de aquel sentimiento es que no podía hacer nada para aliviarlo.

_Flashback_

**-¿Cuánto tardan esas pruebas?- **preguntaba mientras caminaba en círculos por nuestra habitación.

**-Dice en la caja que cinco minutos.- **leía Rachel aquella información mientras se encontraba sentada al filo de la cama.

**-No sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquila.-** suspiraba nerviosa mientras comenzaba a pasarme las manos por el cabello.

**-Quinn es la primera prueba que hacemos.-** me contestaba sonriendo**.- Si no funciona esta vez, podemos volver a intentarlo **

**-Si tú lo dices….- **contestaba no muy convencida.

**-Ahora es cuando recuerdo por qué decidimos que yo tendría al primer bebe.-** se burlaba**.- Mira que si lo haces tú seguro te desmayas de nervios antes de saber si el resultado es positivo **

**-Muy graciosa Berry.-** le sacaba la lengua.

**-¿Qué quieres que sea?**

**-¿Aún no sabemos si dará positivo pero ya quieres saber que prefiero?-** me hacia sonreír haciendo que se me olvidaran los nervios.

**-Así es.-** respondía sin más, mientras yo comenzaba otra ronda de vueltas por la habitación.

**-No lo sé, supongo que sonara a un cliché pero el tener un hijo contigo ya es un regalo suficiente.- **la hacía que se sonrojara**.- Así que no importa si es niño o niña, igual será el pequeño más amado**

**-Me gusta cómo piensa señora Berry.- **me miraba con una enorme sonrisa.

**-Lo siento no soy señora Berry, porque que yo sepa aun no estamos casadas.-** detenía mis pasos para observarla**.- Y mira que no es precisamente porque yo no lo quiera… **

**-Quinn, tu no crees en el matrimonio.-** exclamaba viéndome fijamente**.- No quiero que hagamos algo en lo cual tu no crees **

**-Yo creo en todo lo que tú estás involucrada Rachel.- **me acercaba a ella para dejarle un beso sobre los labios.

**-Pues haces bien.-** me respondía sonriente mientras su mirada se perdía en la prueba que estaba a un lado de ella**.- ¿Estas lista?**

**-Ni siquiera puedo mirar.- **me alejaba de ella para ver su reacción, esa reacción que iba a llevar por siempre en mi memoria**.- Así que…-** exclamaba con los ojos empañados.

**-Felicidades Quinn, vamos a tener un bebe. **

_Actualidad_

**-¡Quinn!-** me gritaba Brody sacándome de mis pensamientos**.- ¿Qué paso?-** llegaba a mi altura dándome ese abrazo que tanto había necesitado.

**-No…no lo sé.- **respondía aclarándome la garganta**.- Todo estaba bien, nosotras pasamos el día en el parque con Sophie, y en la noche íbamos a cenar comida italiana, a Rachel le encanta la comida italiana.-** miraba a Brody el cual no dejaba de verme preocupado**.- Ella… simplemente empezó a sangrar y nadie ha salido a decirme algo.-** exclamaba con la voz entrecortada**.- ¡No entiendo porque nadie ha salido a decirme algo! **

**-Estoy aquí de acuerdo.-** me abrigaba entre sus brazos mientras me dejaba un sentido beso sobre la cabeza.

**-¿Familiares de Rachel Berry?-** preguntaba un doctor e inmediatamente soltaba a Brody para acercarme a él.

**-Soy, soy Quinn Fabray su mujer.-** me aclaraba la garganta.

**-Señora Fabray soy el doctor Jhonson.-** se presentaba.

**-¿Cómo están?-** preguntaba en un susurro

**-La señora Berry ha llegado con un dolor a nivel del segmento inferior del útero, además de una hemorragia externa.-** me miraba con pesadez**.- Ahora mismo la hemos trasladado para que le hagan algunas pruebas para diagnosticar una posible rotura uterina**

**-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?**

**-Que si ha habido una rotura tendremos que practicar inmediatamente una cesárea**

**-¿Pero eso qué significa? ¿Ellos van a estar bien cierto?-** preguntaba con la voz temblorosa.

**-Señora Fabray prefiero no adelantarme a las cosas, ahora mismo no puedo decirle algo más, lo lamento. **

**-Por favor manténganos informados.-** exclamaba Brody mientras el doctor solo asentía con la cabeza y se retiraba nuevamente

**-Esto no puede estar pasando.-** susurraba para mí misma**.- Todo esto es una broma.-** exclamaba empezando a caminar en círculos.

**-Quinn.-** me detenía Brody**.- Tienes que ser fuerte por favor.-** me sujetaba del rostro para mirarme

**-¿Qué voy hacer Brody?-** le preguntaba con los ojos repletos de lágrimas**.- ¿Qué voy hacer si…**

**-Basta.- **me silenciaba**.- Eso no va a ocurrir**

**-No sabes cómo me gustaría creerte…**

**-Quinn.-** escuchábamos una voz a nuestra espalda**.- ¿Pero qué ha pasado? –** preguntaba Santana llegando con Brittany a su lado, mientras que Puck y Marley más atrás también hacían acto de presencia.

No pude siquiera hablar, todos esos rostros preocupados que me miraban esperando una explicación de algo que ni siquiera yo podía entender. Mire a Brody y como siempre pudo leer mirada, me rodeo con su brazo por la espalda y empezó a decirles la poca información que teníamos al respecto.

Mientras tanto yo solo navegaba lejos de ese lugar, me iba a un sitio donde mi realidad no se estuviera haciendo pedazos.

_Flashback_

**-¿Y para que nos citaron?-** preguntaba Santana impaciente como siempre.

**-Voy por algo de comida.-** exclamaba Puck ingresando a nuestra cocina, mientras que Marley y Brittany platicaban en la sala.

**-Aun no les podemos decir.-** le explicaba a Santana por vigésima vez**.- Tenemos que esperar a que llegue Brody**

**-Si el cara de Ken no ha llegado no es nuestro problema.-** espetaba la latina cruzándose de brazos**.- La puntualidad es una de las cualidades importantes y es notable que no todos la tenemos.-** se miraba las uñas y yo solo rodaba los ojos cansada.

Por suerte el timbre de la casa sonó y escuche como los pasos de Rachel se dirigían para abrir la puerta.

**-Hola chica.-** exclamaba Brody dándole un abrazo

**-Que tal chico.-** saludaba mi morena con una enorme sonrisa**.- Es mi imaginación o cada día te pones más guapo.-** le guiñaba un ojo bromeando.

**-No me tientes morena, que la rubia ya me está matando con la mirada.- **se reían los dos y yo solo giraba la cara haciéndome la indignada

**-¿Han terminado ya te coquetear?-** preguntaba desde mi asiento

**-Creo que si, por hoy ha sido más que suficiente.-** exclamaba Rachel mientras se acercaba a mí para robarme un beso.

**-¿Y entonces que es lo que ocurre?-** ingresaba Brody a la sala dando un saludo rápido a las presentes

**-¿Dónde está Puck?-** preguntaba Rachel frunciendo el ceño

**-Puck deja de acabar con toda la alacena y ven rápido.-** gritaba Marley conociendo bien a su marido

**-Por dios Fabray estas galletas están deliciosas.-** llegaba con la boca llena

**-¿Podemos apurarnos?-** apresuraba Santana

**-Ya amor tranquila.-** la calmaba Britt**.- El sexo puede esperar**

**-Ni se les ocurra decir nada.-** nos amenazaba con el dedo al ver la cara de todos**.- Ha estado de gira en esa obra, así que solo yo sé lo que la he extrañado**

**-Quien diría que tienes sentimientos Santana.-** exclamaba Brody burlándose

**-Tu mejor cállate Ken postizo que por tu culpa hemos estado esperando**

**-Pero de verdad Quinn, que ricas galletas son estas.-** volvía a exclamar Puck con la boca llena

**-Eres un tragón Puckerman.-** lo reprendía Marley

**-¡Se pueden callar ya!-** exclamaba Rachel impaciente

**-Por dios Rachel, creo que me acabas de dejar sorda.- **me frotaba el oído

**-Lo siento cariño, es solo que no saben callarse.-** me daba un rápido beso y proseguía**.- Lo hemos reunido hoy porque ustedes al igual que mis padres son parte de nuestra familia.-** se escuchaba un "awww" de Marley y Britt, y un posible "que asco" de Santana**.-Y por eso mismo cuando pasan cosas buenas en tu vida, lo primero que quieres hacer es compartirlo que las personas que más amas.-** me miraba sonriente y yo sonreía imitándola.

**-¡No puede ser!-** exclamaba Santana robándonos la atención**.- ¿Se van a casar?**

**-¿Es enserio?-** preguntaba Puck tragando rápidamente todas aquellas galletas que tenía en la boca

**-Quinn ¿porque no me lo habías dicho?-** reclamaba Brody viéndome indignado

**-Esto es increíble.-** exclamaba Marley corriendo hacia Rachel para abrazarla**.- Te verás hermosa en tu vestido **

**-¿Puedo ser la madrina?- **preguntaba Britt entusiasmada mientras aplaudía con las manos

**-No puede ser.-** susurraba Rachel cubriendo su cara con un cojín, y yo solo sonreía a más no poder.

Veía como todos de pronto ya se ponían de acuerdo para una boda inexistente, y solo podía pensar en lo afortunada que era por tener una familia como aquella en mi vida.

**-¿Tienes hambre?-** le susurraba a Rachel al oído

**-No exactamente hambre, pero muero por un helado ahora mismo.-** exclamaba dejándose de cubrir la cara con el cojín

**-Pues vamos por el helado.-** la tomaba de la mano, mientras nos parábamos del sillón**.- ¡Si me disculpan!-** exclamaba casi gritando**.- Voy a llevar a mi novia por un helado, ya que está embarazada y necesito cumplir sus antojos.-** espetaba provocando una carcajada en Rachel y un mutismo en todos los demás.

_Actualidad _

Seis personas en absoluto silencio, seis almas sentadas en una sala de urgencias esperando algún tipo de respuesta que parecía no querer llegar. Mire a mis amigos, todos estaban ahí por la misma razón, todos a su manera amaban a Rachel y al bebe que esperábamos, verlos así en ese momento y a pesar de la situación, me seguían haciendo sentir sumamente afortunada.

**-Señora Fabray.-** aparecía el doctor Jhonson llamando la atención de todos

**-¿Qué ha pasado?-** preguntaba casi atropellándome con mis propias palabras, mientras veía como el doctor le daba un rápido vistazo a todos mis amigos que ya se habían acercado**.- Son familiares de Rachel.-** explicaba y aunque notaba como no le parecía procedía.

**-Me temo que ha pasado lo que tanto temíamos.-** carraspeaba**.- Hemos diagnosticado una inminencia de rotura uterina por lo que hemos determinado que lo más aconsejable es practicarle un parto de urgencia por vía cesárea **

**-Eso no puede ser, mi bebe aún no tiene los nueve meses.-** hablaba apenas en un susurro mientras trataba de organizar mis pensamientos**.- Rachel a estado sana todo el embarazo, no entiendo porque está pasando esto**

**-Señora Fabray, cuando se presentan casos como el de la señora Berry es imposible el saber el porqué de su causa, lo que sí le puedo decir es que ahora mismo lo mejor es apresurar el parto y realizar la cesárea. **

**-¿Entonces que esperan?-** exclamaba exaltada**.- Hagan lo que tenga que hacer.- **lo miraba sin poder descifrar su rostro

**-La señora Berry ha pedido hablar con usted.- **explicaba**.- Por lo regular no está permitido esto, pero dada la gravedad de la situación voy hacer una excepción.- **exclamaba dejándome completamente confundida, la palabra "gravedad" y "hablar con Rachel" definitivamente no eran la mejor combinación en esos momentos.

**-Lléveme con ella.-** espete en un susurro y mirando a mis amigos entendía que era lo mejor que podía hacer en esos instantes.

Caminamos por un largo pasillo mientras yo trataba solamente de seguir respirando, "se fuerte Quinn" "ella necesita verte fuerte" era lo único que me podía repetir.

**-Le hemos puesto algunos inhibidores para calmar las contracciones uterinas y así poder realizar la cesárea.-** explicaba el doctor deteniéndose ante una puerta.

**-Si ya le habían puesto esos inhibidores es porque ya habían decidido realizar esa cesárea. – **Meditaba en voz alta**.- ¿Qué me esta ocultado? ¿Porque quiere Rachel hablar conmigo?- **le preguntaba al doctor el cual solo desviaba la mirada.

**\- Tiene solo algunos minutos.-** exclamaba sin darme tiempo a rebatirle nada más, pues abría la puerta de aquella habitación y mis ojos se encontraban inmediatamente con ella, con mi hermosa morena.

**-Quinn.-** espetaba Rachel apenas en un susurro y yo solo podía sentir como mis ojos se llenaban inmediatamente de lágrimas.

Verla de aquella forma me terminaba de quebrar el corazón, una sonda cruzaba uno de sus brazos, mientras que su rostro reflejaba gotas de sudor y una palidez extraordinaria, y como si eso no fuera suficiente había algo más que me dejaba desecha, pues sus ojos, esos ojos siempre tan brillantes, ahora lucían con un temor que jamás le había conocido.

**-Amor.-** me acercaba a ella y la tomaba de la mano con cuidado pues temía hacerle aún más daño**.- No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando, el doctor no sabe explicar nada.- **sonreía nerviosa, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas cayeran de mi rostro.

**-Quinn.-** alzaba su mano para tocar mi rostro**.- Le he rogado que me dejara verte porque sabía que no ibas a entender si él te lo decía **

**-¿De… decirme que?-** preguntaba mientras que veía como sus ojos se comenzaban a empañar.

**-La cirugía es muy complicada cielo.-** me decía dejando caer las primeras lagrimas**.- Él me ha dicho los riesgos que se corren, así que...-** trataba de hablar pero su voz quebrada se lo dificultaba**.- Si pasa algo tienes que decirle al doctor que lo tiene que elegir a él.-** exclamaba dejándome completamente bloqueada

**-¿Cómo? ¿Qué… que dices cariño?**

**-El me lo ha dicho Quinn, me ha explicado los riesgos que corremos los dos, me ha dicho que si llega el momento debemos decidir a quién tiene que salvar.-** exclamaba mientras yo la soltaba de la mano y empezaba a retroceder

**-No… ¡no!-** exclamaba negando con la cabeza

**-Quinn por favor entiende...**

**-¿Entender que Rachel?-** me separaba de ella completamente agobiada**.- ¿Me estás diciendo que debo de salir y decirle al doctor que elija al bebe antes que a ti? ¡¿Me estás diciendo que te deje morir?¡- **exclamaba fuera de mí, dejando que por primera vez en la noche lagrimas amargas cayeran de mi rostro.

**-¡Sabes que yo no podría vivir si el muere Quinn!-** exclamaba llorando

**-¿Y yo si Rachel?-** preguntaba completamente desecha**.- ¿Cómo voy hacer yo si tú no estás? **

**-Es nuestro bebe Quinn.-** se tocaba el vientre y yo solo cerraba los ojos presa de un llanto interminable**.- Tienes que hacerlo cielo.-** me rogaba llorando y yo no podía hacer otra cosa más que acercarme nuevamente y besarla, hacerle saber que aunque odiara lo que estaba pasando, la amaba con la misma intensidad de siempre**.- Eres mejor de lo que crees Quinn.-** me abrazaba mientras yo dejaba que sus manos y mi llanto fueran mis únicos abrigos**.- Siempre has creído que yo soy la fuerte pero estas equivocada, tu eres más fuerte que yo, y se con seguridad que esta vez no va ser la excepción**

**-Por favor no me dejes.-** susurraba mirándola a los ojos**.- Recuera que debemos saber si Fabray – Berry usara aquellos pantaloncitos que le regalo San, o ese pequeño vestido que le eligió Puck.-** exclamaba haciéndola derramar unas lágrimas más.

**-Te prometo que pase lo que pase, voy a saber todo acerca de nuestro bebe.-** me sujetaba el rostro y me regalaba esa mirada que tantos años me había hecho soñar.

**-Señora Fabray.-** interrumpía el medico entrando en la habitación, pero yo no podía hacer otra cosa que seguirla mirando.

**-Te amo Rachel, te amo por siempre y para siempre.-** le susurraba presa de un llanto incontenible.

**-Y yo te amo a ti Quinn, y siempre te voy a agradecer que me hayas permitido ser tu error.-** exclamaba rememorándome aquellas palabras que me dijo en la playa, aquellas palabras que me hacían sonreír y mirarla con ese amor que estaba segura jamás iba a poder dar a alguien más.

**-Señora Fabray.-** volvía hablar el medico mientras que yo le dejaba un último beso sobre los labios

**-Te voy a estar esperando ¿de acuerdo?-** preguntaba mirándola a los ojos, recibiendo de su parte una mirada que decía "lo siento cariño, esta vez no si llegare"

**-Debemos irnos.-** exclamaba uno de los enfermeros mientras comenzaban a mover la cama donde se encontraba

**-Quinn.- **exclamaba Rachel antes de salir de la habitación**.- Pase lo que pase, todo va a salir bien.-** espetaba regalándome una última sonrisa, la cual iba atesorar por el resto de mi vida.

**-Señora Fabary…-** hablaba el doctor mientras yo veía como el amor de mi vida se perdía al cruzar por aquella puerta.

**-Él bebe.-** le respondía interrumpiéndolo**.- Si tiene que salvar a alguien, salven a mi bebe.- **exclamaba derramando unas cuantas lagrimas más, sintiendo nuevamente como todo se había derrumbado.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, no sé si fue una hora, un día, o unos simples minutos, el tiempo simplemente dejo de contar para mí. Mis amigos me respetaron y no me preguntaron nada, intuyo que averiguaron por su cuenta y por eso sus caras no debían ser muy diferentes a la que portaba yo en ese momento, los padres de Rachel ya venían en camino pero ¿Qué les iba yo a decir? ¿Cómo les iba a explicar que había elegido la vida de mi hijo por encima de la de su hija? Nuevas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mi mejilla y una pena enorme me logro embargar todo el cuerpo.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me recargue en esa fría pared que ahora podría parecer una buena metáfora de lo que mi corazón estaba sintiendo, definitivamente no podía concebir la vida sin Rachel, es más, no quería concebir la vida sin Rachel.

No podía imaginarme si quiera ver la primera sonrisa de nuestro bebe sin que ella estuviera presente, necesitaba ver sus ojos iluminados cuando lo viera dar sus primeros pasos, necesitaba tenerla a mi lado para cuando nuestro bebe se enfermara y las dos nos tuviéramos que desvelar cuidándolo, necesitaba tanto y se me estaba dando tan poco.

**-¡Esto definitivamente no debería estar pasando!- **di un certero golpe en la pared con mi puño, ilusa de mi al pensar que el dolor físico sobrepasaría al emocional.

**-Detente Quinn.-** exclamaba Santana acercándose a mí**.- La enana va estar bien.-** me buscaba la miraba mientras yo no podía evitar arrojarme a sus brazos como una niña pequeña**.- Ella y el pequeño Fabray – Berry van a estar bien.-** susurraba con la voz quebrada.

**-No es justo San.-** me soltaba llorando**.- Tenia que elegir a uno de los dos.-** explicaba entre sollozos**.- ¿Cómo alguien siquiera puede plantearse algo así? **

**-No lo se Quinn, no lo se.-** me acariciaba con ternura la espalda

**-Hiciste lo correcto rubia.-** exclamaba Puck llamando mi atención**.- No sabes lo que te admiramos en este momento.-** espetaba con la mirada perdida, mientras Marley solo atinaba a asentir con la cabeza y limpiar alguna de sus lágrimas.

**-Señora Fabray.-** exclamaba el doctor Jhonson llamando nuestra atención, apreté con fuerza la mano de Santana y llenando de aire mis pulmones me enfrente a una nueva realidad.- **Felicidades….es usted madre de una hermosa niña.**


	37. Hope

**Llegamos al final de la historia y primero que nada pido una disculpa por todo el tiempo que me tarde en actualizar, pero de verdad que los deberes no me daban espacio, en fin no es justificación, solo lo lamento.**

**Y segundo simplemente decirles ¡GRACIAS! por tomarse unos minutos de su vida para leer, comentar o mandarme algún mensaje de motivación para seguir con esta historia, les aseguro que me llevo un pedacito de ustedes en mí corazón.**

**Sin más que agregar, les deseo un camino próspero y una buena vida llena de sabores.**

**Atte. Sol**

* * *

_**Cuatro meses después. **_

¿En qué consiste la vida? ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado eso? Es decir, nacemos en un mundo regido por un sistema, donde la palabra libertad ha sido muy prostituida, donde sales todos los días a la calle y miras los mismos rostros marchitos de siempre, dirigiéndose a un trabajo que probablemente detesten, pitando el claxon de su automóvil porque se les hace tarde para llegar a un lugar donde la mayoría de veces ni siquiera desearían estar.

Y entonces después de todo te llegas a preguntar si realmente vale la pena todo esto, si vale el esfuerzo que haces a diario por salir adelante, pues déjame decirte algo, no tengo la menor idea si todo esto tiene sentido, pero lo que si sé, es que estoy aprendiendo a vivir, y eso en mi hermosa experiencia, está haciendo que valga cada instante.

Así que lo único que me queda por decir es que dejes todo ese miedo atrás y empieces a vivir, que en la vida lo único que tenemos seguro es la muerte, lo demás siempre serán opciones que aunque no queramos tendremos que tomar, y que al final de cuentas de algún modo u otro nos llevaran al lugar en el que debemos estar.

**-Hemos llegado señorita.-** me dijo el taxista sacándome del letargo mental en el que me encontraba, mientras yo educadamente asentía con la cabeza y le regalaba una sonrisa**.- ¿Quiere que la espere?**

**-No es necesario.- **carraspee un poco**.- La verdad es que no sé cuánto tarde.-** conteste mientras acomodaba a mi pequeña Hope entre mis brazos y bajaba con sumo cuidado del auto.

-**Así suelen ser estos lugares.-** hablo mientras observaba la entrada principal del cementerio**.- Aquí el tiempo parece haberse esfumado.-** exclamo lanzando un gran suspiro.

**-Así es.-** espete apenas en un susurro, y pagándole su cuota me dirigí con paso lento hacia la entrada.

**-Hope...-** le exclame a mi bebe la cual me prestaba toda su atención, como si realmente estuviera atendiendo a cada palabra que le decía**.- Yo sé que eres muy pequeña para entender que hacemos en este lugar, pero es momento de presentarte a alguien.-** susurre tratando de controlar el nudo formado en mi garganta.

Era la primera vez que visitaba aquel lugar, y era la primera vez que la visitaba a ella, pero es que antes de verdad que no había podido, o no había querido, no lo sé, solo sé que había algo que me detenía y no me permitía hacerlo. Pero Hope, mi pequeña bebe, la hermosa niña que ahora mismo sostenía entre mis brazos, mirándome con esos enormes ojos marrones que tanto me recordaban a mi Rachel, me demostraban que era más valiente de lo que yo misma pensaba.

Así que sin perder más tiempo me adentre a aquel lugar, lleno seguramente de tantas historias sin terminar, de amores incumplidos, o promesas por cobrar. Creo que hay dos momentos donde uno llora de verdad, uno es cuando llegas a este mundo, y otro cuando la persona que más amas se te va.

Aligere un poco más mi paso y por fin vislumbre su tumba, las piernas me temblaron y mi corazón, el solo se encargaba de seguir bombeando.

**-Hola.-** logre exclamar apenas en un susurro, sintiendo como toda la fortaleza creada dentro de mí se empezaba a derrumbar**.- Lamento no haber venido antes, pero tenía a alguien importante que atender, y vamos a ser sinceras, detesto estos lugares.- **exclame con media sonrisa, mientras dirigía la mirada hacia Hope, la cual ya cerraba sus ojos rendida por el sueño**.- Ella… ella me trajo hoy a ti.-** murmure sintiendo como mis ojos comenzaban a empañarse**.- Su nombre seguro ya lo sabes pero te lo vuelvo a decir, ella es Hope Berry Fabray, la niña más hermosa que jamás vas a conocer… ella así como la vez de pequeña, me ha enseñado un montón de cosas.- **dije con orgullo**.- Me ha enseñado que puedo hacerme cargo de una vida que no es la mía, que puedo ser completamente funcional aunque solo haya dormido cuatro horas, que la definición de paz es verle su rostro mientras duerme.- **exclame dejándole un beso sobre su cabecita**.- ¿Sabes que he aprendido a bañarla yo sola?-** solté entusiasmada**.- Antes me daba mucho miedo por lo pequeña que es, pero ahora ya soy toda una maestra en ello, y bueno la verdad es que también Hope me ayuda muchísimo, ella es tan lista y tan fuerte ¡dios! es la personita más fuerte que conozco.**\- exclame lanzando un gran suspiro al viento, mientras soltaba todas esas sensaciones contenidas por tanto tiempo**.- Pero no todo ha sido fácil.-** murmure bajando la mirada.- **No tienes idea de lo difícil que han sido estos meses.- **suspire mientras que inevitablemente y sin poderme contener más dejaba caer las primeras lagrimas**.- No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos.- **susurre tocando su lapida, como si con ello la pudiera sentir más cercana**.- ¿Cómo voy hacerlo sin ti? **

**-Como lo has hecho siempre cielo.-** exclamo mi morena abrazándome desde la espalda.

**-Rach…**

**-Tranquila de acuerdo.-** me apretó más contra ella, y yo simplemente me sentí más protegida que nunca**.- Estoy aquí contigo **

**-Te amo tanto.-** dije entre sollozos**.- No nos dejes por favor **

**-Eso jamás.-** me susurro al oído mientras se adelantaba unos pasos y se arrodillaba junto a la lápida.

**-Ahora si me permites.-** exclamo regalándome una tímida sonrisa**.- Señora Judy.-** carraspeo hablándole directamente a mi madre**.- Yo quise venir hoy porque se lo importante que era para Quinn dar este paso, y hubiera llegado antes si en la reunión no me hubieran tardado tanto, pero vamos que la gente nunca trabaja al tiempo de uno, y menos si es para ver lo de la próxima puesta de un musical.-** expreso y yo no pude más que sonreír por como siempre se desviaba de los temas**.- En fin, lo que quiero decirle es que siempre le voy a estar agradecida.-** dijo mirándome de reojo y tomando una seriedad que pocas veces se veía en ella**.- Porque gracias a que trajo a esta hermosa mujer al mundo, ahora tengo una increíble familia.-** suspiro viéndonos a Hope y a mi**.- Quinn ha sido la persona más valiente del mundo, ella junto a nuestros amigos, se encargó de cuidar a Hope mientras yo estaba internada en el hospital, y aunque sé que no la paso nada bien, nunca se rindió, y eso es algo de lo que siempre me voy a sentir orgullosa.- **susurro mientras se limpiaba una lagrima de la mejilla**.-** **La amo, y no creo amar a alguien más así en mi vida.- **dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos**.- Sé que ella la extraña enormemente, y que añora todas esa cosas que les faltaron por vivir juntas, pero por lo mismo prometo no dejarla nunca sola, y ser su mayor respaldo cuando sienta que va a flaquear, así que con su permiso me atrevo a hacerle esta pregunta .- **exclamogirándosehacia mí**, **mientras yo sentía como mi corazón se detenía por completo**.- Quinn Fabray con nuestra hija como testigo, quiero preguntarte algo importante…. ¿Te casarías con este desastre que te ama con todo su ser? **

**-Si…- **susurre conteniendo nuevas lágrimas, pero estas eran de completa felicidad.

**-¿Si?-** pregunto Rachel mientras se paraba de su posición y me miraba expectante.

**-¡Dios Rach! Claro que si.-** exclame con una sonrisa enorme.

**-¡Nos dijo que si Hope!-** se dirigía a nuestra bebe que abría los ojos perezosamente para volverlos a cerrar**.- Te amo tanto.-** se acercaba para dejarme un beso sobre los labios que me sabían a un nuevo comienzo

**-Y yo te amo a ti Rach.-** le respondía perdiéndome en esos ojos que tanto amaba.

**-Señora Fabray.-** volvía a mirar hacia la lápida de mi madre**.- Gracias por todo.-** exclamaba mientras con sumo cuidado tomaba a Hope entre sus brazos y permitía que yo me agachara para despedirme.

**-Te amo mama.-** le susurraba con ternura**.- Te prometo venir pronto y contarte como van las cosas, mientras tanto, cuida a papa y a Sam, que yo aquí cuidare a mi familia.- **sonreía mientras estiraba la mano y Rachel sin pensarlo la tomaba**.- Nos vemos luego.- **exclamaba mientras me giraba y comenzaba a caminar al lado de mi futura esposa.

**-Rach…-** espetaba mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la salida y la rodeaba con mi brazo.

**-¿Si?**

**-¿Y ahora qué sigue?**

**-Sigue lo mejor cariño.-** me sonreía con dulzura**.- Vivir, y solamente vivir. **


End file.
